The Bleached Chronicles
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: Chihiro Kururugi is a sixteen-year-old girl with a big heart and a strange past. When she moves to Karakura town from Kyoto, she encounters Ichigo and the gang and soon stumbles upon a war between the shinigamis and the arrancars. But things began to change when she meets the rough and dangerous sexta espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. GrimmjowxOC, other pairings -REWRITTEN!-
1. The New Girl in Town

**Okay, this is a rewritten version of the first version of "The Bleached Chronicles" that I decided to do because the first version was a tad too short with chapter length and I had gotten a lot better with my writing skills, so I also did it for fun.**

**Like with the first one, the main pairing is GrimmjowxOC with various side pairings including Ichihime and RenRuki. But the other pairings are subtle, so don't be like "Oh, it has Ichihime so it's a crappy story!" and not bother to read it. Seriously, just give it a chance. **

**So, with all that out of the way... enjoy this rewrite!**

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 1

All was quiet as a small car drove through the streets of a city, the lights blaring towards the sky as the night life began. A girl, no more than sixteen, watched as the houses and people flew by through the car's windows, flashing by in various blurs of shapes and colors. Boxes were stacked in the backseat, obvious evidence that she was moving to this semi-large city.

"_Ah… it's good to be back in Karakura Town…" _she thought as she sat in her seat, hands in her lap as one stroked the black fur of a small cat. The stars reflected beautifully in her brown irises, the moon's light cascading down her equally brown locks as her hair flowed over her back and shoulders. Tomorrow, she would start her first day at a new school, in a new place. She sighed in contentment before looking down, placing her hand on a figure sleeping beside her.

"Hiro, c'mon wake up. We're almost there." she whispered to the brown-haired child next to her. The girl looked no more than five years old, but she looked almost exactly like the girl who's side she was resting on. The child opened her eyes and yawned as she looked around, a little dazed and disoriented, before looking up at the older girl.

"Onee-chan? We there yet?" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. A giggle from the front seat of the car drew their attention to the woman in the passenger's seat. She had light brown hair that reached just above her shoulders, her bangs parted to the sides of her face so that she had an older look to her.

"Almost, Hiro. Chihiro, could you get the paper with the address on it out? It should be in my purse." the woman answered, smiling at the two girls as the cat in Chihiro's lap flicked its ear. The older girl, Chihiro, nodded as she reached into her mother's purse.

"Okay, Mama. Papa, what's this new house like?" Chihiro asked as she pulled out a piece of paper with writing, the new address, on it. The man driving the car chuckled as he glanced back at them. He too had brown hair, but it was redder and more copper in color than the girls and their mother. He also adorned glasses and was dressed in crisp clean clothes, looking a little older than he actually was.

"It'll be big enough so that we won't be crowded in an apartment anymore. And… we can visit Grandpa anytime we want." he answered, smiling as his face crinkled slightly. Both girls smiled before Hiro spotted something flying overhead. She quickly turned to her sister, grasping her sleeve as she pointed out the car window.

"Onee-chan, look!" Hiro whispered as she looked at her sister before looking back out the car window. Chihiro followed the girl's gaze, looking up and seeing what looked like a giant scroll flying overhead. She saw a orange-haired boy with outrageous spiky hair, an auburn-haired girl with hairpins by her ears, a tan-skinned boy with well-muscled arms, a boy with glasses, a blonde-haired man in a green-striped hat, two children, a black cat, and a large dark-skinned man with braids and glasses. She watched them fly past before eyeing the blonde-haired man with the striped hat.

"_Is he…?" _Chihiro thought as she stared. The bag on the other side of her began to shake until it opened slightly, revealing four pairs of eyes that stared at her. Chihiro was still staring out of the window, unaware of the eyes staring at her.

"That's Kisuke Urahara. The one your great-grandfather told us about." a voice whispered from inside the bag. It was soft and child-like, but very wise. Chihiro looked into her backpack and nodded.

"Okay. Then I should meet him as soon as possible. He might know what's going on with me…" she whispered back, making sure that her parents couldn't hear. With that she looked back out the window, watching as the scroll flew off into the night.

-The Next Day-

Chihiro stared at her new high school with large eyes. It was so much bigger than her old high school, despite the fact that this was a public school and the other was an all girls school. She didn't realize how large her new school would be, but that didn't really matter to her now. This was the high school she was going to attend until she graduated, so she'll have to get used to the size.

"Wow…this school is so big." Chihiro whispered to herself as she clutched her bag strap uncomfortably.

"_But that's okay, this means that there's all new places to explore and see. So it'll be fun attending here!" _she thought to herself, smiling at the thought of seeing new things. She was silent for a moment before another voice spoke up, coming from inside her bag.

"I think you'll do fine. Besides, being at a whole new school will be like a start to a whole new experience." a voice spoke, three sets of eyes staring at her from the gap inside her bag. She laughed a little as she looked down at the bag, smiling.

"Tae, what have I said about speaking aloud while we're in public? You might be seen, or worse!" she playfully scolded, wagging her finger. A tiny golden dragon stuck its head out from inside her bag and made a face, its topaz eyes flashing slightly. It resembled the eastern dragon, with a long muzzle and wispy tendrils on the sides of its snout.

"But everyone's heading inside already! I doubt anyone can hear us." the dragon, Tae, sulked. Two more dragons popped their heads out, one red in color with ruby-colored eyes, and the other a dark blue with sapphire-colored eyes.

"We'll be late, Chihiro!" the blue one cried, pointing to the door with her small paw. The red one nodded as she too pointed, agitated at the thought of being late on the first day.

"Hurry, blockhead!" the red one growled. Chihiro nodded frantically before taking off to the school gates. Her shoes clacked against the sidewalk as she ran, but she was more attentive to her bag than what was in front of her.

"Thanks Mae, Rae. But please, be quiet! I don't want anyone finding you guys!" she whispered, trying to look inconspicuous. The trio nodded before going back into the bag, zipping it up so that a small gap remained. Chihiro was quick to run to the school as another bell rung, but she knew she was going to be late looking for the right room. She quickly pulled out her schedule and began looking for her classroom, walking along the hallways as she searched. After a while she stopped, spotting a blonde-haired boy with a bowl-cut hairstyle standing outside one of the classrooms.

"Um, excuse me…" Chihiro asked shyly as she walked up, embarrassed as her face flushed slightly. The boy turned to her and smiled a toothy grin, holding one of his hands behind his head as he turned to her.

"Why, hello there. My name's Shinji Hirako! What's yours?" he asked as he held out his hand. She stared at it for a moment before taking it, shaking it politely.

"Um, why hello. M-my name is Chihiro Kururugi. Um, is this Ochi-sensei's class?" she asked, embarrassed that she was lost. He nodded and pointed to the door, before he started walking away. She blinked in confusion as she watched him walk, before waving at her.

"Tell Ochi-sensei that I'm sick. See ya around, Kururugi-san!" he called, before disappearing around the corner. Chihiro was about to stop him before sudden yelling was heard from inside, causing her to turn to the door and stare at it in confusion.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" just as she was about to knock, the door opened, revealing a young black-haired woman wearing glasses.

"Okay you can come in now-" was all she said before an orange-haired boy ran out of the room and down the hall, missing Chihiro by inches. The woman gasped before yelling after him, shaking her fist as she did so.

"Stop! Ichigo!" she called, obviously mad. But he just kept going, not turning back.

"Bathroom!" he called back to her before disappearing around a corner. The woman looked at him questionably as he ran off, completely thrown off.

"Bathroom?" suddenly an auburn-haired girl and a tall, tan-skinned boy ran out of the classroom as well, brushing past the woman and Chihiro as they ran after the orange-haired boy. Chihiro blinked, they seemed very familiar… Wait…these were the same people she saw last night!

"Hey! Sado! Inoue!"

"Bathroom!" both called as they disappeared, leaving the woman and Chihiro blown away as they stared down the empty hallway. One of the boys came out and was about to do the same thing, but she quickly apprehended the boy and pulled him back. After a few more minutes of yelling from the woman and a brown-haired boy, she finally noticed Chihiro standing there, confused out of her mind.

"Oh, so you're one of the new students! Um, Chihiro Kururugi-san, am I right?" she asked. Chihiro snapped out of her daze and nodded as she handed her schedule to the teacher. The teacher looked at her schedule and smiled, but stopped and looked around.

"Hm? Wasn't there a boy named Hirako here?" she asked as she looked around, confused. Chihiro nodded as she pointed down the hallway.

"Um yes… but you see, he went home. He said wasn't feeling well." she answered, smiling a little. The teacher nodded before leading her into the classroom, and into a room filled with students. Chihiro stared around at the large amount of students before shifting a little. She didn't like being put on the spot, and having judging stares on her made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, please introduce yourself to the class." the teacher ordered as she stepped behind her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. Chihiro nodded before turning her attention to the rest of the class. All was silent for a few moments, before she began speaking.

"Um, hello. My name is Chihiro Kururugi… I'm sixteen years old and-" and so, the school day began.

-Lunch-

"Ah…" Chihiro sighed as she started at her bento box, pulling out her eating materials and slipping a few pieces of sausage into her bag for her shikigami to enjoy. It had been a long couple of hours, from students constantly interrupting class to the lessons the teacher gave. After her introduction, she had been placed by a seat near the window, where she got a beautiful view of half the school. But she sat alone, a daily routine for her as she pulled out her chopsticks. Unknown to her, someone approached her from behind, holding their hands behind their back merrily.

"Hello!" they shouted, causing her to jump in surprise. She squeaked loudly, falling out of her chair and onto the floor as the person jumped back. She quickly looked up to see the auburn-haired girl from earlier staring down at her, blinking at her in confusion.

"Oh, you scared me. Hello." she breathed, trying to calm herself down as she placed her hand over her heart. The girl smiled as she stared down at her, placing her hands on her knees.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, my name's Orihime Inoue! What's yours?" she asked. Chihiro blinked, earlier?

"Earlier?"

"Yes, you see my friends and I ran past you so I guess you might've gotten frightened or confused. I thought the least I could do was apologize." Orihime explained, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment as she did so. Chihiro was silent for a moment before she smiled, she had a feeling she would like this girl.

"My name's Chihiro, Chihiro Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Orihime-san. And don't worry, you didn't frighten me at all earlier. I was just…surprised!" she answered, giggling loudly. Orihime smiled in relief before she held her hand out, helping her to her feet as she began brushing her skirt off.

"Would you like to sit with me and Tatsuki-chan? It's no fun sitting alone, and being in a new school doesn't help much either." Orihime asked sincerely. Chihiro was silent for a moment before smiling.

"Yes. I would love to!" she answered, reaching over and grabbing her bag and bento lunch. Orihime cried out in joy before leading her to where a few girls sat, their desks pulled together to make a makeshift lunch table. A girl with black, spiky hair looked up from where she sat, blinking at them in surprise.

"Hey Orihime- oh. You're the new girl…uh, Chihiro right?" she asked, looking over to her. Chihiro nodded as she stood next to Orihime, before smiling.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but Orihime-san invited me over and I couldn't refuse." she answered, trying to be as polite as she could. The other girl smiled before holding her hand out.

"It's no problem, my name's Tatsuki Arisawa. It's nice to meet ya." she grinned, making Orihime beam as she looked back and forth between the two. Chihiro smiled before shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tatsuki-san. I hope that we can be friends." she spoke kindly, making the other girl grin. All three girls smiled and sat down to eat before the orange-haired boy from before, as well as the tanned boy, a boy with glasses, the brown-haired boy that argued with Ochi-sensei earlier, and a small boy with black hair approached them.

"Hey Inoue, Tatsuki. I- hey… Who's this?" the orange-haired boy started before noticing Chihiro as she sat next to Orihime. The brown-haired boy made a face before yelling as he turned to the taller boy.

"Are you serious? Do you not recognize a new student when you see one? Oh Ichigo, how could-" was all he could say before the orange-haired boy smacked him in the face, sending him flying. Chihiro looked at them in shock before looking to where the other boy was getting to his feet in worry, did he just punch someone in the face? Tatsuki scowled as she glared at them.

"She's the new girl. Chihiro, meet Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado or Chad for short, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Uryu Ishida. Guys, this is-"

"W-wait! It wouldn't be right if I don't introduce myself. It's very impolite." Chihiro spoke up, startling them. Tatsuki was silent for a moment and nodded before Chihiro looked at them. She quickly got to her feet, staring at them for a split second before folding her hands and bowing.

"Hello. My name is Chihiro Kururugi. It is a pleasure to meet you, and I hope that someday we can be friends." She spoke gently as she introduced herself, before smiling at them. The boys looked at each other for a moment, and nodded.

"Welcome to Karakura High school, Chihiro-san." Uryu spoke as he adjusted his glasses. Chihiro looked at him before sensing something…off. She looked off towards the window, a strange sensation in the air catching her attention. Her eyes narrowed.

"_A…hollow? I think there's a hollow nearby, but it's not very strong. Still…" _she thought as she stared, feeling Mae, Rae, and Tae get restless in her bag as they too, felt the spiritual pressure. The group blinked at her in confusion before following her gaze, what was she looking at?

"Um…Chihiro-san? What're you staring at?" Keigo asked as he poked her shoulder, trying to snap her out of her daze. She snapped out of her thoughts before looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got distracted for a minute, that's all!" she laughed in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head, her face flushed slightly. Everyone looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and sitting down to eat.

-Later-

"Goodbye Chihiro-chan! We'll see you tomorrow!" Orihime called as she and Tatsuki headed for home. When school was out for the day, they had offered to walk with Chihiro since Orihime's apartment was nearby. Since their meeting at lunchtime, the girls had talked and got to know each other better.

Chihiro found Orihime to be a nice and funny young woman, while Tatsuki was more tough and tomboyish. But both were good girls, and they seemed to like her a lot and even laughed and messed around with her when Orihime started telling them her crazy stories. Though she wasn't sure if she could call them friends yet, she enjoyed having them around and wanted to have lunch with them again. Chihiro smiled before waving.

"Bye Orihime-chan! Tatsuki-chan!" she called as she waved, a wide smile on her face. With that, she turned and left for home, a serene look on her face at the wonderful first day she had.

-That Night-

"Onee-chan! Did you have fun at school today?" Hiro asked as she climbed into Chihiro's new bed, clad in pink pajamas with bunnies on them. Chihiro nodded from where she was seated on the bed, playing with her black kitten Akari as she tried to snatch the mouse toy out of the girl's hands. Rae, Tae, and Mae nodded as they flew over to the two, landing on the pillows as Rae stuck out her chest.

"Of course, and we helped her out!" Rae said proudly. Tae and Mae looked at each other for a moment and giggled.

"No we didn't. But she did make new friends." the two said in unison, causing Rae to deadpan as she glared at her older and younger twins. Chihiro nodded in agreement before a familiar green head stuck itself out of Hiro's shirt.

"And I am happy to say that Hiro made many new friends at school today. Apparently, she was a hit with her playfulness at recess." a familiar green dragon spoke as her emerald eyes glimmered with humor. Hiro nodded as she pulled the dragon out of her shirt, cradling her in her arms.

"And they thought that Sae was a toy! How silly!" she giggled, causing Sae to deadpan as she looked away in embarrassment. Chihiro smiled before gathering her little sister in her arms and setting her, Mae, Rae, Tae, and Sae onto the bed before getting in and turning off the lights. As she got her and the others comfortable, she felt a sudden tug on her soul.

"**Milady…this place is infested with hollows. And soon, more will come. Vastly stronger than the normal kind." **a female voice spoke, breaking through her thoughts and reverberating in her mind. Chihiro was silent before nodding, agreeing with the voice.

"_Yes…and if we don't see Urahara-san soon…we might not be able to do a thing to stop it." _she thought back, feeling a twinge of unwanted helplessness for a moment. The voice hummed in agreement.

"**Then we shall see him tomorrow, after school." **the voice continued. It sounded like an older woman's, probably in her mid-twenties. Chihiro nodded before yawning in exhaustion, the urge to sleep winning out. She rolled over and turned off the lights, before drifting off to sleep as her sister, shikigami, and cat curled around her. Unaware of the secrets she would soon uncover.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Meeting Kisuke Urahara

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Chihiro transferred to Karakura high, and she had begun to enjoy the school because she was starting to make friends. The boy she met the first day, Shinji Hirako, had yet to turn up but she was sure he was going to show up one of these days.

"Hm…something seems…off." Chihiro mused as she walked Hiro to school. Early this morning, Chihiro's parents had to leave early for work, leaving her to take her younger sister to school by foot. Thankfully, Hiro's elementary school was nearby Chihiro's high school, so it wasn't a hassle to escort her. Hiro looked at her sister questionably before Chihiro smiled down at her.

"Hiro, could you meet me outside of my school when you get out? We're going to see a family friend, and I don't want you walking home alone. Again." she asked, smiling. Hiro nodded before they stopped outside her school, seeing the other children as they ran and played games before school started. Hiro smiled and waved before she ran into the school, meeting a few of the kids along the way as they followed after her. Chihiro smiled as she stood there for a moment, watching the children, before heading to her school.

-Later-

After a strange introduction from Shinji Hirako, Ichigo had fled from the classroom again. This caused yet another stir amongst the students, but Chihiro paid no mind to it. Even though it was strange, she shouldn't butt in to other's business. Orihime was currently talking about him as the two sat together at study hour, before Chihiro realized something.

"Orihime-chan… do you like Ichigo-san?" she asked seriously, staring at Orihime as the girl's face began to darken in color. Immediately Orihime blushed bright red as she began to get frantic, waving her arms sporadically.

"W-why would you ask that?" she asked, alarmed. Chihiro giggled in amusement as she leaned in, keeping her voice low so others wouldn't hear.

"Because the way you talk about him, it seems that you admire him and you like talking about him. I just get the feeling that he's someone important to you. So, do you?" Orihime was silent before looking down, nodding sheepishly. Chihiro smiled fondly at the girl.

"He's a lucky boy. Hopefully he realizes your feelings for him." she mumbled softly, causing Orihime to look up at her in surprise. She nodded in agreement before smiling.

"Chihiro-chan, have you ever liked somebody?" she asked. Chihiro nodded, but her face remained calm and passive.

"Well, yes. But they were only small crushes, so they didn't turn into strong feelings." she answered sadly. Orihime nodded sympathetically, feeling bad for the girl. Ever since the first day, she liked having Chihiro around and being able to talk and have fun with the girl. She never judged her on her body or face like the other girls, but then again that's how she was. Orihime reached over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone." she said softly, smiling. Chihiro nodded before she started to braid Orihime's hair, causing her to laugh as she did the same with Chihiro's. That is… until Chizuru came over and started to harass them into going out with her because they were so cute, ending with Tatsuki sending her flying with a swift kick to the face.

-Later, that evening-

"Darn! I was supposed to see him today…but the shop was closed…" Chihiro sighed sadly as she lay in bed. After getting Hiro, the two walked over to where Kisuke Urahara apparently lived, only to find a shop with a "closed" sign posted in the window. Giving up, the two headed back home and Chihiro found herself bored after doing her homework. Suddenly, a spike of strange reiastu coursed through the air, causing her to gasp as she sat up. She looked at the window, knowing exactly what had caused the spike in reiastu.

"It's a hollow! We have to get it!" Rae cried as she flew onto her shoulder, glaring at the window with distaste. Chihiro nodded as she got out of bed; it had been her great-grandfather's final wish before he passed on, and that was to protect souls from Hollows.

"Okay. Just let me get out of the house first." she whispered as she walked across the room, turning off the lights and cloaking the bedroom in complete darkness. She looked around before turning to her wall, where a sword sat in a stand. She was silent for a moment before looking at Mae, Rae, and Tae, her eyes hard.

"Take Hoshiookami and wait for me outside. I'll be there soon." she instructed, pushing the window open to give them access outside. The trio nodded, taking the sword and flying outside as she closed the window with a soft 'click'. With that, she quickly took off down the stairs.

-Outside-

"So which point should we go for? I think the strongest, because it would cause more destruction if we don't stop it." Tae asked as the four raced down the deserted streets, trying to decide which source of reiastu to go after first. There were two hollows that they could identify, but one of them was stronger and its reiastu slightly different. Chihiro was silent before changing her course.

"You're right. We have to stop it first, then we'll go after the other one." she answered as she ran, the Tres Ae nodding in agreement as they flew beside her. Suddenly, a familiar orange-haired boy jumped from one of the rooftops to another, causing her to stop and stare at the roof with wide eyes.

"Ichigo-san?" she gasped, rubbing her eyes before looking again. She watched as he continued to jump from roof to roof, looking as if he were running from something. At that moment, a large human-like hollow appeared, chasing after him as it roared with rage.

"Ichigo-san! Get out of there!" she called, trying to get the boy's attention. The boy looked down at her in confusion before the large hollow grabbed him, slamming him into the concrete as the boy cried out in pain. She looked at him in horror, fearing the worst.

"Ichigo-san!" she cried before running in, drawing her blade as she did so. But right before the large hollow had a chance to slam its hand into him again, a light shot out and protected him. She stopped and looked closely, it was a protective charm. Ichigo stared at the charm in disbelief, unsure on why or how it was able to protect him from the hollow.

"Well…I told you." a voice spoke up, causing the two to gasp in surprise. They turned to see a middle-aged man dressed in a shihakusho, his black hair spiked slightly as he stared at them.

"When you got back from the trip I told you…to always keep that with you." the man continued, his gaze and attention focused solely on Ichigo as the boy stared back at him in surprise. The hollow was also confused as it stared at him.

"What?"

"Look, Mr. Hollow…Ichigo's a little busy right now. But maybe I can take his place. How 'bout you play with me instead?" the man asked as he turned his attention to the monster. The hollow looked at him in confusion, not sure on what to make of this man.

"Who…are you?" it demanded angrily. He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. The name's Kurosaki…Isshin Kurosaki." he answered. Chihiro looked at him. _"Isshin…Kurosaki? Is he…Ichigo-san's father?" _Chihiro thought as she watched the hollow stare at the man with wide eyes.

"Kurosaki, eh? Then you're Ichigo Kurosaki's-"

"Father." he answered, a little smug of the fact. Chihiro gulped, she was right. This was Ichigo's-

"Psst! Chihiro! We have to hide, this man is really strong!" Mae whispered as she tugged on a strand of her hair. Chihiro looked at her and nodded, even though she had to fight the hollow, this man seemed to be a shinigami, thus making him more qualified to finish the job. But she still had to watch.

"Okay." Chihiro whispered back before running into a nearby alleyway, making sure that no one saw her. Peeking her head around the corner, she watched as the hollow, or rather, the arrancar as it called itself, fight Isshin and quickly die by his hand and the man cut him down like he was nothing more than a piece of meat. She looked at the boy, or Kon as Isshin called him, in confusion.

"I'm sure it was Ichigo-san. There's not another person who looks like him!" she whispered to them, making them nod in agreement. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder startled her and caused her to scream, loudly.

"Whoa! Calm down miss, I'm not here to hurt you." the voice said calmly, trying to calm her down. She quickly turned to see the man in the striped hat she saw the other day, Kisuke Urahara.

"Kisuke Urahara?" she squeaked in surprise. He raised an eyebrow, she knew his name?

"So, you know my name? Hm…how odd. Considering we've never met." he chuckled, holding a fan in front of his face. Suddenly, Rae shot in front of Chihiro's face and growled menacingly, not liking this man one bit.

"You touch her again and your hand is as good as gone, asshole." she growled, baring her incisors as they gleamed in the moonlight. Kisuke smiled nervously as he held his fan in front of his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dragon-san. But first, let me deal with this before I talk to you." he replied before walking towards the elder Kurosaki. She followed him from behind and watched them for a moment before focusing on Kon.

"Um…why do you look like Ichigo-san?" she asked him, causing him to snap out of his daze at her voice. He looked at her in confusion, eyebrow raised. He stared at her for a few moments, before crossing his arms.

"You were stupid, girl. You could've gotten killed!" he cried, raising his arms in emphasis. She shook her head, annoyed that he was making an attempt to avoid her question.

"Don't avoid my question, Kon-san. Who are you?" she asked again, this time more serious. He was silent before she felt a hand on her shoulder again. Rae growled over her shoulder as she glared at the hand's owner, Mae and Tae doing the same.

"That sword, it's a zanpakuto. And you're human. Who are you?" she turned to see Isshin and Urahara as the two men eyed her suspiciously. Tae poked her head out from behind her, before flying over to the two men as she began her explanation.

"Yes, it's a zanpakuto. But… her powers are inherited, she isn't a real shinigami. Her great-grandfather was an ex-shinigami who married a human, so that's how she got her zanpakuto. After he died, he asked us to come find Kisuke Urahara, because it seems that Chihiro's powers are weakening and we don't know why." Tae explained as she stared at the two men. Both men were silent for a few moments as they stared at her, then nodded before Kisuke turned to Kon.

"Let's keep this whole incident our little secret, okay?" he asked nicely, moving his fan in front of his face again. Kon nodded frantically as he got to his feet, and looked at Chihiro once more before both he and Isshin left, leaving Chihiro and Urahara alone. He then turned to her.

"Let's discuss this at my shop, okay?" he asked nicely. She nodded and she followed him as he led the way, holding her sword tightly as the Tres Ae clung to her head and shoulders.

-Later-

"So…you say you can't control reishi? Hm, that is a bit of a problem…" Urahara spoke as he handed Chihiro some tea. They had been there for some time as Chihiro explained her past and why she was seeking his help, with him listening intently all the while. Chihiro nodded as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, and I fear that it will get worse. The only things that aren't affected are my reiastu and control over my zanpakuto, but… what if this keeps going? They might get affected later on, and I want to try and stop that." Chihiro explained, her expression worried as she stared at the man. Urahara nodded solemnly before turning to his companion, Yoruichi Shihoin. She had introduced herself when Chihiro first came into the shop, and listened as the girl told her story. She gave him a hard stare, before he looked back at the young girl.

"Well, it looks like that the reason your powers are becoming weaker is because the blood is weaker. I fear that there is nothing I can do about that." he explained, causing Chihiro's expression to falter. Chihiro nodded sadly before standing up.

"I see…thank you for your help, Urahara-san. Have a nice evening." she said gratefully as she turned, leaving the room with the Tres Ae glaring back at him. Urahara watched her go before turning to Yoruichi.

"This is interesting. Hopefully, the soul society doesn't find out about her. Or Aizen for that matter. Who knows what would happen if they truly found out what had become of Akira Kururugi." he mused, waving his fan in front of his face. She nodded grimly, nothing but messy issues would turn up because of the ex-shinigami's past with all of them.

"Hopefully."

-Chihiro-

"Sigh…I knew it would've been pointless. He's a shop owner, not a scientist." Chihiro sighed as she walked home, dejected. She looked at the sword tied to her back, concealed in cloth as it vibrated slightly.

"**Do not worry, Milady. I'm sure we'll find some way to get your shinigami powers under control so that they cease weakening any further." **her sword spoke, trying to ease her master's fears. She looked down and sighed.

"But Hoshiookami, I don't want to lose you, so I have to find a way to stop this and soon." Chihiro sighed sadly. She looked up at the sky, watching as the stars twinkles and the moon cast its pale light onto the dark streets of Karakura. She could feel something strange in the air, as if something were coming.

"Something's coming, tomorrow. I know it, I can feel it. And it won't be good." she whispered to herself, a feeling of dread welling inside her chest. Then she shook her head and walked home, tired after everything that happened today.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Ulquiorra and Yammy

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 3

"Onee-chan…why're we going to Hat-san's shop?" Hiro asked as she and Chihiro walked towards Urahara Shoten. It was after school now, and after last night, she decided to go back to the Shoten and seek more answers from the mysterious shopkeeper. Chihiro sighed as she looked down at her younger sister. She was well-aware of the existence of shinigami and hollows, but she wasn't sure how to explain her weakening powers to her five-year-old sibling.

"Because Hiro, I-" was all she could say before a large increase in reiastu forced itself down on them, like a dense fog that could slowly suffocate you. Chihiro's eyes widened as she looked towards Karakura park, the source of the reiastu.

"That's-" she whispered before looking down at Hiro, who was heaving slightly. The girl was looking around in confusion, not sure what not make of the heavy energy as she panted, feeling out of breath. Chihiro's hold on her hand tightened.

"Hiro, you need to get out of here! Sae, get her to Urahara Shoten and stay there until I get back. Mae, Rae, Tae! You three follow me, we might have to fight and I need all the help I can get." Chihiro instructed as she looked at her sister and shikigami. Hiro shook her head in response, not wanting to leave her older sister.

"No, I won't leave-" she protested before she felt a large tug on her soul, leaving her breathless as she felt all the energy leave her. The child collapsed to the ground in a cry of pain, making her sister cry out in surprise before Chihiro looked up. She could see a large number of souls flying towards the park. Tae, sensing Hiro's soul about to leave her, was at the child's side in seconds as her body glowed a golden light.

"Defend!" she commanded as the light left her body, encasing both her and Hiro in a circular shield of light that surrounded them. After a few moments, the souls were all gone and Hiro was panting heavily as the air rushed back into her lungs. Chihiro knelt down beside her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder as Mae, Rae, and Sae landed in front of them.

"Hiro, you okay?" she asked in concern as she crouched on the ground by her younger sister. The child nodded slowly before Sae's body began to glow. Within a few moments, she had tripled in size and was about the size and length of a bus. She quickly grabbed Hiro in her large talons, focusing on Chihiro as she stared at her.

"Chihiro, go! I'll get Hiro to safety, but you gotta go and save those you can!" she explained as she gently cradled the child. Chihiro nodded hesitantly before unsheathing Hoshiookami and taking off, leaving Hiro in Sae's care. The Tres Ae followed close behind, and before long they had arrived ar Karakura park. Taking a few steps in, she looked around to see nothing but scattered bodies of the people who had fallen prey to whatever had been sucking the souls away. She felt a sharp pang in her chest as she looked away, deciding to continue on in search for survivors and whatever had done this.

"_Who could do something like this?" _she thought as she walked, the Tres Ae clinging to her head and shoulders as she drew her blade. She got her answer when she spotted two men, one large and muscular, the other smaller and more thin looking as they stood in the middle of the park with a large crater nearby. They had strange mask-like fragments on them, making Chihiro blink in confusion.

"Are these people…human?" she whispered to herself, confused on why the people had bone-like fragments on their bodies. Hearing a sound, she looked over and saw Orihime and Chad as they stood protectively in front of Tatsuki, who was lying unconscious behind them. Orihime was leading the unconscious Tatsuki away before Chad raised an unusual looking arm to strike the large man with a bone fragment around his jaw and a hole in the center of his chest.

"Ulquiorra! Is this him?" the large man called as he looked at his smaller companion, who had a helmet-like bone fragment on his head and deathly pale skin. The smaller man sighed.

"Yammy…you need to develop you pesquisa. Can't you tell? He's trash, too." the smaller man spoke, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever. The larger man smiled evilly as he looked at Chad.

"He is?" he cried, the reiastu around him getting denser as he prepared to attack. Suddenly, Chad's arm exploded with energy as he prepared to strike them, but… it never made contact. The large man destroyed Chad's arm and threw his body to the ground before Chad even had a chance to hit him. Orihime turned and her eyes widened as she watched his body hit the ground.

"Chad!" Orihime cried as she ran to his aid. Chihiro watched as the large man, Yammy, turned to the smaller man, Ulquiorra. Her mind screamed for her to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate.

"Ulquiorra! Is this girl… trash too?" Yammy asked, and evil smirk on his face as he stared at the girl from the corner of his eye. Ulquiorra was silent for a moment as he turned his attention to Orihime.

"Chihiro! We have to help them! Chihiro!" Rae whispered frantically as she pulled on some strands of her hair, but Chihiro couldn't move. Just watching these people was making it hard for her body to respond, because she had no idea what they were. She watched as Ulquiorra nodded.

"Uh-huh. Trash." he answered in a bored tone. Yammy grinned as he turned to her.

"Really?" he cried as he pointed his finger and shot it towards Orihime as she knelt by Chad's side.

"_Run, Orihime!" _Chihiro's mind screamed as the finger came closer and closer to the girl, but she wouldn't budge.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." Immediately, a caramel-colored shield was in front of Orihime as she glared up at them. It stopped the finger in its tracks before shattering, revealing Orihime getting to her feet. Yammy glared at her in surprise, not expecting her to have that trick up her sleeve.

"What…is she?" he demanded as he looked to Ulquiorra. Orihime ignored his cries and turned to Chad, her hairclips glowing as she stared at him.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime spoke before two lights shot out of her hairclips and formed another caramel-colored shield covering Chad's arm. Chihiro watched in amazement as his arm began to heal, piecing itself back together from the bloody mess it had been moments before.

"What the… It heals? And he's alive? Rats!" Yammy shouted as he watched the shield work its magic. Ulquiorra stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"This human woman is most unusual." he spoke dully. Orihime looked up at the two men, glaring at them as she clenched her fists. Suddenly, a light flew out of Orihime's hairclip and surrounded her body. She held her hands together in front of her as she glared at the two men, prepared to attack.

"Koten Zanshun…I…I REJECT!" she cried as the fairy flew towards Yammy with great speed. But before it could make contact, Yammy caught it in his hand and crushed it, leaving whatever it was completely destroyed. Orihime stared at the crushed pieces in disbelief, fear etching itself into her features. Chihiro couldn't hear the words that were said next before Yammy shot his hand out to crush Orihime. But before Chihiro could react, a blur moved in and a sword was pointed at Yammy's hand, stopping it. She looked to see Ichigo standing in front of Orihime.

"I…Ichigo-san?" Chihiro spoke, not believing what she was seeing. Orihime was staring at Ichigo's back in relief as she held her hand in front of her chest.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime spoke sadly as she stared at her companion. Chihiro watched as the two exchanged a few words before Ichigo glared at Yammy and Ulquiorra. He looked at Chad, before looking back to them.

"These guys are dead meat! Ban-kai!" and suddenly Ichigo was surrounded by smoke, and when it cleared, he was holding a smaller and completely black sword. Chihiro assumed it was the appearance of his zanpakuto's bankai.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" she watched as he turned to Orihime and warned her to stand back, before rushing in and cutting off Yammy's arm. He then proceeded to slice away at Yammy, giving the man multiple injuries as he tried to fight back. Soon, Yammy was a complete mess, and was pulling out a sword before Ichigo clutched his face, stopping completely. This gave Yammy the chance to move in and kick him, sending Ichigo flying.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried as she ran in to help. Ichigo looked at her in horror from where he lay on the ground before forcing himself to his knees.

"No Inoue, stand back!" he cried, but it was too late. Yammy swung his arm and sent Orihime flying, finally snapping Chihiro to action. Ichigo watched as the girl landed on the ground and went completely still, his heart sinking.

"Inoue!" he cried as he tried to go to her. But he was quickly smacked down by Yammy as the man began to pummel him. This was enough.

"Stop!" Chihiro cried as she ran out into the open, her zanpakuto drawn and ready to fight as she faced the two. Both Yammy and Ulquiorra stopped and looked at her while Ichigo stared at her in confusion.

"Huh? And what do we have here? More trash?" Yammy mused as he smirked in her direction. Chihiro narrowed her eyes as she held out her sword in front of her, prepared to cut them down.

"No, for I am…your death! Enter the twilight, Hoshiookami!" Chihiro exclaimed as she released her zanpakuto. There was a loud explosion and a burst of smoke as it surrounded her, enshrouding her from view. Before long a white wolf stood at her side, its height equal to Yammy's as it growled at them menacingly.

Around its neck it adorned a collar decorated with stars and its eyes were a bright cobalt, almost like ice. Meanwhile, Chihiro held a long Katana in her hands, its hilt in the shape of a star. The wolf crouched and snarled as she glared at them.

"You shouldn't have harmed them. But because you did, Now you'll answer to me! Mae, Rae, Tae, Hoshiookami!" Chihiro called, summoning the Tres Ae to her side as they circled her. Mae, Rae, and Tae began to glow as they transformed into their true sizes, Hoshiookami lowering its head to her side as the four got ready to do as she commanded. She made eye contact with the wolf and it nodded along with Rae, the two ready to fight alongside her.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra watched them, curiosity clear in his features before Chihiro and the wolf ran at them, sword drawn and fangs bared. The wolf went after Yammy while Chihiro went after Ulquiorra, since Ichigo and the others were still in danger. Ulquiorra was behind her in seconds as he tried to run her through with his hand, but she held up her sword just in time to block it. The wolf ran at Yammy, its fangs bared, before he swung his fist, getting the wolf in the side. It let out a loud shriek before snarling, lunging at Yammy as he caught the wolf's jaw with his bare hand. After a brief struggle, he threw the wolf into a tree, causing Chihiro to gasp in alarm.

"Hoshiookami!" Chihiro cried frantically as she looked at the wolf, but she didn't realize that Ulquiorra was behind her again as he prepared to strike. At the same time, Yammy was preparing the final strike to a defenseless Ichigo and before both hits could land, two separate shields stopped them. Tae was in front of Chihiro, a golden shield raised, while Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were in front of Ichigo.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late…Kurosaki-san!~" Urahara chuckled as he held a sword raised at Yammy's hand. Chihiro took this chance to get out of Ulquiorra's space before running to where Ichigo and Orihime were, concerned for their safety. Yammy was about to strike again before Yoruichi flipped him over with ease, stopping him in his tracks. Chihiro completely ignored the fight as Hoshiookami ran to her side, looking her over as it nuzzled her shoulder.

"**Milady, are you alright?" **it asked in concern. Chihiro nodded before attempting to run to Orihime's side, only to be stopped by Yoruichi as the woman appeared in front of her. Apparently Kisuke was now taking the two men on, leaving Yoruichi and Chihiro to help the injured.

"I'll take care of Orihime, you see to that girl over there." she commanded as she pointed to Tatsuki. Chihiro nodded in understanding as the wolf returned to the sword, the fight now over for them. Then she and the Tres Ae ran to Tatsuki's side, now completely ignoring the fight.

"Oh no… Mae we need to heal her. She might have some damage to her soul, but I can't be sure." Chihiro urged as she looked at her familiar. Mae nodded before releasing her sapphire shield, allowing it to surround her body with the blue light. Unlike Orihime's, it was round like a circle, and defended against outside attacks as it healed whoever was inside. After a few minutes, Urahara was at their side as he looked the girl over.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, indicating Tatsuki. Chihiro nodded as she turned her attention to him.

"Yes, she'll be fine. But I'm worried about her remembering anything…" Chihiro answered. Urahara smiled before pulling out a small rectangular object.

"Just give me a few minutes, Yoruichi needs to see you." he grinned mischievously. Chihiro nodded as she and the Tres Ae made their way to Yoruichi, who was with Orihime. She looked up as she cradled Orihime's limp form on her lap staring at the girl as she approached. Chihiro stared down at her new friend with wide eyes, was she dead?

"O…Orihime-chan?" Chihiro whispered shakily as she reached out to touch her. Orihime moaned before opening her eyes, blinking blearily at her.

"Ch…Chihiro-chan? W…Why're you…?" she spoke weakly, dazed and disoriented. Chihiro smiled as she looked down at her, relieved that she was still alive.

"I came to help…but I got so scared…I didn't stop them from-" Chihiro answered, looking away in shame. Orihime smiled before placing her uninjured hand over hers.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." she whispered, trying to assure the girl. Chihiro nodded and smiled as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Mae, Rae, and Tae landed at their side before Orihime eyed them curiously.

"What…are…they…?" was all she could say before unconsciousness took her. All was silent for a few minutes before Yoruichi looked at Chihiro.

"I want you to heal Ichigo. I'm afraid that if you use your dragons on her the hairclips will reject their healing powers." Yoruichi instructed as she pointed to Ichigo. Chihiro nodded.

"Okay." she answered before standing up and walking over to an unconscious Ichigo. Mae went right to work healing his wounds before Chihiro shifted her glance to Chad. The boy was lying unconscious, his injuries the worst.

"Sado-san…I'm sorry too. I should've stepped in…" she murmured, feeling shame that she had not stepped in to help right away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Urahara.

"I want you to take Arisawa-san home for now. We sent Hiro-san home after she came and told us what was going on. You'll be able to see Orihime in a couple of days, okay?" he spoke reassuringly. Chihiro nodded before walking over to Tatsuki and proceeded to carry her piggyback-styled. She looked at them.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Chihiro said gratefully. Both nodded before she walked away, the girl on her back as the Tres Ae flew after her.

-Later-

"Tatsuki-chan? You okay?" Chihiro asked as she stood in front of Tatsuki's house. The girl moaned before looking around, finally coming to.

"Chihiro…? Wh…what happened?" she asked as she looked around, confused. Chihiro hesitated. What should she tell her?

"You…passed out at the park. Luckily I was there and was just taking you home. You feeling okay?" she lied. Tatsuki was silent before she nodded.

"Yeah…" she mumbled tiredly. Chihiro quickly set her on her feet before the girl started for the door. She stopped before turning to Chihiro.

"Thanks Chihiro. Now I owe you." Tatsuki grinned. Chihiro smiled as she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Besides, it's what friends do." she giggled. Tatsuki smiled before waving and walking inside, leaving her alone. Chihiro stood there for a few moments before heading for home.

"**Those men…this is not the last time we'll see them." **Hoshiookami warned as she growled darkly. Chihiro nodded in agreement, looking towards the sky. Rae, Mae, and Tae flew out from the bushes and joined her as she walked home.

"Mae, Rae, Tae. We need to be ready, this won't be the last time we'll see them." Chihiro warned as she looked at the three. The trio nodded in both understanding and agreement.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. The Truth

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 4

"Meow!" The girl turned in her sleep, trying to drown the noise out and allow sleep to take her.

"Meow!" Her eyebrows scrunched, what was making that noise?

"MEOW!"

"Huh?" Chihiro moaned as she opened her eyes, blinking blearily as she looked around the room. Feeling a weight on her chest, she looked to see her small black kitten, Akari, sitting on her chest as they tiny kitten licked the tip of her nose. Chihiro smiled as she reached up, stroking her soft fur as the kitten's chest rumbled with a loud and steady purr.

"Good morning, Akari. Mae, Rae, Tae, wake up." Chihiro yawned as she sat up, stretching as she did so. She heard three tiny moans come from under the sheets before three tiny heads poked out, three sets of tired eyes staring back at her.

"But Chihiro…I'm sleepy…" Tae whined, using one paw to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned loudly. Chihiro smiled, Tae was always tired and was terrible at waking up in the morning. Mae looked at her worriedly as she tried rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Are you feeling better? Did you stop coughing and being sick?" Mae asked as she flew up, landing on the girl's shoulder and looking her over. Chihiro nodded, it had been five days since the encounter with Ulquiorra and Yammy, and during those five days, Chihiro's been sick in bed.

"Yes, I'm all better. Hopefully, so is Orihime-chan and Sado-san." Chihiro answered, her voice going soft at the mention of Orihime and Chad. The group was silent for a moment before Akari started rubbing against Chihiro, purring loudly. She laughed as the kitten's tail tickled her side and nose, causing her to sneeze.

"Ha ha ha! Okay Akari, I'll get you some breakfast. C'mon guys, let's get ready for school." she giggled as she scratched the kitten's ears and chin fondly. The three cried out in excitement before going to Chihiro's closet, looking for a ribbon for her to wear for school. Chihiro smiled as she followed, it's fun to wake up in the morning.

-Later, At School-

"No! Wha…Orihime, what happened to you?" Chizuru cried as she looked over Orihime's injuries. Chihiro watched on from where she sat, aware that Ichigo was staring at both her and Orihime. With her, it was a look of guilt but with Chihiro…confusion? Anger? She couldn't tell, maybe it was both. As Orihime tried to explain her injuries, Ichigo interrupted her as he walked over. Chihiro couldn't hear what was said, but he quickly walked away, leaving Orihime as she stared at the floor, her face void of feelings.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru. I have to go to the bathroom." Orihime said suddenly as she turned towards the door. This made the red-haired girl blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Chizuru asked, but Orihime was already making her way to the door, leaving the girl behind in a state of shock.

"Hey! Orihime, wait!" she called, trying to get the other girl's attention, but she was already gone. Chihiro looked down at her desk silently, her mind lost in thought. Whatever Ichigo felt guilty about, it was affecting Orihime too, and she felt bad about that. She wanted to go and try to comfort her new friend, find some way to make her feel better. She looked at her bag and met Mae's eyes. The dragon was giving her a pleading look, knowing how Chihiro was feeling at the moment.

"Chihiro…she needs someone." Mae whispered, her eyes glimmering with sadness. Chihiro nodded, right now, Orihime needed someone. She needed someone to listen to her problems, someone to help her. She quickly got up and went after her, passing Chizuru as the girl blinked as she too watched her leave. Luckily Chihiro didn't have to search far, because she found Orihime resting her arms against a ledge as she stared out at the schoolyard. Chihiro walked up and stood beside her, staying silent for a few moments before turning to her.

"Orihime-chan…what's wrong?" Chihiro asked in concern. Orihime jumped as she turned to her, apparently startled.

"Chihiro-chan? Uh…it's nothing!" she laughed half-heartedly, trying to look like her usual cheery self. Chihiro looked down, she didn't buy it.

"Your face doesn't say so. Is it because of what happened, the other day?" she pointed out. Orihime looked down and was silent before nodding sadly. Chihiro sighed as she looked out into the schoolyard, feeling the guilt well up inside her chest.

"I'm sorry, I should've stepped in. But I never saw anything like them before, their strength, speed, it was frightening. And thanks to that, you and Sado-san got hurt. I'm such a terrible friend. I'm so sorry." Chihiro apologized as she bowed her head. Orihime gasped and shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize, Chihiro-chan. You tried to help us, and that is what matters. But Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime trailed off, her expression darkening as her eyebrows furrowed. Chihiro looked at her, reading the expression on her face before speaking.

"He feels guilty, doesn't he?" she finished. Orihime was silent before nodding.

"Yes…and it hurts. It hurts…to see him hurting." she explained, her hand going to where her heart was and clenching into a fist. Chihiro sighed before placing her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Don't worry, if you're there to support him, he'll get out of it. I'm sure of it." she spoke, squeezing the girl's shoulder in reassurance. Orihime smiled as she turned to her, making eye contact for the first time that day.

"Thank you…Chihiro-chan."

-A little while later-

"Is that how you got a zanpakuto?" Orihime asked as she and Chihiro leaned against the railing, deeply engrossed in Chihiro's past as the girl explained it to her.

"Yes…and then great-grandfather wanted me to take his place and become a shinigami. Since I already saw ghosts and hollows alike, as well as obtained my zanpakuto, he wanted me to take his place. But my blood isn't strong enough to match a real shinigami, so I can't do simple things like kido and controlling reishi." Chihiro spoke as she explained her past to Orihime. The girl nodded before gasping, remembering a question she desperately wanted to ask the girl.

"Oh, that reminds me! The other day, I saw these three tiny…oh what were they? Um…cats?" Orihime asked as she tried to remember what she had saw after Yammy had injured her. Suddenly Rae stuck her head out of Chihiro's bag, snarling as she glared at the auburn-haired girl.

"We're dragons, not cats! Get your creatures right!" Rae growled, baring her sharp teeth at her. Orihime shrieked before Chihiro covered her mouth, looking around to make sure that no one was around before releasing her.

"Shh! They can't be seen!" Chihiro hissed as she held a finger over her lips. Orihime nodded before Chihiro removed her hand and opened her bag.

"Orihime-chan, meet Mae, Rae, and Tae. They're my shikigami familiars, plus my power when I need them." Chihiro spoke as she introduced the triplets to her. Mae, Rae, and Tae stared at Orihime curiously as she stared back at them. After a moment, she smiled goofily at them.

"Hello! My name's Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you!" Orihime exclaimed as she waved at them. The trio nodded as they waved in return.

"The pleasure is ours, Inoue-san. We've always wanted to meet Chihiro's new friends face-to-face." Tae said politely as she bowed her head. Suddenly, Chihiro felt the all too familiar reiastu of Ichigo Kurosaki and looked at Orihime. This was the perfect chance for the two to make up, and they didn't need a third party like herself to intervene.

"I'll be right back. I have too…go to the bathroom!" and with that, Chihiro made a mad dash to the nearest corner, trying to get out of there as quickly as she could. She poked her head out when Orihime went back to staring out the window sadly, dejected that she was alone again.

"Inoue!" someone called, causing Chihiro and the Tres Ae poke their heads slightly as they looked to see who it was. Orihime turned to see a girl with black hair dragging Ichigo as they approached, with the boy protesting loudly as she did so.

"K…Kuchiki-san?" Orihime cried in surprise. The girl, Rukia, smiled as she waved. Chihiro and the triplets blinked, who was this?

"Hey! How have you been?" Rukia called, smiling brightly as Orihime smiled in return. Chihiro watched their little exchange, but didn't catch what was said, before Orihime smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you…Kuchiki-san." Orihime spoke, a little teary-eyed. Rukia smiled before Orihime spoke again, hugging the girl.

"Welcome back!"

-Later, Outside the Kurosaki Clinic-

"Is this where your new friends live, Hiro?" Chihiro asked as she stared at the sign. After picking her up from school, the girl begged to visit the house of one of the new friends that went to her school. Staring at the name, she was sure Ichigo lived here. Hiro nodded as she tugged on her sister's hand.

"Yup! Yuzu-nee and Karin-nee live here! They said that their Papa and big brother live here, too!" Hiro chirped. Chihiro giggled a little, so that explained it. She then looked up and saw a white-haired boy sitting on a windowsill, making her blink in confusion.

"_Hm? Is he a friend of Ichigo-san's?" _she thought as she stared. Hiro quickly released her hold on her sister's hand and ran to the house, ringing the doorbell as she did so. The door opened and she was immediately greeted by a girl with light-brown hair who had a strawberry hairclip in her hair. She blinked at the child before smiling.

"Ah! Hiro-chan! I'm so happy that you came!" the girl cried as she hugged Hiro. The child laughed as she hugged back, glad to see her friend.

"Yuzu-nee! Where's Karin-nee? I want you to meet Onee-chan!" Hiro giggled as she pulled away, pointing to her sister as she did so. Yuzu quickly ran in and called for someone before a girl with short, black hair appeared. Once she spotted Hiro, she smirked.

"Hey Hiro. So is this your sister?" the girl, Karin, asked as she looked at Chihiro. Hiro nodded as she grabbed Chihiro's hand.

"Yup! This is Onee-chan! Onee-chan, meet Yuzu-nee and Karin-nee!" she exclaimed. Chihiro smiled as she bowed, causing Yuzu to bow in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. But sadly…I have to go. I have somewhere to be…" she explained. Both girls nodded before taking Hiro inside, leaving the older girl outside as she stared at the window where the white-haired boy was. Chihiro waited until they were gone before letting the Tres Ae out.

"What're you gonna do? Chihiro?" Rae asked. Chihiro said nothing as she grabbed onto a gutter and began climbing towards the window.

"You'll see…"

-Inside Ichigo's room-

"…if Aizen has ten or more of these vasto lordes under his command…the soul society…is doomed!" the white-haired boy, Toushiro, explained as he stared at everyone, a grim expression on his face. They had just got done explaining what arrancars were to Ichigo, before something shot by Toushiro's head and flew under his pillow. The group jumped up in alarm, what was that? One of the people, a man with red hair and tattoos, got to his feet as he looked around in confusion.

"What's-" was all the man, Renji, could say before Toushiro leaped off the windowsill and onto the floor. Within seconds, an unfamiliar brown head shot up as a girl appeared at the window. She blinked as she stared at the group, feeling the familiar reiastu of shinigami surrounding her.

"Wow…you're all shinigami, too? Well…hopefully this will be easier, judging from one of your reiastu's, one of you is a Taicho." a girl spoke as she climbed onto the window sill, staring at them. Ichigo paled when he recognized the girl.

"Chihiro-san? What the- what are you doing in my room?" Ichigo cried as he pointed his finger at her. Chihiro giggled, but quickly stifled her giggles when she realized he was scowling at her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. That, and apparently my sister met you sisters and wanted to come over for a play date." she explained. On cue, the laughter of Yuzu and Hiro echoed from downstairs, confirming her claim. A bald man glared at her from where he sat, she seemed familiar… but he never met this girl before in his life!

"_So who does she look like? She looks like someone I knew…" _after a moment, it came to him.

"Akira?" the man, Ikkaku, asked causing her to look at him in surprise. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" everyone asked in unison, confused on why he called Chihiro Akira. A woman with a large bust and strawberry blonde hair gasped as she got a closer look at the girl.

"You look exactly like Akira-Taicho! …But wait, Ikkaku. Akira was a boy. As in B-O-Y. This is clearly a girl." The woman, Rangiku, pointed out. With that she walked over, moving behind the girl and squeezing her breasts, causing Chihiro to squeak out loud in embarrassment and half of the guys to cover their noses at the lewd act.

"Aw, and you look so cute!~ If Akira-Taicho had been a woman, I bet he'd look just like you! He always did have a bit of a girlish face!" she cooed, causing Chihiro to blush brightly as she struggled.

"Ah, please Miss, stop!" she exclaimed as she wiggled out of Rangiku's hold, scooting as far away from the older woman as possible as she turned her attention to the others. After clearing her throat and calming herself down, she spoke.

"You knew great-grandfather?" she asked. Everything went quiet as they stared at her, dumbstruck at the news. Immediately all of the older shinigami cried out in alarm.

"Great-grandfather?" they exclaimed, shocked. From out of nowhere, a voice scoffed.

"Well DUH! Who do ya think? I highly doubt that she could be his daughter, she's mostly human and a couple of centuries younger than him!" suddenly, Rae poked her head out of a bag that was at Chihiro's side as she glared at them, annoyed. Everyone stared at her for a few long moments before letting out shrieks and cries of shock.

"What the hell is that thing?" Renji cried as he pointed at her. Rae snarled at him as she bared her teeth, not at all liking that he dared called her a 'thing'.

"Hey! We're not 'things'! We're dragons, get it straight!" Tae cried as she and Mae stuck their heads out of the bag, also mad at the rude comment. The group cried out again, and some of them went for their soul candies before Chihiro stopped them. After calming them down and explaining what they were, the group became at ease.

"Oh yeah! Chihiro-san…why do you have a zanpakuto? You're not a shinigami…" Ichigo asked, remembering the events of a few days ago. Chihiro was silent for a moment before she sighed.

"Okay, I'll explain everything. But first…"

-Meanwhile, In Hueco Mundo-

"I see…so you… decided he wasn't worth killing?" A man with brown hair asked as he sat on his white throne that towered over the floor as it rested on another platform. The place was a large throne room, where dozens of people gathered as two men stood in the center of the room, one missing an arm and the other much smaller than the first. One of the men, Ulquiorra, nodded as he knelt on the floor.

"Yes sir. The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle to us. And-"

"You're soft!" a rough voice accused, enraged. All those present in the room turned to look at a blue-haired man who was sitting on a slab of concrete. He wore a cropped white jacket, white hakama, and adorned an animalistic jawbone that rested on his right cheek. He glared at Ulquiorra, his expression full of hate and disgust, as he continued.

"If it was me…I'd have killed them with the first strike!" the blue-haired man continued. All was quiet for a few moments before Ulquiorra sighed dully.

"Grimmjow…"

"What were you thinking? When you've got permission to kill, you kill! Right?" The man, Grimmjow, stated. The two men continued to squabble as the leader, Aizen, thought back to what Ulquiorra showed him. He thought back to the brown-haired girl who ran in, remembering how she faced on Ulquiorra despite her disadvantage. Her face reminded him that of another, a young man who had somewhat of a girlish face and long brown hair that he constantly kept in a ponytail.

"_This girl…looks very much like…" _He was quickly brought back to reality when Grimmjow's reiastu spiked, signaling a coming fight between the two. He looked at Ulquiorra, who was staring at the enraged man calmly as if he had never spoken at all. Aizen smirked.

"Very well. He's your responsibility, Ulquiorra. Do as you like…with the boy." Ulquiorra bowed as he turned his attention to their leader, Grimmjow staring back and forth between the two in surprise.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. But there is another thing…the other girl. She is unique, for she had displayed shinigami abilities although her reiastu is closer to human. Another power, that of the dragons I believe, is mixed in." Ulquiorra continued. Aizen was silent before nodding, understanding what Ulquiorra was getting at.

"And you're one-hundred percent sure that she is mostly human? Are you sure that she isn't anywhere close to that of Ichigo Kurosaki?" he questioned as he stared at his loyal subject. The man nodded.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. But she is very strong and her dragons… they're just as equally powerful as she. They're similar to the other human female's power, but much different in comparison. They seemed to act freely on their own accord, not summoned on command like the other's. I have consulted Szayel's notes in an effort to identify them, and the closest in matching is that of shikigami, spirit familiars." Ulquiorra explained, Aizen nodding in understanding. Grimmjow gave a cocky smirk from where he sat, amused that the girl had enough guts to go against Ulquiorra and come out unharmed. Despite the fact that there had been an interference.

"That's because she was able to fend you off. I bet she could've kicked your ass too, Ulquiorra." he taunted, causing the other man to give him a level glare in response. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra, his decision made.

"Do you wish to have her under your responsibility as well, Ulquiorra?" he questioned. Ulquiorra nodded as he got down on one knee.

"I believe she'll be quite useful to us in the future." he stated. Aizen nodded and with that, the meeting was over as everyone began to file out of the room. Grimmjow growled to himself, before looking at a group of men behind him, his fraccion.

"Let's pay the world of the living a little visit tonight…"

-Night, Living World-

Chihiro woke up with a start, gasping loudly as she placed a hand over her chest and panted heavily. Looking around, she was relieved to only see the cream-colored paint that was on her walls, as well as the photographs and posters she had hanging on them.

"What…was that?" Chihiro whispered to herself as she panted, cold sweat dripping down her brow. She had just woken up from the strangest dream. There were six men, all wearing mask fragments, and they were standing over Karakura town. For some reason…six names echoed in her head inside the dream. But the one that stood out the most, was a blue-haired man with cyan eyes and a mask fragment on his cheek.

His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, that she knew.

"_Was that…a vision?" _she thought as she stared at the sheets in her lap. At that moment a familiar green blur flew into the room. It was Sae.

"Chihiro, did you see it as well?" Sae asked as she landed on Chihiro's bed. Chihiro nodded grimly, knowing that the dream had to be one of Sae's predictions. Though they were rare, Sae was able to get a small glance at future events, despite them coming in as unclear. Ever since Hiro was born, Chihiro had been spared most of the visions, though every now and again she would get one.

"I did. Though, I don't like it when that happens. Can't you find some way to control those visions while you're asleep?" Chihiro sighed as she stared at her. Sae sighed as she shook her head.

"You know as well as I that I can't. Be thankful that we only share visions when we're both asleep. And even then, sometimes you aren't even on the receiving end of them." She grunted. Chihiro nodded in understanding, vision or not, it still unnerved her. Pushing the sheets aside, she stood up and walked over to her closet before putting on a long skirt and a sweater.

"I'm going for a little walk to clear my head. I'll be back in a little while." She explained as Sae stared at her curiously. The dragon nodded before Mae, Rae, and Tae stuck their heads out from under the covers, wide awake.

"Can we come, too?" they asked in unison. Chihiro nodded before looking at Hoshiookami, which was hanging on its sword stand on the wall. Staring at it, she contemplated whether or not to take it. After a few moments, she sighed.

"I might as well take you too, don't know what we might run into." Chihiro sighed before taking the sword from the stand. After that she quietly snuck out of the house, before making her way down the street: with the Tres Ae and her zanpakuto in tow.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Grimmjow Appears on the Scene

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 5

All was quiet as Chihiro walked along the streets of Karakura town. The houses were dark, and the only source of light was the streetlights that lined the streets along with the moon and the stars that shone down from the sky. Only the sound of her footsteps could be heard, as well as the distant sounds of cars and the nightlife that happened on the other side of the city. The girl was quiet as she walked, pensive as she thought about the dream and the many things that were occurring between her and her newfound friends. Then her mind drifted off to Orihime, wondering what the girl was up to at the moment.

"Hm…I wonder if Orihime-chan is up? Probably not…" Chihiro mused as she continued to walk down the street, her shoes squeaking slightly as they hit the sidewalk. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned, spotting a silhouette on the edge of a building. The figure was very still, sitting there on the corner of the building, she almost thought that it was just a trick of the eye for a moment. She tried to get a better look as she moved closer to the building, before shaking her head.

"That's strange…normally…there wouldn't be anyone out this late at night." she whispered as she turned her attention to Mae, Rae, and Tae, who were seated on her head and shoulders. The Tres Ae nodded in agreement, most people wouldn't be out this late at night. Then again, they were out walking around so that was strange too.

"We should check it out." Rae whispered back, her curiosity spiking. Chihiro was hesitant, before sighing. Something told her to turn back home, but another part of her agreed with Rae's words: maybe she should check it out.

"Oh, all right. It couldn't hurt to just take a peek." she sighed as Tae quickly transformed, her body circling the building as Chihiro got on, steadying herself. Once she was on, the dragon flew around the building and stopped at the corner of the roof, opposite of the figure's view. Chihiro landed on the rooftop and looked around, she didn't see anyone else at the moment, so the unknown person was by themselves. She quickly moved so that she was behind the smaller building that was on top of the much larger building, hoping to get a better look at the person without being seen. She peeked around the corner and paused before gasping.

A man was sitting on the corner of the building, looking down at the town as he sat there with an irritated scowl on his face. His hair was blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, his eyes the same color with teal markings beneath them, and he was very muscular. A jawbone clung to his right cheek, and a hole was visible on his abdomen. This was the same blue-haired man from the dream!

"_It is him! Um, what was his name again… Grimmshaw? Grimmjaw? No, Grimmjow!" _she thought as she stared, mouth agape. She quickly and quietly climbed on top of the smaller building and walked to the edge, until she stopped and sat down. The man didn't seem to notice her presence, so she took a moment to look at him closely. He wore nothing but white, like Ulquiorra and Yammy, but unlike them he looked more rough and vicious. For some reason she found herself blushing a little before clearing her throat, catching his attention.

"It's strange to see someone sitting on top of a building so late at night." she spoke gently, trying to make herself not seem like a threat. But it didn't work as the man quickly looked up and spotted her, before growling and he baring his incisors.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?" he snapped, causing her to flinch at his aggressive behavior. All was quiet for a few moments as they stared at each other before he spoke again.

"So, you can see me? Well this makes my job a whole lot easier then." he smirked before placing his hand on a sword that was resting against his hip. Chihiro held her hands up instantly, looking frantic as she tried to change the direction this conversation was going.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk, that's all. You're an arrancar, aren't you?" she exclaimed frantically, trying to draw his attention away from his sword. He growled as he looked her over, he's seen this girl somewhere before. But where?

"_Where the fuck have I seen this chick?" _he thought as he stared at her. After a few moments, he remembered. She was one of the girls from Ulquiorra's report, the one who nearly kicked his ass. He smirked at this, he definitely wanted to give her some props for standing up to the emo-bitch Ulquiorra.

"So, you're the girl from Ulquiorra's report. I have to say, I liked it when you nearly kicked his ass. It's too bad he was a pansy ass and ran for it with his tail tucked between his legs." he commented, making the girl blush a little. Then he placed a hand on the sword again. "Makes me want to fight you, too." she quickly held her arms up again, trying to deter him from that train of thought.

"Ah! Uh- I- um… I'm sorry, but I'm not here to fight! I don't have a weapon, see?" she exclaimed as she pointed to her hip, where a sword would normally be. Thankfully, she left Hoshiookami with the Tres Ae, who were waiting for her at the base of the building. Whether or not this would stop him she hadn't a clue, because he could attack her anyways. Grimmjow growled as he narrowed his eyes, he wasn't about to fight an unarmed girl. He didn't care that she was a woman, but the fact that she was weaponless and therefore defenseless… well, he had some standards, didn't he?

"Damn, then it wouldn't be much of a fight." he growled as he retracted his hand from his sword. He then looked at her warily, so if she wasn't here for a fight, why was she talking to him? Noticing that he had calmed down a little, she smiled.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name's Chihiro, Chihiro Kururugi. What's yours, arrancar-san?" she asked, her voice soft. Grimmjow was silent, why would she want to know his name? She was the enemy!

"_This chick's either really smart and conniving, or actually dumb and sincere. Damn, it's sickening!" _he thought. But he sighed internally, he wasn't doing anything else and might as well humor her.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he answered, snorting as he did so. She giggled at his words as she placed a hand to her mouth, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her in confusion. Then it quickly turned to annoyance. "Hey, don't fucking laugh at me, bitch!"

"Heh, I wasn't laughing at you, Grimmjow-san. Your name is a cool name, I like it." Chihiro explained before continuing to giggle. He was silent for a moment, this girl… was she a shinigami? Her reiastu… felt human, but also shinigami. Though the shinigami part felt more like one had just touched her just seconds ago, very faint. He scowled darkly.

"Hey, you human, or shinigami?" he asked out of nowhere, startling her. She was silent for a moment as she blinked at him, before smiling.

"Both!" she chirped happily. He looked at her skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"There's no fucking way you can be both." he scoffed. But her smile seemed to soften as she leaned forward, swinging her legs back and forth on the ledge she was sitting on.

"It's possible, if your great-grandfather was a shinigami who married a human." she explained. The espada was silent for a moment before looking away, his scowl deepening in thought.

"But then your reiastu would reek to high heaven of shinigami. I can only sense a little bit." he replied in skepticism. She sighed, shaking her head a little at his stubbornness.

"The blood of a shinigami has weakened over the past two generations, my sister and I will be the last ones in our family to inherit shinigami powers. After that… our family will only be humans." she added, looking down sadly. At this the espada looked at her, noticing her sad features. The two were quiet for a few moments, before he spoke again.

"So, why're you here? I'm an arrancar, the enemy. Ain't ya gonna tell your little shinigami friends so they can come and try to kill me?" he asked darkly, emphasizing the word "try". She laughed a little before shaking her head.

"No, you're not to me. I'm not allying myself with the shinigami and I'm not allying with Aizen-san. Unless I really have to, I just want to stay out of this as much as possible. Besides, I would be jumping into affairs that aren't my own if I did." the girl explained. Grimmjow scoffed at her words, finding them absolutely ludicrous.

"You're gonna have to pick sides sometime, girl. Aizen already knows about you, and I know the shinigami will find out as well if they haven't already." he explained, his hand clenching tightly into a fist. But Chihiro shook her head, her resolve firm.

"No, I won't fight. I'm not going to fight and kill people who fight for what they believe in, everyone deserves to be in this world and I will not take their lives away. I will help protect my friends and the people I care about the most, but I won't fight to kill." she stated adamantly. At this he cocked his head, now confused.

"Huh? What'd you mean by that?" he asked. She looked at the moon for a moment, before looking back at him.

"My grandfather once told me that everyone is born for a reason, something that keeps their will to live strong inside them. We have to find that reason, and I know you're still searching for yours. It's the same with me, I'm searching for my reason to live too because I haven't lived long enough to find it." she told him. He scoffed at her words as he rolled his eyes.

"That's a load of bull, I already found my reason. I'm going to get stronger and then become king, and no one will stop me!" he snarled. She smiled, amazed that he was so set on this path. It made her a little envious, to be honest.

"Then keep trying, I know you can do it. Just don't give up, okay?" she smiled, encouraging him. Grimmjow stared blankly at her, no one had ever encouraged him before. This was the first time someone had even said anything like that to him, and he was relatively surprised. Suddenly, he felt five all too familiar reiastu's approaching. He turned to see Shawlong, Ilforte, Edrad, Nakeem, and DiRoy standing behind him. He stared at the five men levelly for a few moments, before speaking.

"Is this everyone?" he asked, irritated. The men nodded as Shawlong stepped forward, taking charge. He nodded before speaking again.

"Anybody see you?" he asked again. Shawlong scoffed as he looked to the side, obviously insulted by the insinuation.

"Of course not. Though I felt a number of strong reiastus on the way here…contrary to Ulquiorra's report." the fraccion explained. Grimmjow growled before looking away, to where the girl was so he could tell her to go away. But she had already disappeared.

"_Huh? She's gone? …Hmph, whatever." _he thought as he stared at the spot where she had been. He turned to his fraccion.

"Hmph! Open your pesquisas! All the way!" he commanded. Within seconds the arrancars had their pesquisas opened as they felt the numerous reiastus all over the city. After a few moments, Grimmjow growled.

"Just as I thought. There's a bunch of them!" he growled as he shoved his fists into his pockets. Then he looked at them.

"They called reinforcements from the soul society. This wouldnt've happened if he'd just killed that kid. Like I said, that idiot's soft!" he spat. They heard a sudden giggling from behind Grimmjow and looked to see a girl standing a few feet behind their master.

"Funny, he didn't seem like that when I fought him. He seemed like a cool and calculated killer." Chihiro giggled as she held her hands over her mouth. They stared at her for a few moments, confused and surprised, before she waved.

"Bye DiRoy-san, Shawlong-san. Edrad-san, Ilforte-san, Nakeem-san, and Grimmjow-san!" she called before running to the edge of the roof and jumping off. They quickly ran after her to see if she had died, but a golden dragon flew up moments later, carrying her on its back.

"Hey, how'd you know our names?" DiRoy called, holding his hands by his mouth. She smiled sadly as she stared at them, should she tell them?

"You're all going to die, that is, except for Grimmjow-san. I saw it in a dream that Sae-chan had, and she's never wrong. But you can turn back now, you still have time!" she explained. And with that, she took off, the dragon zooming through the sky with great speed. They stared at each other in shock and before anyone could go after her to press her for more information, Grimmjow held up his hand.

"Leave her. We've got bigger fish to fry." he growled, dispelling all doubts in the group within an instant.

-Karakura Park-

"Chihiro, why'd you tell them that? They won't believe you." Mae asked as Chihiro sat on a swing set. After fleeing the arrancars, the four decided to go to the park and wait to see what would happen. Apparently, they had not heed her warning and were now fighting the shinigami as bursts of reiatsu broke out all over the city. She sighed sadly as she looked down at the dragon on her lap.

"I had to at least warn them. It's not fair when you know someone's fate to keep it a secret if there's a chance to save them." Chihiro explained. Tae and Rae nodded in agreement from where they sat on her shoulders.

"But even telling them won't save them. Remember, all of Sae's visions always come true. No matter how much we don't want them too." Tae chided as she nuzzled her master's cheek. The girl nodded sadly as she sighed.

"I know Tae, I know…" she mumbled. She looked down at Hoshiookami, which was laying on the ground in front of her.

"_What should I do, Hoshiookami?" _Chihiro asked her zanpakuto, via mentally. The sword was silent for a moment before it answered, its voice soft.

"**Whatever your heart tells you to, Milady. We can't save them, but we can try to help the blue-haired one from meeting the same fate." **it answered. She was silent for a moment before nodding, she would at least try to keep Grimmjow from meeting the same fate as his companions.

"Okay, then I know what to do. Now, to find him…" she stated as she turned to where the reiastu was the strongest. She closed her eyes for a few moments before finding his reiastu. Bad thing was…he was fighting Ichigo.

"Oh, I better hurry!" she exclaimed as she got to her feet, grabbing her zanpakuto as her familiars hovered around her. She looked at her zanpakuto as she unsheathed it, the blade glimmering in the moonlight.

"All right, enter the twilight…Hoshiookami!" she cried as she released her zanpakuto, her body enveloped by a shroud of smoke as her zanpakuto took shape. Within moments, a large white wolf appeared at her side as it crouched to give her leverage. She quickly got onto its back and grabbed onto its collar, holding it tightly as the Tres Ae latched onto her head and shoulders.

"Let's go!"

-Ikkaku & Yumichika-

"Then I suppose…he'll die happy." Yumichika spoke as he stood next to Keigo, watching as his longtime best friend fought for his life. Ikkaku, the man in question, was currently fighting Edrad when a white blur passed them, stopping right in the middle of their battlefield.

"What was that?" they exclaimed as they jumped back, startled. A large white wolf stood in between them as it snarled at them, with Chihiro on its back as she looked back and forth between them.

"Have you guys seen a man with blue hair? No? Okay, sorry for interrupting!" Chihiro called as the wolf took off again, not waiting for either side to answer her. The two looked at each other and shrugged, before getting back to fighting.

-Grimmjow & Ichigo-

"What…was that? That move wasn't…in Ulquiorra's report, shinigami!"

"Still disappointed…arrancar?" Ichigo asked as he glared at his opponent, who was dripping with blood that flood from his temple, wrists, chest, and thigh. Grimmjow smirked at the teen, feeling the fire inside him at the challenge that was posed by this weak little brat. But suddenly, Ichigo clamped his hand over his left eye as he grunted in pain.

"No…not yet. It's almost over." he mumbled, too low for Grimmjow to hear. But before either party could move further, a white blur shot between them.

"Stop! Put away your weapons!" Chihiro cried as she jumped off Hoshiookami's back, landing between them as she held her arms wide. Ichigo stared at her in surprise, before he scowled.

"Chihiro-san? What the hell are you doing? That bastard attacked Rukia!" Ichigo demanded, before he pointed to a fallen Rukia. Chihiro cringed as she followed his gaze, seeing the ebony-haired woman as she lay in a puddle of blood. She quickly turned back to the boy, her face adamant as she stared levelly at him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-san, but…let him go." Chihiro spoke softly as she stood between them, her feet planted on the concrete to make it clear that she wasn't going anywhere. Ichigo blinked at her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? After what he did? No way, no way in hell!" he exclaimed. She stared at him quietly before holding her zanpakuto in front of her, taking an attack stance. Taking a quick glance at the man behind her, she cried out.

"Run, Grimmjow-san! Please, go back home and hurry!" Chihiro cried. Grimmjow stared at her in disbelief. First she dared to approach him, now she was trying to defend him? What the hell was this stupid little girl thinking?

"What? No way, not until the shinigami's dead!" he roared as he gripped his zanpakuto. This made the girl sigh, why were men always so stubborn?

"Please Grimm-" was all she could say before Ichigo pushed her out of the way, unintentionally slicing her arm with Zangetsu at it bounced off Hoshiookami's blade. She winced at the wound, blood beginning to drip from it and onto the concrete.

"Get back! He's dangerous!" the boy exclaimed as he held his blade up to protect the girl. But before Grimmjow had a chance to draw his zanpakuto, a dark-skinned man stopped him as he clamped his hand over the angry espada's.

"Sheath your sword, Grimmjow." the man spoke, his voice cold. Grimmjow growled as he sneered at the man.

"Tousen!" he snarled. Chihiro cocked her head to the side, Tousen? Why did that name sound so familiar? Before she could dwell on it, Mae, Rae, and Tae flew over and landed on her head and shoulders.

"Chihiro, what hap…pend?" Mae asked before looking at the scene in front of them. After dropping Chihiro off, The wolf had gotten a good distance away with the trio still on her back, so the three didn't have a chance to see what was going on. Distracted by the dragon, Chihiro couldn't hear what was said between Tousen and Grimmjow. The next thing she knew, Ichigo was yelling at him to come back and fight him as they walked through some kind of portal. Grimmjow turned to them, a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget… my name. And pray…you never hear it again." Grimmjow started as he pointed to himself.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Next time you hear that name…you're dead meat… shinigami!" he exclaimed, glaring at the orangette. He then looked at Chihiro once more and noticed the large cut on her arm, before the portal closed behind him. Chihiro was silent before looking at Ichigo, who was staring at the floor sadly.

"I…Ichigo-san?" she asked cautiously. He looked at her and opened his mouth to ask what she had been thinking before seeing the wound on her arm. His eyes softened.

"…I'm sorry, Chihiro-san. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You have nothing to apologize for, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Chihiro explained as she shook her head. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned and spotted Renji as he stared at them. "…I better go. My parents must be worried sick. I'll come and fix you up tomorrow, that is, if Orihime-chan doesn't beat me to it." Chihiro spoke before bowing and taking off on the white wolf. Ichigo watched her leave before turning to Renji.

"_She…defended him. …Can we trust her?" _

-Meanwhile, Hueco Mundo-

"Shit…" Grimmjow gasped as he kicked the door to his room open, nearly ripping it off its hinges. He walked in and collapsed onto the bed, his left arm entirely gone as blood spewed from the wound. And it was all thanks to that damn Tousen.

"Goddamn bastard…I'll kill him for this…" Grimmjow growled as he stared at the stump that used to be his arm. After a moment he rolled over, hissing in pain as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted back to the girl, she had tried to defend him. She had tried to get him to run away. To **save** him. Why would she do that?

"…Tch. Why did she bother? I'm not worth saving." he growled in aggravation. He stared at his ceiling for a few moments, before his thoughts drifted back to their conversation.

"_No, I won't fight. I'm not going to fight and kill people who fight for what they believe in, everyone deserves to be in this world and I will not take their lives away. I will help protect my friends and the people I care about the most, but I won't fight to kill." _

"_My grandfather once told me that everyone is born for a reason, something that keeps their will to live strong inside them. We have to find that reason, and I know you're still searching for yours. It's the same with me, I'm searching for my reason to live too because I haven't lived long enough to find it." _her words echoed. He was silent before turning over. He was growing curious of how she saw things, something that was irritating him greatly. That, and he was curious about her past. Did shinigami really leave their society to spend the rest of their lives with humans, and if so, why? He normally wasn't the curious type and didn't give two-shits about anything. But this girl…

"I think… I'll pay her a little visit tomorrow." he mumbled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Grimmjow and Chihiro's first encounter! What will the outcome of this be?**


	6. Questions and Answers

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 6

"Ugh…" Chihiro coughed as she lay in bed, a hand over her head as she stared bleakly at her ceiling. After last night, she could hardly get any sleep as she twisted and turned for most of the night. Thanks to that, now she felt hot and sore, her chest and nose stuffy as she coughed. Then again, maybe it was something else that made her sick, not because of last night. Mae looked at her worriedly as she crawled onto her chest, concerned for her master's health.

"Do you feel well enough to go to school? Want me to get Hiro?" she asked. Chihiro shook her head as she removed her hand.

"No, I don't think I can go to school today. Mama will be here in a minute, you guys better hide." she coughed hoarsely. Mae, Rae, and Tae nodded before in unison flying into her closet, closing the door behind them. Immediately, the bedroom door opened to reveal Kana as she stared at her daughter in concern.

"Chihiro, are you feeling all right dear?" she asked as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as she did so. Chihiro shook her head before coughing into the pillow, pulling the sheets so that they were up to her chin. Her mother placed a hand on her head before she gasped.

"Oh my, you have a fever! Hm… good, it's not too warm yet. Here, take some medicine and drink some tea and I'll call the school before I go to work. Will you be okay here by yourself?" her mother tsked as she looked her daughter over, medicine in hand. Chihiro nodded as she smiled slightly.

"Yes, Mama. You better hurry, you'll be late for work." she answered hoarsely. Her mother nodded before setting down the medicine on her nightstand and leaving for work. Chihiro sat up to open her window, sticking her head outside and waving as her father drove off, taking her mother to work and Hiro to school. The three stuck their heads out and waved as well, until the car disappeared down the street. All was quiet as she stared out the window, before closing it and settling back into bed. Then she looked to the closet.

"Okay guys, you can come out now." she whispered. Three loud sighs could be heard from inside before the Tres Ae poked their heads out of her closet.

"Phew! That was too close!"

-Meanwhile-

All was quiet in the city of Karakura as the residents went about their day …that is, until a garganta opened up in the sky. A familiar mess of blue hair was seen as the guilty party stepped out, revealing it to be Grimmjow as he shoved his hand into his pocket. His torso was covered in gauze as his armless sleeve moved in the breeze, the jacket going up a bit to reveal the burned flesh of his back. He looked down at the bustling city, trying to find a certain female's reiastu while opening his pesquisa.

"Hmph. Where the hell is she?" he grumbled, irritated. He smirked when he finally found it, feeling the soft reiastu waver slightly under the flare of his own. Whether or not she knew he was coming, he didn't know.

"Ha! There she is." was all he said before he took off, careful to keep his reiastu hidden from anyone else as he pursued the familiar reiastu.

-Outside the Kururugi Residence-

"So…this is where she lives?" Grimmjow asked himself as he sat on a roof that was directly across the street from a two-story house. The house was a pale yellow with white window frames, and had a tree standing just outside it. He followed the reiastu to this place, so he knew his target was just inside.

He had a lot of questions to ask her, and he was gonna get answers: One way or the other. He got up and walked across the sky as he approached the house, deciding to go through one of the second-story windows in case she was downstairs. But he didn't have to look far as he approached the first window, seeing a figure inside.

"There she is." Grimmjow smirked as he spotted her lying on her bed, her face buried into her pillow as she slept lightly. He walked closer to her window and stopped, peering into the room.

It looked like most girls' rooms: there was a small white vanity, matching dresser, closet, nightstand, and various other pieces of furniture in the room. There were various dolls of rabbits, cats, dogs, and other animals on the bed as they surrounded her. The walls were a cream color, but the bedding and the drapes were a pastel pink that matched the floor. Needless to say, the adorableness of it all made him sick.

"_Damn, if all the women in Hueco Mundo had rooms like this, we'd all go crazy." _the man thought, the femininity of the room disgusting him. He knocked on the window and she opened her eyes slightly, only to have them pop open as she shot up. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before he knocked on the window again, agitated. She quickly opened the window as he stood outside, leaning out a little so that she could talk to him.

"Um…hello. It's nice to see you again." Chihiro greeted, her voice a little hoarse. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprise. Before she could make a sound he leaped to the roof and set her down, before sitting down beside her. She was dressed in nothing but pink, long-sleeved pajamas. He looked her over before sneering.

"I've got a lot of questions for you, girl. So you better start talking." he snapped. She nodded patiently, knowing that he was not here to harm her. After a few moments, he began to speak.

"Why the hell did you save me? And you better not give me any crap, because if you do, I'll snap your goddamn neck in an instant." he drawled as he glared at her. She was silent for a moment before smiling.

"Because…you might have gotten hurt, and-" she started before she gasped, her eyes glued to his chest and left arm. Raising his eyebrow, he followed her gaze and sighed, she had just noticed his wounds and his missing limb. She felt guilt well up inside her as she looked down.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you sooner. I should've-"

"I don't need your pity or sympathy!" Grimmjow growled, cutting her off. She glanced up, staring at him in confusion.

"Pity? Sympathy? Is that what you think- it's not! I just don't want anyone to get hurt!" she exclaimed, before covering her mouth with her hand as she began to cough. He stared at her blankly, she didn't want him to get hurt? Now he was even more confused. She could see the confusion on his face before she sighed.

"Grimmjow-san… I think of you as someone important, my friend even. Even if you might not think of me the same way. And I would be sad if any of my friends were to disappear from this world, forever… Including you." she explained, pure honesty in her voice. At this he was stunned into speechlessness. Nobody had ever said that to him before, not even his fraccion.

In the hollow world, there was no such thing as "friends". There was a mutual understanding between master and servant, nothing more. So why, after all the shit he said to her, would she think of him as important; a friend? It made no sense.

"…Tch, you're so damn stupid. And don't use honorifics either, just call me Grimmjow." he scoffed. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Yes Grimmjow-sa- ah, Grimmjow." she giggled. He looked at her for a moment before looking down, this was new to him. He never had anyone smile at him, or be nice or whatever. It was new, and making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay. Now how- …how did you get your zanpakuto? Who taught you how to use it?" he asked as he turned his attention back to her. She smiled as she placed her hands in her lap, giving him her full attention.

"When I was born… great grandfather somehow knew that I had inherited his shinigami powers. But since both of my parents were mostly human, with the exception of my mother, he thought that I would be human like them." she paused for a moment, taking a shaky breath, before continuing.

"But because of the weak shinigami blood inside of me, I was very sick and had to stay in the hospital for five long months until I was better. Then he found out that I wasn't a Shinketsu, a true blood, because of the power of the shikigami wielders that were on my grandmother's side." she explained. He was silent, allowing her to continue.

"Neither of my parents know that I have shinigami powers, and thanks to the fact that it's weakened drastically over the past two generations, I doubt they ever will. But…" she trailed off for a moment, hesitant. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"But?" he asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"Never mind, it's nothing important. Anyways, my powers started maturing when I was three. I was able to see spirits long before then, but my powers hadn't started growing until my third birthday." she started to smile as the memory of her third birthday came into her mind.

"I had accidentally unleashed a kido spell on my great grandfather when I visited him in his bedroom, and he quickly deflected it with ease. That's when he started training me, because he knew I was starting to tap into my powers more and more." she paused again, her smile fading. Grimmjow listened intently, more so than he would at Aizen's stupid meetings.

"But after that, I was never able to use Kido again. I couldn't control reishi either like a normal shinigami, but thanks to his training I've got a handle on my reiastu. I still can't absorb or use reishi to walk on air, and can't leave my body like shinigami can with their gigais." she spoke as she finished her explanation. He nodded as he placed his chin atop his hand, the other resting on his thigh.

"Okay. But what about your dragons? How'd you get them?" he questioned. She paused for a moment before smiling, remembering the day she Sae and her sisters appeared before her. It was one of her fondest memories to say the least.

"It was something inherited from my grandmother's side, they were mostly priests and priestesses who used shikigami to help with blessings and otherwise. One day, I was playing in the backyard when I fell into the pond. It was deep, and I couldn't swim. Then… I remember a flash of light and four voices calling out to me, telling me that I was going to be okay." her smile grew a little as she continued.

"When I woke up… I was inside my house, drenched to the bone. My parents hadn't gotten home from work yet, so I was confused at first. Suddenly, these four little dragons landed at my feet, smiling at me like they had known me forever. Sae was the oldest, born first and separate from her younger sisters. Tae, Rae, and Mae are the triplets, all of them born moments after Sae was." she looked at the sky, her smile big.

"They told me that they were born to protect me, to be my friends. Because…back in those days… I was very lonely. People thought I was weird because I could see things that they couldn't, so I didn't have many friends." she trailed off again, her voice growing more and more quiet. He stared at her impatiently, waiting for her to continue. She sighed softly.

"Then, great grandfather started teaching me how to be a shinigami, hoping that I could protect the souls from hollows and help them reach the soul society. When I was seven, I learned my zanpakuto's name and was able to release her shikai. By thirteen, I was able to learn bankai-"

"Wait, you know bankai?" Grimmjow asked, cutting her off. She blinked at him and nodded.

"Yes…but it hasn't been completely mastered yet. You see… Hoshiookami tends to be very rebellious in bankai mode, because in some ways she is the exact opposite of me. She's also more aggressive, and wouldn't hesitate to take off someone's head in a fight." Chihiro explained, blushing a little in embarrassment. Grimmjow chuckled at this, she had one hell of a bitchy zanpakuto.

"So you think I can see it sometime, this bankai of yours?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. Chihiro giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, depends if she's in the mood or not. Hoshiookami is very picky about who she fights. She cares a lot for me, almost like a second mother, so unless I'm in danger she'll let me handle things on my own." she laughed before coughing. He scowled a little, but decided to let it go for now.

"So, have any more questions?" she asked. He was silent before shaking his head, his curiosity sated for now.

"Nah, I think I'm good." he smirked. He was silent for a moment, there was one more thing he had to ask, though.

"So…you aren't unhappy?" he asked curiously. He wouldn't be surprised if she was unhappy, she's been through a lot. Being born sick, forced to be trained as a shinigami, achieving powers she probably didn't really understand… things like that could make a person unhappy. But was she? The girl was silent for a moment, before looking at the sky.

"How could I not be happy? I have two wonderful parents who love me, an adorable little sister, Sae and the Tres Ae… and since moving here, I was able to make even more friends. How could I not be happy?" she spoke before turning to him. He felt his heart skip a beat, somehow she included him too, even though she's only know him for a day. There was a small mew and he looked down, to see a little black cat as it stared at him. She gasped before laughing, picking up the cat as it began to purr.

"Akari, how did you get up here? You silly thing." she giggled as the cat nuzzled her chin, purring loudly all the while. He rolled his eyes at this before he looked up at the sky, it was time for him to go.

"Damn, I better go. Aizen'll get on my case if I don't appear at the fucking meeting…" he mumbled as he got up. He felt a tug on his hand and turned to meet her chocolate-colored eyes as she stared at him. Her eyes seemed solemn, like she really didn't want him to go.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" she asked softly. He was silent for a moment as he stared at her, before looking away.

"Maybe. Hell if I know." and with that he took off. She smiled as she got to her feet before waving, Akari cradled in her other arm.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" she called. He smirked as he zoomed into a garganta, disappearing from sight. She was sure something.

And for some reason, he knew he would be back tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Their Bond Grows Stronger

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since Grimmjow first came and talked to Chihiro, and he's been coming almost everyday since then. He would wait on her roof until she got home from school, and then they would sit up there and talk. The reasons why he came were sort of vague, one of them being that he couldn't stand being in Hueco Mundo anymore since he lost his rank. But he did like talking to her and hearing more about her, so coming here was better than staying there. She sort of intrigued him, to say the least.

She told him everything about herself, her likes, her dislikes, her dreams, everything. He really didn't mind, since she would ask things about him as well, and she never complained. Though she did a lot of worrying on her part.

She had heard that Ichigo, as well as Chad and Uryu, had disappeared. Grimmjow told her it was nothing to worry about, Ichigo was probably training. As if that was gonna do him any good. Though he didn't know who the hell Chad and Uryu were, so he didn't really have anything to say.

She asked a lot about his life, and for some reason…he felt comfortable enough talking to her. He wasn't annoyed when he was around her, and he liked to rant about his enemies to her, watching her comical expressions as he ranted and raved. She would listen to his rants about how he hated Ulquiorra, wanted Aizen dead, and mostly how he wanted Luppi, who had taken his place as the sexta Espada, destroyed into tiny pieces by his hand.

"Somehow, you'll get your rank back Grimmjow. I don't know why or how, but something tells me that you will, I'm sure of it!"

He merely scoffed at this and said that it would be next to impossible thanks to his missing arm. She had offered to have Mae heal it, but he rejected it. He didn't need her help.

But still, each day he came over and they conversed, asking various things and telling each other how their days went. It was mostly her doing the talking, since he didn't give a shit on how nice the day was or whatever.

"So Grimmjow, what's it like? In Hueco Mundo?" she had asked once. He didn't hesitate to tell her of the hell he, as well as all of the arrancars, went through there. How most of them blindly followed Aizen, bending to his will and how each day was like a fight for survival. He was probably one of the more rebellious of the arrancars, he had told her. He also explained to her how he constantly mouthed off Aizen, as well as the other Espada, and she only laughed.

"You're very strong, both emotionally and physically. That's very good qualities in a person." she laughed after he told her that. He would merely look away from her as she continued to laugh, feeling a little heat rise to his cheeks.

But somewhere inside, he was troubled. Some, if not most of the arrancars in Las Noches, made note of his daily disappearances and even some of the Espada asked him about it. And he knew, if they were to find out what he's been doing for the past two weeks, she would be killed. The only one who had known where he was going, was Aizen himself. But since Grimmjow didn't cause any havoc or get caught by the shinigami, Aizen didn't really care.

And today was no different. He was on her roof, waiting for her to come home from school again. He watched as people walked by her house below and sneered at them, a lot of them were trash, those humans.

"Tch, where is she?" he growled irritably. He knew that she often stopped to pick her little sister up from school, and he'd even spoken with the tyke a few times. He remembered when she first introduced them, it was kinda funny, now that he thought about it.

-Flashback-

"_Onee-chan! There's a man on the roof!" _a little girl exclaimed as she and Chihiro were walking home, hand-in-hand. Chihiro looked up and smiled as she spotted a familiar figure on her roof, Grimmjow was there again. The child ducked behind Chihiro as he gazed at them, eyebrow raised when he spotted the child huddling behind the young woman. She laughed before looking at the child, trying to reassure her. Grimmjow watched from where he was seated on the roof, he had no idea who the brat was.

"_It's all right Hiro, that's my friend. Grimmjow." _she explained to the child. The girl nodded hesitantly before Grimmjow jumped down from the roof, landing on the ground nimbly like a cat would.

"_Hey. Who's the kid?" _he greeted as he walked. She smiled as she got to her feet, looking back and forth between them.

"_Grimmjow, this is my little sister, Hiro. Hiro, this is my friend, Grimmjow." _Chihiro spoke as she introduced them. Hiro looked around her and smiled, before walking up to him and tugging lightly at his hakama. She seemed curious as she stared at him, her eyes wide.

"_Your hair is pretty, I like blue!" _the child giggled as she pointed to his blue locks. He grimaced, a little irritated at her words.

"_My hair is not `pretty`." _he growled, teeth bared slightly. She smiled before looking at Chihiro.

"_Onee-chan, can he be my friend too?" _Hiro asked as she ran over and began tugging on her sister's skirt. Chihiro smiled before looking at him.

"_You have to ask him." _she answered. Hiro nodded before looking at Grimmjow.

"_Nii-sama, can you be Hiro's friend too?" _she asked, her eyes like that of a puppy's. Grimmjow was silent before nodding reluctantly, making Hiro scream with excitement. Mae, Rae, and Tae smiled from where they were seated on Chihiro's head and shoulders while Sae sat on Hiro's.

"_Yay! We're all friends now!" _

-End of Flashback-

Grimmjow smirked at the memory, the kid was kinda annoying at times, but she was somewhat like her sister. She was the kind of person who'd accept people, no matter who they were or what they did.

Chihiro said they had both learned the trait from their mother, and then she proceeded to tell him about their parents. Their parents had married when they were in their twenties, and their mother's father, her grandfather, didn't want Chihiro's dad to marry their mom unless he took the Kururugi name as his surname, which he gladly agreed. Grimmjow scoffed at that, in his mind seeing the man as stupid.

"Wow, that's stupid." he chuckled darkly. At this she made a face, pouting.

"Well sometimes when people are in love, they do things that makes others think that it's stupid or insensible. But they do it because that's how much they care about each other." she stated. He simply sighed and rolled his eyes before she told him more, and for some reason, he just kept coming back. It was like she was some sort of calming device for him, or maybe like some sort of drug. He didn't really know.

Presently he continued to watch the people walk by from above, when a figure stalked up from behind him. They had been watching him for some time, following him after the meeting that went on that day.

"Well, well! What's the Ex-san doing here, all the way in the world of the living?" a familiar voice sneered. He growled before turning, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Luppi…" he growled. The feminine espada giggled a little before placing his hands on his hips, a sneer on his face.

"You should address me as `Luppi-sama`, Ex-san." Luppi tsked as he wagged his finger. But this irritated the already irate espada even more, testing his limits at keeping calm.

"I can call you whatever the fuck I want! You damn tranny!" he snapped as he got to his feet. Before either could speak further they could hear a child's laughter from below, catching their attention. They looked down to see two girls approaching the house, and Grimmjow's heartbeat jumped. It was Chihiro and Hiro!

"_Shit! No, not yet!" _Grimmjow thought in alarm. If Luppi approached them and figured out Grimmjow's secret, she would certainly die because of his spite. And him, being the ex-sexta and the fact that he was one arm short, meant that it would be harder to keep her out of harm's way. Chihiro looked up and spotted Grimmjow before smiling, that is until she spotted Luppi. A confused and curious look appeared on her face before she sensed that something was wrong, judging from the way Grimmjow was staring at her.

"Hiro, I want you to run inside the house, take Mae and Sae with you." Chihiro whispered quickly to her younger sibling. Hiro looked at her in confusion before quickly obeying, taking Mae and Sae into her small arms and running into the house. Luppi watched the scene before raising his eyebrow, realization crossing his features.

"So, she can see us. And wait… she's the girl from Ulquiorra's report! Grimmjow…have you been coming here just to see her all this time? Oh, this is too good to be true!" Luppi giggled, realizing just why Grimmjow had been disappearing so often. Before Grimmjow could blink, Luppi was gone and standing in front of her, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

"Hello, my name is Luppi. What's yours?" he asked sweetly, but Grimmjow knew it was a ruse, he was planning something. Chihiro blinked at the slightly smaller man, not exactly sure how to react.

"C-Chihiro K-Kururugi…" she answered, her instincts telling her that something wasn't right. The way he was looking at her… made her shiver from fear. He smiled before grabbing her throat and pushing her against the wall. She gasped as she tried to remove the man's fingers from around her throat, but she couldn't find them because of his long sleeves.

"Aw, you have such an adorable face! Too bad it's not enough to save you." he snickered as he tightened his grip. Grimmjow's blood boiled with rage and something else as he watched Chihiro struggle to breathe. He wanted to rush in and save her, but his body wouldn't move. But from out of nowhere, Rae and Tae shot out and both bit down on Luppi's arm, forcing him to release her as he cursed in pain. She fell to the ground and held her throat as she coughed violently, shuffling to get away from the dangerous boy.

"You little pests!" Luppi cried as he tried to get both dragons to release their vise-like hold on his arm. Grimmjow was at Chihiro's side in seconds as her helped her to sit up, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked quickly. She nodded as she held her throat, wincing at the bruises she felt there.

"Uh-huh, I'm okay…" she answered, coughing. He snarled when he spotted the bruises on her neck from Luppi's fingers, before he got to his feet, glaring at him.

"You little bastard, you're so dead!" Grimmjow roared as he drew Pantera. Immediately, Rae and Tae released his arm and flew to Chihiro's side, not wanting to be in the path of Grimmjow's wrath. Luppi laughed as he placed a hand on his hip, amused.

"What's this? Have any feelings for her, Ex-san? Is that why you're so angry?" he sneered. Before another word could be said, another voice spoke up.

"Now Luppi, don't ya think ya went a lil' hard on the poor girl?" a voice chuckled. The two men turned to see a silver-haired man dressed in white helping Chihiro to her feet as the girl blinked at him in surprise. Luppi scowled slightly.

"Ichimaru-sama…" he spoke. But Grimmjow growled as he turned his attention to the fox-faced man, taking a step towards him.

"Don't lay a finger on her, Ichimaru." he growled viciously. Chihiro looked at the silver-haired man in surprise, she knew that name.

"Ichimaru? As in Gin Ichimaru?" Chihiro questioned. The man turned his attention to her and smiled, his eyebrow raised.

"Yup, Gin Ichimaru's my name. Ya know me?" he asked. She nodded as she looked him over.

"My great grandfather talked about you a lot, he said you two were quite the pair back in the day. He also said that you two often made mischief and played pranks on everybody, taichos and all." she explained, giggling a little. Gin's smile seemed to grow bigger as he looked her over.

"I was right, ya are Akira-kun's kid! Well… great grandkid, anyways. Aizen's been talkn' 'bout how ya look just like him, well except that you're a girl and he's a boy. That and he had shorter hair that he always kept in a ponytail." he explained as he reached out and tugged on her hair a little. Chihiro smiled and giggled a little at his actions.

"I always wanted to meet the friend that great grandfather liked so much! You're exactly how he described you. Oh, I almost forgot to introduced myself! I'm Chihiro Kururugi, it's an honor to meet you Gin-san." she laughed before bowing. Gin smiled before ruffling her hair.

"Nice ta meet ya! I wish that we could talk more, but I've gotta get Luppi here back ta Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow's more than welcomed ta stay, 'sides, Aizen's considered Akira-kun like a good friend and I think we can trust ya not ta turn Grimmjow in ta the shinigami. 'Kay?" the man chuckled as he looked to Luppi, who was looking at his feet in shame. Chihiro nodded in understanding.

"Of course I wouldn't. Grimmjow's my friend, and I'd never turn a friend in." she swore, placing a hand over her chest. Gin smiled before grabbing Luppi's sleeve and opening a garganta.

"See ya later, Chihiro-chan!" he called as he dragged Luppi through. She smiled and she waved goodbye before looking at Grimmjow. He had a confused expression on his face before looking to her, causing her to blink in confusion. His expression was strange, as if he were guilty about something. But that wasn't right, Grimmjow was never remorseful about anything!

"I've gotten you too involved with us. Soon, the shinigami are gonna find out, and they'll execute you. And me." Grimmjow growled as he looked away. He knew that there was a small possibility that Aizen would come after Chihiro now, but the shinigami were a different story. He wouldn't know how they would react if they caught him around her. The last thing he wanted to do was to get her, an innocent person, killed. She stared at him sadly.

"Grimmjow…" she spoke before placing a calming hand on his. He felt all of his worries slip out of him at her touch and turned to her.

"I'll make sure that bastard pays for what he did to you." he growled as he looked at the bruises on her neck. She nodded and smiled a little, though her eyes were sad. She knew that Grimmjow wasn't going to come around anymore now, and it saddened her.

"It's okay, it's nothing big so I'm okay." she assured him. He was silent before opening a garganta, looking back at her.

"I better go. I'll…" he trailed off. He knew that this would be the last time he would come here. He was putting her in danger, and he didn't want her to get hurt. If it was the first day all over again, he wouldn't have cared. But now… wow, he was getting soft. She nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. If you feel that you have to leave…it's okay. But remember, you're always welcomed to come here whenever you want. Okay?" she explained. It pained her to say this, but she could see that he was conflicted. She knew exactly what he was thinking about too, he was thinking about the shinigami. He was silent before nodding and stepping through.

"Okay. I'll remember that." and then he was gone. Chihiro stood there silently before a few tears dripped down her cheeks. It was like she was losing a dear friend, and it hurt.

"_I hope…that this isn't goodbye…" _she thought silently. Rae and Tae landed on her shoulders, staring at each other uncertainly before looking at her.

"Don't worry he'll be back, I'm sure of it." Rae said confidently. But Tae sighed, there was only a slight chance that he would come back now, but she had to keep believing. Looking at the house, she tugged on Chihiro's bangs.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure Mae, Sae-nee, and Hiro are worried sick." she mumbled. Chihiro nodded before walking inside, taking one last look at the sky before closing the door.

-Inside the garganta-

As Grimmjow walked on the reishi path he was making, he was thinking about what to do next. He knew he was putting her in danger from both sides, but for some reason he felt like he couldn't leave her. He also knew that just by associating with him, she would be marked as a traitor by the shinigami, even though she never told him of their plans or whatever. And Aizen could take advantage of her, he could use her. He felt… conflicted.

"_Damn…what the hell am I gonna fuckin' do?" _he thought as he stared at the black world in front of him. He was silent before continuing on, his answer: He would stay away. He had to, for her sake. It was bad enough that the shinigami were probably going to drag her into their quarrels, he didn't need to do the same. People like her… he felt sorry for them.

And for the first time in his life, he felt guilty and pained that he wasn't going to see her again. But he knew it was for the best.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Letter to a friend

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 8

"Damn…" Grimmjow sighed as he lazed around, bored as hell. It's been a few days since he decided that he would never come back to the living world again, and since then he felt… off. After he came back, he was ordered to tell Aizen everything Chihiro had told him. …well at least about her past and anything that might do with the shinigami.

Luckily, she was still loyal to the bastards and didn't tell him anything, much to Aizen's displeasure. At this time, he was currently in the kitchen, just lounging around and listening to his former colleagues chat about things that were going on. Luppi glanced at the ex-sexta from the corner of his eye before smirking deviously.

"Oh, did I ever tell you all why Grimmjow has been going to the living world recently? Well…" he started as he leaned over the table, telling of the latest gossip. Grimmjow growled as he glared at the male.

"Shut up, Luppi-"

"Wait Grimmjow, I would love to listen to this." A tall, lanky man, Nnoitra, sneered as he too leaned forward, eager to piss the man off. Grimmjow growled as he clenched his fist, the force leaving a small indent on the table. Luppi sneered victoriously at him before looking at the other espada.

"He's been going there to see a cute little human girl. She looked so cute as I tried strangling the life out of her-" was all he could say before Grimmjow grabbed him by his neck and held him over his head. Even though he still had only one arm, it was still dangerous to mess with him. He snarled at the man as he held him over his head, tightening his grip around his throat.

"You ever touch her again and your ass is mine, Luppi!" Grimmjow roared as he glared hatefully at him. A brown-haired man with a bone fragment around his neck raised his eyebrows, the sound of Grimmjow's growls and roars snapping him fully awake as he yawned.

"A human girl you say? That's…odd." the man, Starrk, yawned as he looked over at Grimmjow, who had started growling at him as well and the dark-skinned woman sitting next to him. The woman, Halibel, agreed as she sipped her tea, staying quiet on the whole matter. Another man, this one with pink hair and glasses, smirked.

"A girl, eh? Well, well! I never thought that the infamous killer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, would have a soft side!" the man, Szayel, chuckled. Grimmjow growled before dropping Luppi, turning to the man as he snarled.

"Shut up, you gay freak!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table. Out of all the espada, Grimmjow was known to have the worse of tempers, aside from Yammy. Another black-haired man, Ulquiorra, sighed from where he was seated. Luppi looked back and forth amongst the espadas, before continuing.

"And what's more, it's the girl from Ulquiorra's report!" he sang. This made everyone turn to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Seriously, her? She is a cutie, her chest was almost as big as the other chicks. Girls like that, I wouldn't mind having them for a few hours…" Nnoitra cackled. Grimmjow's growl became more pronounced at his words before someone whistled.

"Now Nnoitra, ya know Aizen-sama wouldn't like it if ya go 'round and kidnap poor human girls." Gin whistled as he walked in, hands behind his back. Everyone was silent before Gin looked at Luppi, a disappointed look on his face.

"And you Luppi-kun, ya know ya weren't supposed ta tell anyone what happened the other day." Gin said sternly as he scolded the espada. Grimmjow sighed inwardly as he relaxed, at least Gin would defend her. He was silent as the group continued talking before walking out of the room, he didn't care what went on now.

But when he started to wander the hallways, all he could think about was her. How was she, was she okay? What was she doing?

"_I wonder…what're you up to now?" _

-Chihiro-

"Chihiro-chan, come down here! We have to hurry and meet Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called as she watched Chihiro from where she was standing. Chihiro was currently on the roof staring at the sky, wanting more than anything that Grimmjow would show up any minute. Ignoring her friend's cries, she still searched the sky, but there was no sign of a garganta anywhere. She looked down sadly and sighed.

"_He's…never coming back…" _she thought sadly. She quickly looked down at Orihime, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Okay, Orihime-chan! I'm coming!" she called as she began climbing down from the roof. Once she was safely on the group, she turned to her auburn-haired friend.

"Okay, let's go." Chihiro huffed. Orihime nodded before handing her Hoshiookami, and then the two continued down the street.

Where were these two going? To the soul society, of course! Since Grimmjow left those few days ago, Orihime got Tsubaki back, Chihiro got to talk to Yamamoto-Sotaicho via Rangiku and Toushiro, and Rukia decided that she and Orihime would train in the soul society with her. Then out of the blue, Yamamoto asked that Chihiro would meet with him and the other Taicho's and Fukutaicho's. This made her somewhat nervous, because she didn't know why she was to grace them with her presence.

"Orihime-chan… what's the soul society like?" Chihiro asked as she turned to her friend. Orihime smiled as she placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well…it's a little similar to here…but it's more of like being in the past with huts and little shacks. Then, in the Seireitei where the shinigami live, it's a little more modern but not by much." Orihime described as she moved her hands in emphasis. Chihiro didn't understand, but nodded anyways.

"Oh, okay." she smiled. She then looked down sadly, her mind going back to Grimmjow. Orihime noticed this, but thought it was better not to ask as she turned her attention to the street ahead of her. Mae looked back and forth between the two women, before popping her head out of Chihiro's bag.

"I can't wait to meet the other shinigami! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed, making the two giggle. Tae and Rae nodded in agreement as the girls continued on to Urahara Shoten.

-The Soul Society-

Chihiro was wandering around one of the division headquarters, completely lost as she tried finding the Taicho's assembly hall. After parting ways with Rukia and Orihime, she began looking for the building of the first division, only to get completely lost in the process. As she searched, a figure walked up from behind her, confused by her presence.

"Chihiro Kururugi-san?"

Chihiro gasped and jumped, turning to see an older woman with hair braided in the front as she stared at her.

"Um, yes?" she squeaked as she stared at the unknown woman. The woman smiled as she bowed in greeting.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, Taicho of the 4th division. I have heard a lot about you." the woman spoke as she introduced herself. Mae, Rae, and Tae looked at her from where they were hiding inside Chihiro's bag before emerging, showing themselves to Retsu Unohana.

"Wow! You're so pretty!" Mae said in awe as she began to fly around the woman. Rae and Tae followed suit, also curious.

"And a Taicho! You must be strong!" Rae complemented as she pointed to the woman's haori.

"And very smart, yes?" Tae added. Unohana smiled and nodded as she watched the strange creatures circle her, curious.

"These must be your familiars, very similar to Orihime Inoue's. Of course, they are different as well. They're not sealed and have free roam?" Unohana mused as she watched the three. Chihiro nodded as she took a step forward, smiling as she too watched them.

"Yes, and they're my best friends." she answered. Unohana nodded as she turned her attention to the young girl, taking in her appearance.

"You look very much like your great grandfather, I knew Akira-san well. He was a kind man, even though he was Taicho of the most bloodthirsty division in the Gotei Thirteen." Unohana continued, smiling as she remember the brash but kind man who loved to fight. Chihiro gaped as she turned to the woman, surprised.

"He was a Taicho? He never told me that!" she gasped in surprise. Unohana blinked at her curiously, surprised.

"He didn't? Hm…that's strange… he was a Taicho before the Taicho that Kenpachi Zaraki challenged and defeated. When he disappeared…" Unohana explained before trailing off. Chihiro gazed at her before she shook her head.

"Never mind. Come, the Sotaicho wishes to see you, as well as the others." she smiled as she began to lead the girl in the right direction. Chihiro nodded before following her, anxious to meet with the Sotaicho of the Gotei Thirteen.

-1st Division Building, Taicho meeting room-

"Chihiro Kururugi, we welcome you here. My name in Genryuusai Yamamoto, I am the Taicho of the 1st division and leader of the Gotei Thirteen." Yamamoto boomed as he, along with the other captains and lieutenants, stood in their places. Chihiro nodded before bowing.

"It is an honor to meet with you, Yamamoto-Sotaicho. As well as meet with the Taicho's and Fukutaicho's of the Gotei Thirteen." Chihiro spoke politely, bowing in respect. Everyone nodded as they too gave greeting bows. But one Taicho blinked at her from where he stood, confused.

"Hey, this kid's great grandpa was a Taicho of our division? Hm… she doesn't look like a fighter." he spoke as he sized her up. They all turned to a large muscular man with outrageous spiked hair with bells in it and a tiny girl with pink hair as she sat on his shoulder. Chihiro gaped at the man, slightly intimidated because of his large size.

"Ah…hello." Chihiro squeaked. He stared at her for a few moments before grinning.

"Hey. Name's Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of the 11th Division." he grinned. The girl on his shoulder nodded as she stood up, waving at her.

"And my name's Yachiru Kusajishi! I'm Ken-chan's Fukutaicho!" the girl exclaimed proudly as she puffed out her chest. Chihiro smiled, she was starting to like these people.

-Meanwhile, in the living world-

Grimmjow walked out of a garganta that he created as he stood over Karakura town, scanning the skies to make sure shinigami weren't hanging around. He knew he was going against his instincts, but he had to make sure that she was okay so he could go back with a guilt-free conscious. He quickly sonidoed to Chihiro's home and landed on the roof before jumping down so that he hovered outside her window. When he looked into her room, he was surprised to find it empty.

"_She's not here? Hm…maybe she's with a friend or something…" _Grimmjow thought as he stared into her room, spotting her cat as it napped on the bed. Something white caught his eye as he looked down, perplexed. It was an envelope that was wedged between the windowsill and the window frame, something you wouldn't normally see on a windowsill. He picked it up and was surprised that it had his name on it. With that he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_I hope you get this letter. I know you said you would never come back…but I still believe you would. I'm at the soul society right now, Yamamoto-Sotaicho wanted to speak with me. Don't worry, I won't tell them anything about you or the others, as I promised. If you somehow find this letter, that means you came back…right?_

_I'm sorry, it's just that… Uh… never mind. It's nothing. I hope you're doing okay, and I hope you didn't get in trouble with Aizen-san. And I also hope…that we can still be friends… can't we?_

_Sincerely, _

_Chihiro_

He read the letter over again before he chuckled. It would be just like her, to worry about him. She was always worrying about other's feelings and their well-beings. But the last part got to him, so he read it over again.

_And I also hope…that we can still be friends… can't we?_

"_Why the hell does she still wanna be friends? Doesn't she realize that she'll get herself killed by just talking to me?" _he thought angrily, crumpling the letter in his hand. He sighed and shook his head, she was sure stubborn. He took the letter and shoved it into his hakama pocket as he got ready to leave.

"Stupid kid…" he grumbled before opening a garganta and stepping through. He took one last glance at her window before the garganta closed, a heavy feeling in his chest.

-A few Days later-

"Ah! It's good to be home!" Chihiro sang as she walked into the house, bag slung over her shoulder as she twirled around. She could hear her mother singing as she cleaned the kitchen, and decided to see if anyone else was home.

"Mama, Papa, Hiro! I'm home!" Chihiro called. Within moments, her parents and her sister were in the entryway, greeting her as her mother and sister hugged her.

"Welcome home!" Hiro sang as she hugged her sister tightly. Chihiro smiled before her father ruffled her hair, smiling.

"Did you have fun at Inoue-san's?" he asked, Chihiro nodding in response. To make sure that her family didn't get suspicious of her whereabouts, she had told them that she would be spending a few days at Orihime's apartment and she would be home soon. But really, she was at the soul society, getting to know all of the Taicho's and Fukutaicho's.

"Yes, I did!" she chirped as she hugged her mother. That was the truth, to say the least. She had fun getting to know everyone, she had made new friends. Most of the captains were okay with her, that is except for Soi Fong and Mayuri, who thought she was completely worthless. She had even talked with Byakuya Kuchiki, who thought that she was very polite and well-mannered.

After a long talk with her parents, she walked upstairs to unpack the things she had brought with her. Once inside her room she walked over to window and opened it, letting some wind into the room.

"Ah… home sweet home…" she sighed. That is until something caught her eye. Looking down, she realized that the letter she left for Grimmjow was gone.

"Wha…?" she whispered before placing her hand against the windowsill. She could feel a faint trace of his reiastu as she held her hand there. Rae flew over immediately, catching whiff of the reiastu.

"He was here! See Tae, he did come back!" she cried as she pointed to the windowsill. Mae nodded as she joined her sister, landing next to Chihiro's hand.

"See, he doesn't hate you! But maybe something's keeping him from talking with you…" she added as Tae sighed. She still had her doubts about the arrancar, but she could see that she was on her own with her doubts.

"I think it's because he's an arrancar and you're half-shinigami. Whether you like it or not, you're on the shinigami's side in this war. Maybe he knows that if they find out you've been talking with the enemy, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Maybe that's it." she explained. Chihiro was silent before nodding.

"I think you're right… but still…" She was still happy that he came to see her. He was her best friend practically, and it hurt her that he was keeping his distance.

"_At least he got my letter, that's what counts." _Chihiro decided as she turned back to unpack.

Because no matter what, he would always be her friend.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Battle of the Wills

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 9

Chihiro hummed softly as she sat on the grass, staring at the sky as the clouds rolled by slowly. All was quiet and peaceful… until Rangiku and Yumichika started arguing.

"Would you idiots shut up? I can barely have a decent conversation with my own zanpakuto because of your constant arguing!" Toushiro yelled at them, causing the two to look at him before turning away from each other. Chihiro giggled softly as she placed her hand against her lips, those two were always bickering. She, along with Yumichika, Ikkaku, Toushiro, Rangiku, and Hiro were at Karakura park, enjoying themselves. Well… sort of. Watching the two for a moment, she turned to Toushiro as he sat on a rock with Hyorinmaru close by.

"Toushiro-san, what's Hyorinmaru like?" Chihiro asked as she stared at his zanpakuto. Toushiro glared at her, slightly irritated that she did not call him by his title.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho! And he's…stubborn at times. That's all you need to know." He grunted. Chihiro nodded before turning back to her own zanpakuto. He had taken her and Hiro along with their group today to help Chihiro train with her zanpakuto, and give them a chance to get to know the rest of the group better. Right now, they were currently talking to their zanpakuto's while Hiro played with Sae and her sisters close by.

"**Milady…something is not right. I can feel it." **Hoshiookami growled, the sword vibrating due to her agitation. Chihiro nodded, something had been not right since the moment they got here. The air was tense, and it was making her anxious.

"_I know…but what could it be?" _Chihiro thought back, but only hearing the growls of her zanpakuto in response. Her question was answered immediately as a garganta started opening in the sky, causing everyone to leap to their feet.

"Arrancar? How could it…no matter what, isn't it too fast for them?" Yumichika cried, his face paling. Toushiro nodded grimly as he pulled out his soul candy dispenser.

"It is certainly too fast, but it doesn't seem like we have the time to think of the reason." He spoke as he quickly popped out a piece of candy from the dispenser. A familiar face sneered down at them from above, causing Chihiro to gasp. It was Yammy!

"Oh? We came at a fun place, didn't we?" Yammy chuckled as he stepped out of the garganta. He was followed by Luppi, Grimmjow, and a boy with blonde hair that Chihiro hadn't seen before. She quickly locked eyes with Grimmjow and he tensed for a second.

"_Why the hell is she here?" _he thought angrily, clearly not expecting her to be here. He then focused on the others, looking for a face in particular. But Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't here. Chihiro was at Hiro's side in seconds as she drew Hoshiookami, standing protectively in front of her younger sibling.

"Looks like there are some in there with high reiastu. I guess I can go from this level for starters." he continued as he began cracking his knuckles. Chihiro glared at him before looking at Hiro.

"Stay behind me, Tae, get ready to put up a shield. Protect Hiro at all costs." she ordered. Tae nodded as she landed on her master's shoulder, her body glowing slightly.

"Okay, Chihiro." she whispered in return. Luppi shook his head as he stared down at the group, hands on his hips.

"What are you saying? Those are shinigami! Those are what NO. 6-san was talking about, reinforcements from the soul society. Right?" Luppi sighed before turning his head to sneer at the ex-espada. He spotted the glare on Grimmjow's face before giggling.

"Ah, sorry. It's supposed to be `former` No. 6-san." He sneered. Grimmjow growled as he looked away, not really caring what the little tranny said anymore.

"He's not in that group. The guy I want to kill." and with that, he suddenly took off, leaving his comrades behind to eat his dust. Chihiro watched him leave, concerned as she lowered her sword. Where was Grimmjow going?

"Oi! Wait, Grimmjow!" Yammy cried but, he was already gone. This made the large man growl as he clenched his fists.

"That bastard!" He roared. But this made Luppi sigh as he lowered his arms from his hips.

"Leave it. After all, he's been dropped from the Espada. There's nothing he can or could do." Luppi reminded him, loud enough for Chihiro to hear. The girl knew what he had meant, the scar on Grimmjow's back: the one that looked like someone burned it. She turned to Hiro, moving the child so that she was hidden by the bushes.

"Hiro, I want you to stay hidden, don't get involved with the fight and don't follow me." and with that, she released Hoshiookami and took off, riding on the massive wolf's back. Hiro gasped, moving out of the bushes as she tried to run after her sister.

"Wait, Onee-chan!" Hiro cried, but she was already gone. Yammy looked around at the group, gritting his teeth when he didn't see the people he wanted to fight the most among them.

"Che, the guy I want to kill isn't in this group either." He grunted. Luppi smiled as he turned to the gargantuan.

"Which one? The one you want to kill is the one who cut your arm off? The one that beat you up good? Or is it the guy who repelled your cero?" he asked. Yammy smirked evilly as he slammed his hands together.

"All of the above! Hey, we're going new guy! How long are ya gonna stay spaced out for?" He cried as he turned to the blonde arrancar. But the little blonde was busy staring off into space as he watched the dragonflies fly by.

"Ah…" he sighed, causing Yammy to grunt and roll his eyes.

"Che, seems like we got another weirdo in our group." Yammy sighed before he went after Toushiro. Hiro took this as her chance to run and ran after Chihiro, Sae and the Tres Ae in tow.

-Meanwhile-

Ichigo panted as he ran, using shunpo to run across the sky above the city before he came across a familiar blue-haired man. Stopping a few feet away, he watched the man closely as he smirked cockily at him.

"Yo. I've been looking for you, shinigami!" Grimmjow called. Ichigo smirked as he grabbed his zanpakuto, pulling it from his back.

"…That's my line! Let me show you…in this one month, how much I've changed!" he snapped back as he released his bankai, enveloped by the darkness created by his zanpakuto upon release. Grimmjow sneered as he leaned forward, not at all impressed.

"Hah…that's just a bankai. What's so great about that?" He grunted in boredom. Ichigo frowned slightly as he looked his opponent over, seeing the scar on his chest and the fact that his left arm was missing.

"Did you forget? You, with that bankai, couldn't touch any part of my body." Grimmjow continued as he shifted slightly. Ichigo's frown grew before pointing at Grimmjow's chest.

"Did you forget something? From the technique of my bankai…you received that wound." The boy reminded him, indicating the large scar on his chest. Then he glanced at Grimmjow's missing arm once more.

"I have one thing to ask, Grimmjow. What happened… to your arm?" Ichigo asked, confused by the man's missing limb. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders mockingly.

"I threw it away before I came. I thought it'd be too much of a hassle. I don't need two arms to kill you." he answered bluntly. At this Ichigo smirked.

"Is that right? In that case there's no need for me to go easy on you!" He exclaimed. Grimmjow smirked at the boy's newfound enthusiasm to fight.

"Do that. If you don't want to die that is!" The blue-haired man retorted. Ichigo nodded before he held his left hand over his face, and formed a small mass of black energy. He pulled down his hand and was consumed by the dark energy before it dissipated, revealing a hollow mask on his face. Grimmjow stared at him in confusion and shock, what the hell-?

"Wh…what is that?" Grimmjow demanded, staring at the mask with his mouth agape. Ichigo stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head.

"…Sorry. I don't have time to explain." was all he said before launching himself at the man. Grimmjow immediately pulled out Pantera and their swords clashed, sparks flying everywhere at the contact. Ichigo stared at him levelly, smirking inside at the man's shock.

"Getsuga Tensho." he spoke calmly, his voice distorted. An immediate surge of dark energy resonated from the blade, and Grimmjow couldn't fend off the attack in time and got injured in the process. He glared at Ichigo, his chest and temple bleeding profusely as blood rained down on the ground below.

"This power…ain't shinigami! You bastard! In this month, what did you do?" he demanded. But Ichigo was silent as he stood there, before going after the man again.

-Meanwhile-

Chihiro held on tightly as Hoshiookami leaped from rooftop to rooftop, following Grimmjow's trail of reiastu. The two had first started at Urahara Shoten, where they met up with Kisuke Urahara. But the man hadn't seen him, and Chihiro directed him towards the park where the others were fighting.

"_Grimmjow… please be safe." _she thought as she held on. Suddenly, two familiar figures came into view as they fought, Chihiro recognizing them immediately.

"It's Grimmjow! Ichigo-san's there too… We have to hurry!" She exclaimed as she pointed. Hoshiookami nodded as she leaped to the ground and sped up. Once they were close enough, she quickly stopped and Chihiro dismounted before running right beneath them.

"Ichigo-san! Grimmjow! Stop, please!" she cried, waving her arms as she tried to get their attention. Both men looked down stared at her in confusion, before Chihiro stiffened. There was a strange mask over Ichigo's face, like a hollows… and his energy felt… dark. Very dark. Ichigo ignored her before turning to Grimmjow.

"I thought I told you. I don't have time to explain!" Ichigo cried, directing the comment at Grimmjow. He immediately ran behind him and released another Getsuga Tensho blast, getting Grimmjow but some of it broke off… and flew straight at Chihiro.

"**Milady!" **Hoshiookami cried as she ran in, but it was too late. Nothing was stopping the attack and there was no dodging it. Chihiro quickly brought up her sword and held it in front of her, hoping to block the attack. Time seemed to slow down as the blast of energy came at her, causing the girl to close her eyes tightly as she waited for the attack to hit.

"Ah!" she cried as she was thrown into a wall, the blast hitting her sword and sending her flying. She fell to the ground with a dull thud and went still, her body not moving at all as she lay there.

"**Milady! Milady, wake up!" **Hoshiookami exclaimed as she stopped at her master's side, standing over her as she began nuzzling her cheek. Grimmjow panted as he looked to where Chihiro lay, feeling both furry and what could resemble fear well up inside him. He glared at Ichigo, his teeth bared.

"Shi…shit!" he hissed, clenching his sword with one hand as he held the other out. He began charging a cero, aimed straight at the orangette before he smirked. He fired it and Ichigo easily held it off with another Getsuga Tensho, before Grimmjow sonidoed behind him and their swords clashed once more.

"Onee-chan!" a sudden voice cried, stopping both men immediately as Hiro appeared at the end of the street. Both combatants watched as Hiro ran to Chihiro's side, getting on her hands and knees as she began to shake her sister's shoulder.

"Onee-chan, get up! Onee-chan!" she cried as she tried to get Chihiro to wake up, tears falling down her cheeks as she feared the worst. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, feeling the anger rise in him at the child's tears.

"It's over! Grimmjow!" He cried as he raised his sword. But suddenly, his hollow mask shattered into a million fragments and Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, stunned. The blue-haired man smirked sadistically at him, seeing that the boy was now back to normal.

"It's the end for you, Shinigami!" Grimmjow cried as he brought Pantera down across Ichigo's chest, slashing it open as blood spurted from the wound. Ichigo began plummeting to the ground, but within moments Grimmjow was right beside him as he brought his sword down. They brought their swords down on each other, only to have them clash again as Ichigo was pushed back.

"It seems like the power you used now…was pushed to the limit. Looks like once you lost your mask, you breathing had gotten labored. Hey, it's over shinigami! I also got fairly wasted by you, but…in the end the fact remains that…with your power, you can't beat me!" Grimmjow cried as he threw Ichigo to the ground. The boy landed with a sickening crash before Grimmjow landed on his feet and began approaching him. Hiro watched this with wide eyes as she sat by Chihiro's side, her hands on her sister's shoulder as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Dam…mit…" Ichigo panted as he held himself up with one hand. He quickly held his hand over his face, the dark energy starting to form before it dissipated, causing Grimmjow to smirk. He quickly walked over to Ichigo and swiftly kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. Hiro continued to watch this with wide eyes as Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, before she, Sae, and the Tres Ae went back to trying to get Chihiro to regain consciousness.

"So it seems like that mask…can't be used again once it's broken, huh?" Grimmjow demanded. He then smirked before shrugging his shoulders, not believing that Ichigo couldn't use his mask again. He quickly glanced at Chihiro, and his anger flared when he realized she still hadn't moved. Then he turned his attention back to the boy.

"Nah. You're in the stance to take out that mask again, so that can't be right. Could it be because you took too much damage? Or because you wasted too much reiastu? Or does it have a limited amount of uses? I have no clue what the reason could be…but that's okay. You see, the point is…" suddenly Grimmjow pulled out Pantera and stabbed Ichigo in the wrists, pinning them to the concrete.

"At this moment, you can't bring it out. Am I right?" Grimmjow finished as he brought his hand in front of Ichigo's face and began charging a cero. Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes, the cero the only thing in his line of vision as it began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Don't worry. A cero from this range…will blow straight through that head of yours!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally as he stared down at his opponent. Almost instantly, his hand was covered in a sheen of ice, freezing the energy.

"Huh?" he cried as he stared at his hand in surprise. He quickly turned around, spotting Rukia as she held her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. She was crouched low as energy began to form around her, her gaze solely on Grimmjow.

"The next dance, hakuren." and with that, Grimmjow was covered in layers of ice. Hiro stared at his frozen form with wide eyes as Rukia approached Ichigo, her mind going blank as she stared at the frozen eyes of her sister's friend. Ichigo looked up at his companion, a small smile on his face.

"What an awesome power…when did you…guh…" Ichigo groaned as he tried moving his wrists. But she shook her head as she stared down at him, her eyes on the sword in his wrists.

"Don't talk. It's already hard enough to get you out of here. We don't have time to waste with that. Besides… it looks like you used a lot of power yourself. You're shaking." Rukia reprimanded as she stared down at him. Ichigo looked towards Chihiro and Hiro while Rukia followed his gaze, his eyes softening as he stared at the girl's still form.

"Hiro, is she okay?" he panted. Hiro nodded before Mae spoke from where she was seated on Hiro's head.

"She's okay, just knocked out!" she called. He sighed in relief, she was okay. He hadn't killed her. Rukia looked at him as she grabbed the zanpakuto, prepared to pull it from his wrists.

"…Ichigo-" was all she could say before a hand shot out and grabbed the side of her face, holding it tightly. Everyone looked to see that Grimmjow had broken free of the ice as he glared at the woman, thoroughly pissed.

"Don't get carried away, shinigami…freezing my body…you really thought that would do me in? How stupid!" He roared, teeth bared. He started charging a cero while holding Rukia's face, causing the woman's eyes to widen as she stared at the person who was trying to murder her. Ichigo tried to move, jerking his head and shoulders as he tried to get his wrists free.

"Rukia!" he screamed, his heart hammering as he tried in vain to get free. Hiro stood up, her eyes wide as she began running towards Grimmjow.

"Please stop, nii-sama!" Hiro screamed. But from out of nowhere a blast of energy flew and directly hit Grimmjow's arm, knocking his hand away from Rukia's face. They turned to see a familiar blonde man standing on a nearby rooftop, sword slung over his shoulder.

"My, my… I really hate butting in during shinigami fights… but… guess it can't be helped. There's no way I could ignore this battle, when the racket is so close to me…" the man, Shinji, spoke nonchalantly. Ichigo sighed in relief, relaxing back on the ground.

"Shinji…" Grimmjow growled before turning to the man, pissed off even more now that someone else had decided to butt in on his fight.

"…who the hell are you? A friend of Kurosaki's?" He growled. Shinji sighed as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Sigh…Why would I be?" He asked. Grimmjow glared at him, somewhat confused.

"Then…what are you?" he asked. Shinji stared at him, his expression nonchalant.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. Grimmjow growled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not one bit. Whoever the hell you are…" he started as he pulled Pantera out of Ichigo's wrists and launched himself at Shinji.

"I'll kill you!" he finished. Hiro turned her attention away from the fight and focused it on Chihiro as she ran back to her sister's side. Mae got up and flew over, flying around the girl to get a good diagnosis on her, before landing by her shoulder.

"She's probably got a sprained ankle, I can't be too sure. But she'll be okay." Mae diagnosed as they examined her. Hiro nodded in relief before Hoshiookami lowered her head, nuzzling the child.

"**I must return to the blade, I'll just be in the way." **and with that, she faded back into the blade that Chihiro held limply in her grasp. Turning her attention back to the fight, she heard Grimmjow being thrown into the ground and turned to see him staggering to his feet as Shinji walked towards him. Hiro got to her feet instantly, fear bubbling inside her chest as her heart hammered wildly.

"_I have to protect Nii-sama!" _she thought as she ran in front of him, holding her hands up in front of her as she glared at Shinji head-on. She thought back to when she often watched Chihiro practicing, trying to get a kido spell to form, and hoped that she had more success.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Hiro cried, some of the words mispronounced because of her age. Immediately a ball of energy formed and shot out of her hands, Shinji quickly getting out of the way to avoid getting hit. Everyone stared at her in surprise, when did she learn about how to perform kido?

"Hiro…you can use kido?" Rukia exclaimed as she stared at the child in shock. Hiro nodded before Shinji raised his eyebrow, confused by her actions.

"Why defend him? Do you have any idea on what he was tryin' ta do? He was trying to kill yer sister's friends." he questioned, staring at the small girl levelly as he slung his zanpakuto over his shoulder. Hiro stared at him blankly, not sure how to respond to his words. Suddenly, Grimmjow stood in front of Hiro and pushed her back behind him, hiding her from their view as he stood protectively in front of her.

"Why the fuck does it matter? Now…" he stated as held Pantera in front of him. He then swung his blade.

"Kishire-" was all he could say before a figure stood behind him, holding his hand on Pantera. Grimmjow glared back in disgust when he realized who stopped him.

"Ulquiorra!" he hissed, teeth bared like an enraged animal. Hiro took this as her chance and ran back to Chihiro's side, not wanting to be in mere feet of the newcomer. Ulquiorra stared at him nonchalantly, not at all phased by the man's aggression.

"The mission is complete. We're going back. But first…" he quickly sonidoed to Chihiro's side as grabbed the woman by her midsection, holding her unconscious body at his side as he did so. He then sonidoed back to Grimmjow, the man staring at him in confusion and surprise as he did so. The Tres Ae gasped immediately.

"Chihiro!" Mae, Rae, and Tae cried as they flew to Ulquiorra's side, trying to get him to release his hold on her. Hiro immediately grabbed Hoshiookami as Sae clung to her shoulder, glaring at the man as he held her sister at his side. _"I have to protect Onee-chan!"_

"Onee-chan! You let her go!" Hiro cried as she ran at them, sword raised. But before she could swing the sword, a negation shot down from the sky and caught them along with the child. Hiro looked around in confusion as she, as well as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, were being lifted off the ground and carried towards the sky. Ichigo stared on in surprise, remembering a similar event that happened back in the soul society.

"Negation!" Ichigo hissed. The small group started rising to the sky as Rukia, Ichigo, and Shinji watched helplessly. Hiro watched in alarm as she was pulled farther and farther away from the ground by an unseen force, and she looked down at them as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"Ichi-nii! Ruki-nee! Help me!" she screamed in fear. Rukia got to her feet immediately, running a few feet as she held her arm out for the child. But she could go no farther once she got within feet of the negation field, unsure what would happen if she tried to touch it.

"Hiro! Chihiro!" both cried as the small group disappeared. Stunned silence enveloped the three, both Chihiro and Hiro were gone, and they could do nothing but sit there and watch.

Unaware that elsewhere, a certain healer's tears were being shed as she stood in front of a caramel-colored shield.

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 10

"What? Both Chihiro and Hiro were kidnapped?" Toushiro demanded as he stared at the ebony-haired shinigami in front of him. He, along with Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji were currently in Urahara's basement, getting their injuries taken cared of by Tessai and Yoruichi. Rukia reluctantly nodded as she stood there, hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes, one of the Espada, Ulquiorra, just grabbed Chihiro and right when Hiro reached them to stop them, a negation fell on them and got her in the process. We couldn't do anything to stop them…" she explained sadly. Rangiku paled as she stepped forward.

"By why kidnap Chihiro-chan? She hasn't even done anything-"

"But maybe Aizen wants her power, I wouldn't be surprise if the bastard did. She already interfered with two different arrancar battles, maybe one of the Espada reported her to 'im. Either way, Aizen got what he wants." Ikkaku interrupted, not at all phased to hear the news. He was suspicious on why the arrancar had retreated, now he knew why. Yumichika nodded in agreement as he stood next to his long-time companion.

"But why take a half human-half shinigami? She can't use kido and can't control reishi to a point that she could walk on it. What use would she have to Aizen?" he mused as he placed a hand against his chin. Rukia was silent for a moment, before looking up at him.

"But the thing is…Hiro _can_. I saw her perform Hado 33 while she was protecting an Espada." she explained. This stunned everyone as they gasped in alarm.

"Hiro can use kido, and she was protecting an Espada? Why would she do that?" Renji demanded, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. But Rukia simply shook her head, she didn't really know why.

"I don't know why, I really don't."

-Meanwhile, Hueco Mundo-

"Lemme go, lemme go! Lemme go, you big meanies!" Hiro cried as she struggled to get out of Ulquiorra's grip, with him holding her by the back of her collar. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were currently standing in an empty hall of Las Noches, trying to restrain the child as she shouted and struggled.

"Quiet kid! Ulquiorra, why the hell did you kidnap them? We weren't ordered to-"

"_You_ weren't ordered to, but _I_ was. And furthermore, I only intended on taking the woman, the child is of no use to us." Ulquiorra spoke, cutting Grimmjow off. Hiro growled before spotting Sae hidden in her shirt, the dargon's emerald eyes glowing with disdain as she bared her fangs. The both made eye contact and nodded, a silent message passing between them as they stared at each other. After a few moments, she looked at Mae, Rae, and Tae.

"Sae-chan, Mae-chan, Rae-chan, Tae-chan, now!" she signaled. Within seconds, the four tiny dragons bit down on Ulquiorra's hands, forcing him to release both Hiro and an unconscious Chihiro as the two landed on the floor with a dull thud. Sae was quick to transform before grabbing both girls in her large talons, making a run for it as she flew down the hallway. Before either man could follow, Mae turned and unleashed a sapphire-blue fireball as it flew at them.

"Take that!" she cried as the fireball engulfed them, causing them to stop in their tracks. Grimmjow held his arm over his face and felt the heat of the fire as it burned him, but it disappeared in an instant. Ulquiorra brushed himself off and stared at Grimmjow, eyebrow raised.

"Hm… maybe a healing shield isn't all that dragon can do." he stated. Grimmjow glared at him in confusion before looking himself over. Most, if not all, of his wounds from fighting Ichigo were healed as new skin graphed over the wounds. His eyes widened.

"Wha-?" he gasped as he looked himself over, surprised. He growled when he realized that his arm was still gone and that the scar was still on his chest, as well as his clothes which were torn and shredded.

"But it seems that it has a limit to what it can heal, unlike the shield." Ulquiorra continued, musing. He then turned and sonidoed after them, hoping to catch them before they find a means to escape. Grimmjow growled before following after him, making sure that the espada did nothing to harm either girl.

-Hiro-

"Hiro, we need to find somewhere to hide and quick!" Sae called as she flew down the hallways, ramming into any unfortunate arrancar that came their way. They had been flying this way and that for a good ten minutes, but since all the hallways looked the same, they had no idea where they were going. Hiro nodded before spotting a pair of large double doors, causing her to point at them as she looked down at her companion.

"Let's hide in there!" She called, indicating the doors. Sae nodded vigorously before flying into the room and turning to the doors, unaware that they had landed right in Aizen's meeting room.

"…" all of the Espada, plus Aizen, Gin, and Tousen, stared at the small group in confusion as they tried to close the doors. Apparently, the small group didn't notice them as they bickered a little amongst themselves.

"Okay, first we better barricade the door so that guy with the black hair doesn't find us. Then-" was all Sae could say before turning and noticing their little audience. Hiro looked at Sae, eyebrow raised at the look on the dragon's face.

"What's wrong Sae…chan?" She asked before turning, finally noticing the Espada as they stared at them. She stared at them blankly before turning to the door, frantic as she tried to think of another plan to get out of there.

"Let's get out of- …here?" she cried before opening the door, only to come face-to-face with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Staring at them for a moment with a comical expression on her face, she quickly slammed the door shut and blocked it with her small body.

"We're trapped!" Mae, Rae, and Tae cried in alarm. In all of the craziness, Szayel was the first to compose himself as he stared at the strange creatures before him.

"What in the world is a child, as well as some type of creatures, doing in our meeting room?" he asked incredulously. Sae and her sisters growled as they glared at him, teeth bared.

"We're dragons! Dragons! How many times do we have to repeat that?" the four cried in unison, glaring balefully at the pink-haired man. Aizen raised his eyebrows at the creatures before spotting an older girl, partially hidden from view by Sae's body. He folded his hands in his lap, a small smirk on his face as he stared.

"Hm? It seems that your friend is unconscious." he stated, pointing to where the girl lay. The five stiffened before Sae moved out of the way and leaned over, looking at her worriedly as she softly nuzzled her. The espada stared at the girl, why did she look familiar?

"Hey! It's the girl from Ulquiorra's report!" Nnoitra realized as he got up from the table, eyes locked on the girl. Gin smiled at this as he took a few steps forward so that he was right next to Aizen's chair.

"Well if it ain't Chihiro-chan! I'll be damned, how in the world did she get here?" the fox-faced chuckled in amusement as he folded his arms inside his sleeves. Aizen smirked as he looked over at his silver-haired companion.

"I-"

"I was ordered by Aizen-sama to retrieve her and bring her here. But the child got in the way, and was taken here by mistake. I will correct the mistake immediately." Ulquiorra stated as he opened the door and walked into the room, his attention on Aizen. Hiro paled as she jumped back in alarm.

"Eeek! It's ghosty-man!" she squeaked as she ran, hidding behind Sae who was quick to move herself between the child and the espada. Luppi scowled from where he stood across the room, clearly annoyed that he had gotten wounded just for the sake of kidnapping a human woman.

"You mean the reason why we got our butts kicked was because we had to bring a human here? I don't believe it!" he ranted, throwing his arms into the air as he glared balefully at the child and the unconscious woman. Yammy was quick to agree, since both he and Luppi obtained some serious injuries during their fights with the shinigami. Hiro glared at Luppi before walking out from behind Sae, eager to teach the man a lesson.

"You shut up, sissy-boy! Hado 33, Sokatsui!" she growled, holding her arms out as she released a kido spell at the feminine espada. The spell hit him directly in the chest and sent him spiraling across the room, right into the wall. A couple of the other Espada snickered at this, one at Hiro's comment and for the fact that a mere child sent the current sexta flying. The child smirked proudly as she crossed her arms, staring at the espada as he got to his feet.

"Oh…" a voice groaned, catching everyone's attention. All eyes focused on Chihiro as she regained consciousness, the girl lifting herself off the ground with one arm and holding the other to her head. She held her head as she looked around, dazed and disoriented for a few moments as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Where…am I?" she asked groggily. Hiro ran to her side and tugged on her sleeve, catching the woman's attention instantly as she turned to her.

"We got kidnapped! Ghosty-man kidnapped us and took us to this big sandbox!" the child explained, causing some of the espada to deadpan at how off she was. Chihiro looked around before spotting a few familiar faces. Then she quickly turned back to her sister.

"…Okay. So why're you here, Hiro?" she asked. Hiro was silent for a moment as she placed a hand against her chin, before throwing her arms out.

"Because I tried fighting off ghosty-man trying to save Onee-chan, and I got captured too!" she exclaimed. Chihiro nodded before getting to her feet, wobbling a little as she tried to steady herself. She instantly spotted Gin, knowing the silver hair and creepy smile anywhere. She smiled and waved.

"Ah, Gin-san! Hello!" she greeted as she waved. He smiled in return before waving as well.

"How ya doing, Chihiro-chan? This cute lil' kid yer sister?" he asked, indicating Hiro. The child looked back and forth between her sister and the man, she knew him? Chihiro nodded as she placed a hand on her sister's head.

"Yes, she is-"

"Would you idiots shut the fuck up! Aizen-sama, why the hell are these two bitches here?" Yammy roared, cutting her off as he pointed to the two. Aizen was silent for a moment before he smirked.

"The girl has strange powers, and happens to be the relative of an old friend." he answered. He then stared at the child, expressionless as she trembled under his cold gaze.

"But the child on the other hand, is of no use to us. Dispose of her, Ulquiorra." the espada was quick to grab the child around her neck, cutting off her shriek of alarm as he tightened his hold on her, prepared to snap her neck. Chihiro turned around instantly, before looking at Aizen.

"Wait! Please, don't hurt her!" she cried as she stared at the brown-haired man with wide eyes. Aizen held up his hand, signaling for Ulquiorra to stop as the man loosened his hold on the child's neck. She was dropped to the ground instantly, Sae's whisker cushioning her fall as it wrapped around her waist and lowered her to the ground.

"Very well. We won't harm the child, if…"

"If?"

"If you ally yourself with us, then she will be returned home and not harmed. If not, she'll be killed here and now." He spoke, negotiating with the young woman. She was silent for a moment before looking at him.

"You promise to not hurt my sister? What if you have one of your men take her away, only to kill her elsewhere?" Aizen raised his eyebrow at this before chuckling.

"You have nothing to fear, Chihiro Kururugi-san. No harm will come to the child, as I promise, if you choose to resign yourself as our ally." he explained. She was silent for a moment more before bowing, deciding that her sister's life was more important than her freedom.

"_Besides, Hiro has nothing to do with this. She didn't know about the war going on between the shinigami and arrancars until we came here, she's innocent. And I can't let them hurt my little sister, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."_

"All right. I will ally myself with you and your espada, Aizen-san. Now please, send Hiro home." she answered, keeping her head down as she bowed. Hiro stared at her sister in shock before grabbing onto her skirt tightly, fisting the material in her small hands.

"Onee-chan? What're you-"

"It's okay, Hiro. I'll be fine, just let them take you home and don't tell Mama and Papa what happened." she spoke calmly, placing a hand on the child's head as she brushed her bangs back. Hiro was silent and nodded reluctantly before Ulquiorra stood in front of them.

"I will escort the child home. Come with me, girl." he ordered stoically. The girl nodded as she and Sae followed Ulquiorra, giving her sister a teary-eyed look as she left, leaving Chihiro and the Tres Ae alone with Aizen and his Espada. All was quiet for a few minutes before Aizen turned to the girl, placing his chin on his hand.

"Now that you have agreed to join us Kururugi-san, Grimmjow-" Grimmjow nodded as he stood out from behind the door, hand stuffed in his pocket as he stared at the man.

"Yeah?" he asked bluntly. Aizen smirked as he motioned over to the girl.

"Take Kururugi-san to her new room. It's located in the 6th tower, not far from your previous room. Now, I will see you within an hour, after I've dealt with other matters. Until then, goodbye, Kururugi-san." and with that, Grimmjow led Chihiro and the Tres Ae out of the room as the woman followed after him.

The two were silent as they walked side-by-side, before Chihiro noticed the state that Grimmjow's clothes were in. Her eyes lingered on his well-built chest, a bright blush dusting her cheeks when she realized she was ogling. Looking back at the ground, she peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What-"

"This happened during my fight with Kurosaki. Your dragon unintentionally healed me when we arrived here. That's all you need to know." he answered coldly, cutting her off. She nodded sadly before looking down at her feet, his coldness hurting her somewhat.

"Okay. I'm sorry." she whispered, fisting her vest a little in her hands. He raised an eyebrow, what had brought all this on? Under normal circumstances, she would be overjoyed to see him, asking him questions about what he had been doing and telling him what she had been doing since he saw her last. But now she looked meek and afraid as she stared at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. He didn't like it one bit.

"What the fuck for?" he grunted as he turned to her. She stared at the ground, not daring to meet his gaze because she feared it would only make things worse.

"Because I made you mad, I'm sorry." she whispered. He sighed irritably as he ran his hand through his blue locks. Why did she think he was mad at her? He was mad that she was brought into this, that she was captured and taken here, but not at her specifically. Maybe in reality, he was mad at himself for not stopping his comrade from taking her. Either way, he was mad at somebody.

"Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong." he grunted, shoving his hand back into his pocket again. She was silent the rest of the way, unconvinced, before they stopped outside a room.

"Here, this is where you'll stay. I'll come and get you in an hour, be ready." Grimmjow grumbled as he opened the door. The girl nodded before walking inside, only to have the door slam abruptly behind her. She looked at the door before looking at the ground, not even bothering to take a look around her new room. The Tres Ae landed on her head and shoulders as she held Hoshiookami limply in her hands, looking at their master in worry.

"Chihiro? You okay?" Rae asked as she nuzzled her master's neck, like a cat. Chihiro shook her head, she wasn't okay. She had almost lost her little sister to death, and now had a zero chance of ever seeing her friends and family again. Not to mention that Grimmjow was cold to her now, for reasons she didn't know. How was she supposed to feel?

"No… I'm not okay. I'm not okay."

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Prove Your Worth

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 11

Chihiro sighed softly as she sat on a couch in her new room, watching as the Tres Ae pointed out the various pieces of furniture as well as the bars on the windows. There wasn't much to see, nothing but white furniture, walls, and carpeting as well as a door that led to a bedroom and bathroom. But either way, everything was white, no matter which room you were in. It was like being in a mental asylum.

"_But it isn't so bad. At least they were nice enough to give me a clean room with lots of furniture, I can at least be thankful for that." _she thought as she looked at her feet, kicking them back and forth.

"Hey, Aizen wants to see ya." Grimmjow called as he opened the door, causing the girl to jump slightly at his voice. She looked up and nodded from where she sat before standing up, brushing off her skirt. She quickly padded over, grabbing her zanpakuto as she did so before stopping mere feet away from the man.

"Okay. Um…" Chihiro answered softly as she kept her gaze focused solely on the floor, unable to bring herself to stare him in the eye. Things had gotten exceedingly awkward between the two, and it made her anxious as well as feel numerous other emotions. She didn't know if Grimmjow wanted anything to do with her anymore, and she had to respect his feelings. Suddenly, she felt Grimmjow's hand on top of her head, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm mad at Kurosaki, the bastard went on and on how he was gonna protect his friends, yet he didn't stop us from kidnapping you. So if you're worried about my shit, then don't be." He grunted as he ruffled her hair slightly.

He had come to the conclusion that it was Ichigo's fault for the whole ordeal, because he had heard the boy bitch and preach about how he was going to keep his friends and family safe, yet did nothing to stop them from taking her. In his eyes, the brat was the biggest hypocrite he had ever met, and he hated hypocrites. Chihiro's expression immediately changed to happiness as she stared at him.

"R-really? Are you… sure? Because if you don't want me to, I'll-"

"I'm sure. Y'know, you really need to stop caring about other people's bullshit and focus on your own. Assholes take advantage of people like you." he growled. She stared at him for a few moments before hugging him around the waist, totally catching the man off guard.

"Thank you, Grimmjow!" She whispered as she buried her head into his chest. He stared down at her in confusion, not sure how to react to this show of affection. After a few moments, he sighed before placing his hand on top of her head and ruffling it.

"Whatever. Get your familiars and let's go." he mumbled. She nodded and smiled brightly as she walked over to get Mae, Rae, and Tae.

"Mae, Rae, Tae, it's time to go!" the trio looked at her, their eyes alight with excitement as they flew over, landing on her head and shoulders.

"Finally! I thought I was going to go bonkers if I stared at the walls any longer. This place is like an asylum!" Rae sighed in relief. Her two sisters giggled before turning to their master.

"Then let's go!" Mae cried as she pumped her tiny paw into the air, eager to go and explore. Grimmjow nodded as he led them out the door and into the hallway, before she walked ahead of him as she looked around curiously. That's when Grimmjow got a real good look at her, and liked what he saw. Then he remembered Luppi's comment about her when they had been in the kitchen those weeks ago.

"_He's been going there to see a cute little human girl." _his words echoed as he thought back to that day. And Grimmjow hated to admit it, but he was right. Though she was sixteen, she was beginning to show curves and her chest was almost as big as the auburn-haired chick he saw in Ulquiorra's report. Then she turned and smiled at him, her long, chocolate-brown hair flowing around her as she turned.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon, let's go!" Chihiro giggled as she reached out and clasped his hand, tugging him along as she began walking. She started to lead him down the hallway and he scowled, for a girl, she had some grip. He quickly walked in front of her and started to lead her to the meeting room, certain that if she was leading, they would end up getting lost because she was new to Las Noches.

"I was waiting for you. Now c'mon, Aizen wants to test you." he grunted. She looked at him, her eyes wide with curiosity as she stared at him. She was starting to get nervous, what kind of test was she about to take?

"Test me?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side. He nodded as he turned to her.

"He probably just wants to see your abilities in combat. Don't worry, you'll be fine." he assured her. She nodded as she smiled, feeling a little less nervous now.

"Okay!"

-The Meeting Room-

"I welcome you to Las Noches, Chihiro Kururugi." Aizen greeted as he sat on his throne, staring down at Chihiro and Grimmjow as they entered the room. The girl nodded before bowing politely, her hair flowing over her neck and shoulders. The other Espada, as well as Gin and Tousen, were either sitting or standing on different sides of the room, all eyeing her curiously.

"It is an honor to be here, Aizen-sama." she greeted in return. He chuckled as he placed his chin against his hand. He remembered the day he had met Akira Kururugi, she looked almost exactly as he did that day all those centuries ago. Though he looked more masculine and her feminine, both had the same hair and eye color and had it styled in a similar way.

"You may drop the formalities, Chihiro-kun. Your great grandfather was a good friend of both mine and Gin's, and I don't see why his relative should have to treat us so highly when we're clearly equals." He explained, waving his hand in emphasis. Chihiro gasped before shaking her head, a small blush on her cheeks.

"U-uh n-no I couldn't! It would be very rude not to!" she stammered as she straightened herself out. Gin chuckled as he folded his arms inside his sleeves, amused.

"Yer just like Akira, always the one wit formalities and traditions he was. So, how is our good friend?" The man asked as he stared at her. Chihiro looked down sadly, her hands folded in front of her skirt.

"I'm sorry, but he passed away last year. He lived to be 102 years old in human years, thanks to his powers." She explained. Both men nodded, not at all surprised to hear that he was no longer living.

"I see, such a shame really. But don't worry, we won't harm you. However, I do need you to show us your fighting abilities, if you may." Aizen asked. Chihiro nodded.

"I wouldn't mind. So… who do I fight?" Aizen looked over to where Yammy was standing, before motioning the man to step forward using his hand.

"Yammy, would you be as so kind as to be her opponent?" he asked, well more like ordered, as he stared at his espada. Yammy sneered at her before crossing his arms, clearly not liking that he was picked to fight her when he could snap her neck in a split second.

"Ha! You've got to be kidding! I ain't fighting no weak human, a girl no less! Sorry, ask some other jackass." he growled as he looked away. Chihiro blinked at the espada, confused.

"So you don't want me to beat you, is that why you won't fight?" she asked, no sign of sarcasm or insult behind her words. But Yammy saw this differently as he turned to her, his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"What the hell did you say, bitch? I could kill your stupid ass in a second, so quick you wouldn't even realize that you were dead!"

"But then if you think that, why won't you fight me? I may not like fighting all that much and would much rather be doing something else, but since I have to I promise to fight fairly. I won't have nothing but my zanpakuto to fight with, if that's what you're worried about." she reasoned. This seemed to agitate the espada more as he growled at her.

"Fine, I'll fight your stupid ass! Just don't come crying when you're body's lying in the desert somewhere!" Aizen smirked at this, amused.

"Very well, but Yammy, you aren't allowed to kill her. You're only allowed to damage her, nothing more." The Tres Ae looked at their master worriedly, knowing that she was going to stay true to her words and not have them right beside her as she fought Yammy.

"Chihiro, are you sure about this? He could seriously hurt you!" Rae whispered furiously. The girl nodded as she unsheathed her zanpakuto, placing the sheath on the floor as she held her sword with her other hand.

"Yes, I'm positive. It wouldn't be a fair fight if I had you and Tae right beside me. Besides, Hoshi's going to be with me, so I'll be okay." she answered. With that she stepped forward, the espada moving closer to the walls to give the two combatants more room to fight. But before either could begin, Aizen held up his hand once again.

"But before we continue, I suggest we change location and begin the fight in the training area. I'd rather have my throne room in one piece, if you don't mind."

-The Arrancar Training Area-

All as quiet as Chihiro and Yammy squared off, Aizen and his espada watching from the sidelines as the two prepared to face off against each other in combat. Nothing but sand and sky surrounded them, since they were outside in the artificial sunlight. With one more glance directed at Yammy, Chihiro looked to her zanpakuto.

"Enter the twilight… Hoshiookami!" within seconds, a burst of smoke surrounded her, masking her from view. The watching espada leaned forward, curious, as the smoke began to dissipate. Once it was clear, a large white she-wolf stood at her side, fangs bared as she snarled at the large espada. Chihiro looked at the wolf once, before looking at Yammy.

"You may make the first move, Yammy-san." she called. This made the large espada blink at her, what was she planning? But after a moment, he smirked. This was his chance to end the fight instantly, to destroy her on the spot.

"All right girlie, but it's your funeral!" he roared as he charged at her, fists raised. Chihiro quickly moved, dodging the blow as she barrel-rolled a few feet away before getting back on her feet.

"_It looks like he just fights with his fists, but I still have to watch out or he might kill me if he lands a blow. He could also be holding back because he thinks I'm an easy kill, so I also have to keep an eye out for ceros. Main thing is that I have to find a way to stop his hands." _looking to her wolf, she motioned her head to the large man, earning a nod and growl in return. Yammy turned to them, a smirk on his face.

"Nice dodge, but you won't get so lucky the next time!" he exclaimed as he ran at them again. The wolf was quick to get in front of her master, her fangs alight as she snarled.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me. Ookami kiba!" instantly the fangs extended, growing sharper the longer they got. Before Yammy could react, the wolf bit into his fist, embedding her fangs into his knuckles. The caused him to cry out in pain as he tried to jerk his hand back, but the wolf wouldn't release her grip.

"What the- get the hell off me!" he roared as he tried to jerk his fist free. Chihiro was quick to run to the side, circling Yammy before getting behind the man.

"**Milady, now!" **the wolf snarled, Yammy's fist still her mouth. Chihiro nodded as she jumped up, prepared to bring her blade down on the man's shoulder.

"Take this!" she exclaimed as she brought her blade down, piercing the man's skin as she left a diagonal cut from his shoulder to his hip. This made the man roar in pain and furry as he finally freed his hand from the wolf's mouth, turning his attention to her master as the girl landed on her feet a few feet away.

"You little bitch! See if you can dodge this!" with that he swung his arm, releasing a red blast of energy from his fist. Chihiro's eyes widened as the attack came at her, she had never seen anything like it. From the sidelines the Tres Ae gasped and Grimmjow watched with wide eyes as it came at her.

"Chihiro!" the three exclaimed, prepared to fly in and pull her to safety. But before the attack could hit, the wolf intervened, grabbing the girl by her vest and pulling her out of harms way as the attack obliterated the ground she had been standing on moments before. The trio and Grimmjow sighed in relief as they relaxed. Chihiro and the wolf stared at the ground, before looking back to Yammy.

"Wow, what kind of attack was that? It's different than any cero I've ever seen!" she complimented. The man raised his eyebrow before smirking.

"It's called a Bala, dumbass. It ain't as strong as a cero, but it's a hell of a lot quicker. Which means that you're gonna be dead meat in a matter of seconds!" he explained before pulling his arm back, releasing another bala. This time, Chihiro and the wolf jumped out of the way, landing on opposite sides of the room as they squared off against the gargantuan espada. But this didn't deter him as he continued shooting off bala after bala, the two dodging each attack with ease. Even some of the espada had to change location in order to avoid getting hit. This continued on for some time, Chihiro and the wolf managing to get a couple of blows in before they regrouped. Standing in front of the man, Chihiro quickly straightened out of her attack position, smiling brightly at the espada as he blinked at her in confusion.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"I'm sorry to cut the fight short, but it's been dragged out for a little longer than I wanted. So, since I'm going to wrap this up, I might as well use the most powerful attack my shikai can use." with that, she raised her sword, light beginning to radiate from the blade, as well as the collar around the wolf's neck.

"Pierce all of the darkness of the night sky with your pure light… sutā shotto!" almost instantly the sky grew dark as stars began to shoot out of the wolf's collar, peppering Yammy and throwing the espada back by the force of the attack. Within seconds he was consumed by smoke that resulted from the stars, obscuring him from view. After a few moments the attack ended, the girl and wolf standing there as they eyed Yammy's still form. Fear entered her for a moment, before the man slightly moved, an exhale of relief leaving her. With that she turned, the wolf disappearing and returning to where it came as she sheathed her blade.

"You fought very well and I had a lot of fun fighting you, Yammy-san. But I'm sorry to say that for today, you lost." she spoke as she began walking away.

"Whoo-hoo! You go, Chihiro!"

"You totally owned his ass, way to go!"

"Excellent timing! I couldn't have planned it better myself!"

"Would you three shut up? You're so goddamn annoying!" Grimmjow snapped as he glared at her familiars, who were too busy flying around in circles as they celebrated the girl's victory. He turned back and smirked at her, causing her to smile as she quickened her pace. But his smirk disappeared instantly when he spotted Yammy's form standing a few feet behind her, scratched up, bruised, and bloody as he panted heavily.

"You… little… bitch! Die!" he exclaimed as he shot off another bala, catching the girl completely off guard. Chihiro turned, her eyes wide as it came at her. She had no time to dodge- the attack was too quick- so she closed her eyes as she waited for the attack to land.

"_I… I don't want to die, not like this!"_

A sudden gust of air and a pair of arms wrapping around her snapped her back into reality as she opened her eyes, to see Grimmjow pulling her out of harms way as he sonidoed a few feet away. Yammy turned to him, his face contorted in pure rage and annoyance.

"Why the fuck did you interfere, Grimmjow?"

"She won fair and square, you had no right to come at her again! 'Sides, Aizen said that you weren't allowed to kill her, only damage. Or have we forgotten already because we're so stupid?" Grimmjow snapped back maliciously, tightening his hold on the girl in case he had to dodge another bala. Before Yammy could retort, Aizen held up his hand, stopping them.

"Grimmjow is right, it is clear that Kururugi-kun has won this fight, and therefore proved that she would be a useful asset to us. It would do us no good if you were to harm her, Yammy." he then turned to the two as Grimmjow released his hold on her.

"You have proven your worth, so you may go back to your room, Kururugi-kun. I will meet with you tomorrow morning." He spoke as he dismissed her. She bowed politely before Grimmjow escorted her out of the area, the other espada filing out as well while medical personnel ran over to heal Yammy's numerous wounds. Aizen turned to his right-hand men as they stood beside him, a smirk on his face.

"She will be very useful to us in the future…"

-Outside-

"Grimmjow… thank you. You really saved me." Chihiro said gratefully as the two headed back to her room, walking along the long hallways that made up a lot of Las Noches. Grimmjow grunted as he looked away, a small amount of heat rising to his cheeks again as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"You kicked his ass fair and square, he had no right to do what he did. That son of a bitch has no honor whatsoever." He growled, hand fisted in his pocket. The Tres Ae giggled from where they were seated on her head and shoulders as they stared at him. But Chihiro paid them no mind as she stared at her savior, a small blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Still, I thank you. Thank you so much." she repeated. Grimmjow chuckled under his breath as he turned to her, before ruffling her hair.

"Anytime, kid. Anytime."

* * *

**Ookami Kiba- Wolf Fang**

**Sutā shotto- Star Shot**


	12. Abandon All Hope

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 12

All was quiet as a brown-haired child lay in her bed, numerous stuffed animals surrounding her as she slept under her lilac-colored comforter and sheets with floral designs stretching up and down them. Sunlight was streaming through her windows, shining onto her face and rousing her from sleep.

"Mm…" Hiro moaned as she opened her eyes, groggy and disoriented as she slowly sat up. She looked around in confusion before she realized she was in her room. But… how did she end up here?

"H…how?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, before remembering the events of the day before. She remembered being taken by a pale-skinned man, escaping and winding up in a meeting room, seeing her sister as she-

"O…Onee-chan… Where's Onee-chan…?" she moaned as she looked around her room. Sae woke up from where she was curled up next to the child, raising her head to look at the girl as she yawned loudly.

"You okay?" she asked as she got up, stretching out like a cat. Hiro looked down at the dragon, before picking her up.

"Sae-chan, what happened? How'd I get here, and where's Onee-chan?" she asked the familiar. Sae was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"That Ulquiorra guy knocked you out and dropped you off outside the house. Your mom found you and brought you inside, but right now they're calling the police and everyone they know looking for Chihiro." she explained, not meeting the child's gaze. Hiro nodded in understanding, so that's what happened.

"_But why, Onee-chan? Why didn't you fight back?" _she thought as she stared out the window. Without warning, she quickly got up and ran over to her window. Opening it wide, she made sure the coast was clear as she began climbing down one of the gutters, until she made it to the street. She landed on the ground before running, her destination, Orihime's apartment.

"_I have to find help! Orihime-nee would know what to do!" _because if anyone could help them, she could.

-Orihime's apartment-

"That's bullshit! There's no way Inoue's dead! There's no way!" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared at the screen, where a male with white hair's image was shown. The older man, Jushiro Ukitake, sighed sympathetically.

"But the fact is that she never made it to her destination and an arrancar had shown up. There's no possible way for her to be alive." he reasoned, causing Ichigo to growl in response.

"And what about Chihiro and Hiro? Are you gonna tell me that they're dead, too?" he roared, causing everyone looked down in shame at the mention of the other two girls taken by the arrancars. Ukitake nodded, his expression grim.

"It's a possibility. But we can't be sure-"

"And Inoue! Look at my hand, it's been healed! No one here could have done that but her! Are you still gonna tell me that she's dead, huh?" Ichigo continued, his voice getting louder and louder as he got angrier and angrier. Ukitake and everyone stared at his wrist in confusion before another voice spoke up.

"Is that so? How pitiful…" they turned to see Yamamoto standing behind Ukitake, cane in hand as he stared at the substitute shinigami. Ichigo stared at him, eyebrow raised. What did he mean by that?

"Pitiful? What do you mean?" he demanded. Yamamoto stared at the boy for a few moments, before continuing.

"If what you say is true, that means that Orihime Inoue healed you of her own free will… which means that she has betrayed us." he explained. Ichigo paled at this as he clenched his fist. Unbeknownst to them, Hiro had hear the entire accusation as she stood outside of Orihime's apartment, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"_No… Orihime-nee would never do that! Those meanie-heads must've took her, too!" _she thought as she opened the door to go inside. The sound of the door slamming open caught their attention immediately as the turned around.

"That's not true! Orihime-nee and Onee-chan are being held in a big castle! They need help!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise. Within seconds, Rukia, Rangiku, and some of the other shinigami surrounded her.

"Hiro? How- When- Why-?" Everyone cried in unison as they began checking her over. But the child ignored them as she glared at Yamamoto, angered by the accusation.

"Ojii-san, why do you say such mean things? Orihime-nee is nice, she'd never do a mean thing like that. You're as bad as that Meany-head Aizen and his cronies!" She cried as she pointed an accusing finger at Yamamoto. The old man glared at her, slightly insulted by her words.

"Such insolence. You're Hiro Kururugi, am I correct? How did you get back? And where is your sister?" he demanded, slamming his cane to the ground and causing her to flinch. She growled at him, before she began explaining everything that happened in Hueco Mundo. Everyone listened intently as she told them what had happened to her and her sister when the arrancars took them away, with Sae adding more information at certain points. Once she was done, Yamamoto stared at her intently.

"And you say she has joined Aizen, in return for your life? Then… she cannot be saved either. Both girls are traitorous, and we won't send any rescue." he stated. Hiro's eyes welled up with tears, her heart shattering at his words.

"No, you can't leave Onee-chan… You can't! Please, help her!" she sobbed, pleading with him. But Yamamoto shook his head, not listening to the child's pleas for help. All was quiet for a few moments, before Ichigo spoke up.

"Fine, then if you won't save them, I will." He declared, staring at the screen with a look of pure determination on his face. At this, Yamamoto glared at him.

"No you will not. You, and everyone with you, is banned from going into Hueco Mundo. And to make sure of that, I have sent two Taichos to retrieve all shinigami stationed in the world of the living." as if on cue, Byakuya and Kenpachi showed up in a senkaimon, much to the surprise of Rukia and everyone else there.

"All right everyone, into the senkaimon. Hurry up!" Kenpachi barked, glaring at the group. They followed orders as they filed into the senkaimon, Rukia turning to Ichigo as the doors slowly closed.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." and with that, it closed and disappeared. Ichigo stared at the ground in disbelief before turning to Hiro. The child was crouched on the ground as she fisted her shirt into her hands, Sae in front of her as the dragon placed her paws on the girl's knees.

"Hiro?"

"Onee-chan… I want my Onee-chan…" she sobbed. He slowly walked over and knelt next to the child, she reminded him so much of Yuzu when she cried. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he stared down at her as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Hey… it'll be okay. I swear, I'll get them back. I promise." he whispered reassuringly as she tried to stifle a few sniffles. Suddenly, she turned around and buried her head into his shihakusho, sobbing loudly.

"It's not fair! Why Onee-chan? Why did they take Onee-chan away?" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. All Ichigo could do was place a hand on the child's head and just sit there as he waited for her tears to stop.

-Hueco Mundo-

Chihiro sighed as she sat in her room, waiting for Grimmjow or one of the arrancars to come in and either bring in food or tell her what was going to happen to her now. After bringing her back to her room, Grimmjow left to attend another meeting with Ulquiorra. Staring up at the ceiling with her hands folded over her stomach, she imagined the white ceiling being snow as it lay on the ground. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone's reiastu spike, recognizing it instantly.

"Hm?" she hummed as she felt a familiar reiastu, sitting up and staring at the door blankly for a few moments before getting to her feet. Mae and her sisters turned and watched as the girl ran to the door.

"It's can't be- Orihime-chan?" she gasped as she stood against the door, debating on whether or not to open it. But there was no mistaking it, The reiastu was that of Orihime Inoue's. The three perked up at her words, eyebrows raised.

"Orihime's here?" they asked in unison. Before Chihiro could answer them, the door to her room opened, revealing Ulquiorra as he stood there.

" For the time being I have brought you some company. She will see Aizen-sama very soon, until then you are free to communicate." Ulquiorra said stoically as he moved to the side, revealing Orihime as she stood there. Looking up, Orihime brightened when she caught sight of familiar brown eyes and hair.

"Chihiro-chan? What're you doing here?" she cried, running into the room and staring at the girl in surprise. Chihiro immediately hugged her and both girls cried out in happiness, glad to see each other and to know that they weren't alone in their capture.

"Orihime-chan, it's wonderful to see you!" the girl cried as she hugged her friend tightly. Orihime smiled and nodded in agreement, before she paled.

"Chihiro-chan, why're you here? Did they take you too?" She asked, her eyes wide as she stared at her. Chihiro nodded embarrassingly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah…they kind of did…eh heh…" she laughed embarrassingly. Orihime nodded in understanding before looking at the Tres Ae, noticing that the three were on the floor staring at her.

"Hi Mae-san, Tae-san, Rae-san!" she called. The trio smiled and waved.

"Hi Orihime!" they cried, before glaring at Ulquiorra who was still there. Someone coughed from the doorway and the small group turned to see Grimmjow walking in, carrying a tray of food.

"Here's your meal- …what the hell?" Grimmjow started as he spotted both Orihime and Ulquiorra. The emotionless espada stared at him, his expression stoic.

"I trust these two to you. I will be back shortly." and with that, the stoic Espada was gone as he walked down the hallway. Grimmjow grumbled under his breath as he set the tray onto a nearby table, turning to Chihiro.

"Okay, eat." he commanded as he pointed at the food. Chihiro smiled as she bowed.

"Hello, Grimmjow!" she greeted. He sighed irritably as he shook his head.

"I said eat. Do I have to repeat myself?" he grunted. She nodded and walked over to the table, before she stopped and turned to Orihime.

"Would you like some Orihime-chan? I'm sure you're hungry, too." she asked, concerned that the girl was hungry as well. Orihime stared at the food, her mouth watering, before nodding. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the other woman's expression, sickened by her presence.

"Uh-huh! I'm very hungry!" she answered. Chihiro nodded before lifting the top of the tray. There was a lot of food stacked onto the plate was for her and three tiny plates for the Tres Ae, varying from noodles to rice balls and various meats and fish. The group eyed the food, though it all looked very plain, food was food.

"Yay! Chowtime!" the triplets called as they flew in, starting to eat their food. Orihime and Chihiro smiled at them before splitting up the food equally, and then started eating.

"Mm… This is good, it doesn't taste very plain at all! Did you make this, Grimmjow?" Chihiro asked as she turned to him. He shook his head, snorting.

"No, one of the numeros did." he answered as he stuffed his hand into his pocket, like usual. The girl nodded as she smiled brightly.

"Tell them I said thank you!" she giggled as she went back to eating. Soon, both girls and the dragons had finished their meal and sighed in contentment.

"That was very good, despite the fact that it looked very plain!" Orihime complimented. Chihiro nodded as she began gathering the dishes.

"Yes, it was!" she agreed. Grimmjow watched the two girls as they laughed and conversed, wanting to leave but at the same time wanting to stay out of boredom. Both girls continued to laugh and joke around for awhile before Ulquiorra showed up, looking as bland as ever. He looked at Orihime, then Grimmjow.

"Woman, you are to follow me. Grimmjow, Aizen-sama requested your presence as well. We are to go to the throne room." the young man ordered, his eyes never leaving either person. Orihime nodded reluctantly and Grimmjow growled. Chihiro looked back and forth between the three, before focusing on Ulquiorra.

"Um, excuse me. What about me?" She asked politely. Ulquiorra glanced at her, before turning away and walking out the door.

"You are to stay here. Let's go." Orihime waved at her friend sadly and followed after the espada, with Grimmjow close behind as he wore a scowl on his face. With that, the three were gone. Chihiro stared at the door for a few moments, before placing her hand against her chin.

"Hm… I wonder what'll happen?" she mused. She didn't have long to think before Mae tagged Rae, sparking a game of tag among the three as Chihiro watched, laughing all the while.

-Aizen's throne room-

Aizen smirked as he stared down at his newest pawn, his chin in his hand as he did so.

"Hello, Orihime Inoue. Welcome to Las Noches."

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. An Espada's Rage

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 13

"Hm… I wonder what's taking them so long?" Chihiro mused as she paced around the room, somewhat worried. She wanted to see Orihime again, to make sure that she was all right and that none of the espada, or Aizen, had harmed her in any way. She didn't really know how long the girl had been gone, it could've been a few hours or even a day, it was hard to keep track of time in Hueco Mundo.

She also wanted to see Grimmjow, too. She wanted to know what had been bothering him as of late, why he was acting a little distant. Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open and she turned around, startled. Yammy sneered at her from the door way as he walked through, having to duck because he was much bigger than the door.

"Now it's payback time, girlie." he sneered as he closed the door behind him, making sure no one would interrupt. She stared at him in surprise before looking to the side, spotting her zanpakuto as it lay on the table. The Tres Ae growled as they flew in front of her, angered at the man's presence.

"Whaddya want, Yammy? You here to get your ass kicked again?" Rae sneered as she bared her fangs. This made the espada laugh loudly as he stared at them, amused.

"Get my ass kicked? Oh, that ain't gonna happen, pipsqueak. I'm here to pay your little whore back for what she did to me, since everyone else is busy and that bastard Grimmjow is still in the meeting room with Aizen." Chihiro was quick to lunge for her blade, but Yammy was quicker as he unleashed a bala, destroying the table and sending the sword flying across the room.

"Uh-huh, we wouldn't want you to get that little stick back, would we?" he cackled as he lumbered over, towering over the girl as she stepped back against the wall. She trembled under his gaze for a moment, before her eyes darted to the door.

"_I have to get out of here, before Yammy catches me." _she thought as she stared at the door. But before she could run, Yammy unleashed another bala, making her duck as she got out of the way of the attack. Mae, knowing what the girl was thinking, flew over as she prepared to distract him.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" she exclaimed as she flew at him and bit down on the large espada's hand. He growled as he felt the dragon's fangs pierce his skin, but it felt like needles piercing flesh more than anything else. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the young dragon hurtling into a wall, slamming with enough force to leave cracks that resembled a spider's web on the wall.

"Ugh…"

"Mae!" her sisters and Chihiro cried in unison, before glaring back at the man as he cracked his knuckles. "You bastard, you're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh really? Bring it on, shrimp. You can't even scratch me." he taunted. With a roar, Rae and Tae flew at him, while Chihiro rushed over and scooped her little form into her arms, staring down at the dragon in concern.

"Mae, are you okay?"

"Chihiro… you should've… ran. You were… supposed to… run…" before she could continue, Chihiro felt something grab her by her hair, lifting her off the ground and above Yammy's head as he smirked at her wickedly. With a swing of his arm, he threw her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to cry out in pain as she heard the sickening snap that some of her bones made at the impact. She lay there for a few moments, dazed and in pain, before lifting herself up with one arm. Before she had a chance to get away, she felt Yammy grab her by the midsection, pinning her against the wall as he began to squeeze the life out of her.

"How's it feel to have the life squeezed out of you, huh?" he sneered as he tightened his hold on her. Chihiro could only look down and see that the Tres Ae were captured as well, looking beaten up as they lay limp in the man's other hand. With a pained scream, Chihiro's world darkened around her.

-Grimmjow-

"Yes! I'm the sexta espada again, and I finally killed that little f*cker Luppi!" Grimmjow roared as he kicked the door to his old room down and started blasting whatever wasn't his with ceros, feeling like he was on top of the world. All of the girlie things that Luppi owned were gone in a second as he cero'd them to bits, leaving nothing but ash. He then began shadow-boxing the air with his newly-formed left arm, which had been healed by the human girl, as he smirked wickedly.

"Ha! Now I'll get my revenge on all of those fuckers that ever mocked me!" he shouted as he kicked over a chair. He wanted to show off his restored arm to a lot of people before punching holes into each and every one of those sons of bitches. He then thought of the one person he definitely wanted to show his new arm to, the one person he wouldn't punch a whole through just to prove that he was strong.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees that my arm's back, she'll probably have a fuckin' heart attack." he grinned as he walked towards the door. He definitely wanted to see Chihiro's reaction to his arm, though he had a pretty clear idea on what he reaction would be. Suddenly, there was a loud racket coming from down the hall followed by a shrill, ear-shattering scream. He pause, feeling his heart drop to the pits of his stomach when he recognized the voice.

"Chihiro!" he exclaimed as he slammed his door open, before sonidoeing down the hallway. When he got to her room, her door was wide open and he looked inside seeing a familiar back facing him.

Inside the room, Yammy was holding the Tres Ae in one hand that was at his side and holding someone with the other as he pinned them against the wall. A closer look revealed that it was Chihiro, a pained expression on her face as she lay limp in his hand. Yammy was holding her by her midsection, and she appeared to be passed out. Grimmjow snarled angrily as he ran into the room, a cero forming in his left hand as he glared balefully at the larger espada.

"Yammy, you bastard! Put her down!" He roared, causing the espada to turn around and smirk at him. Yammy smirked as he glared at the sexta espada, before glancing at the girl who was in his other hand.

"Fine. Catch!" he called as he threw her at him. Grimmjow didn't hesitate to open his arms and catch her, but the force of the impact sent both of them into the hallway and into a wall, breaking it. Yammy threw the Tres Ae next, causing them to cry out in pain as they landed on the floor. With that, he sonidoed down the hallway and out of sight as the sexta removed himself from the wall.

"Shit. That fuckin' asshole…" Grimmjow groaned as he lifted both himself and Chihiro from the crater in the wall. The Tres Ae groaned loudly as they tried to move, each having sustained damage from trying to distract Yammy.

"Can't believe that fucker…ambushed us…" Rae coughed as she managed to get herself airborne. Her sisters nodded in agreement before Grimmjow looked at the girl in his arms. He could see numerous cuts and scrapes on her body, as well as a few bruises, but he didn't know whether or not there was more that he couldn't see.

"Chihiro? Yo, Chihiro, you okay?" he asked as he tried to get her to regain consciousness, shaking her body lightly. She was unresponsive as he lowered her to the ground, holding her up by her shoulders as he looked her over again.

"_What the hell is wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?" _he thought as he stared down at her, his heart hammering inside his chest as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. The Tres Ae were at his side in seconds, staring at their master with concern.

"Is she okay?" Rae and Tae asked as Mae landed at Chihiro's side. Grimmjow shook his head as he turned to them, he had no idea what was wrong.

"I dunno. But I'm pretty sure she might've broken a few bones, because she won't wake up." he stated as he started to probe her side gently. Well, as gently as he could. Immediately, her eyes flashed open as she cried out in pain, her only usable arm wrapping around her midsection as she did so.

"Ah!" she cried out before coughing up blood, turning over so that the blood landed on the ground and not on her clothes or anyone else. Grimmjow growled in anger, he was sure she had at least a couple of busted ribs, one of them probably puncturing an organ or two. As soon as she stopped coughing up blood, she turned to her familiars.

"M-Mae…" Chihiro gasped weakly, her eyes half-lidded as she fought to stay awake. The blue dragon nodded as she landed on her master's chest, her body lighting up as she did so.

"Heal…" She whispered softly as she and Chihiro were surrounded by a sapphire-blue shield. Grimmjow growled angrily as he looked down the hallway, he was going to make sure that Yammy paid for this. Even if he had to kill the f*cker himself.

"When I find that bastard, he's as good as fuckin' dead." He snarled as he slammed his fist to the ground. Then he turned to Rae and Tae, who were watching as Mae tried to heal her.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. Both sisters looked at each other before Tae sighed.

"Well…Chihiro was just walking around the room, waiting for you and Orihime-sama to come back, when he slammed the door open. Chihiro tried going for her zanpakuto, but Yammy knocked it to the other side of the room, leaving her without a weapon to defend herself. My sister's and I tried to distract him so she could escape, but we couldn't transform into our true forms because we could've crushed her in the process." Tae started as she pointed to the room. Rae nodded in agreement as she continued on.

"Then that bastard grabbed us and held us in his hand so we couldn't escape. Then he went after her, grabbing her and throwing her against the wall before picking her up and trying to squeeze her to death. That's when you came in, Grimmjow-sama." Rae finished, growling as she gnashed her teeth together. Grimmjow growled, so he attached her when she had her back turned and probably wasn't expecting it. The bastard!

He then stared down at her, feeling something well up inside him as he continued to stare. Was this feeling… worry? Without a second thought, he got to his feet.

"_She needs more help. Goddamn it, I need to find Szayel. That bastard knows more about this type of shit than any of us here." _he thought as he turned away, the triplets raising their eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait here, I'll get help." he ordered before using sonido to run down the hallway. Both sisters looked at each other curiously before turning their eyes on Chihiro.

"Hang in there, Chihiro. Hang in there!"

-Meanwhile-

"Hey, you all hear the news? Seems that Grimmy's got his arm back and that he's the sexta again." Nnoitra snickered as he and all of the other Espada sat in the kitchen, lounging around like usual. Starrk yawned as he leaned back in his chair, not at all surprised by Grimmjow's return of rank.

"Great… that's just what we need, any minute now he'll run into the room and start cero-ing the shit out of everything, ranting how he'd killed Luppi or whatever. With a smirk on his face." Starrk yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. And as if on cue, Grimmjow blasted the door down, but everyone was surprised. He was panting heavily and was pale as a ghost as he searched around frantically. He finally found the person he was looking for as he stormed over, grabbing the person's collar.

"Aporro! Get your ass up, now!" Grimmjow ordered as he glared at Szayel Aporro Granz. Szayel raised an eyebrow as he stared into the eyes of the sexta, before getting the man to release his collar.

"My my, Grimmjow. What seems to be the problem?" asked the Octava as he pushed his glasses up. Grimmjow growled as he glared at the man.

"She's hurt, bad! Damn Yammy went in and ambushed her while I was with Aizen, she's got a couple of busted ribs and maybe even a punctured lung! Hell, I don't know, but you've got to hurry!" Grimmjow explained in a rush, slamming his fist into the table. Szayel heard what was said but had no idea who Grimmjow was talking about as the other espada blinked in confusion.

"She?" he asked, confused. Grimmjow growled before slapping his forehead with his palm.

"Chihiro, the human girl with the shikigami!" he exclaimed. At this, Starrk, Halibel, and Ulquiorra got to their feet. This made the pink-haired man sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my… Yammy, that fool. Always one to hold a petty grudge." He tsked as he started for the door. "Very well, take me to where you left the girl. I'll see what I can do." Grimmjow nodded as he sonidoed out the door, with the octava close behind. Halibel, Starrk, and Ulquiorra looked at each other, before the quatro turned.

"I'll see to it that the fool doesn't harm the second prisoner, Orihime Inoue. You both follow after Grimmjow and take note of what has occurred." the two nodded and sonidoed after them, catching up with them easily. Once they got to where Grimmjow had left them, they surveyed the damage. Halibel looked at the girl sympathetically as she lay there, completely motionless save for her breathing.

"Poor thing." She said softly as she knelt beside the blue shield. Szayel joined her as he stared at the shield, before looking at its caster.

"Could you please lower your shield, young one? I would like to examine her properly." He requested. Mae nodded reluctantly as her shield disappeared, the light fading back into her body as it did so. Szayel knelt down beside her and started probing her midsection with a finger, immediately getting a cry of pain from the girl. Grimmjow growled as he snatched the man's hand away from her, shoving it into his chest.

"You're hurting her!" He snarled as he gnashed his teeth. This caused the octava to glare at him as he rubbed his wrist.

"Of course it's going to hurt her! I need to see what's been damaged, but since we're not near any proper x-ray machine or anything of the sort, I can only guess what's been damaged." Szayel snapped as he rubbed his wrist. Starrk nodded as he placed a hand on the sexta's shoulder.

"He's right, you need to calm down. I don't know why you're so angry, but it's not helping if you won't let us try to help her." he reasoned. Chihiro moaned softly as she regained consciousness, before opening her eyes and looking around the hallway, finally spotting Grimmjow as he stood a few feet away from her.

"Grimmjow…" she whispered. He stiffened at her voice and turned, before kneeling next to her.

"Yeah?" he asked, puzzled that she had called out his name and no one else's. She smiled weakly as she reached out, placing her hand on top of his.

"Thank… you. You… saved me. You-" she started but was cut off when she started coughing harshly. She turned over and held herself up with one arm while her other hand covered her mouth, trying to stop the blood from coming out. Grimmjow stared at her, his body becoming numb at the sight of her blood as it splattered on the ground.

In all his years as an arrancar, or as a hollow for that matter, he had never felt what he was feeling now. Blood never made his stomach churn before, but the sight of hers made him absolutely nauseous. Mae was at her side again immediately as she stared at the espada.

"Please, I need you all to give her some space. I can't heal her if you don't, and I was almost done before you all came and interrupted me." Mae ordered, baring her small fangs lightly to prove her point. The three stepped back a couple of feet before Mae's shield covered the two again, the light reflecting off the walls and enshrouding the hallway in a hue of blue light. Chihiro's coughing quickly died down and she fell back into unconsciousness, her breathing steady. Within five minutes, the shield faded away and Mae sighed as she stretched herself out.

"Well? Is she better?" Starrk asked as he stared at her. Mae nodded as she flew up, beginning to circle around them as she did so.

"Uh-huh. She's okay now! But she'll be out for a little while, y'know, because that meany-head Yammy attacked her." she answered joyously. With Chihiro now out of harm's way, everyone looked at the room where Chihiro was supposed to be staying in. It was a complete wreck, to say the least. Most if not all of the furniture was destroyed, there were holes in the walls, and piles of rubble everywhere!

"Great…where's she gonna stay now that her room's been destroyed?" Starrk sighed as he walked in, kicking a piece of ceiling out of the way so he could see more of the room. Halibel walked to the girl's side immediately and looked at Grimmjow, her arms crossed.

"She'll be staying with me and my fraccion for the time being, until another room is prepared for her. Grimmjow, if you please." she stated. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have normally cared. But the fact that it was a girl changed things, since she knew certain arrancars and espadas were known for sexually harassing the females that lived in Las Noches. And after having three women under her command already, she knew it would be either a day or a few days until a new room was prepared for her.

Grimmjow growled at her but complied as he gingerly picked up the unconscious girl, cradling her to his chest. The two started to walk towards Halibel's room as the other Espada started for the throne room, to report Yammy's actions to Aizen. Rae and Tae were quick to fly back into the room and retrieve her zanpakuto before following close behind, since the room was no longer livable.

As they walked, Halibel and the Tres Ae had a pleasant chat, while Grimmjow completely ignored them and just focused on the girl in his arms. She was light and her hair and skin felt soft to the touch. But what got him was the expression on her face as she nuzzled her face into his chest. She was smiling, as if in the middle of a blissful dream.

"_Wonder what she's dreaming about." _Grimmjow wondered as he adjusted his hold on her. She sighed in contentment before he smirked. Halibel's monotone voice snapped him out of his thoughts immediately, causing him to flinch.

"We're here." she stated as she turned to him. He looked up and spotted the number `3` over her door, similar to the tattoo on her breast. He growled lightly as he glared at the door. For some reason… he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to just hold her forever and just keep walking. But sadly, he had to.

"Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Apache, we're coming in." Halibel called as she knocked on her door. Immediately, her door opened and said fraccion stepped out as they bowed.

"Welcome back, Halibel-sama." they greeted in unison. Noticing Grimmjow's presence, they looked over at him before glaring at him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Apache demanded, placing a hand on her hip as he gave him a dirty look. Halibel shushed her and placed a finger against her collar, where her lips would be, before pointing to the sleeping girl in Grimmjow's arms. They blinked in confusion.

"A human? Why's a-"

"I'll explain shortly. Just go in and place her on my bed Grimmjow, I'll call for you later." she stated, stepping aside so Grimmjow could enter. He nodded before walking into the room. It was the same as all of the other espadas, white and dull as hell.

He spotted two bedrooms and a bathroom before walking into the biggest of the two rooms, Halibel's no doubt. He walked over to the large double bed and placed her gently onto the soft sheets, covering her with the comforter as he did so. He was silent for a moment as he gazed at her, before turning and leaving the room. Before he left, he looked at Halibel.

"If anyone touches her, you're all dead meat. I don't give a fuck who you are or what rank you have. Stay away from her." he threatened before he turned and walked out the door. Halibel, her fraccion, and the Tres Ae stared at each other curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Why the hell is he so protective for?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Meeting the Espada

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 14

"Mm…" Chihiro moaned softly as she started to regain consciousness. She couldn't remember much, but she did remember feeling a lot of pain and someone holding her in their arms.

"_But who…?" _she thought as she tried hard to remember more. She felt someone stroking her head softly and thought that she was home for a moment, because the way the hand stroked her head was so similar to her mother's. Maybe she was home. Maybe all of this was just a strange dream, that it wasn't real.

"Ma-" Chihiro moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, everything gray and hazy for a moment. When her vision cleared, she spotted a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair sitting on the bed as she pulled her hand back. Chihiro felt her heart drop at this, she had really thought that she was back home, but she wasn't. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked softly, her voice in a monotone. She nodded slowly, who was this woman? The woman sighed softly in relief.

"Yes…who-?"

"My name is Tia Halibel, the treca Espada. You saw me in the meeting room." she explained as she stood up. Chihiro thought back to the meeting, and recalled seeing her there, standing next to Ulquiorra.

"Oh, I remember! It's very nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Chihiro Kururugi-san. It's okay, there's no need to introduce yourself. It's also a pleasure to meet you." she said in return. Chihiro smiled before she looked around and examined her surroundings, she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked curiously. Halibel laughed softly as she stared at the girl.

"You're in my room. After Grimmjow saved you, I requested that you would be temporarily moved to my room. At least until another room was prepared for you." She explained. Chihiro nodded before sitting up. This caused the woman to place a hand on her shoulder as she looked her over, not sure if she should be moving around yet.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up? Are you in any pain?" she asked, concern clear on her features. Chihiro shook her head as she smiled.

"No, I'm fine!" she chirped. Then she paused, remembering the events from before she passed out. "What happened to Yammy-sama?"

"I don't know. He's currently with Aizen-sama." Halibel answered. She nodded before slowly getting to her feet, stumbling a little before the woman steadied her.

"Are you sure that you should be up and about? You-"

"I'm fine. I'm not in any pain at all!" she assured the woman. Hearing a knock at the door, the two turned and stared at the door blankly as noise began to erupt from the other side.

"Hey, why're you knocking on the damn door?"

"Because Halibel-sama said not to come in unless we knock, dumbass!"

"Says you, gorilla legs!"

"What did you say, you little shrimp?"

"Shrimp? Why I-"

"If you two would quiet down, maybe we could go inside." another voice said calmly from outside before Halibel sighed.

"You all may come in now, and please try to keep your voices down." she said in a monotone. Immediately, three women walked into the room with the Tres Ae in tow. They looked at Chihiro warily before the Tres Ae flew to her, the happiest of expressions etched into each of their faces.

"Chihiro! You're okay!" they cried in unison as they tackled her, hugging her tightly. She laughed happily as she hugged them, rubbing her cheek against their small muzzles.

"Mae, Rae, Tae! You're all okay!" she exclaimed. Then she turned to the three women, who were eying her with various looks of wariness and disgust.

"Oh! Um…h-hello." she greeted softly. The three women looked at each other before the tallest, a tanned woman, stepped forward.

"Hi. My name's Mila Rose. This is Sun-Sun and Apache, we're Halibel-sama's fraccion." the woman, Mila Rose spoke, as she motioned to the two smaller women behind her. Chihiro nodded as she smiled.

"Hello Mila Rose-san, Sun-Sun-san, and Apache-san. My name is Chihiro Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Chihiro greeted happily. The three women looked at each other before looking back at her. They had no idea why she was being so nice, so they were a bit suspicious.

"Why're you being so nice? Is this some sort of act?" Apache growled as she glared at her. Chihiro's smile faded as she shook her head, confused.

"N-no…"

"Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun. Be nice." Halibel warned from where she was standing, her arms crossed. The three fraccion flinched and nodded.

"Yes, Halibel-sama." At this, Chihiro shook her head.

"Ah, it's okay Halibel-sama. They don't have to be nice to me if they don't want to." she reasoned as she waved her arms a little. The dark-skinned woman looked to her for a short second, before nodding in understanding.

"Very well. Now, has Aizen-sama prepared a new room for her?" she asked as she turned back to her fraccion. They nodded as Sun-Sun stepped forward.

"Halibel-sama, Aizen-sama requested Chihiro-san's presence immediately in the meeting room. He also asked for you to be there as well." she explained. The dark-skinned woman nodded as she turned to the girl.

"Then let us be on our way. Come, Chihiro-hime." she spoke as she led the girl towards the door, the Tres Ae following close behind as they landed on her head and shoulders.

-The Meeting Room-

"Good evening, Aizen-sama." Halibel greeted in a monotone as she bowed gracefully. Aizen nodded as he turned his attention to Chihiro, who had bowed as well.

"Hello, Aizen-sama. You requested my presence?" The man smirked at her before nodding, his hands folded in his lap.

"Yes, I summoned you here to see if you were well after what happened, and it seems that you are indeed well. Though I can assure you, Yammy has received his punishment and has vowed to not touch you in any sort of way from now on." he explained, his eyes on hers the entire time. Chihiro looked away in guilt for a moment, before nodding.

"I… see. Thank you… Aizen-sama." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes from where he was standing with the other espada, Yammy excluded. The man nodded as he leaned forward slightly.

"Your new room has been prepared as well, it is in the sexta tower, same as before. Grimmjow will escort you once the meeting has finished." he added. Chihiro nodded again and bowed.

"I am deeply grateful, Aizen-sama." with that the man turned to his subordinates, eyeing them carefully. "You are all free to return to your quarters, but not without introducing yourselves to Kururugi-kun, since you all graciously introduced yourselves to Orihime Inoue earlier." he ordered as he got up to leave. The other espada nodded and a few grumbled as they walked forward, approaching her one by one.

"Hello, my name is Coyote Starrk and this is my fraccion, Lilynette Gingerback. It is a pleasure to meet you, Chihiro-san." a brown-haired man spoke as he motioned to himself and a small blonde-haired girl at his side. He had what looked like the lower jaw of a shark hanging from around his neck, while the girl sported a one-horned helmet on her head. Chihiro smiled as she bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you, Starrk-sama, Lilynette-san." she greeted. Both smiled a little at her before walking away, allowing an older man to approach her.

"Hn, name's Barragan Luisenbarn." he grunted as he glared at her. Chihiro smiled a little, but inside she felt uneasy.

"It's nice to meet you, Barragan-sama." she smiled. He only grunted in response before leaving. Next came a man with an eye patch covering his left eye and a spoon-shaped hood.

"Hey, name's Nnoitra Jiruga. It's nice to meet a cutie like you." the man greeted as he grinned a toothy grin. She gave a weak smile, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nnoitra-sama." she laughed weakly. He chuckled before blowing her a kiss and walking off, causing her to shrink back a little in response. Next came a dark-skinned man.

"Hello, my name is Zommari Leroux. I am Aizen-sama's most dedicated Espada." the man spoke as he gave her a bow. Chihiro nodded and bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zommari-sama." she greeted in return. He nodded before walking away, allowing a man with pink hair to step forward as he took one of her hands in his.

"Hello, my dear. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz. I am the octava Espada and famous for scientific studies here in Hueco Mundo. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I hope to one day have a discussion with you about your shikigami." the man spoke before bowing down and kissing Chihiro's hand, overdoing the greeting a bit. She giggled a little, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine, Szayel-sama." she giggled as he released her hand. He winked at her before making his leave, leaving a man with a strange mask to greet her.

"Hello. My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie, it is nice to meet you." the man spoke, his voice very distorted. Chihiro nodded as she smiled.

"Nice you meet you too!" The man bowed reverently before walking away, leaving only Grimmjow left as he walked towards her. She smiled sweetly as he came over, glad to see him. "Do you have to introduce yourself, too?"

"Tch, no. You already know my name." he scoffed as he reached out and bonked her head lightly, causing her to cry out as she began rubbing her head.

"Ow!"

"What did you do that for, jackass?" Rae snapped as she flew over, slapping the espada on the head. He growled as he glared at her, not at all effected by the blow. "What're you bitching about, runt?"

"Runt? Why I outta-"

"Rae, please!" Chihiro cried as she tried to calm down her temperamental dragon. Grimmjow watched as Rae began badgering Chihiro how she should've hit him or smacked him, before pinching the bridge of his nose. What in hell's name was he gonna do with this girl?

"Come on, we got another room prepared for you, and this time it's right next to mine, instead of down the hall. Just in case any of these bastards tries anything." Grimmjow explained as he reached out, placing his left hand atop her head. She looked up and smiled, before blinking in confusion.

"Grimmjow-! You're arm! How- when-?" she exclaimed as she stared at his arm, both surprised and happy that he had it back. He looked at her questionably before looking at his left arm, oh yeah. He hadn't shown her yet.

"That Inoue woman, she healed it. I'm the sexta again." he smirked. She cried out happily as she leaned in to examine his arm, placing her hands on his biceps to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Then something struck her.

"Then… what happened to Luppi? Was he demoted?" she asked cautiously. Something told her something bad had happened to the arrancar, but she didn't know what. Grimmjow was silent before turning away. He wanted to tell her that he had killed him, and be proud that he had killed the little fucker. But the thing was, he just couldn't look her in the eye and tell her that. She was silent as she stared at him, before her expression saddened.

"You… killed him, didn't you?" she asked. He was silent for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, I did." he answered, turning so that he could meet her gaze. She nodded in understanding as she looked at the floor, feeling a little bit of sympathy for the arrancar that tried to strangle her.

"I… see."

"Chihiro-chan!" both turned at the sound of the voice as Orihime ran towards them, Ulquiorra walking a few steps behind them as he stared at them levelly. She smiled as she held her arms open, embracing the girl as the two hugged each other.

"Orihime-chan!"

"Chihiro-chan, I was so worried! I heard what had happened and tried to come see you, but they wouldn't let me see you." Orihime exclaimed as she hugged her. Chihiro smiled as she patted her friend's head.

"It's okay, I'm fine now Orihime-chan. I'm glad that you're safe, I hadn't heard from you in awhile and I thought something bad had happened." She assured the girl. Orihime released her hold on the girl as she looked at her.

"But something did happen! You see, I was in Aizen's throne room and I was told to heal this man's arm: his name was Grimmjow, and when I was done he also asked me to heal his tattoo, and when I did he ripped his-"

"Ah-hem." both girls turned to see Grimmjow standing a few feet away before Orihime stiffened.

"Eep!" she squeaked as she shook with fright, trying not to meet the man's gaze as she remembered the events from earlier: when he had murdered Luppi. Grimmjow glared at her before grabbing Chihiro's arm, yanking her towards him.

"We're leaving." he growled as he dragged her away, leaving Orihime behind as she stood with Ulquiorra.

-6th tower, In front of Grimmjow's room-

"Grimmjow, why did you take me away?" Chihiro demanded as he continued to drag her, trying to release herself from his grip. He glared at her slightly as he released her, causing her to stumble a little.

"'Cuz that girl was annoying." he answered, annoyed. She walked around so that she was in front of him, holding her arms behind her back as she stared at him. He blinked at her, why was she staring at him? He was about to say something before she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him, causing him to stiffen in surprise. Before he could react, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Goodnight!" she giggled before running into her new room and closing the door. He stared at it in bewilderment, not understanding why the hell she had just hugged him. But he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest and his skin tingle where she had touched him.

"Don't get any ideas. You're like a best friend to her, so that's why she hugged you." someone growled. He turned to see Rae sticking her head out of the door before closing it shut.

He stared at the door before he sighed, so was that why? If she saw him as a friend… did she see him as a man? Before he could continue on the thought, he walked into his room and slammed his door shut, before getting into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. What do you feel about me?

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 15

"Say, Halibel. Do you notice…something odd?" Starrk asked lazily as he, Halibel, and the rest of the Espada sat in the kitchen, killing time. It's been a few weeks since Chihiro and Orihime came to Hueco Mundo, and out of the two, and Chihiro seemed to enjoy being here despite the cold atmosphere.

The girl in question and Grimmjow were currently sitting across the table, in a world of their own as she talked about something, with him simply listening an adding an input every now and again. She now adorned an arrancar uniform, a white dress similar in appearance to Orihime's, with the exception of sleeves. Instead, it had two arm gloves that reached from her hands to right near her shoulder, leaving only the shoulders bare. Halibel raised an eyebrow as she turned to her companion, confused.

"Odd? Odd as in what?" she asked. Starrk motioned his head towards them, keeping his eyes on her all the while.

"Odd as in those two." Starrk stated, indicating Grimmjow and Chihiro. She was silent as she glanced at them, her expression blank. Since meeting the girl, the woman knew that she had a fondness for the sexta espada, and spoke with him often. And if she wasn't spending time with him, she would either talk with Starrk, Ichimaru, Tousen and Wonderweiss, or herself.

Some of the other espada had been eavesdropping on the two espadas, and inched closer to add their own opinion.

"Yeah, something's up. Maybe they're planning something." Nnoitra whispered, glaring at them. Within seconds, the other espada started whispering to each other.

"Maybe they're planning her escape."

"Nah, maybe he's so bored out of his mind that he's talking to her. I sure as hell am."

"Or maybe they're really good friends?" Lilynette chirped as she rested her head on the primera's shoulder. Szayel chuckled as he turned to the young girl, amused.

"And what do you mean by that, Lilynette? They couldn't possible be in…" He started before drifting off, before it hit him.

"They're in a relationship!" they whispered in unison, some of them slamming their palms onto the table as they did so. A childish voice scoffed, causing them to flinch slightly in surprise.

"Those two? In a relationship?" everyone turned to see Rae as she landed on Starrk's other shoulder. Her sisters, Mae and Tae, followed suit as they landed on Halibel's and Lilynette's shoulders as the triplets eyed the espada. Nnoirta sneered at them, annoyed.

"And why do you think that?" He snapped, glaring at her. Mae giggled as she covered her mouth with her paws, as if the answer was obvious.

"They're space cases!" she giggled, with her sister's nodding in agreement. The group looked at her in confusion, eyebrows raised.

"…Huh?" Tae sighed as she shook her head.

"Look, has Grimmjow ever been in a serious relationship, yes or no?" She asked, her eyes on them. Everyone was silent for a moment before shaking their heads slowly.

"…No…"

"And we know that Chihiro's never really been in s serious relationship before-"

"Wait, you mean she's a virgin?" Nnoitra asked, cutting her off mid-sentence. Tae sighed angrily as she face-palmed, pig-headed men!

"Yes. She is a virgin O' Nnoitra-sama the perv." She answered mockingly. Nnoitra growled threateningly at her before Lilynette spoke up.

"But does she like Grimmjow?" she chirped. The trio were silent for a moment, looking at each other then back to them.

"Well…"

"We…"

"Have no idea!" Everyone deadpanned at this, some of them even going as far as slamming their heads on the table or face-palming. Then Yammy growled as he stood up, slamming his fists on the table.

"Why the hell are we even having this conversation to begin with? If you ask me, what happens is between those idiots." he growled. Zommari, Aaroniero, and Barragan agreed. Ulquiorra was silent, he didn't care either way. The rest however…

"But I say we should care! Her virtue is at stake!" Lilynette whispered, her expression determined as her eyes glimmered. Everyone looked at her, confused, as Rae scratched the back of her head.

"Why do you say that?" Rae asked, cocking her head to the side. Starrk realized what she had meant and sighed.

"Out of all of us, Grimmjow and Nnoitra have the most… testosterones… and are more likely to… well…"

"What's testosterones? And what would they do?" Mae asked innocently, cocking her head to the side as she stared at the older man. They group deadpanned as they stared at her, she didn't know what sex was? Nnoitra chuckled as he leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Well kid, testosterones is something men have when they get real-"

"Nu-uh, Nnoitra. I believe that is for something only I can explain properly, and she is clearly too young to be hearing this type of conversation." Szayel snapped as he pushed up his glasses. Then he turned to her.

"Mae-chan, could you please go over to where Grimmjow and Chihiro-hime are and listen to what they're talking about? Maybe you can tell us what they're saying?" Mae nodded as she flew over to them, before the conversation continued.

"…Anyways… as I was saying. Since both men have a lot more testosterones than the rest of us, excluding Halibel, then they would be more likely to cave in to their sexual urges, thus putting whatever woman they are with in danger of losing her virginity." Szayel explained, taking over for Starrk. The man nodded in agreement as he yawned.

"No one could ever hope to match the testosterones in Nnoitra's body, no matter how much they try." he chuckled slightly. Nnoitra grinned as he placed a hand on his chest proudly.

"Fuck you, Starrk. But you're right on that one." he smirked. Yammy growled as he glared at the two.

"Oh please! I have tons more… uh… test-o-strones… in my body than all of you put together!" he ranted. Nnoitra growled as he glared at the man.

"Hell no. You can't even get a woman in bed with ya! Unless you have sex twenty-four seven, there's no way you can have as much as me-"

"What's sex?" the room went silent immediately as all eyes focused on the people who asked the question, Chihiro and Mae. They had their heads cocked to the side as their eyes sparkled in curiosity. Grimmjow has his eyebrows raised as he stared at her, surprised. Szayel was the first to jump on the question as he got to his feet, walking over.

"Well my dears, sex is-"

"No way, Szayel! I say we should just show her what sex is, maybe then-"

"You're both stupid. Come, Chihiro-hime. We'll have a nice long talk about this." Halibel spoke as she got to her feet, walking over and nudging the girl towards the door. The younger girl nodded as both women walked out of the room, leaving behind more questions than answers. When they were gone all eyes focused on Grimmjow.

"So… Grimmjow… you fucked her yet?" Nnoitra asked casually as he leaned forward. Grimmjow turned and glared balefully at the man, snarling.

"What the fuck? What kind of shit are you spouting?" he snapped, glaring at the quinto angrily before Starrk sighed.

"Oh come on, we've all seen the way you act around her. You have to feel something for her, don't deny it." he yawned as he rested his chin on his arms. Grimmjow growled, since when did being nice to her automatically label him as liking her?

"Look, I'm only being nice to her. I don't like her." He stated. Nnoitra laughed at this, not believing him. But either way, it was a chance for him to score some new prey.

"Well if that's the case, maybe I could make a move-" without warning, Grimmjow's hand was around Nnoitra's neck, cutting him off with a choked gasp. He growled loudly as he tightened his grip, he wanted to make one thing perfectly clear.

"You touch her, and your ass is as good as dead, you bastard." He growled dangerously. Nnoitra smirked at him, despite the fact that the breath was slowly being choked out of him.

"Oh? And here I thought you didn't like her, when did things change?" he chuckled, gasping when the sexta's hand tightened around his throat. Grimmjow growled as he glared at the taller man, not in the mood for his bullshit.

"I don't like her, but I won't sit back and watch a sick bastard like you fail miserably." he growled. He then threw the much taller Espada into the wall before storming out of the room. Everyone chuckled as Nnoitra got to his feet, brushing off his shoulders.

"Hmph."

-Grimmjow-

"Che, dumbasses. Of course I don't like her!" he muttered under his breath as he stormed down the hallway. But… did he like her? Well, he could tolerate her, that's for starters. And… he always felt weird around her, like she was different from all of the other females he's been around.

"Grimmjow?" he turned to see Chihiro looking at him with curious eyes as she approached him, the Tres Ae nowhere in sight. He growled lightly and stopped, waiting for her.

"What?" he asked. She smiled as she stopped in front of him, hands clasped over her chest.

"Would you like to sit on the roof and look at the moon with me? Halibel-sama told me it was pretty, but I don't know my way there." she asked. He was silent. Why would she ask him to come with her, just to be her escort? After a few moments of mental debate, he sighed.

"Yeah I guess." he answered, stuffing one of his hands into his pocket. Chihiro's smile as she stepped forward and grasped his hand.

"Then let's go!" she giggled, giving his hand a soft tug so he could lead the way. While walking, he contemplated the feeling of his hand in hers. It felt… nice. Having her soft, dainty hand holding his large, calloused one… It felt nice. But why was he realizing this stuff now?

"_Okay… what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about this shit now? It shouldn't matter." _he thought as they walked, silent for once instead of the two of them talking about something or another. Once they got outside, she looked at the sky in wonder.

"We're here!" she exclaimed as she released his hand, walking around to see if there was a good spot to sit down. He sighed as he looked at his hand, he wanted to hold hers just a little bit longer. She walked to the edge of one of the buildings and sat on her knees, patting the spot next to her. He walked over and sat down, before laying back as he held this arms behind his head. After a few moments, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"So, did Halibel tell you? About sex?" he asked. She giggled as she turned to him, her cheeks flushed pink in the moonlight.

"I, uh… already knew. But I was getting very uncomfortable when the others were discussing it, and decided to play dumb. I knew that Halibel-sama would take me to her room and explain it, but when I told her that I already knew, she laughed a little." Chihiro explained, looking a bit embarrassed as she did so. Grimmjow smirked at this, he didn't know she had a crafty side to her. She was silent as she stared at the moon before he spoke.

"So, is it all an act? You being nice and polite?" he questioned. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's all me. How could I mask my personality? I mean, yes I can fake being dumb… but I would never act like someone else. I want to only be me." she answered. He nodded, that was good. At least she wasn't masking herself or trying to be like someone else… like most people did. A sudden gust of wind picked up and blew her hair into his direction, making a couple of strands land next to him. He could faintly smell vanilla and something else… something sweet. Butterscotch?

At this, his blood went south.

"_Mm…she smells so damn good…" _he thought as he took another whiff. She looked over at him, brushing some hair out of her face as she did so.

"It's pretty isn't it? The moon standing in the sky like that… but it's too bad there aren't any stars here in Hueco Mundo… I like the stars." she whispered as she looked back towards the sky.

"Mama, Hiro and I used to point out all of the constellations in the sky, and even used the stars to create our own patterns in the sky." she giggled, her smile growing at the fond memory. He turned to look at her and at that moment, he thought she was beautiful. The moonlight shining off her skin, her hair, her face…

"Yeah… I guess." he whispered roughly. She turned to him and shuffled to where he was before leaning her face over his. He felt his heart nearly stop, the way her eyes shown, how her chocolate-brown hair fell into his face, the fact that they were so close…

"What's wrong? You're very quiet today-" she was cut off when he placed a hand against her cheek, a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at her. She gasped, her cheeks flaring bright red as her eyes bore into his. He slowly raised his head, his eyes closing, as his lips neared hers. When they were only inches apart…

"Hiya Chihiro-chan, Grimmy-chan! It's sure a lovely night fer moon-gazing!" Gin spoke as he walked towards them, causing them to flinch. They immediately broke apart, her face bright red as he sighed angrily, glaring at him. Damn Ichimaru!

"Don't sneak up on people like that, fox-face!" Grimmjow growled as he slammed his fist into the ground. Gin only smiled as he looked over at Grimmjow.

"Aizen's wantin' ya ta see him. And don't worry, Chihiro-hime. I'll escort ya back ta yer room." he explained. Grimmjow nodded reluctantly as he got up and walked away, looking at Chihiro as he went. She wouldn't meet his gaze, only staring at her feet as he continued walking further and further away.

"_What… do I feel about her?" _he thought silently, not sure what to think anymore. All he knew, was that he held some kind of desire for her, and that he wanted to protect her above all else.

* * *

**Gin...you're such a mood-killer. Please review!**


	16. Feelings and Threats

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 16

"Gin-sama? Why are we outside Orihime-chan's room?" Chihiro asked as she and the ex-Taicho stood outside Orihime Inoue's room. After Grimmjow had left, Gin and she walked for a while, talking about various things, until they ended up outside of Orihime Inoue's room. The fox-faced man smiled as he turned to her, arms folded inside his sleeves.

"I think you and Inoue-chan should spend some `quality time` together. Don't worry, Ulqui-chan will get ya when it's time ta go. See ya, Chihiro-chan!" he sang as he walked away, waving as he did so. Chihiro watched him leave, smiling and shaking her head before opening the door. Spotting Orihime sitting on her couch, she waved, catching the girl's attention.

"Chihiro-chan! You're here!" she cried happily as she got to her feet and walked over. Chihiro smiled as she walked over, before three shapes flew right by them and landed on the couch. Tae, Rae, and Mae smiled from where they sat before they waved.

"Hello Chihiro, Orihime-sama!" they cried in unison. Both girls smiled at the three dragons before Chihiro looked down, confusion in her features. The events from before were still swirling around in her head, and she couldn't shake them away. Orihime noticed Chihiro's distant look and immediately knew something was troubling her friend.

"Chihiro-chan? Is there something wrong?" she asked in concern. The girl was silent before nodding.

"Want to talk about it?" she nodded again. Orihime was silent before leading her over to the couch, the Tres Ae getting out of the way so the two women could sit down. Once seated, Orihime turned to her.

"So, what is it that's troubling you?" Chihiro was silent for a few moments, before sighing. "Orihime-chan… you like Ichigo-san, yes?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" she answered, nodding her head. But she was confused, why did she ask if Orihime liked Ichigo? Chihiro already knew that the girl was head over heels in love with the carrot-topped shinigami. The brunette looked at her hands uncomfortably as they fisted her shirt before closing her eyes.

"I think I like someone!" she exclaimed, bolting upright as she did so. Orihime stared at her, a blank expression on her face.

"You… like him?" Chihiro nodded furiously, her face bright red as she stared at her friend. The Tres Ae began giving each other high-fives, they knew it! "Uh… how can you tell?"

"Well…" she started as she looked at the ceiling. "Recently… I've started blushing whenever he smirks at me, and I didn't understand why. Whenever he's around my heart beats fast, and wherever he touches me… it feels like it's on fire. And I didn't know why, because I liked it, but at the same time I didn't" she paused as she looked down, sadness crossing her features.

"But it's also… painful. When he's gone and I'm alone… it's painful. I want to be around him all the time, even if we don't do anything. Just being with him makes me happy, like I'm on air." Orihime nodded in understanding as she continued.

"And sometimes, even being around him breaks my heart and I don't know why. I want to just take his hand and tell him how I feel, but I don't want to lose our friendship. I just… want to hold him and never let him go…"

"Wow, I knew she had it bad, but nothing like this!" Rae commented. Tae growled and bonked her sister on the head immediately, leaving a good-sized bump. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Watch you mouth. This is a very delicate situation!" she snapped. Her sister growled at her before Orihime shushed them, quickly turning to her.

"Chihiro-chan… you really do care about him." the girl blinked at her in confusion as she continued. "The way you described it is almost the same as I feel about Kurosaki-kun. You love the person so much that even their presence makes your heart beat fast, but it also hurts you too." she sighed longingly as she placed a hand over her chest, thinking about the orange-haired man she loved so much.

"Because they don't know that you love them, and not being with them in that way, it hurts so much sometimes. It's like your heart is breaking. Even… even them being with someone else hurts, but you're also happy because they're happy. And that's all that matters." she was silent before nodding, feeling her eyes brimming with tears because someone understood what she was feeling, and that she wasn't alone.

"Oh! U-Uh c-come in!" Orihime squeaked as she got to her feet. Immediately, Ulquiorra walked in before he looked at Chihiro, stoic as ever. This made her wonder… did he ever smile, or get mad?

"Girl, you have ten minutes. If you are not out by then, I will force you to leave." was all he said before turning and walking out the door again. All was silent for a few moments before Orihime turned her attention back to her.

"So…who is he? The boy you like?" Orihime asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes as she stared at her. The Tres Ae perked their ears as they leaned over, they had to find out who it was. Chihiro blushed at this and looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Well… 'boy' was a tad bit of an understatement… he's more of a… guy. A-anyways… he's very strong, has strange but beautiful colored hair. And… he's very honorable, although a bit rebellious." she explained as she described Grimmjow, hoping that her friend would know who it was instead of having her say their name out loud. Orihime and the Tres Ae thought for a moment, the only ones who fit that description were Starrk and Grimmjow. But Starrk didn't have weird colored hair and wasn't rebellious… so that left…

"Is it Grimmjow-san?" She asked. Chihiro nodded before her blush darkened. Orihime smiled, she had her answer.

"I'm very happy for you, although I'm surprised it's him. I'm still very happy for you." Orihime smiled as she placed a hand on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro smiled happily, relief flooding into her.

"Thank you, Orihime-chan." was all she could say. The girls continued talking about their love interests until it was time for Chihiro to go. After saying good night, Chihiro walked down the long and lonely hallways, making her way back towards the sexta tower. The Tres Ae were silent as they sat on her head and shoulders, they had finally gotten their answer. Problem was, how were they going to get the two of them together? And did Grimmjow even feel the same way?

"Chihiro… shouldn't you tell him? Maybe he feels the same way." Mae asked as she looked down, trying to meet the girl's gaze as she sat on top of said girl's head. Chihiro shook her head, causing the dragon to sway back and forth slightly.

"I don't think I can, Mae. What if he doesn't like me back? Then it would ruin our friendship too, and if he were to go away…" she couldn't finish the thought, feeling an almost instantaneous jab of pain pierce her chest. How had it gotten this far? How had he gotten so close to her heart? Rae growled as she looked at her.

"Then risk it! I doubt anything will happen that could seriously scar the both of you for life." she grunted, slightly annoyed at her master's hesitance. Tae was quick to get on her case as she growled at her younger twin.

"Rae, don't be so insensitive! Matters like this should be treated delicately, and what if you're wrong? Then Chihiro'll be heartbroken. Is that what you want?" she snapped. Rae looked down, silent for a moment.

"…No…"

"Then please, let Chihiro decide on what she wants to do. But know this Chihiro, if anything happens, we, Hoshiookami, Orihime, and all of your friends are here for you. And we'll do everything we can to help you get through it if things turn sour, okay?" Tae spoke as she turned her attention back to her master. Chihiro nodded before smiling.

"Okay, thank you. I'm happy… that I have you three here, so that no matter what happens, we always have each other."

-Meanwhile, Grimmjow-

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably as he stood in Aizen's throne room, said man staring down at him with a look he couldn't recognize. But he glared right back, giving his so called "lord" a look that defiance that he always did. The man continued to stare at him for a few moments, before speaking.

"Good evening, Grimmjow. Have things been well, looking after Chihiro-hime?" he asked as he sat on his throne. Grimmjow growled inwardly before nodding.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. There has been no problems between me and the girl." he answered, raising his head to meet the man's gaze. Aizen nodded before smirking, resting his chin atop his hand.

"Oh, really? I've been hearing rumors, Grimmjow… that you've gotten quite close to Chihiro-hime. Are they true?" he asked, watching closely for signs of deception. Grimmjow visibly cringed, so Aizen had heard too? Crap, this was just great. Even he heard, but he didn't know whether it was true or not.

"No, of course not. Why the hell would I get close to someone like her? She's just a pathetic human." he grunted. Aizen stared at him calmly, causing his heart to feel like it had fallen to the pit of his stomach. Shit. He didn't believe him. How could he; Grimmjow knew that he would never think of Chihiro like that. He felt his heart hammering, god, let him believe it. Let him believe it…

"I see… that's good. You see… it would be a _shame_ to throw out such a useful asset like her because of something so inconvenient as _love_…" Aizen mused, his smirk growing slightly. Grimmjow stiffened as he met the man's gaze again. What?

"So… if the rumors were true… you'd kill her?" he asked. Aizen nodded as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Of course. You see, love is such a useless and heavy emotion, and when a tool falls under its spell, the tool no longer becomes useful. And therefore, I would have to dispose of it." he explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Grimmjow felt his heart drop at this as he looked away. If he even tried making a move, Aizen would hear about it and she would be killed…. because of **him**. Aizen looked at his most rebellious espada, having one last thing to ask him.

"So I will ask again… do you care for her in any way, Grimmjow?" He asked calmly. Grimmjow took a deep breath before looking at Aizen head on, his face empty of any emotion but the usual scowl he always wore.

"No, I don't. I never will." he answered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. For some reason, it pained him to say it. But if he didn't she would be killed, and he would rather feel bad for this instead of having someone like her killed. Aizen nodded as he waved his hand dismissively.

"That's all I needed to hear. You may leave now, Grimmjow." he spoke as he waved him off. Grimmjow nodded before turning and leaving, passing Gin as he left. Gin smiled as he walked up to Aizen, having overheard the entire conversation.

"Playin' with yer men again? Ya know, one of these days someone's gonna let loose on ya." Gin teased. Aizen smirked as he looked at his silver-haired companion.

"I highly doubt that, Gin. So, has Chihiro-hime been to see Inoue-san?". Gin nodded, but it looked like he had more to say. Aizen caught this with ease.

"And?" Gin smiled as he joined the man, standing next to the throne as he leaned in to inform him on the latest gossip.

"Ya know the rumors 'bout Grimmy and Chihiro-hime? Well… I think they were true. Ya see, when I went ta pick her up, he was just 'bout ta kiss her! And she had the cutest lil' blush on her face!" he chuckled. Aizen furrowed his eyebrows, anger appearing for a split second before he reverted back to his calm visage.

"I see. So he was lying. No matter, I doubt he'll try anything now. Especially since I made that threat." He spoke in a monotone. Gin's smile dropped a little as he stared at him.

"So were ya tellin' the truth? Ya really would kill Chihiro-hime?" he asked. Aizen shook his head, almost wanting to scoff at Gin's words.

"Of course not. I would never do that to someone who's close to Akira-kun. If he had stayed… he would be here instead of Tousen. But… as fate would have it, he fell in love with a human woman and left us." Aizen explained as he stared at him.

"But as for Grimmjow, he has only one use. To test Ichigo Kurosaki's abilities, and to fall and die by his hand. If it turns out that he has further developed his 'feelings' for her… then I'll just dispose of him and use another espada." Gin's usual fox-smile returned at this.

"That's good. And here I thought ya were serious 'bout that `killing Chihiro-hime` thing!" he chuckled. Aizen smirked.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that. I have much bigger plans in store for Chihiro-hime…"

* * *

**Oh gosh...will Aizen ever stop being a complete asshole? Oh well. Please review!**


	17. Happy To Have Met You

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 17

Grimmjow was in a dilemma.

Now that Aizen had heard the rumors, Chihiro's life was in even more peril. Now he had two choices, stay with her and risk them getting caught, or leave her and keep her safe. Both were good in their own way, but they also had consequences.

If he stayed with her, he could try and protect her, but he also knew there was no way he could stand any chance against Aizen. The bastard was strong as much as he hated to admit it, and both he and her would certainly be killed by his hand.

And he didn't even want to think of the other solution. Who would protect her if he left her alone? The Tres Ae could and she could take care of herself, but what if it was a sneak attack? Already they had proven that they were inexperienced when it came to sneak attacks and trickery. He groaned, even staying away from her itself would be hard.

Whatever he was feeling had gotten to a point where even being away for long would hurt him inside. It was kinda like an overwhelming ache he felt deep inside, something that wouldn't go away unless he was close to her.

So what the hell should he do?

-Chihiro's Room-

"Tee hee… that was funny, Mae." Chihiro giggled as she watched said dragon. Mae was busy trying to impress Chihiro and her sisters with tricks similar to what an airplane would do at an air show before someone abruptly kicked her door open. In walked Grimmjow, but his expression was different. It was set in its usual scowl, but held some other emotion in his eyes. Chihiro raised her eyebrow at this as she watched him approach her, completely taken aback at his expression.

"Grimmjow…?" But he looked at the Tres Ae, ignoring her for the moment.

"You three, get out. I need to talk to her. Alone." he growled as he jabbed a thumb at the door. The triplets gulped in unison before leaving the room, deciding to head to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Chihiro smiled at him as she waved lightly, hoping to cheer him up somehow.

"Hello, Grimmjow." she greeted happily. He was silent as he stared at her before looking away, his expression not changing, and she knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Grimmjow… are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked softly as she got up and walked over, placing a hand against his mask fragment as she did so. She wanted him to look her in the eye, because she had no idea what caused him to act this way. Truth be told, she was really worried about him. He sighed, this was it. He had to end it… now.

"Chihiro… I can't see you anymore." he grunted, giving her the dirtiest of glares. She looked at him in confusion and visibly flinched at the glare.

"W…what?"

"I said we can't fuckin' see each other anymore! Are you deaf?" he shouted. He saw her eyes widen as she stared at him, but he couldn't let up. He had to make it hurt so bad… that she wouldn't want to see him. That she would hate him too much to even want to.

"And why should we? I fuckin' hate your guts! I wish you would just fuckin' disappear! That whole 'nice girl' thing is so fake! You're just like the shinigami, you're only with me because you pity me but inside I disgust you." she stared at him in bewilderment, what was he talking about? She didn't hate him, it was the exact opposite of that! But he simply snarled at her.

"Well? Not gonna deny it, are you? God, you're so damn stupid! You make me sick!" he continued. She stared at him in stunned silence as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, shoving it back in her direction. She came to her senses and reached out to him again.

"Grimmjow, I-"

Grimmjow's hand came in contact with Chihiro's cheek as he slapped her, snapping her head to the side at the impact and cutting her off. He snarled, if he was gonna do it, he would make sure she regretted ever meeting him… no matter how much it killed him to do it. She stared at the wall in silent shock as he turned and headed for the door.

"Never speak or come near me again, fuckin' slut." he spat, and with that, he slammed the door shut. Chihiro stood there in silence before a few tears fell down her cheeks, feeling like everything just crumbled around her.

"_Grimmjow…"_

-Grimmjow-

Grimmjow roared loudly, almost animalistic and deadly, as he slammed the door to his room wide open, almost knocking it off its hinges. He quickly slammed it shut, before marching to his bed and collapsing on it. He then simply laid there, his chest aching like someone was crushing it.

Why did it hurt so fucking much? Why did it hurt to say those things to her, to hit her? If it were any other person, female or otherwise, he wouldn't have given two shits. In fact, he would've enjoyed destroying their self-esteem, their feelings, and watching them emotionally die right in front of him with no remorse. Or physically, if he was in the mood to pummel them into a bloody pulp.

But that didn't answer his question, why did it hurt for him to hurt her like that? He had only known her for what, two months? Three months? That shouldn't have been enough time for him to develop any human feelings outside of anger, disgust, or respect. He was a hollow, he didn't have a heart.

The closest thing he had to a heart was the organ in his chest, but that was it. He did care for her a little, but that was because she had tried to protect him, knowing full well that she could be branded a traitor and executed by the shinigami. But why was he feeling all of this useless shit now? He didn't know. All he knew, was that it was hurting him in so many ways and he felt like a katana was in his chest and was being pushed down deeper and deeper into it.

"_Damn… I'm such a fuckin' prick…" _he thought silently as he rested his chin on one of his pillows, hoping that sleep would take him and he could just forget about the brown-haired girl he cared about. Suddenly, he could hear light footsteps approaching his door, before he groaned. It was Chihiro, he could tell from the reiastu that it was her.

"_Go away, I'm not in the fuckin' mood for tears…" _he thought irritably. In a way, it was true. He was in no mood to see someone cry, least of all her. It was bad enough to know that he had made her hurt, but he didn't want to see tears on a face like hers. The footsteps stopped outside the door and paused, causing him to raise his eyebrow. She wasn't going to come in?

"Grimmjow… I'm happy to have met you." he heard her spoke from outside his door, her voice wavering slightly. He instantly sat up from the bed, his eyes wide. What? She was happy to have met him? He heard her choke back a sob as she continued.

"I… I may have been a burden to you, Grimmjow, but still… I'm happy to have met you. To have gotten to know you, to… have fallen in love with you…" he sat there, stunned beyond belief. Fallen in love with him? What does she-

"And… I'm sorry. I never meant… to become a burden. I never wanted to hurt you, to make you mad… I never intended any of that. I'm sorry. And… thank you." he heard her sob softly, that got him. He was hurting her, even though he was accomplishing his goal, it hurt that he was hurting her. Right now, he felt like the biggest jackass in all of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo even.

Then he heard her rapid retreating footsteps echo as she ran away from his door. He got to his feet and immediately bolted for the door, to find out what she said was really true or not, but she was already gone. Probably went back into her room or Orihime's, he wasn't sure. He stood at his doorway in silent surprise, was that how she really felt? Did she really mean those things? He shook his head.

"_Stop it. You'll only get closer to her. Stay away from her." _he told himself over and over. It was for their own good, for both her and him.

No matter how much it would hurt them.

-Chihiro-

Chihiro curled up in her bed, holding one of the pillows against her face, as she cried into it. He hated her. He really hated her. And… that killed her.

She didn't know what she did, but it had to be something big for him to hate her. All this time she thought he was her friend, but after hearing everything he said, she was sure that it was the exact opposite.

"_Then… why did he stay with me? Why did he come back all those times? Was it… out of pity, or was he only using me? I don't know…" _she thought, the pain in her heart intense the more she thought about it. It was like a million little daggers were stabbing her heart repeatedly, causing her endless amounts of pain.

And then, after confessing all of those feelings, she felt like her heart had completely shattered. She didn't want to stick around to see his reaction, she was too scared to. The mark from where he slapped her stung a little as she wiped her eyes, why did she do this to herself? Why him of all people? He was a hollow and she was a human, hollows couldn't really feel emotions outside of hatred or despair. It made no sense at all, but it didn't have to. She loved him, and she'll keep loving him… even if he hates her. But she could never force her feelings on him, she didn't want to be a burden him.

She only wanted to see him happy, even if he's with someone else.

_`-Even… even them being with someone else hurts, but you're also happy because they're happy. And that's all that matters.` _Orihime's words echoed, catching her off guard. More tears fell down her cheeks as she felt another knife pierce her grieving heart. She could feel her zanpakuto's presence as she tried calling out to her, trying to reach out to her through their connection.

"**Milady! Milady, what's wrong?" **she called. She felt her throat constrict with sadness, she really didn't want to talk to anyone, not now. She could still feel her presence as she tried to get the girl to answer her pleas.

"**Milady, it's Grimmjow, isn't it? Please, talk to me." **she pleaded. She choked back a sob.

"_Hoshiookami… please leave me alone. I… don't want to talk right now." _she answered, her thoughts echoing back. She felt her zanpakuto's mixed feelings at her words, her agitation, sorrow, sympathy, pity… she could feel it all. And it hurt even more.

After almost an half an hour of just laying there crying in silence, she could hear three familiar voices arguing down the hallway, and she groaned. She quickly buried her face into the pillow, pretending to be asleep as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Within seconds the triplets opened the door, so that it was big enough for them to get in, before closing it behind them. They looked around and spotted Chihiro on the bed, thinking that she was asleep.

"Aw, she's asleep. Wonder what she and Grimmjow-sama walked about." Rae sighed as she rolled her eyes, annoyed that she couldn't get more information on the two's relationship. Mae was silent as she stared at Chihiro's shoulders, they were shaking. That meant that she wasn't asleep, but was faking it. Something was definitely wrong.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" she asked softly as she flew over, landing beside her head as she tried to get a good look at her face. Tae and Rae looked at her in confusion before Chihiro lifted her face from the pillow, it was streaked with tears. The trio gasped in alarm, what had happened?

"Chihiro? What happened? What's wrong?" they cried in unison as Rae and Tae joined her sister. She allowed a strangled sob to escape her lips before pulling them into a hug.

"Guys!"

* * *

**Aw... poor Chihiro and Grimmjow! **


	18. Scattered Hearts

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 18

"That fucking bastard! How dare he? **How dare he**?!" Rae roared as she flew down the hallway, Mae and Tae following close behind. After hearing what had happened from Chihiro, the dragon felt nothing but pure rage and hate for the sexta espada. Right now, all she wanted to do was crush him in her talons, and beat him within an inch of his life.

"Rae, wait! Slow down!" Mae cried as she tried catching up to her enraged sister. Without warning, Rae stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her sisters, her gaze focused solely on Tae.

"Tae, phase us, **now**. I wanna kick his ass with my bare hands." she growled maliciously, her crimson eyes alight as she stared at her. Tae sighed as her body began to glow, her sister's lighting up as well.

"Okay… shift."

Within seconds, the three were consumed by a blast of smoke.

-Meanwhile, Espada-

"Why so down, Grimmjow?" Starrk yawned as he eyed the sexta. Grimmjow was currently sitting in a lone chair in the kitchen, his head in his hands. He growled at Starrk as he raised his head, not at all in the mood for anyone else's bullshit.

"Headache." he lied. No, it wasn't a headache. It was heartache. He was suffering from a broken heart. The other Espada eyed him as well, they had never seen him look so terrible. The last time he looked like that was when Tousen had severed his arm, but he looked ten times more angry and violent than he did now.

"Damn, ya look like shit. Whatcha do, piss off Aizen so he made ya clean the bathrooms or something?" Nnoitra chuckled as he rested his chin in his palm. Grimmjow glared at him before abruptly standing up and pushing the chair back, causing it to fall over at the force.

"**Fuck off, Nnoitra**!" He roared as he glared hatefully at the quinto. Suddenly, there was a loud racket outside the kitchen doors, causing all of the espada to stare at the doors in confusion.

"Where is he? **Where is that no good sonovabitch**?!" someone roared from outside, completely enraged by the sounds of it. The kitchen doors flew open within seconds, completely off the hinges, and flew into the wall across the room. The Espada quickly got out of the way as the doors flew past them, before glancing at the doorway.

There were three small children standing in the doorway, the leader having their arms crossed as they glared into the room. The first girl had bright red spiky hair that reached her shoulders and crimson eyes, and she was dressed in dark red ninja garb. The second girl had long blonde hair and topaz colored eyes, and was dressed in a frilly pale yellow dress that reached to her feet. The third girl had light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, dressed in seifuku with a ribbon in her short hair. This made the espada blink in confusion, who were they and where did they come from?

"What the fuck?" Nnoitra whispered as he stared at them. The red-haired one looked around before her eyes landed on Grimmjow, her eyes flashing in anger as she clenched her fists tightly. She quickly pointed at the sexta, her teeth bared as she growled at him.

"You **bastard**! How dare you?!" she roared as she leaped into the air, kicking him in the stomach and sending him into the wall. She glowered at him as she cracked her knuckles, landing gracefully on her feet as she began to walk over.

"You're gonna pay for what you did, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." she snarled, her fangs bared. He glared at her as he sat himself up, rubbing the forming bruise on his chest.

"Who the fuck are you?! And how do you know my name?!" he spat, baring his incisors. She glared at him before the blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"I thought it would be quite obvious. Here I thought the espada would at least have one smart person in their ranks, guess I was wrong." she sighed. The blue-haired one giggled as she tugged on the other girl's arm.

"Tae, that's not nice! If it were me, I would have no idea who we were either!" she giggled, causing the other two to roll their eyes at her. They gaped, Tae?

"Could you be… the dragons?" Halibel asked as she took a step forward, causing the three to turn their attention to her. The blue haired one giggled as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yup, it's us! See how we changed?" she giggled as she twirled around. At this, everyone cried out in alarm. With the exception of a few, like Halibel and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was the most shocked as he pushed himself up.

"What the fuck?! How the hell-?!" Rae glared at him before walking over and slapping him across the face. His head snapped to the side, feeling her fingernails dig into his flesh as he did so.

"Just shut the fuck up, you lowlife piece of shit!" she ordered, she was definitely pissed. He turned and stared at her in confusion, what was she so mad about?

"What the fuck did I do?!" he roared, slamming his fist into the ground. She glared at him venomously, her fists lighting up as they were surrounded by red flames. How dare he ask what he had done?!

"You hurt her and you broke her heart! How **dare** you ask what you did? You know damn well what the fuck you did!" she screamed at him as she prepared to punch him again. He was silent for a moment, before looking away. Tae quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, staring at her calmly as she did so.

"Let's go Rae, she needs us. You can finish later. Mae, you can stay and explain to them." she ordered as she began to drag her sister out of the room. Mae nodded as she watched her older sister drag Rae out of the room, before turning to Grimmjow.

"You're bleeding…" she said softly as she reached out, lightly touching the scratches her sister left on his cheek. She quickly bent down and placed her hand over the marks, before he felt a strange warmth seeped into the marks.

"Reverse fate and make the clock reverse… chiyu ha nozomu." she whispered, a light phasing into the wounds as she held her tiny hand against his cheek. When she took her hand away, the marks were gone. He blinked in confusion as he lightly touched his cheek, before turning his attention back to her.

"Wha-"

"My abilities are enhanced when we phase into this form, same with Tae and Rae. But it's only temporarily, I'll change back in a few minutes. Because we're shikigami, we can take a form depending on the person who summons us, we were born as dragons but could take human shape because most shikigami can. In hindsight, we're still dragons because our human forms disappear in a matter of minutes." She explained, cutting him off. Everyone was silent before she looked at him, reaching down and taking his wrist.

"C'mon, I need to ask you something. In private." she requested. The sexta was silent for a moment, before nodding and following her out the doorway as she led the way, leaving the rest of the espada inside. Once they got a good distance away from the kitchen, she released his hand and allowed him to lean against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Okay, so what do ya wanna know?"

"Grimmjow-sama… why did you say those things to Chihiro? Why did you hit her?" the child asked innocently as she stared at him, hands behind her back. He scoffed.

"Because it was the truth, and I'm tired of her. That's all you need to know." he grunted, looking away. The little girl stared at him for a few moments, before closing her eyes as she began to manipulate her reiastu.

Her reiastu reached out and lightly touched his, all of his feelings flowing into her the second their auras made contact. She could feel his guilt, his pain. Confusion, rage, regret… his emotions and heart were in turmoil, though she didn't know why. But the strongest feelings she could sense were pain and regret, proving the deception in his words.

"Grimmjow-sama… I think I know why you said those things. You're protecting her, aren't you?" he turned to her, his eyes wide. Before he could retort, she cut him off. "And don't tell me otherwise, I can feel what you're feeling. There's a lot of conflict because your heart is in turmoil, but you're hurting too. And you…" she trailed off, at this point going on pure assumption because she wasn't sure if he truly cared about her in the same way she cared about him.

"You love her, too. Don't worry, I won't tell. But please, don't deny what's in your heart, you'll only regret it in the end. She still loves you too, and I don't think that will ever change." she finished. Suddenly, she disappeared in a flash of smoke before the familiar blue dragon took the child's place. With that, she quickly flew down the hallway, waving to him as she went.

"Don't forget what I said, okay?" she called before disappearing around the corner, leaving him alone in the hallway. He stared at the empty hallway for a few moments before turning and walking away.

-One week later-

Grimmjow was silent as he walked along the maze-like hallways that made up most of Las Noches. It's been a while since he last talked to her, since he last **saw** her, and it was eating him up inside. He had been avoiding her by using every means possible, despite the fact that her room was right next door to his. He couldn't even be in his room because he knew she was right next door, and he was tempted to just go in and see her. But that… would be a bad thing.

But from the times he had been in his room, he could hear the Tres Ae next door trying to find any way to cheer her up. Recently, he had Halibel keep a close eye on her and had Aizen remove him as her warden, all in an effort to further distance himself from her. But he sorta felt like a coward, something that frustrated him greatly.

Why was he trying to stay away from her, to protect her? But what good was it doing him? All the running around and avoiding her when he wanted to do nothing more than to see her, to talk to her… was wearing him out and frustrating him beyond belief.

A part of him told him to screw what Aizen said and take the girl for himself, because under normal circumstances, he would have done just that. But that annoying little voice that had developed after he got to know her told him no, to just stay away so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama requests your presence." he looked up to see Ulquiorra standing a few feet away, the same stoic look on his face that he always has as he stared at him. He growled at the sight of the man before he changed direction, heading to the throne room. Before he could pass him, he stopped.

"The girl… how is she?" he asked, the one thing that had been plaguing his mind for days since he had told her he never wanted to see her again. The man was silent.

"I would not know, as I am not in charge of her. However, she is in the current audience of Orihime Inoue, that I know of. Why do you ask?" Grimmjow was silent, before turning away.

"Nothing. Go fuck yourself."

-Chihiro, Orihime-

Orihime looked over at her friend in concern as they sat on the couch in her room, Ulquiorra having granted them permission to see each other earlier that day. She could clearly see that something was wrong with Chihiro, but had no idea what since she wouldn't tell her.

"Chihiro-chan… what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked for the millionth time that day. Chihiro simply smiled as she stared at her friend.

"No, everything's fine, Orihime-chan." she answered, still smiling. But the smile didn't fool Orihime, though it looked genuine at first. But she knew Chihiro, if she was fine, her smile would be brighter, happier. But it wasn't.

"No, you're not being honest. Please Chihiro-chan, please tell me what's wrong. Maybe it'll make you feel better if you talk about it, I'll listen." she pleaded. This caused the girl to flinch and look down at her lap, before she sighed.

"Heh… there's no fooling you, Orihime-chan." she took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"Orihime-chan…. I… I did something… awful. I think… that I caused pain to someone who I really cared about." she started, lifting her head to meet her friend's gaze. Orihime nodded sympathetically as she placed her hands on her lap, wanting for her to continue. The Tres Ae watched from where they were sitting on Orihime's table, listening intently.

"I'm sure… because now… he hates me. And… it hurts. It really, really hurts. Not only did he reject me, but… I feel like I just lost one of my best friends. I was so stupid." she continued, her voice hushed. Orihime stared at her friend for a few moments, before speaking.

"Who… did you think you hurt, Chihiro-chan?" she asked softly. She had an inkling to whom it may be, but she couldn't say for certain. Chihiro was silent before a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"…G-Grim… Grimmjow…" she answered as she reached up to wipe away her tears. Orihime gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Chihiro-chan…" she cooed as she pulled her into a hug. But Chihiro simply pulled away, before smiling sadly at her friend. After the day he rejected her, she had come to a decision about how things were going to be from now on. It hurt to know that he didn't feel the same, but what mattered most to her was **his** happiness. Even if it left her alone and with a broken heart, she would still be there for him if he ever needed her.

"But… even if I'm not with him… as long as he's happy, it's okay. I don't need anything else but that, and I'm not going to let it bother me. I may…end up with nothing left in my hands after this is over, or I might even die, but…what matters to me more than anything is his happiness. So no matter what, I'll always be there for him if he ever needs me." she explained, her face set in determination. Orihime and the Tres Ae looked at each other before nodding reluctantly.

"_But Chihiro-chan… is that how you really feel? Are you really okay with that?"_

-Grimmjow-

Grimmjow glared up venomously at Aizen as he sat in his throne, hands folded in his lap.

"Are you fuckin' serious?!" Grimmjow demanded, his scowl deepening at the audacity this asshole had. Aizen nodded as he stared down at his rebellious espada, his visage calm.

"Yes, I would like for you to keep an eye on Chihiro-hime for awhile. Halibel is going to go on a mission outside in Hueco Mundo, and won't be back for some time. Therefore, I need another espada to watch over her until she returns. Can I trust you, Grimmjow?" he explained. Grimmjow growled as he clenched his fists tightly, it was an order, not a request.

"Yes… Aizen… sama." He replied through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to go after the man and rip his head from his shoulders. He then turned and marched out of the room, Aizen smirking as he watched him go.

"Take very good care of her, Grimmjow."

-Chihiro-

Chihiro sighed as she pulled out a pair of satin pajamas from her closet, having just got back to her room after being ordered out by Ulquiorra, like usual. It was white and had long sleeves, button downed with a collar, and black lining on the inside. She quickly dressed into that before looking at the Tres Ae. The trio had been spending so much time with her after Grimmjow had basically rejected her, and she could see how stressed out they were.

"Hey, why don't you three go and get something to eat, or have a nice chat with Halibel-sama or Lilynette-chan?" she asked as she turned to them. The three blinked at her in confusion before looking at each other.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Tae asked as she flew over, landing on the girl's shoulder. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you've been spending so much time with me that you haven't had any time to yourselves. So go and have a little bit of fun, just don't get into too much trouble. Okay?" she explained. The three turned and looked at each other, before their stomachs rumbled. Mae blushed and giggled.

"Our tummies grumbled!" she giggled, causing Chihiro to laugh a little at the embarrassed looks on Rae and Tae's faces. The two sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Okay… we'll go and get something to eat. They hardly give us enough food to last anyways. We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Tae sighed as she turned to her master. Without another word, the three flew out of the room, closing the door behind them as they did so. Chihiro stood there for a few moments, before glancing at her zanpakuto, which was laying on the table. She quickly walked over and sat down, placing her palm on its sheath as she did so.

"**Milady? Is something wrong?" **Hoshiookami asked, the tone of her voice hinting at surprise and confusion. She was silent before shaking her head.

"_No… it's just that I need to apologize. I know I've blocked you out so you couldn't know what I was feeling. But now that I've sorted my feelings out, I feel like I need to apologize. So, I'm sorry that I did that to you, it wasn't fair of me. Will you forgive me?" _she explained, her thoughts finally flowing through the connection after a week of silence. Her sword emitted a wave of happiness and pride, making the girl smile.

"**That's the Chihiro I know. Yes of course, but the next time you do something like that… I'll release myself and bite you, understand?" **her sword warned sternly. She laughed, she didn't doubt that her zanpakuto would carry out the threat.

"Yes, I understand-"

Before she could finish, the sound of her door slamming open startled her and Chihiro turned, unsheathing her zanpakuto just as Nnoitra walked into the room. He smirked at her before cackling, a strange crescent weapon slung over his shoulder.

"Been wondering were you've been. It's been quite a hassle trying to corner ya with Halibel around, but now that you're alone… I can have my fun. The women have been too boring lately, and I like it when my prey has a bit of fight in 'em." he cackled as he stared at her. Chihiro glared at him as she raised her zanpakuto, ready to fight. He quickly threw his weapon at her, causing her to duck out of the way as she ran at him. But when she raised her blade and brought it down on his chest, it simply scraped against the skin, not even leaving a mark. This made him smirk as the girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Nice try, babe. But my heirro is the strongest out of all the espada." and with that, he reached out and grabbed her around the neck, pinning her to the wall.

-Grimmjow-

Grimmjow was currently making his way towards Chihiro's room when he heard a loud scream, causing him to stop and pale at the sound.

"Aaah!" the person screamed in pain as the sound of something being thrown against the wall echoed down the hallway. He was quick to start sonidoing down the hallway, his heart hammering when he recognized that scream.

"**Chihiro**!" he roared as he sonidoed down the hallway, skidding to a stop as he reached her door. Slamming her door open, he saw that Nnoitra was in the room and had her pinned up against the wall, his hand around her throat as he strangled the life out of her. He snarled, how dare he?

"What the fuck did you do to her?! You bastard!" Grimmjow roared as he ran in, quickly contemplating the many ways he could rip the mother fucker's head off. Nnoitra grinned as he turned to him.

"I just knocked her out. Wanna have some fun with her?" he asked smugly, like he was doing nothing wrong. This made Grimmjow's blood boil with rage and see nothing but red.

"Fuck no! Let her go!" he roared as he lunged at him, ready to rip the man's throat out. Nnoitra quickly dropped her and jumped out of the way before running out of the room, making a quick getaway down the hallway. Before he could pursue him, Grimmjow noticed a small trickle of blood coming from Chihiro's head as she lay there on the floor.

Kneeling down, he carefully pulled her body into his lap as he examined her. She was unconscious, with a large cut on the side of her temple as it bled a little. He growled loudly as he cradled her in his arms, feeling nothing but pure hatred at himself for thinking that she was always going to be protected by Halibel, Starrk, or anyone else but him.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay. I'm here."

* * *

***chiyu ha nozomu= healing wish**


	19. Why Do I feel This Way?

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 19

Grimmjow quickly got to his feet, cradling Chihiro's limp form in his arms. He was silent as he gazed at her before growling loudly, turning his attention to the door.

"That fucking bastard… I'll make sure he pays." he growled under his breath. The next time he got into a fight with the quinto, he would make sure it was his last. He quickly turned around and marched out of the room, at the moment she wasn't safe here, and instincts told him to take her into his room. There, he could guard her until she awoke.

He quickly sonidoed to his room and kicked the door open, nearly snapping it from its hinges for the millionth time in a row. He quickly walked in and stood by the bed, still holding her in his arms. For a few moments he simply held her, relishing the feeling of her body against his, before carefully setting her down on the bed. He was careful not to jar her, in case there were any other injuries that he couldn't see.

Thankfully, he was sure she wasn't hurt seriously because he could only see bruises on her neck and the cut on her temple. For a short while, he just stood there and watched her, feeling himself calm down and resisting the urge to seek out Nnoitra and end his miserable existence. His scowl deepened the more he watched her, feeling guilt well up inside him as he did so.

"_I should… at least apologize. I've caused her so much fuckin' shit, and she didn't deserve any of it." _he thought as he stared at her, the guilt growing only stronger as he thought about all the things he had put her through.

"I… I'm s… sor…" why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he say that he was sorry? Was he really that full of pride that it wouldn't let him say two simple words? But it's not like they would be enough, they would never be. Especially after all the things she said after he slapped her across the face and told her he never wanted to see her again.

He sighed before getting up and walking to the bathroom, kicking the door open as he did so. He quickly grabbed a cloth from under the sink and dampened it before walking back to the bed and dabbing her cut with the towel, making sure to clean the cut and the blood that had fallen down her cheek. He sighed angrily as he was doing this, how could he have been so stupid? He had left her alone, and she had gotten hurt, even though he was trying to protect her from Aizen by not being around her.

"God, I'm so fuckin' stupid!" he hissed as he finished cleaning the cut. He heard her moan softly as she rolled away from him in her sleep, clutching his pillow as tears fell down her cheeks, probably from a bad dream. He could now clearly see the dark bruises around her neck and felt a heavy wave of guilt wash over him. He should have never listened to his instincts, he should have stayed with her. But he wasn't going to stay away now, oh no.

"_Screw Aizen. She's __**mine**__, and I'll be damned if that mother fucker thinks that he can scare me off with a shitty little threat. I ain't gonna make the same fucking mistake twice." _he thought as he reached out and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Wait, **his**? When did he decide this? He felt so many feelings explode inside him, possessiveness, tenderness, and something else as he moved to brush her bangs out of her face. Something that he didn't know, and yet knew at the same time.

"_But what is it?" _He had no idea what was causing him to think these thoughts, to feel these things. Normally, he wouldn't care. But after spending so much time with her, getting to know her… he couldn't stop thinking those thoughts or feeling those things. Suddenly, he heard loud screams coming from down the hallway.

"Chihiro? Chihiro! Where are you? Chihiro!" three voices cried out in unison as they panicked. He recognized the voices easily and quickly got up and ran to the door before poking his head out. He could see the three dragons hovering outside Chihiro's room, frantically searching for her.

"Pst! Hey! …Hey!" The three perked up and looked over, spotting him as he stepped out into the hallway.

"She's over here, now quit screaming and get over here." He grumbled as he jerked his thumb to his door. They looked at each other before flying over, Rae growling as she began readying her talons to scratch his face off.

"What did you do to her? If you touched her, I swear to god I'll-"

"Shh- calm down. She's safe, just sleeping." He snapped. They eyed him warily before flying into the room and spotting her on the bed. He followed in right behind them, hands stuffed in his pockets as they examined her.

"What are these bruises on her neck? And the cut on her temple?" Tae asked as she turned to him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He growled at her.

"Because Nnoitra, that miserable prick, broke into her room. Probably to rape her." this made the two shudder and Mae blink at him in confusion, not understanding what the word meant. The tiny blue dragon looked between her master and Grimmjow for a few moments before speaking.

"I think we should spend the night in Orihime-san's room." she stated, catching both her sisters and Grimmjow off guard. Rae growled angrily in protest.

"Why-"

"I said, **we should sleep in Orihime-san's room tonight**_._"she repeated, fangs bared as a growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Rae and Tae gulped, knowing that this was way out of character and it meant business, before flying out of the room. She turned to Grimmjow, a contented purr rumbling in her throat as she did so.

"Take care of her." was all she said before flying out of the room after her sisters, leaving them alone. He glanced over at Chihiro's sleeping form before sighing and walking over to the bed.

"_I might as well try to do my job…" _he thought as he got in beside her, pulling the covers over her shoulders but leaving himself bare. He made no move to pull her close, just laid there, holding his head up with one arm as he watched over her. He watched as she breathed evenly, her face calm and peaceful as she slept, now free of whatever bad dream she was having.

After a while, he found his hand slowly reaching over to cup her cheek, and he made no move to stop it. He rested his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin as he felt the soft flesh beneath his thumb. She smiled a little out of impulse and nuzzled into his hand for a moment. He felt his heartbeat quicken and a fluttery feeling build up in his gut, despite the hole there. He wanted to have her as close as possible, and didn't hesitate to act on these feelings.

"_Why do I feel this way?" _he thought as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until her cheek was pressed against his chest. He slowly stroked her head as he curled himself protectively around her. He stared down at her sleeping form, completely at a loss as to why he was acting so strange.

"_You love her, too. Don't worry, I won't tell. But please, don't deny what's in your heart, you'll only regret it in the end. She still loves you too, and I don't think that will ever change." _Mae's words echoed, making him scowl a little. Then something stopped him.

"_You love her, too.-"_

"_Love…" _was that it? He didn't know, as far as he knew, arrancars didn't feel things like love and happiness. But… could they? The thought never crossed his mind. So what he was feeling right now… was it love?

But then he cringed. Love was the weakest, most distracting of all human emotions. It made you weak, soft, and pathetic: it had no use in the hollow world. He growled lowly at the thought, but couldn't deny that he had some type of… desire for her. Maybe… it **was** love. But how had it come to this? When did it start?

"_It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name's Chihiro, Chihiro Kururugi. What's yours, arrancar-san?"_

"_No, I won't fight. I'm not going to fight and kill people who fight for what they believe in, everyone deserves to be in this world and I will not take their lives away. I will help protect my friends and the people I care about the most, but I won't fight to kill." _

"_My grandfather once told me that everyone is born for a reason, something that keeps their will to live strong inside them. We have to find that reason, and I know you're still searching for yours. It's the same with me, I'm searching for my reason to live too because I haven't lived long enough to find it." _

"_Then keep trying, I know you can do it. Just don't give up, okay?" _

"_Run, Grimmjow-san! Please, go back home and hurry!" _

"_Grimmjow-san… I think of you as someone important, my friend even. Even if you might not think of me the same way. And I would be sad if any of my friends were to disappear from this world, forever… Including you." _

"_Grimmjow… I'm happy to have met you."_

"_I… I may have been a burden to you, Grimmjow. But still, I'm happy to have met you. To have gotten to know you, to… have fallen in love with you…"_

Everything she had ever said to him echoed in his head like an addicting melody, he couldn't get them to stop. But now he understood, though he still had many questions about what he was really feeling. He wasn't sure he could call it love, but he cared deeply for her, and for him that was enough of an answer.

"_Damn… I've gotten soft." _he thought as he looked down at her, watching as she smiled and nuzzled into his chest as she slept. He smirked down at her before nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. But… why her? Why her of all people?

Why did he have to fall for her?

He stared at her sleeping form silently before holding her close, and listened to her gentle heartbeat as it thrummed against his chest, matching in pace with his.

"_Chihiro…" _was his last thought before sleep took him.

-The Next Day-

Grimmjow awoke to find that she was still there, curled up against his chest, making him sigh in relief.

"_Good… she hasn't woken up yet." _he thought gratefully as he lifted himself up with one arm. He thought for sure she would wake up before him and start screaming or running because she thought he was still distancing himself from her. He watched her for a few moments before realizing that she was still in her pajamas.

"…_she's gonna need some clothes." _he thought as he quickly got up and headed for the door. He glanced once more back at her and sonidoed to her room before opening her door. He then casually walked into her room looked in her closet to see if she had anything to wear.

Aizen had made sure that all of her clothes looked exactly alike, and it wasn't hard for Grimmjow to find her arrancar uniform since they were all neatly hung up on hangers and her accessories folded neatly on racks. Grabbing her clothes, he was about to leave the room when he glanced at her dresser.

"_Should I… get her underwear too?" _he thought as he stared at the object. The he shook his head, he wasn't about to be labeled a pervert. It was enough that Nnoitra was the self-proclaimed letch and chauvinistic asshole of Las Noches, he didn't want to be compared at all to that freak. Sure, he didn't mind getting some action every couple of days from the arrancar whores like a lot of the men in Las Noches, but he wasn't sick enough to go and take someone's underwear. No fucking way.

He growled at the thought before going back to his room and placing the clothes on the corner of the bed. Then he looked at the door, should he go and tell Aizen that he was taking his spot as her warden back? It was also the perfect chance to get his revenge on Nnoitra since Aizen forbade anyone to lay a threatening hand on Chihiro and Orihime Inoue.

"_I'll go and see Aizen before I talk to her." _he thought as he walked back over to the bed. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before quickly jotting something down, having to cross out a sentence or two a couple of times before he finally finished. He then placed it on his nightstand before walking to the door.

"I'll be back soon, and then we'll talk." he spoke before walking out and closing the door, knowing that she probably wouldn't hear him. All he got in return was a light moan as she continued to sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Do You Still Love Me?

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 20

"Mm…" Chihiro moaned softly as she awoke from her slumber. Her head felt slightly heavy, almost throbbing with a coming headache, before she opened her eyes. She looked at the pristine white ceiling before sitting up, confused at first.

"_Where… am I?" _The entire room, walls, furniture, everything, was white. She shook her head, it looked exactly like every other room in Las Noches. But this room… she didn't know where she was, and it certainly wasn't her room. For one, this one had a balcony, but her room had only barred windows. And… it was nowhere near as… messy.

There were clothes strewn all over the place, giving it a messy look. There was a trashcan overflowing with papers and other things resting in a corner of the room, and a lone door could be seen on the other side of the room. There was a few pieces of furniture, a table, a couch, and a few chairs. But most of them looked worn down and rugged, like someone didn't care about taking care of their things. She looked down and realized she was in a king-sized bed that looked similar in western-style with the sheets pushed up around her.

"What…happened?" she mumbled as she adjusted her pajamas, trying to remember what had happened before she fell asleep. She lifted her hand to touch her head before feeling a twinge of pain when her fingers brushed her left temple. Then it came back to her. Nnoitra!

"Oh god… I hope he didn't-" she started but stopped as she looked down at her clothes. There was no sign of them being messed with, causing her to sigh in relief. She then looked over and saw a familiar white jacket lying on the floor, its front opened and collar upturned…

"Grimm… jow?" she gasped as she bolted upright. She looked around the room before closing her eyes. His reiastu was all over the room, she could feel it. And his scent… it was everywhere. _"Grimmjow… I… I'm in Grimmjow's room…"_

She opened her eyes and spotted her clothes at the foot of the bed, looking like someone just tossed them there. Probably Grimmjow, no doubt. She got up and grabbed her clothes before walking to the other door, which she assumed was the bathroom, to change. To her astonishment, it had blue towels, rugs, and even a blue shower curtain, giving the white bathroom a dash of color for once. This made her giggle, because the blue items were a few shades lighter than his cyan eyes.

"_That would be just like him… Grimmjow always hated white." _she thought before giggling louder. Even the curtain was torn in certain places, giving it a rugged look. She quickly changed into her arrancar uniform before washing her face. She sighed as she splashed her face with cool water, it felt nice to have something that reminded her a little bit of home.

"_I wish I was home…" _she thought sadly. Even though Aizen had shown her so much hospitality, all she wanted was to go home. She sighed sadly before drying her face with the towel, smiling only a little as she rubbed her cheek against its softness.

When she was done, she walked out into the messy room before spotting a sheet of paper on the nightstand. It was probably one of the things that stuck out, because it look like it had been placed there, not crumpled up or tossed there. Curiosity getting the best of her, she picked it up before reading it. Her eyes widened when she realized it was addressed to her, and almost laughed at the numerous crossed-out sentences that ran for most of the paper.

_Chihiro,_

_Look, don't freak out. Before you ask why you're in my room and how you got there, I saved you from that bastard Nnoitra. The Tres Ae are with that Inoue woman, so they're okay before you ask._

_I went to go talk to Aizen about Nnoitra, but there's something else I need to ask him. It's about you. Before you start feeling guilty about nothing and all of that other bullshit, there's something you and I have to talk about. But wait here until I get back, and if you even think of running, I'll tear down every white wall in this goddamn place to find ya. Don't think I won't, because I fucking will. _

_And don't even think about hiding behind Starrk, since Halibel's still on that mission. I don't give a rat's ass what rank he is, I'll kill him if that means talking to you. You should just sit here like a good girl and wait for me, it's important and you need to listen to what I have to say. Besides, I locked the door from the outside so there's no point in trying anyways. _

_Grimmjow_

_P.S. Don't say I didn't warn you. You run, and I'll find you._

Chihiro read the letter over again before cringing. She felt the hot tears drip down her face before wiping them away, she didn't want to know what he was going to say. It even hurt to think of it. She knew… it had to be bad. It had to be. Why else would he want to talk to her? He had done nothing but avoid her for the past week, and he even put her in Halibel's care so he wouldn't have to see her. So why would he even want to see her in the first place?

"Why…?" she whispered, letting a sob escape her lips as she closed her eyes tightly. Opening her eyes, she looked at the balcony before eyeing the sheets. She had to get out of Las Noches, just for awhile. Maybe enough time for Grimmjow to forget about talking to her, just so she wouldn't have to bear the pain of his rejection a second time.

It was a foolish thing she was doing, she knew. But why burden him with her feelings when she knew she was going to break down in front of him? She didn't need him to take any pity on her, even though the espada never really pitied anyone. She didn't want to be the first.

She quickly grabbed the white sheets from the bed and walked over to the closet, taking out more sheets before she began tying them together to make a rope. Once she was done, she tied the makeshift rope to the edge of the balcony and gave it a few tugs to make sure it was stable. When the coast was clear, she began climbing down to the white sand below, being careful as she did so. Once she was close enough she let go of the makeshift rope, landing with a dull thud as the sand flew up around her from the impact. She looked around to make sure nothing was around before she took off running.

"_I can't… I can't do it! I can't face him!" _she thought as she ran, her breaths coming out in short gasps as sand was kicked up behind her. She looked up at the lone moon in the black sky before running faster, trying to get as far away as possible. She didn't know how far she ran, but she ran until she couldn't run anymore. Stumbling a little, she landed on her knees and placed her hands on the ground, kneeling over. She panted heavily as she sat there, her breaths blowing the sand away. She looked around at the white sand around her, before sitting straight and hugging her knees. With that she buried her head into her knees and began to cry.

"_I'm so sorry… but I can't face him right now. I… I want to be at his side, as more than just a friend, but I know he doesn't feel the same because he can't even stand to look at me. Even so… not being with him hurts. It hurts so much."_

-Grimmjow-

"I see… so Nnoitra attempted to harm Chihiro-hime while she was in her room?" Aizen asked from where he sat at the meeting table. Grimmjow nodded as he stood a few feet away, hands in his pockets. The meeting had ended minutes ago when Halibel returned to report, and he stayed behind to tell Aizen what had happened the night before.

He knew that killing Nnoitra would only end up pissing off Aizen, so he decided to do the smart thing for once and just tell him straight out what the hell happened. Aizen gazed at him from where he sat before sipping tea from his china cup.

"I see. You may go then, I will talk to Nnoitra about this." he said. Grimmjow held back the urge to growl before slightly inclining his head and leaving the room. But then he stopped.

"Oh, and I'm gonna be Chihiro's warden from now on. Is that okay with you?" he added, not turning to meet the other man's gaze. Aizen blinked at his back in confusion, before nodding. "Very well, I shall inform Halibel that she is free of her duties." Grimmjow sighed in relief at this and proceeded to leave the room.

As he walked, he looked around the dull, white walls of Aizen's palace and sighed. He hated white, that was for certain. He wondered how half of the Espada could stand such a dull and boring color. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"Wonder if she's up yet." he mused. Chihiro must be up by now, only he hoped she hadn't made a run for it, otherwise he'd have to destroy half of Las Noches just to find her. Sure the door was locked, but the Tres Ae could've come over and busted her out. He quickly sonidoed to his room, unlocked the door and threw it open, only to find her not in his room. At this, he roared loudly as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Aw, give me a fuckin' break! Why the hell is she so goddamn stubborn? I fucking told her to stay put!" he roared loudly. He didn't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to escape from his room despite the door being locked. He was about to turn and start searching Las Noches before spotting something white tied to the edge of his balcony. Curiosity got to him and he walked over to see what it was.

"Aw, shit." he growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He saw the makeshift rope as it swayed slightly in the breeze, and immediately jumped down. He landed on the ground with a loud thud before looking around. He spotted a trail of footprints in the sand and knew it had to be hers as he started running. He followed her trail a ways before spotting a huddled form in the distance. As he got closer, he realized it was her.

"Ha! I fuckin' found you!" he exclaimed. She flinched in surprise and turned to look at him, her face streaked with tears. Her chocolate-brown eyes opened wide before she leapt to her feet and started running, not even bothering to wait and see what he had to say. He growled as he sped up, not at all liking what she was doing.

"Come back here, damn it!" he called as he ran after her. She paid him no heed, and instead ran faster, her long hair flying in the breeze behind her. He growled loudly before using sonido to get in front of her and cornered her instantly. Before she could turn and bolt, he grabbed her arms and pulled her against his chest, causing her to gasp loudly as she started to struggle.

"No, let me go! Please!" she cried as she tried to get him to release her. He growled before holding her tighter, glaring down at her.

"No I won't. Now stand still and listen to me!" he commanded. She stopped and stood still, knowing that resisting further would only enrage him. He sighed deeply before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I'm… sorry for all of the fucking shit that I said and did. Especially the 'I never wanted to see you again and I hate your guts' part. I… never meant any of it. The only reason I did what I did was…" but looking down at her, he saw the disbelief in her eyes and decided to switch tatics.

"Look, Aizen threatened to kill you if he saw us together, and I was only trying to keep you safe!" he explained, trying to get her to believe him. She shook her head, something inside her didn't understand. Why was he trying to apologize? Grimmjow never apologized, ever. It made no sense.

"No… you're lying…" she choked as the tears fell down her cheeks. He growled loudly before looking her in the eye.

"I'm telling you the fuckin' truth! I never hated you, I always- …look, when we were together… I felt… weird. I liked hanging out with you, hell, you made me feel… like I didn't have to look behind my back every second. For once, I felt like I could relax." he paused, his scowl deepening as he tried to explain how he felt, all these weird ass feelings jumbled up inside of him as he held her in his arms. At this point, he felt like a soft-hearted fool.

"At first, I tolerated you because you never looked down on me and was honest… and then from there… it began to grow. I actually began to like having you around, to the point where I started coming around just to see you." he explained. She stopped struggling as she listened to his words, shocked at first. He lifted a hand and placed it against her cheek as he caught a few of the tears that fell.

"And when Aizen threatened to kill you if I got too close… I had no idea what the fuck to do. I knew that either way, someone was gonna get hurt. I was gonna get hurt by letting you go, or you were gonna get hurt by staying with me. And… I chose to keep you safe. I-" without warning, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, cutting him off as he stared down at her in surprise. He could feel her body shake with every sob that escaped her lips, and it actually hurt him inside. Instinctively, he placed his hand behind her head while his other rested on her back.

"Y-y-you've… done so much… for me… I-" she cut herself short as another sob escaped her lips. He growled at this blatant show of weakness, but decided to let it go for now as he tightened his hold on her.

"Stop crying. It's… look, I feel real shitty when you cry. For the sake of both of us, stop it." he growled lowly. She shook her head, she couldn't stop her tears, because she felt so happy and so sad all at the same time. He sighed at this as he held her, she needed to vent her emotions, so he might as well let her. After a little while, she finally stopped crying as she began to wipe her eyes. Once she was done, she looked at him.

"You… never asked me about it. I would have been happy being with you, even if I got killed for it. I…" she stopped when he brushed her hair out of her face, staring at her with the most serious expression she had even seen on his face.

"That's why now… I still want to know everything you said to me that day was, and still is, true. I don't care about what Aizen will do anymore, I want you. I need you. And I need to know, do you still want me?" he asked, his chest rumbling slightly. She looked at him as his cyan eyes stared back at her, waiting for her answer. She felt like her heart was going to burst, all of these emotions were threatening to spill out, and she wouldn't be able to stop them. She smiled at him before reaching out and placing her hand against his human cheek, letting a few fingertips brush against the teal marks under his eyes.

"Of course it was. I love you, Grimmjow. And that fact will never change." she whispered, smiling like she was the happiest person in the world. And for the moment, she was. He smirked at her answer, feeling like he was king of the world.

"That's all I needed to hear." before she could say another word, he crashed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him. Right now, he couldn't care less if Aizen saw. She squeaked a little in surprise before allowing her eyes to close, smiling against his lips. He tangled his hands in her long hair as she fisted his jacket in her hands, getting as close as she could.

He deepened the kiss by brushing his tongue across her lips, before she timidly opened her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth before meeting hers, his passion increasing by the minute. After a minute or two, he could feel her breaths getting shorter and he broke the kiss, before picking her up into his arms and holding her close. They stood there for a few long moments, regaining their breath, before he spoke.

"Heh, left you breathless, did I? Probably should've asked-"

"No, it's okay. I know that… with you actions speak louder than words, and I'm okay with it. You love me too, right?" she admonished quietly. He nodded, though he didn't really like the term one bit. But he did. He cared about her so much. She smiled before burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know." she whispered. He held her close before sonidoeing back to Las Noches, never once letting her go. And hoping to never let her go again.

* * *

**All I have to say is...finally!**


	21. Mornings

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 21

Grimmjow slowly awoke to three light snores and grumbled lowly as he glanced at his white couch, where he could hear the sounds coming from. The Tres Ae were curled up against each other as they slept, making him roll his eyes before he looked down at the girl curled up against him. Chihiro was sound asleep as she curled up against his chest, a small smile on her lips.

Ever since the day they kissed, which had been almost a week and a half ago, they've been inseparable. Though none of the other espada had taken note of this, since Grimmjow was her warden, which he was thankful for. But unknown to them, she had even started sleeping in his room instead of her own, which concerned him. He didn't want Aizen or any of the others finding out, fearing their supposed "lord's" wrath on her more so than his wrath on him. He placed a hand on her clothed shoulder and gave it a little shake.

"Hey, Chihiro. Wake up, it's morning." he whispered into her ear. He heard a light sigh and moan before she opened her eyes. She looked around the white room before her chocolate-brown eyes landed on him, and smiled.

"Good morning… Grimmjow." she yawned softly as she rubbed her eyes. He sat up and pulled her up with him before he looked at her hair. He chuckled, it was messy, but in a cute way as he reached out and tugged on her bangs.

"Che, what's up with you're hair? You look like a cat that's been blow-dried for too long." he chuckled, causing her to blush a little. She giggled at this as she tried to straighten it with her fingers.

"Heh, you think so?" she giggled as she smoothed her hair out. She looked at him sweetly before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise and he returned the kiss immediately, the two pulling away after a few moments.

"What was that for?" he asked, eyebrow quirked. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands, her cheeks slightly pink.

"It's a good morning kiss." she answered, smiling. He smirked before nuzzling his face into her neck, for once in a good mood.

"And so it is. C'mon, go and get out of your pajamas. I'll wait here." he rumbled. She nodded before jumping out of bed and giving him a mock salute.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed before grabbing her arrancar uniform and running into his bathroom. Then after a few minutes, she poked her head out.

"Um… could I maybe… take a bath first?" she asked shyly, her face bright red. Grimmjow shook his head at her embarrassment.

"Fine, go and get your shampoo and stuff out of-"

"We'll get it!" he turned and saw the Tres Ae already flying out of the room, gone in a flash. He scratched his head, how long have they been up? Before he could think about it further, they were already back in the room with shampoos, lotions, and other things.

"Here you go, Chihiro!" Mae sang as they handed her the items. She smiled before placing kisses on their heads.

"Thank you so much!" she said gratefully. They nodded happily before she closed the door. Then they turned to Grimmjow, the eldest two narrowing their eyes at him like they were about to give him a stern lecture.

"Ya know… **you** should be the one romancin' her! But she's the one always saying something romantic, what gives?" Rae asked, her voice stern. Grimmjow deadpanned at this, why those little-

"Look, I'm not into that mushy crap!" he growled, baring his teeth. Then Tae sighed as she shook her head, not at all satisfied with his response.

"Sigh… why she likes you, I'll never know. But if I were human, I'd want my lover to sweep me into his arms and-" The eldest triplet started as she went off into a rant. Grimmjow face palmed at this, what did they not understand when he said that he wasn't into that sort of crap!

"Guys, you're being too hard on Grimmjow-sama. He's already doing a great job by being with her! It shouldn't matter if he's romantic or not, just being with her is proof that he loves her! And besides, Chihiro's happy, right?" Mae spoke as she landed on his shoulder, the only one of the three bothering to take his side. Her sisters were silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes…"

"Then there you go! All that matters is whether or not they're happy to be with each other." she smiled as she flew off and began to do various flips and turns, in a world of her own. He chuckled, he'll give her props, that's for sure. Then he heard the bath running and her softly humming. At this, various indecent thoughts ran into his head, causing his blood to quickly change direction. He had to get out of there, and fast!

"Uh… I'll go and get breakfast." he mumbled before leaving the room, closing the door shut behind him as he did so. He got a safe distance away from his room before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. If he'd have stayed any longer he would've given into his urges to go in and see what her naked body looked like, and then drag her to his bed to-

"_Stop thinking' like that! It'll only make the urges worse!" _he thought to himself. After a few moments, he growled lowly to himself before walking towards the kitchen, to get some breakfast for her.

-Kitchen-

"Wow Nnoitra, what the hell didja do to make Aizen do **that **to you?" Yammy asked as he eyed Nnoitra's multiple bandages. Some of the espadas found themselves in the kitchen once again, basically doing nothing but talking to each other and relaxing. In a way, it was the only place where a group of people could relax in Las Noches. The quinto growled at him before flipping him off.

"Shut up, Yammy. I just went to have a little fun with the human brat, but before I could do anything, Grimmy caught me. Then he tattled like a little brat and-"

"Well dumbass, if I were to kick your ass, I wouldn't have been able to see you look like this. That, and I'm not stupid. If I'd done anything, Aizen would have done **that** to me instead of you." Grimmjow growled as he walked in, glaring hatefully at the quinto. Both Nnoitra and Yammy smirked, narrowing their eyes at him as they did so. Szayel looked up from where he was drinking some tea as he, Starrk, Halibel, and Zommari chatted.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sexta. What brings you here, Grimmjow?" Szayel asked as he placed his cup back on the table. Grimmjow glared at him, not in the mood for his questions.

"Shut up, Szayel. I came to get some food for the human girl. So has Ulquiorra fed the other one yet, or do I have to deliver food to her again, too?" he asked, spotting the prepared tray of food on one of the counters. Halibel sighed as she took a sip of her tea, it seemed that Grimmjow was in an irritable mood today. But then agin, when wasn't he?

"He's already left to bring her food. Why do you ask, Grimmjow?" she answered. He growled at her.

"That's none of your fuckin' business." he replied, turning his attention back to what he was doing. He quickly walked over and retrieved the tray of food that had been left out for him before turning and walking to the door.

"So Grimmjow, since you're her warden again I bet you have a lot of fun with her. Ya fucked her hard yet?" Nnoitra asked casually, grinning perversly. Grimmjow turned around immediately and lunged, his hand around Nnoitra's neck.

"If another sick and disgusting word comes out of your mouth about her, I'll slit your goddamn throat wide open." he growled maliciously. With that, he turned and left the pristine white kitchen. Everyone looked at each other curiously as Nnoitra coughed, trying to get his breath back.

"What the hell's wrong with him?"

-Grimmjow-

As Grimmjow walked down the long, white hallways, he muttered swears under his breath. He was angry that Nnoitra thought about his woman in such a way, and would have loved to have torn that asshole's limbs off one by one, until only his head remained to he could bash it in.

"Damn that fucking bastard…" he swore, one hand stuffed in his pocket at the other carried the tray. Just as he passed by one of the windows that looked out to a tower, he felt three strange reiastus. One of them very familiar.

"…Kurosaki?" he questioned, eyebrow raised. He used is pesquisa, heightening his spiritual sense, and grinned. It **was** Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ha! Now it's time for me to take that bastard down!" he exclaimed, his face twisted into a sickening grin. Then he stopped, what about Chihiro? He knew she was friends with him…

"No, I'm not backing down now. Soon… I'll finish him, I don't care what she thinks." he cursed. Without another word, he sonidoed to his room and threw the door open before walking in. He looked towards the bathroom and set the tray down on the messy table, before walking towards it. The door was open a crack, and he paused. Should he look in?

"_Well, fuck. Might as well." _He looked in and saw that Chihiro was already dressed, but was currently brushing her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. He opened the door slowly and slipped in, before leaning against the wall as he waited for her to finish. After a few minutes, she was done and placed the brush down before turning around and squeaking in surprise.

"G-G-Grimmjow? H-h-how did you-?" she stammered, her cheeks flaring crimson. He smirked as he walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Hey. You shouldn't leave the door cracked like that, someone could get ideas." he purred as he leaned down and started nibbling on her neck, planting kisses and nips as he pulled her collar down slightly. She blushed brightly and moaned a little before he pulled away.

"Uh…"

"Breakfast is ready. Ya wanna eat?" he asked as he stared down at her, his expression calm. She nodded before clasping his hand and leading him out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, she was eating her breakfast along with the Tres Ae as they ate loudly, before looking up at him.

"Want some?" she asked, holding a chopstick with noodles out to him. He shook his head.

"No. I don't eat human food, remember?" he answered, scowling at the stuff. She nodded sadly, he had told her once before that arrancars didn't eat food, they ate souls. But she wondered… could they eat human food? Have they ever tried it? She pushed the tray towards him.

"But you could if you wanted to… right? So please, eat some?" she implored sweetly. He growled under his breath, he loved it when she spoke to him like that, but this was something he was not giving in to.

"Hell no. I ain't eating it." he grumbled, looking away. She stared at him pleadingly, why wouldn't he try it? It's not like she was asking him to jump off a building or something.

"Please?" she asked, her eyes going big, like a puppy's. He grumbled again.

"I said no." he stated sternly. She still stared at him, before placing her hands in her lap. Normally, she would just let it go and continue doing whatever it was that she was doing. But she wasn't going to let this one slide by.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?" she asked again, this time her bottom lip sticking out like she was pouting. God, was she trying to seduce him? Just having her stare at him like that, with her speaking so sweetly, was turning him on. He knew something was gonna give, either his willpower or hers. He growled as he finally caved in.

"Fine!" he sighed, hating the fact that he gave in to her so easily. She smiled as he sat down next to her and took some noodles into his mouth. He was silent for a few moments before swallowing it. It tasted okay, but he was going to have a nice **long** talk with those chefs later. It was friggin' cold!

"So? Do you like it?" she asked hopefully. He looked away, a small scowl on his face.

"Hell no. It was horrible." he replied, being only half-way truthful. She looked down sadly, sighing softly. She hoped he would like human food… maybe she shouldn't have given him cold noodles?

"I'm sorry." she apologized. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. What was she apologizing for?

"What for?"

"For asking you to eat it, I didn't mean for you to not like it. I'm sorry." she apologized again. He was silent for a moment before smirking wickedly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll forgive you… if you kiss me." he purred, his hand wrapping around her neck. She blushed bright red as she met his eyes before nodding. It was the least she could do, not that she minded. Before his lips could reach hers, there was a knock at his door, causing them to jerk apart almost instantly. Growling, he got up and walked over to open it, revealing Ulquiorra as he stood on the other side.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow sneered as he glared at his rival. Ulquiorra looked from him to Chihiro, then back to him again.

"Aizen-sama requests all Espada for a meeting. The human girl shall remain here, or she shall wait back in her room where she belongs." he explained in his monotone voice, emphasizing on the word 'belongs'. Grimmjow nodded before closing the door in his face and listening as the man walked down the hallway and away from his room. Once he was sure he was gone, he turned to her.

"I gotta go. Aizen wants us." he sighed in frustration, angry that the little emo-bitch had interrupted their fun. She nodded in understanding before standing up and hugging him.

"Okay, come back soon." she whispered, burying her face into his chest. He nodded before grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger and tilting her head, making her look up at him.

"Looks like that kiss is gonna hafta wait until I get back." he smirked, his incisors gleaming. She nodded happily before he opened the door and stepped out, closing it slowly behind him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chihiro's Bankai

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 22

"Ha! That bastard really is here! Now's my chance to take him down!" Grimmjow roared in excitement as he walked down the long hallways of Las Noches, his psychotic grin wide on his face as he thought of the many ways he could take Ichigo Kurosaki down. The meeting had ended a few minutes prior, and even though he was pissed that he was humiliated in front of Aizen and the other Espada like that… he was ecstatic that he could finally get his chance to kill berry-boy. Then a thought stopped him, his scowl deepening as he did so.

"Chihiro…" he sighed, running a hand through his cyan locks. He knew she was friends with the orange-haired shinigami, and would be heartbroken if he was killed. But he couldn't stop now, he's waited too long to stop. He's been through too much to stop. No matter how much she meant to him, he couldn't give everything he'd gone through up.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow! You're back!" he looked up and saw her running down the hallway, a smile on her face as she waved at him. When she got to him, she stopped fluidly at his feet, her chest heaving as she panted lightly.

"How did the meeting go? Is everything okay?" she asked, looking up at him with a hint of concern clear on her features. He was silent before placing his hand on her hair and ruffling it a little.

"Yeah, everything's fine." he answered, confused. Hadn't she sensed Ichigo's presence? Did she know the carrot-top and his friends were here to rescue both her and the other woman? She smiled gently before taking his hand into hers, holding it tightly. With that he reached up with his other hand and cupped her cheek as she nuzzled into his hand.

"That's good…" she sighed in relief. They were silent for a moment as he stroked her cheek with his thumb before she looked up at him.

"Would you like to train with me? I need some practice or I'll get a little rusty." she asked, staring at him. He was silent, eyebrow raised. Train? He thought she didn't like fighting. After a few moments, he sighed. He might as well, since Kurosaki wasn't going to be here for some time.

"Okay, but you're gonna need some… more loose-fitting clothes." he spoke, eyeing her dress. She nodded in agreement, she certainly couldn't fight in a dress…

"Okay! Let's go and get some clothes!" she chirped, smiling. He nodded before picking her up and sonidoeing to his room, making sure to take all of the deserted or less-taken hallways so the other arrancars wouldn't see them. When they got there, he opened the room and pushed her inside before following after her and walking to his closet. The Tres Ae eyed them from where they were sitting, currently in a game of tic-tac-toe.

"Hiya, Grimmjow-sama! How'd the meeting go?" Mae asked happily as she leaned against her pencil. He ignored her as he went through his closet, tossing out shirt after shirt before sighing. The only things he had were uniforms, identical to his own. She wouldn't be able to fit in them, and she couldn't go out with her chest bared for all to see.

Though… the thought of her wearing his clothes with her chest bared for him sounded good, in his own opinion. It actually turned him on quite a bit. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he quickly picked out one of the smaller ones and tossed it to Chihiro. Then he rummaged through his drawers and found a roll of bandages, ones he never really used and had in case of emergency.

"Here, put this on. Make sure to cover your chest with the bandages." he instructed as he handed her the bandages. She blushed bright red, realizing that she would have to cover her chest with bandages, before nodding. This was as good as she was gonna get with clothes, so she might as well make the best of them. She quickly walked into the bathroom before slowly closing the door behind her.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Are you done yet? What's taking so long?" Grimmjow growled as he stood outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently with his hands in his pockets. He heard the sounds of shuffling inside before the door opened slowly.

"I feel… uncomfortable wearing this." Chihiro answered sheepishly as she stepped out, not at all comfortable with what she was wearing. The second he saw her, he was immediately turned-on as he eyed her outfit.

Her breasts were covered in bandages as the jacket outlined them nicely, reaching down to just above her waist since she was shorter than him by a foot or less: Even though the jacket was baggy on her and the sleeves stopped at just above her wrists. Her soft stomach was bare and it showed off well as well as the rest of her curves until he got to her waist, which had the standard black sash wrapped around it to hold up the baggy hakama. She blushed embarrassingly as she looked down, feeling somewhat awkward because he was staring at her so intently.

"Damn… you look so sexy…" he purred as he looked her up and down. Her blush darkened as he stepped forward, reaching out and pulling her against him as he skimmed his nose over her neck, pressing his lips where he found her pulse.

"I could just eat you right up." he finished as he licked where he found her pulse. She squeaked in surprise and jumped back, startled. He looked at her in confusion before chuckling, she was nervous. He knew she was virgin, only an idiot couldn't figure that out, but it amused him how she reacted to certain things he did. At times though, it slightly irritated him because she was so embarrassed to even make out with him.

"Uh… um…we should…" she mumbled softly as she twiddled her thumbs. He sighed before grabbing her hand, rolling his eyes at her as he did so.

"C'mon, we've got some training to do." he said gruffly. She nodded before smiling as she grabbed her zanpakuto.

"Okay!"

-Training Grounds-

"C'mon! Is that all ya got? What happened to that fighting spirit you had when you kicked Yammy's ass?" Grimmjow called as he held Pantera. Chihiro panted heavily as she held Hoshiookami tightly with both hands, the sword in its shikai form. The white wolf stood behind her, carefully watching him as she growled threateningly at him.

"**Milady… why can't I bite him? He's obviously asking for it." **the wolf asked as she lowered her massive head to the girl's shoulder, giving her a slight nudge. Chihiro shook her head at this, before turning to the wolf.

"I don't want to hurt him. Besides, you can still train without hurting each other." she answered, staring at the wolf's smoldering cobalt eyes. The zanpakuto sighed as she shook her head.

"**Well, he obviously won't hesitate to harm you since he's been using his sword against you. Quick, release my bankai. That'll teach this ruffian a lesson." **she said disappointingly. Chihiro sighed as she turned her attention back to her lover, deciding to take the zanpakuto's advice.

"Okay, Grimmjow! Prepare to face my zanpakuto's bankai!" she quickly titled the blade and held it in one hand horizontally while she placed her palm against the blade. "Shed blood under the crescent moon, howl Hanyou Hoshiookami!"

Suddenly, she was concealed by smoke as it wrapped around her and the wolf, concealing them from view. When the white-gray smoke cleared, she stepped out with a older woman at her side dressed in a silver kimono decorated with stars. The woman had long, white hair with wolf ears perched on the top of her head, a bushy tail swinging back and forth as she carried a long katana, its hilt decorated in stars.

Chihiro stood in front of the woman, the sword she carried now completely different. The blade was pure white while the guard and hilt were black. It had a chain connected to the hilt and on the end of that chain, a pentagram dangled. Grimmjow smirked maniacally at this.

"Finally! It's about damn time!" he exclaimed as he slung his blade over his shoulder. The woman smirked devilishly before disappearing, causing him to blink in confusion as he began to look around. He looked around frantically, trying to find her, before he felt someone right behind him.

"**Looking for me?" **someone breathed. He slowly turned before something sliced across his chest, causing him to swear loudly as he sonidoed backwards, blood spurting from the wound. Luckily it wasn't deep but it hurt like a bitch! He growled loudly as he placed a hand over the wound.

"You fuckin' bitch!" he spat as he glared at the woman, who was smirking impishly at him as she twirled her blade in her hands. There was a sudden whistle from behind them, causing them to turn and see Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Starrk, Szayel, and Zommari standing at the edge of the training grounds, apparently having been watching the spar for some time.

"Whoa… that's one sexy zanpakuto. And Chihiro-hime don't look to bad either, it's a shame she's wearing those bandages." Nnoitra whistled as he smirked at Chihiro and the woman. The woman chuckled darkly as she glared maliciously at the espada, a dark aura beginning to form around her.

"**I should slit your throat open right now, Nnoitra Jiruga. For laying your filthy, disgusting hands on milady." **the woman said darkly as she took a step towards them, preparing to lunge. Chihiro stiffened before she reached out and grabbed the woman's kimono sleeve.

"Wait, Hoshiookami!" she cried as she pulled her back. The woman stopped and glared at her, not at all pleased that her master did not want to get revenge on the man who had attempted to rape her. Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra, before looking at his woman.

"Hey! I thought we were fighting here, not standing around talking!" Grimmjow called, trying to resume the spar. She looked up just as he ran at her, with Pantera raised as he prepared to bring it down. She quickly held up her sword and blocked it with ease, holding him there as the woman ran at them. Before her sword could hit its mark, he moved out of the way, taking Chihiro with him as he pulled her to the ground. They rolled around for a few moments before he pinned her to the ground, towering over her as he smirked down at her.

"Ha! Looks like I win." he said smugly. She smiled deviously before leaning up and placing a kiss on his jugular, catching him completely off guard. This distracted him and she quickly got out from underneath him, getting a safe distance away as she giggled.

"Nope! You can't catch me!" she teased playfully. He growled before running at her again, his sword raised as he came at her from behind. Before she could raise her own sword, he was right in front of her, his sword coming down on her throat. Her eyes widened at his appearance and she felt herself freeze up, unable to block the blade as it began cutting into her skin. Before it could cut deep, Rae transformed and jumped in, blocking the sword with her bare hand as she pulled it away. She glared angrily at the espada, her fangs bared as she snarled at them.

"What the hell, Grimmjow-sama? You could've killed her!" Rae roared as the blood dripped down her human hand, a clean cut clear on her palm. Grimmjow pulled back the blade immediately and saw that he had left a small, clean cut on Chihiro's neck as well as one on Rae's palm. The child turned to her sisters, they had also transformed and stared at Rae with wide eyes. Chihiro was also shocked as she stared at them, placing a hand over the cut on her neck.

"Tae, Mae! We're going!" then she turned to Grimmjow. Hoshiookami watched the two before returning to the blade, obviously not too keen on interfering with matters that did not concern her greatly. Rae's crimson eyes glowed with furry as she glared at Grimmjow.

"You try and harm her again, and I'll kill ya!" and with that, the three were gone as they took off to explore more of Las Noches. Grimmjow was silent before bending down and scooping her into his arms, glaring back at the other espada as he turned his back to them.

Without another word, he sonidoed to his room, kicking his door open and closed before walking towards the bed. He gently set her down before eyeing her neck, it wasn't bleeding much, but it made him realize that he really had almost killed her.

"I ain't gonna apologize." he said roughly as he reached out and brushed a few fingers against the cut. Chihiro shook her head adamantly before placing her hand over the wound. Though it sounded the exact opposite, she knew he was really saying that he was sorry.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault, I wasn't paying attention." she admonished softly. He shook his head before pulling her hand away from the wound, eyeing it intently. He leaned down and climbed onto the bed before pressing his lips against the wound, startling her. She blushed crimson red as she gasped loudly.

"G-Grimm-Grimmjow-?" she started, but stopped when he started lapping at the wound, licking the blood away. He pulled away for a moment and looked at her, his eyes slowly glazing over with lust as he stared down at her. Just the feeling of having her under him, her dressed the way she was and looking at him with a flushed face, oh god was it becoming harder to restrain himself.

"Mm?" he purred as he nuzzled her neck, placing kisses down it as he reached her collarbone. She moaned at this, an unknown feeling building in her stomach, but she knew they had to stop.

"Um… I felt Ichigo-san's, Chad-san's, and Uryu-san's reiastu's earlier. Was the meeting about… are they… here?" she asked, trying to distract him as she pushed lightly at his shoulders. He groaned, so she **had** felt them too.

"Yeah…" he mumbled before lowering his face to her neck again. He placed kisses up and down her neck as he pushed her against the bed, wanting to do nothing more but screw her into the mattress. She began to shake with nervousness, trying to hold back her moans as he placed nips against her flesh.

"W-w-what're you-" she started but was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers, pressing down on her. Before he could do anything more, she gently pushed against his chest, prying his lips away from hers. He looked at her in confusion, before aggravation crossed his features.

"I… I can't. It's all… too fast." she panted as she tried to calm herself down and push the unknown feelings away. He stared at her, what did she mean? Of course she could! She had too, he needed her. He glared at her.

"Why not?" he demanded, his voice turning into a growl as he finished his sentence. She sighed as she looked away, her blush darkening.

"I… I'm just-… I'm just not ready. I'm sorry." she whispered, closing her eyes tightly as the feelings of embarrassment and shame at her hesitance welled up inside her. He was silent before pulling her against him, feeling slightly guilty of his actions. He had scared her because he couldn't control himself, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do, was to have her afraid of him. She was about to protest before he pressed his lips gently against hers, pulling away as his eyes returned to normal.

"It's okay, we don't need to talk about it. Now let's go to sleep, I'm tired." he mumbled, trying to take her mind off it. She nodded before curling up against him, resting her head against his chest. She could feel his guilt rolling off of him in waves, despite how weak they were. She snuggled closer as she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Okay. Goodnight." she mumbled softly. He nodded before wrapping his arm around her, holding her close.

"Night."

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. The Truth of Akira Kururugi

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 23

_He could feel her under him, shivering with anticipation as her soft hands moved over his pecs and abdominal muscles, causing them to twitch under her soft touch. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, drowning them in a waltz of tongues and lust as he pushed her down on the bed, dominating her within moments._

_He could smell the scent of her hair and skin, and it was quickly turning him on as they broke apart and he began peppering her neck with kisses and nips. She lay bare and beautiful beneath him, nothing hidden from his greedy eyes as he began sucking on her tender flesh._

"Grimmjow…" _she moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, begging for him to continue. He obliged as he began groping her breasts, causing her to gasp from the heat of his hands. After a few minutes of teasing, he decided now was time to really get started. Just as he was about to enter her-_

Grimmjow's eyes flashed open as he abruptly sat up, panting heavily as he placed a hand against his chest. He looked around the white and messy room for a few moments before he flopped back onto the bed. He groaned loudly as he ran a hand through his hair, it was all a fucking dream!

"_What the fuck… was that?" _he thought sullenly as he tried to process everything at once. He thought about it for a moment more before a sigh escaped his lips. This wasn't good. Now he was having sex dreams because his desires have increased and haven't been met.

"_This is getting out of control. If I don't do something about this soon, I'll kill over. But… what am I supposed to do?" _he thought as he covered his eyes with his hand. Deciding that it wasn't worth it to think about now, he rolled to pull Chihiro to his side, only to feel an empty spot beside him. Glancing to his side, he realized she wasn't in bed. She wasn't in the room at all!

He sat up and looked around before looking at his chest, realizing that it wasn't stinging anymore. The wound that her zanpakuto spirit had left earlier was gone, healed. Then he heard three small snores and looked over to the couch, the Tres Ae were sound asleep as they lay on top of each other. He assumed that Mae had healed him sometime while he was asleep.

"Chihiro?" he whispered as he looked around to make absolutely sure she wasn't in the room. He got no answer and got out of bed, now concerned. Where had she gone? He started walking across the room when he heard soft sobs coming from the balcony, catching his interest. He stepped out onto it and saw Chihiro kneeled in front of the railing, her hands holding the railing tightly as she cried. She was dressed in her pajamas again and was shaking, hard. This alarmed him.

"Chihiro? Babe… what's wrong?" he asked in alarm as he ran and knelt next to her. She turned her head to look at him before letting out a cry and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Grimmjow!" she sobbed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He quickly steadied himself and held her as she cried into the crook of his neck, totally stumped. He looked at her in confusion and instinctively wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back in soothing motions.

"Chihiro, why the hell are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked roughly as he held her. She pulled away slightly and looked at him with teary eyes.

"He's dead, Grimmjow. He's dead…" she sobbed. He growled as he began stroking her head. Though he hated it when she cried because it was a sign of weakness, he held nothing against her. She didn't really cry as much as a lot of girls her age, because she didn't do it unless it was within reason like how she felt. Looking down at her, he had no idea why she was crying, and was prepared to go after somebody if they were the cause of her tears.

"Who's dead? C'mon, tell me." he demanded as he held her tightly. She buried her face against his chest as another sob escaped her lips.

"Chad. Chad's gone. He's…" she answered, her voice muffled by his skin. He was silent before holding her tighter, he knew this would happen. He knew that her friends were gonna die, and that she would be heartbroken about it. But what could he do? Nothing. But hold her.

"Chihiro… thing's happen. But we-"

"But there's… there must've… been something we could've done! Anything…" she choked. He shushed her and nuzzled his face into her hair, hearing her hiccup as she tried to stop crying. She knew he hated tears.

"I'm…s-sorry. I s-s-should s-stop-"

"No. It's okay, let it all out. You have every reason to cry." he stated as he pulled away slightly to look at her. He couldn't blame her this time, she was crying because one of her friends was gone. She had every right to be sad, and to not let someone who was sad cry… was like some sort of sin. She looked at him as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, fear evident in them.

"But it made me realize… what if you fight? You could… get killed. And I-"

"No, I won't die. I'll take down anyone who stands in my way, I'll fight and I'll win. No matter what it takes." Grimmjow stated as he stared at her determinedly. There was no way in hell he was ever gonna lose, he had his dream of becoming king and he had her. That was enough of a reason to win and keep winning. After that the two went silent as he held her, his mind in a whirl. She didn't belong in a place like Hueco Mundo.

Sure Chihiro could fight, but she was too kindhearted for a place like this. This place was going to be a battle zone in the next day or two, and he didn't want her to get caught up in any of it.

If anything, he wanted her home where she would be safe and he would be free to fight as much as he wanted. Then something struck him. Chihiro had been here for a good couple of weeks, a month and a half even. But why? Aizen never explained it to anyone on why the girl was here, just simply stating that she was important. What was he hiding? Brushing that thought aside for the moment, he looked down at her.

"Chihiro… when this shit is all over, I'm taking you home. I'm not gonna let you stay in this godforsaken place." he promised, a small growl in his voice as he finished his sentence. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to his warmth. He picked her up carefully and carried her inside, making sure that she was comfortable as she lay in his strong arms. He placed her on the bed before pulling the covers over her and sat on the edge, causing her to blink up at him in confusion.

"Get some sleep. There's gonna be a lot going on tomorrow, and you'll need all the rest you can get." he mumbled, answering the question he could see in her eyes. She nodded sleepily before yawning and curling up under the sheets, scooting so that she was as close to him as possible. She was silent for a moment before opening her eyes and looking into his cyan ones.

"Goodnight, Grimmjow…" she mumbled softly before closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. He sat there for a long time as he watched over her, before getting up and heading to the door. He opened it slowly and turned to where she lay, standing there for a moment.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." he whispered before walking out and closing the door. He turned and started down the white maze-like hallways, focused on getting to a certain ex-shinigami's room. He walked for a while before stopping outside a room, one that hardly anyone but its occupant visited unless it was urgent.

"Yo, Gin. You in there?" he growled as he banged on the door. After a few moments, the fox-faced shinigami opened the door and stared at the sexta with his usual slanted eyes and creepy smile, though his face was somewhat tired.

"Hiya, Grimmy. Sure late to be wandering the halls, ain't it? What'cha need?" he yawned as he stared at the espada. He was dressed in a robe and slippers, all white of course. Grimmjow growled as he placed his hand on the door.

"I need information. So start talking." he growled. The fox-eyed ex-Taicho raised and eyebrow before opening the door and allowing him to come inside. He came in to the neat room and sat down on the couch while Gin sat on his double-bed, eyeing him curiously.

"So ya need info, huh? Is there someone in particular ya wanna talk 'bout?" he asked as he folded his hands in his robe sleeves. The sexta nodded as he looked to the side, not making eye-contact with the man.

"Why the hell does Aizen need Chihiro? I can see why he might need the Inoue woman, but why Chihiro too? There's gotta be something more going on, and I want answers." he demanded. Gin's smile grew wider at the question.

"Well, ta answer that question, I need ta first tell ya Akira-kun's relationship with Aizen." the silver-haired man explained. Grimmjow nodded as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Okay. Start explaining." Gin paused for a second before starting his story.

"Well, me an' Akira-kun went way back, back ta when he an' I were first startin' out at the shinigami academy. I had graduated long before he did, but we still talked a lot an' did whatever we wanted. We sure caused a lot of mischief an' did some pretty crazy stuff back then. After awhile, I introduced him to Aizen-sama." He explained. Grimmjow nodded, Chihiro had said before that Gin and her great grandfather were friends of sorts back in his youth. Gin was silent for a moment as he looked at him before continuing.

"An' ya see Akira-kun had heard 'bout Aizen from me, an' wanted ta meet him. Right away, Aizen liked him. He was strong and crafty, a lot like me, an' had ambitions ta change the Soul Society and some of the cruel ways they treated people in the Rukongai. He wanted him instead of Tousen, but things went bad from there." at this, his usual smile changed to a small frown.

"Ya see, he disappeared an' we had no idea where he went, even the other taichos an' the Sotaicho had no idea where he went. We searched fer years, but never found him so we continued as planned. Then Chihiro-hime shows up out of the blue, an' Aizen's interest in her sparks." he paused for a second, his smiled coming back.

"She's a lot like him, she is. Though not as mischievous, she thinks a lot like him and is strong. Maybe Aizen wants to use her for the Ouken, since her soul's strong an' all. An' those shikigami of hers, he could also use them to fight against the shinigami. Really, I don't know what he plans to do with her, he might just toss her away for all we know." Grimmjow growled at the thought as he glared balefully at the foxed-faced man.

"Is that what he's going to do with the other woman, too?" Gin shook his head at this.

"Nah, she's just bait fer Kurosaki an' his gang." he answered. Grimmjow abruptly stood up and walked towards the door, having heard enough.

"Okay. See ya." and with that, he walked out. Gin smiled as he watched him go, feeling like everything was going according to plan.

"Now that's what I call `manipulation`." he chuckled as he turned off the light and prepared to go back to bed. Already his plans for betrayal were set into motion, And nothing was gonna stop them. Not even Aizen himself, if he even knew.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Finding Ichigo

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 24

Ichigo Kurosaki growled as he ran through the basement hallways of Las Noches, a small green-haired arrancar clinging to his shoulder as he ran.

"Inoue… where are you?"

-Chihiro-

Chihiro felt a surge of reiastu wash over her as she slept before she gasped and sat up in bed, breaking into a cold sweat as she awoke. She panted heavily as she looked around the room in confusion, she knew that reiastu. She rubbed her eyes as the reiastu wafted through the air again, not as strongly as before.

"I… Ichigo-san?" she mumbled in confusion. She closed her eyes for a moment, yes it was Ichigo. She could feel his reiastu, he wasn't far. Maybe a couple of floors down, but he wasn't too far away. She could also feel other reiastus that were farther away, Renji, Rukia, and Uryu's reiastu's.

"_They're not far from here… but Ichigo-san is the closest. What… should I do?" _she thought as she sat there. Then she reflected on what happened last night, when Chad's reiastu dissipated. She didn't want that to happen to anyone else, especially not her friends.

With her mind resolved, she quickly stood up before grabbing her uniform from where it sat on the dresser, then heading towards the bathroom. Mae, Rae, and Tae watched her rise from where they were laying before flying mid-air and going to her.

"Hiya, Chihiro! Good morn-" Mae started as she and her sisters flew to greet her. Chihiro quickly turned to them, her expression determined.

"Not now, Mae." She said sternly, catching the three off guard for a moment. She quickly went in and changed out of her pajamas, slipping on her uniform and gloves as she quickly brushed out her hair. When she was finished, she stepped out and grabbed her zanpakuto from where it was resting on the couch before putting it through her sash, resting it on her hip. With that done, she turned to them.

"Where's Grimmjow?" she asked softly. They were silent for a moment as they thought about it. He wasn't there when they had awaken awhile ago, so they assumed that he was out for a walk or something.

"He went out, but I'm sure he'll be back." Tae answered. She nodded before looking at the door, hesitant for a moment as she thought about what exactly she was going to do. She was silent for a moment before turning her attention back to them.

"Mae, Rae, Tae. you three go and find Grimmjow. When you find him, please stay with him no matter what. And don't let him out of your sight." Chihiro instructed. Rae looked at her in confusion, not sure exactly what she was planning to do.

"But what about you? What-"

"I'm going to find Ichigo-san. And when I find him, I'll lead him to Orihime-chan, so he can get her out of here." she explained. They gasped in alarm, that would mean betraying Aizen and the Espada!

"But what if Aizen-sama finds out? He'll kill you!" Mae exclaimed as she flew over and tugged on one of her bangs. Chihiro nodded sadly before reaching up and stroking her head.

"I know, Mae. But they need help, and I have to help them. They're my friends, I won't turn my back on them." she explained, hoping that they would understand. Tae and Rae joined in and hugged her before she pulled away and started for the door.

"Wait! Why don't we just go with them? We can go back home, to Hiro and your mom and dad!" Tae asked as she stared at her master's retreating back. Chihiro paused, and was silent for a moment before turning to them.

"Because there's something here that I need to do. And… I'm not leaving without Grimmjow." she stated, smiling. Then she ran to the door and down the hallway.

"Now go and find Grimmjow! Make sure he doesn't come after me!" she called as she waved her hand in farewell. They nodded before flying out and heading down the opposite hallway from where she was going, going after Grimmjow.

"Okay! Be safe!"

-Grimmjow-

"Hn. Looks like it's time." Grimmjow grunted under his breath. He could feel all of the reiastu's of both his comrades and the shinigamis clashing, like a flurry of sparks. Szayel and Aaroniero were facing off against a few shinigami, and one reiastu he couldn't recognize. Apparently, Aaroniero was losing, he could feel it. But that didn't matter to him at all, he didn't care about the jarhead anyways. He had his mind on other matters.

Now was the perfect time to take down Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Time to take that bastard down, once and for all." he growled as he started down the hallway. His destination, Orihime Inoue's room.

-Chihiro-

Chihiro ran down the long hallways, trying her best to find Ichigo. But, with the maze-like hallways always leading her to a dead-end or this way and that, she wasn't getting anywhere. She continued to run before she spotted a stairway that led downstairs. She quickly ran down it before coming to a large room. She could feel him close by, and ran straight as she headed for another doorway.

"_Why must this place be so confusing? It's like being trapped in a maze!" _Chihiro thought as she continued to run, her mind in a whirl as she tried to memorize her path so she could lead him back later. She got to a hallway with red pillars and white walls and sighed. At least this place had some color.

"**Ah…some color at last. I thought I would go insane if I had to look at nothing but white any longer. What sweet relief." **Hoshiookami sighed in contentment from where she rested on her master's hip. Chihiro giggled before looking at the walls, continuing to run as she did so.

"It is good, I haven't seen any colors on the walls in a while." she sighed happily. Before she could continue to look at the walls in awe, she ran into something hard.

"Ow!" Chihiro cried as she fell to the ground, landing on her bottom from the force. She held her hands over her face as she rubbed her sore nose, feeling like she had just ran into a brick wall.

"Ow! What the hell?" a familiar voice cried. She gasped and removed her hands from her face… to see none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. He was holding his hands over his nose as it bled a little.

"Ichigo-san!" Chihiro cried happily. He removed his hands from his nose and looked at her in confusion.

"Chihiro…? Chihiro! Good, I found you." he sighed as he reached out and took her hand, helping her to her feet. She smiled at him before a high-pitched voice started them.

"Itsygo? Itsygo who'th that?" a small green-haired girl with a cartoon skull on her head asked as she poked her head out from behind Ichigo's shoulder. Chihiro looked down and smiled at the girl hiding behind him.

"Oh, hello. My name's Chihiro Kururugi, what's yours?" she asked softly as she held her hand out. The girl eyed her suspiciously before holding her hand out as well.

"My name'th Nel Tu! It'th nice to meet you!" she smiled as she clasped the older girl's hand. Chihiro smiled before picking her up from his shoulders and holding her to her chest, before looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, we've got to hurry! I'll lead you to Orihime-chan, when we get there you must get her, find Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, and Uryu-san. Then you must get them out of here. Go to Karakura town and help the soul society." Chihiro explained as she held the child in her arms. He looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? But what about Chad?" her eyes widened at this.

"Chad's alive? But-"

"Yeah, he's alive, but hurt. I felt his reiastu a little while ago, so he's alive for now. I need to get Inoue to heal him once I find her." the carrot-topped boy explained as he stared at her. She sighed in relief at this, Chad was okay. He wasn't head. She quickly turned her attention back to the boy.

"Okay, get Chad-san out too. Now listen, get them out and get them some help, then help out Yamamoto-Sotaicho take Aizen down. We clear?" She explained. He nodded before meeting her gaze.

"But what about you?" he demanded. She was silent for a moment, before looking at her feet.

"I can't leave yet. There's something here only I can do. So, when everything is over come back and get me, okay?"

"What? No way! There's no way I'm going to leave you here while everyone else is fighting, no way!" the boy growled, there was no way he was going to leave a friend behind. He may not have known the girl as well as Orihime and Tatsuki, but he knew she was a kind person and didn't deserve the shit she was going through. Chihiro shook her head.

"Please, Ichigo-san. I promise, I'll be okay. But I need to do this." she pleaded, her eyes boring into his. Ichigo reluctantly nodded as he sighed, giving in.

"Okay, lead the way." he answered. She smiled before handing him Nel and running forward, taking his wrist as she led the way. He placed Nel on his back and followed after her, hoping that they would find Orihime before anyone else got hurt. Nel stared at Chihiro's back as they ran, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Thay… what'th your relathonthip with Itsygo?" Nel asked suspiciously. Chihiro giggled as she slowed down so that she was running right next to Ichigo.

"He's my friend. That's all." She answered, smiling at the girl's curiosity. Nel eyed her for a moment before smiling.

"That'th good! Nel'th thought that Chi-chan liked Itsygo!" Nel laughed. Ichigo sighed before glaring at her.

"No Nel, she's just a friend. And would you quit calling me that!" he growled as he glared at her. Chihiro smiled before looking ahead, turning her attention back to the task at hand. She could feel clashing reiastu's coming from two places, and she could feel that Szayel and Aaroniero were locked in combat with Renji, Rukia, and Uryu. Hoshiookami pulsed with anticipation as she felt the swirling energies clashing.

"**We can't just stand by and watch as they fight. I want to help them, not go and rescue the girl beforehand." **Hoshiookami hissed. Chihiro glared at her zanpakuto.

"_Hoshiookami, we can't abandon Orihime-chan! We save her first, then we'll help them if they need it. And truthfully, I want to stay as far away from combat as possible. I don't want to fight some of the espada… they're my friends, too." _her thoughts exclaimed as they flowed through the mental connection. Hoshiookami sighed at her master's stupidity.

"**Milady, even though you wouldn't fight them, they would fight you, if Aizen ordered them to. That's how they live, to fight and to serve a higher being. Nothing will stop them, even if they are your friends they wouldn't hesitate to kill you." **she explained. She winced, her zanpakuto was right. No matter what, they would never disobey orders.

The only ones who would, would probably be Grimmjow, Yammy, and Nnoitra. But out of the three, two of them considered her their enemy. As for the third… right now, she had no idea where he was. She hoped that he was safe, and stayed as far away as possible from the fights. Suddenly, she felt her foot slip as she tripped, falling to the ground in the middle of the large room she had passed through just minutes before. The boy stopped immediately as he knelt down, pulling her up.

"Chihiro! Oh crap, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as she hacked, trying to get her breath back. She shook her head as her coughing died away before looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I pushed myself too hard. I need to rest." she panted, wincing as she lightly touched her ankle. It was probably bruised. He growled as he shook his head.

"We don't have time for that! I'll carry you myself if I have to, but we have to save Inoue!" he exclaimed. She looked at him in surprise, seeing the determination blazing in his eyes.

"Ichigo-san… what is Orihime-chan to you?" she asked out of the blue. He was silent as he looked down, away from her gaze. Nel looked between them curiously before he spoke.

"She's… I really… care about her. And I won't stop until she's back home and safe and sound. And with me." he answered. Chihiro smiled at this, realizing that he had feelings for her like she did him.

"Then you better promise that when you get her home, you'll tell her how you feel. Deal?" she giggled. He blushed brightly before nodding.

"Okay, deal." he answered. She giggled loudly before a reiastu spiked.

"So, this is where you've been, girl." All three stiffened before looking towards the stairs, where a silhouette stood.

"U… Ulquiorra…"

* * *

**Uh-oh... here comes the loveable lapdog to dish out the punishment!~ XD**


	25. Ichigo vs Ulquiorra

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 25

"U…Ulquiorra…" Chihiro mumbled under her breath, too low for Ichigo to hear. They were silent as they stared at the stoic man before a familiar reiastu disappeared. Almost instantly after it disappeared, mental images flashed through Chihiro's head and she gasped.

"_R…Rukia-chan?" _she thought in alarm as she watched the images flash by. She could see her impaled by a trident, and a black-haired man smirking at her as he did so. Then she could see Rukia stab him in the head with her blade, and then… nothing. Ichigo growled before looking down the hallway.

"Rukia…?" he gasped. Ulquiorra looked towards him, his expression and posture never changing.

"So you actually realized. I thought you were a simpleton who only knew about power. But it seems you have a degree of finesse within you." He mused, not expecting the boy to have such a grip in terms of reiastu. Ichigo gaped as he turned his attention back to him.

"You… are…"

"It has been awhile, shinigami." he spoke, cutting him off. Then he started walking down the stairs, and Chihiro immediately placed a hand on Hoshiookami but did not remove the blade from its sheath.

"_Hoshiookami…" _Chihiro thought, frightened of the quatro. Her zanpakuto sent calming waves into her, trying to ease her master's fears.

"**It is all right, milady. I am here beside you, there is no reason to hesitate. But be ready, now that he has seen you with Ichigo, he will not hesitate to kill you." **her zanpakuto spoke, sending calming waves to her through their connection. Chihiro nodded, her eyes never leaving Ulquiorra's thin form as he made his descent.

"You're… Ulquiorra!" Ichigo exclaimed as the man stepped on the last step. Ulquiorra looked at him questionably, the boy hade taken note of his name the last time he saw him? He was slightly impressed with his mental capabilities, to say the least.

"You remember my name? Although… I don't remember telling it to you. So be it. Rukia Kuchiki is dead." he spoke in his usual monotone. Ichigo growled as he glared at the man.

"What… did you say?" he roared. Ulquiorra cast his gaze over to Chihiro, seeing the shock and surprise on her face.

"You have seen it too, haven't you girl? Rukia Kuchiki fought the Noveno Espada, and was speared by him." Ulquiorra spoke. Chihiro flinched at his words, clenching her other fist as she stared at the ground. Ichigo stared at her for a second before he growled at him.

"I don't wanna hear anymore of this bullshit! Rukia's reiastu became faint just now… without even fighting her, how would you know?" he demanded as he clenched his fists tightly. Ulquiorra simply stared at him before answering.

"Mental synchronization. It was one of the noveno Espada's abilities, an ability which served a purpose. He could instantly send all of the information about and enemy he fought… on any of his comrades." he explained. Ichigo looked at Chihiro again before taking a step towards the hallway where he had just came. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at this.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Rukia." the boy answered without turning to look at him. Chihiro looked up at him before nodding in agreement, she had to help Rukia too. She wasn't about to let anyone else cling to life like Chad was at this moment.

"Even though I told you that she died?" He asked again, cocking his head to the side slightly. Ichigo was silent before shaking his head.

"I don't believe you." he growled as he took a step towards the doorway. Chihiro quickly stood up to follow him, stumbling a little thanks to her bruised ankle.

"Yes, Rukia-chan is still alive. She has to be!" She stated in agreement. Ulquiorra stared at her before lightly sighing.

"So stubborn. Is it really all right for you to leave without killing me?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head at the man's words, wanting to scoff at them.

"I have no reason to fight you." the boy hissed. The quatro looked at him questionably, blinking a few times as he did so.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chihiro looked at Ichigo in confusion, to leave Ulquiorra alive would be bad, even though she didn't want them to fight either. Was he really okay with letting the man go?

"You're my enemy, but… you haven't harmed any of my friends, so I have no reason to fight you!" he answered as he turned to them. Chihiro sighed softly, placing a hand against her chest.

"_Ichigo-san… you have a merciful heart." _she thought silently. She quickly placed a hand on Hoshiookami as she glanced at Ulquiorra again, knowing that he might attack them at any moment. But the quatro simply stared at them, his gaze focused solely on that of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Is that so? What if I were to tell you that I… was the one who brought Orihime Inoue to Hueco Mundo in the first place? And what of the girl beside you? If my memory serves right, I too brought her to Hueco Mundo after your second fight with Grimmjow." he spoke, instigating him. Chihiro stared at him in confusion before Ichigo suddenly lunged, swinging Zangetsu as it met Ulquiorra's hand.

"So Inoue didn't come here of her own free will after all!" he exclaimed. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Surprising. Even after coming to save her, her friends had doubt within themselves?" he asked as he held off Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. But the boy snarled at him in anger.

"Don't you get it? Thanks to you, Inoue and Chihiro have been marked as traitors! The soul society wouldn't even bother to save them because of that!" he roared. Chihiro watched the two before grabbing Nel, who had fallen to the ground after Ichigo had went after Ulquiorra.

"I hoped so, otherwise our plan would have failed." he spoke stoically. Ichigo growled as Chihiro glared at him, holding the child in her arms tightly.

"You bastard!" Chihiro gasped at this, this is what Ulquiorra wanted, for Ichigo to fight him!

"Wait, Ichigo-"

"Now do you have a reason to fight me?" Ichigo stopped and turned to Nel and Chihiro, his eyes stern as he stared at them.

"Nel, Chihiro… get back, away from me." he spoke calmly. They looked at each other hesitantly before back at the boy.

"I… Itsygo…" Nel whimpered, but Chihiro shook her head as she stepped towards him.

"Wait Ichigo-san, fighting him is what he wants! You'll get killed-"

"No I won't, now get back. Please." he ordered. Chihiro glanced at Nel and nodded, the child's safety was the most important thing right now. She quickly ran behind a nearby pillar, hoping to avoid getting hit with any attacks.

She covered the child's eyes and looked away, she didn't want her to see what was going on, to see them killing each other. She felt the conflicting reiastus as the two clashed, but she dared not look. The energies continued to twist and conflict before she gave in and turned to get a peek.

"Getsuga Tensho!" she gasped in surprise. Ichigo was wearing a hollow's mask as he sent a wave of dark energy at Ulquiorra, who could barely hold it off. Before anyone could blink, the energy overpowered him and he disappeared in an explosion of smoke, causing amounts of rubble to fall around them as she covered the child's head to protect her. Once the rubble stopped falling, Chihiro and Nel smiled before getting out from behind the pillar.

"You did it Ichigo-san! You did it!" she cheered happily, thankful that he was all right. Ichigo looked at them before Nel tackled him, sobbing her eyes out as she buried her face into his stomach. Chihiro smiled as they bickered before she felt something… off.

"**Milady! He isn't dead! He's still-"**

"Ichigo-san! Ulquiorra's still-" before she could finish, there was an explosion behind them and they turned to see Ulquiorra as he stood there, looking completely fine except for some of his clothes which looked torn.

"Even though I used both hands, I couldn't stop the blow. …I'm a bit surprised. Just then, was that all of your power?" he asked, staring at the boy intently. But he remained silent, stunned and surprised that Ulquiorra was still alive. Ichigo's stunned silence answered his question.

"That seems to be the case." he continued, before charging a cero which covered the walls with a green and black light. Chihiro took a few steps backwards, unsure of what to do. Should she release her zanpakuto, or run?

"A pity." and with that, he released it. Immediately, Ichigo got in front of Nel and Chihiro and protected them from the cero with his blade and body, causing an explosion. Without hesitating despite his wounds, he grabbed them and started running out of the building.

"Nel, Chihiro? Are you both all right?" he asked as he looked down at them. Nel was unconscious, but Chihiro was not as she met the boy'z gaze.

"I'm fine, quick set me down before-" before she could finish, Ulquiorra was at their side, following right beside him. He quickly sent them flying as Ichigo and Nel went into a pillar, while Chihiro landed on the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. She quickly got to her feet, stunned for a moment.

"_I… have to release my shikai!" _she thought as she removed her blade and held it tightly in her hands.

"Enter the twilight, Hoshiookami!" she cried. Immediately smoke surrounded her as the white wolf joined her side once again. The wolf looked at her, her cobalt eyes blazing as she bared her teeth and her fur bristled.

"**Shikai will not be enough, you must release my bankai!" **she spoke urgently as she glanced in the direction where the quatro had gone. Chihiro nodded as she placed her hand on the blade.

"Okay. Shed blood under the crescent moon, howl Hanyou Hoshiookami!" and within moments, the blade transformed to white while the hilt was covered in darkness, and the wolf transformed into a woman. The woman immediately grabbed Chihiro around the waist and pulled her to her side before taking off, zooming across the sand as she headed in the direction Ulquiorra had gone.

"We have to find them, or else Ulquiorra-sama will kill them!" She cried urgently as the woman ran, holding on tightly. The woman nodded as she sped up, she understood the gravity of the situation and wasn't hesitant in speeding up.

"**Be warned Chihiro, we might not be able to defeat him. I sense an even stronger power deep inside of him, and us alone will not be enough." **the woman spoke sullenly as sand flew up behind them. The girl nodded in understanding. Even so, they still had to try.

"I know Ookami, but we have to try." Chihiro answered. The woman chuckled as she glanced down at the girl.

"**I thought we agreed that you would never call me that." **she chuckled softly. The girl giggled as she covered her mouth with one hand.

"I know." as they approached one of the pillars, she spotted a familiar figure as they stood inside it. "Oh, look! There's Ulquiorra!" she cried as she pointed ahead of them. The woman nodded as she leapt in, stopping only feet away from Ulquiorra as the espada stood there. They looked around at the damaged room before she glared at Ulquiorra.

"Okay, what have you done with Ichigo-san?" Chihiro demanded as the woman set her on her feet. Ulquiorra turned to them and she gasped, seeing a familiar figure on the floor behind him. Ichigo was right behind him, face-down in a small pool of blood as he lay there, motionless. She stared at him in shock.

"I…Ichigo-"

"You are too late, for he is dead." Ulquiorra spoke. Chihiro looked at him in confusion and shock before Hoshiookami stepped in front of her.

"**It is about time that someone sent you to hell, and I would be more than happy to send you. Prepare to die, Ulquiorra Schiffer." **The woman spoke as she held up her blade, ready to attack. He sighed before looking at the girl at her side.

"You are indeed lucky that Aizen-sama had ordered for us not to kill you, girl. But… you traitorous actions will not go unpunished." before anyone could blink, he was behind Chihiro as he brought his arm back, fingers at the ready. She turned to try and block his attack, but his hand went right into her abdomen, causing her to gasp in pain as she coughed up blood. She looked at his hand in shock before slicing his arm with her sword, leaving a deep gash in his skin as she tried to get him to release her.

"**Milady!" **the woman cried but stopped, she was already fading back into the sword as Chihiro fell to the floor, severely wounded. The woman glared at Ulquiorra.

"**Damn you… Schiffer…" **and with that, she disappeared back into the blade. Chihiro stared up at him as she tried to remain conscious, but darkness was already flooding her vision. He stared down at the fallen girl before picking her up and walking out of the room.

"You'll live, for now." was all he said. Chihiro stared up at the sky as the darkness took her.

"_Grimm… jow." _and then, her world went dark.

* * *

**0.0; Ulquiorra, that was major overkill...oh well!**


	26. Grimmjow vs Ulquiorra prt 1

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 26

All was quiet as a blue-haired man, an auburn-haired girl, and two other girls stood in the room, one girl with black hair and pigtails slumped on the floor while the other was obliterated into half, the rest of her corpse lying on the floor. The man, Grimmjow, set the girl, Orihime onto the floor but she was quick to run over and assist the other girls.

"Hey! I thought I told you to heal yourself!" Grimmjow growled as Orihime healed Menoly, while Loly watched on in confusion and fear. He had just rescued her from their merciless beatings and ordered her to heal herself, but she chose to heal the two attackers first. He growled at her kindness before walking to the wall and leaning against it, deciding to let her do whatever the hell she wanted for the moment.

"Fine, have it your way, but you better hurry up or-"

"Grimmjow-sama! Grimmjow-sama!" he turned and watched as three familiar dragons flew into the room, in search of him. They looked around before spotting said sexta as he leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Grimmjow-sama! There you are!" Mae exclaimed happily as she flew over. Orihime looked up from where she was standing and smiled a little, despite how much it hurt to even twitch the muscles on her face.

"Mae-chan, Rae-chan, Tae-chan!" she greeted happily as she waved. The trio looked at her before gasping, shocked at the bruises and scratches on the girl's face.

"Oh my! What happened to you Orihime-sama?" Tae gasped as they looked at the numerous bruises on her face. Rae growled when she spotted the other two arrancar, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Did you two do that to Orihime-sama? Or do I have to beat the living shit out of you to get my answer?" she growled as she bared her canines, more than happy to rip them apart. Loly shook in fright and her companion didn't wake from her unconsciousness, making the dragon snarl in irritation. Grimmjow growled as he silenced her.

"Shut it, Rae. So, why the hell are you three here anyways?" Grimmjow barked, making the dragon back down. Tae and Mae looked to him.

"Chihiro told us to find you and stick with you." The eldest triplet answered as if it were obvious. Rae growled in agreement.

"And she said to keep you from following her when she goes to get Ichigo-"

"Rae!" Tae growled as she clamped her paws over her sister's muzzle. Mae was silent before flying over to Orihime, deciding to help the young woman.

"Here, I'll heal your wounds. As my thanks." Mae whispered before surrounding Orihime with her sapphire shield. Grimmjow was silent as he processed what Rae had just said, his eyes widening.

"She went… to find Kurosaki?" Orihime gasped as she turned to them.

"B-b-but if that's true… oh no! Ulquiorra-san went after Kurosaki-kun too! If he finds Chihiro-chan-"

"She'll die." Grimmjow muttered breathlessly, feeling like all of the air was knocked out of him. His heart dropped at the thought, Ulquiorra wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone he deems a traitor. Including her.

"_Oh god… no…" _and not to mention, Kurosaki's reiastu disappeared awhile ago…

"Shit! She's in danger! You finished yet, woman?" he roared as he turned to her. Orihime nodded as Mae finished healing her, getting to her feet as she did so. He quickly grabbed some rope and a cloak before turning to her.

"I'm gonna have to sack ya." The girl nodded as he started tying her hands with the rope, hoping that Chihiro wasn't dead and that he would get to her in time.

-Ulquiorra-

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was finishing putting on his sash as he glanced over at Chihiro as she lay slumped against the wall, her head hung low as she lay there. He had brought her to his room so he could put on a clean uniform before he took her to Aizen-sama to receive punishment. He had used his torn up jacket to tie over the wound and stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't hold for long.

"Hm…" he mused as he examined the wound. It was terrible, he almost ran her completely through with his hand, and there was a deep gaping wound in her abdomen as a result. He was mildly surprised, a normal human wouldn't have been able to last as long as she with such a wound. He looked at it a bit longer before re-tying the home-made bandage and picking her up.

"Aizen-sama would be angry if I took her to him without getting medical help." he mused. He walked out of the room, an idea popping into his mind.

"Perhaps I should pay the woman a little visit…"

-Chihiro's subconscious-

"_Mm…where…am I?" _Chihiro thought as she hovered in a place between darkness and light, feeling like she was trapped there and couldn't move. A soft voice hummed soothingly.

"**It's okay, milady. There's nothing to be scared of. You're here, where we always are." **a familiar voice spoke softly, almost motherly. There was a flash of light and she found herself in a dark forest, its tall and looming trees reaching out towards the night sky, trying to reach the many stars that hung overhead. She could feel the soft and cool grass under her feet as she stared at the sky, its stars and full moon glowing softly. She knew this place. She had come here often as a child, when her zanpakuto would call to her in her dreams, before she finally materialized it.

"_Hoshiookami? Are you there?" _she called. She heard the soft, gentle laughter again.

"**Yes milady, I am here. Come, this way." **a voice called from elsewhere. She saw a soft, white glow ahead of her and began walking towards it. Soon, she stood in a clearing where a large rock formation stood. It stood tall as it reached out over the dark forest, like a long ledge.

"_Hoshiookami? Where are you?" _she called as she looked around, confused. Hearing a small bark and looking up, she spotted a pure, white shape on the ledge as it gazed down at her. It was her zanpakuto, the star wolf. The wolf looked at her with soft, cobalt eyes as she stood there, her bushy tail wagging slightly.

"**I am here, come. Up here." **she called softly, her voice sounding almost ancient. Chihiro nodded as she climbed up the formation, remembering how often she would do this when she was a child. She had a few slips up before she finally reached to where the white wolf stood, sitting at the edge as she sat beside her.

"**Do you remember what happened? Why you are here?" **she asked as she looked at the girl. Chihiro was silent for a moment, all she could remember was Ichigo… laying behind Ulquiorra…

"_Oh! That's right! Ulquiorra… stabbed his hand into my stomach…" _she answered uneasily, placing a hand on her abdomen as she did so. The wolf nodded as she curled around her, staring at the full moon.

"**Yes… but don't worry. He was able to stop your bleeding, you're here now because until you get proper medical help, your life is still in danger. And I will not allow you to be conscious and experience the pain that he had inflicted on you." **she explained, growling at the thought of putting her mistress through that. She nodded before resting her head against her shoulder, feeling the powerful muscles twitch under the soft fur.

"_Thank you, but… what's going to happen now? Will we-"_

"**No, I do not think we are going to be killed. Ulquiorra had orders not to kill you, under any circumstances from what I've heard. So I think Sousuke Aizen has no intentions of harming you. But… you can never be too sure…" **the wolf answered. Chihiro sighed as she looked at the sky.

"_Hopefully, he won't. I…" _she trailed off. More than anything, she didn't want to leave her parents, Hiro, Sae, her friends, the Tres Ae, or Grimmjow… without saying goodbye. The wolf gazed at her with gentle eyes before resting her massive head on her lap, allowing her to scratch her behind her ears and stroke her head like a person would do with their pet dog.

"**Milady… there's no saving your lover. He is an arrancar, an enemy to the humans and shinigamis. He'd be killed on the spot the moment they set eyes on him." **Hoshiookami said sadly, glancing up at Chihiro's face before closing her eyes in contentment. Chihiro winced before shaking her head, she wouldn't let them hurt Grimmjow. She wouldn't!

"_I won't let them…I won't let them hurt him! I won't!" _she exclaimed. The wolf sighed sadly as she nuzzled her stomach.

"**Shh- It's okay, milady. It's okay…"**

-Ulquiorra-

As he carried the severely wounded girl down the hallway, Ulquiorra spotted Orihime's room… with the door blasted open, as well as a hole in the wall. He stopped and carefully set her down against the wall before walking into the room, where he ran into Loly and Menoly.

"What happened here? Who did this?" he asked calmly, causing the two to jump in surprise as they turned to him. They stiffened and hesitated before speaking.

"It was Grimmjow…he-" they started but were cut off by his stoic glare, knowing that they had said enough. He was silent as he turned around, heading back to the hallway.

"_So… is that his little game? Maybe… I can use the girl against him, and get the woman back…" _he thought as he looked toward the hallway, to where Chihiro lay.

-Grimmjow, Orihime, Nel, Tres Ae-

"I…Itsygo…" Nel sobbed as she looked at his still form, crawling slowly towards him. He had gotten killed, and it was all her fault. She had no idea where his friend was, but she knew that Ulquiorra might've gotten to her. Before she could move further, a foot stomped on the ground near her face, causing her to flinch as she looked up in surprise. She could see a tall, blue-haired man standing over her, glaring down at her with his teeth clenched. She trembled in fear, knowing who the man was.

"Grimmjow…thama…" she whimpered as she shrank back in fear. Said sexta glared at her before pulling out the cloak he brought with him.

"W-wait-" Nel started but stopped when a girl came out of the cloak and landed on her knees in front of Ichigo's body. She had bright auburn hair, and was the prettiest girl Nel had ever seen. She even had big boobs!

Grimmjow quickly undid her restraints as he walked across the room, his eyes glancing around as he surveyed the damage. Orihime stared at Ichigo's body in shock, not believing her eyes.

"K…Kurosaki-kun?"

"Fix him." Grimmjow ordered as he plopped down on a slab of concrete, resting his hands in his lap. Orihime stared at him in confusion.

"W…what?"

"I said fix him!" he growled, glaring at her. She nodded before looking at her friend, reaching out until her hands were a foot away.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." she whispered as she released Shonou and Ayame. Nel watched as she healed him, her eyes wide as the hole in his chest began to close. Suddenly, three squabbling voices echoed into the room, causing Nel and Orihime to turn in surprise.

"Dammit, Grimmjow-sama! We said wait up! But **no**, you just **had** to use that damn sonido! What the hell? Are you that much of an ass?" Rae roared as she flew into the room, angry that they were left behind to eat his dust. Mae and Tae followed close behind as they landed on some slabs of concrete a few feet away, before noticing Ichigo's still form.

"Ichigo-sama! Oh no!" Mae cried as she stared at his form with wide eyes. Tae gasped grimly before turning Mae around, making sure she didn't look any further.

"Don't look, Mae."

"Chihiro? Chihiro! Where are you?" Rae called as she began flying around the room, looking around in worry. Grimmjow suddenly remembered why he had been in such a hurry in the first place, and looked around. All he could see was wrecked walls, and concrete scattered everywhere.

"Where the fuck is she?" he growled as he clenched his fists tightly. He decided to try and use his pesquisa to find her, but it didn't work. She was nowhere in the room.

"Who… could have done this?" Orihime asked softly as she stared at Ichigo's slowly healing wound. Grimmjow grumbled as he looked back to her.

"It was Ulquiorra. Dunno if he realizes or not, but whenever he takes an interest in something, he always stabs a hole in it, in the exact location where his hollow hole is." He explained, indicating the hole in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo moaned as he regained consciousness, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he tried to process where he was. Suddenly, they felt an all-too familiar reiastu behind them.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	27. Grimmjow vs Ulquiorra prt 2

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 27

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked as he stood in the opening of the room, staring at the group with one eyebrow raised. Grimmjow, Orihime, Nel, and the Tres Ae stiffened as they stared at him in surprise. Ichigo moaned lightly before looking around and spotting Ulquiorra, but he dare not move.

"Well? I asked you a question. Why are you trying to heal… someone that I wounded?" Ulquiorra asked again, somewhat growing impatient. Grimmjow glared at him while the others trembled, not at all afraid of the emo son of a bitch.

"Nothing to say for yourself, eh? Well it doesn't matter." he looked at Orihime.

"Aizen-sama placed the woman under my care, I suggest you hand her over. If not… this girl will pay for your insolence with her blood." With that, he threw a familiar figure to the ground beside him, causing Grimmjow to stiffen in surprise. It was Chihiro! Rae growled as she stared at her master's limp form, before snarling at Ulquiorra.

"Chihiro-! You bastard!" She was lying on the ground, unconscious and severely wounded as blood pooled from a poorly bandaged wound to her abdomen. The cloth had even begun to turn red, meaning that she didn't have much longer. Grimmjow felt a multitude of emotions running through him as he stared at her unconscious form, fear, sadness, guilt, relief, and a fierce hatred for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra glanced back at them, not at all phased by the tiny dragon's snarls.

"Give her to me, or this girl dies."

-Chihiro, Hoshiookami-

As both the girl and the wolf stared over the dark forest that covered their inner world, they felt a sudden change in the energies that were present, causing them to gasp in surprise. Hoshiookami growled as she glared at the sky.

"**This is not good." **she grumbled. Chihiro looked at her zanpakuto, confused.

"_What's wrong? What's happening?" _she asked frantically. The wolf turned her gaze towards her, her eyes blazing with hate.

"**It seems that Ulquiorra has found your lover. From what I could hear, it seems that he took Orihime Inoue to heal Ichigo Kurosaki's wounds, and Ulquiorra caught him. Worse, he's using you as a hostage to get the woman back. And if he disobeys, Ulquiorra will kill you on the spot." **the wolf explained, her teeth bared. Chihiro relaxed a little at this, unafraid.

"_Oh…I see." _she sighed in relief. The wolf looked at her in confusion, she wasn't afraid for her life?

"**You're not afraid? But what if he-"**

"_Grimmjow will find a way to save me. I know he will. I believe in him." _Chihiro explained as she looked back at the full moon. The wolf was silent once more before resting her head on her master's lap.

"_**Milady… you have such a pure and kind heart. How could you have fallen for a monster?" **_the wolf thought silently as she and her master watched the moon, waiting for either death, or salvation.

-Meanwhile-

"Give her to me." Ulquiorra commanded as he stared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow glared back at him, he knew what to do.

"Fuck you." he spat, causing Ulquiorra to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"What?"

"What's wrong? You're awfully chatty today… Ulquiorra!" he growled as he ran at him, hand raised to hit him. Ulquiorra quickly raised his hand, and blocked Grimmjow's hand with his own.

"Ulquiorra, I know… that you're afraid to fight me. You're afraid that we'll kill each other!" Grimmjow yelled as he unleashed a cero, aiming straight for his head through his hand. Ulquiorra quickly deflected it using his own, throwing himself back due to the force. This caused Grimmjow to smirk maniacally.

"Ha! You deflected it! But I knew one strike wouldn't be enough." he exclaimed as he glared at his rival. Ulquiorra disappeared in a flash and Grimmjow looked around for him, his eyes darting this way and that as he searched for him. Suddenly, Ulquiorra was over his head, a finger pointed and a cero charging at its point. Grimmjow quickly brought up his hand and charged a cero as well, and the two appendages meeting with swirling surges of energy coursing through them.

Both were caught in the explosion that ensued and Ulquiorra looked around, trying to find his adversary in the thickness of the smoke. Without warning, an arm shot out and a hand was over his hollow hole, grabbing his collar in the process. Ulquiorra looked to see that it was Grimmjow, before realizing that Grimmjow had put something into his hollow hole, his eyes widening when he realized what it was. Within seconds, he was being consumed by a black void.

"Shit." was all he could mutter before he disappeared. Grimmjow landed on the ground silently and looked over to Chihiro, what should he do? Should he get the girl to stop healing Kurosaki and instead start healing her? Should he let the girl continue to heal Kurosaki, and wait until he's healed before healing her? But what if she died before then? All of his questions were answered when the Tres Ae swooped in.

"Chihiro!" they cried as they flew to her side, Mae glowing as she prepared to summon her healing shield. He sighed inwardly in relief before Orihime spoke up.

"What… was that?" she choked as she stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at her, his face scowling as he stared at her.

"We Espadas are given something called a Caja De Negacion by Aizen. We use them to punish our subordinates, and I used it on Ulquiorra. It can seal a normal victim inside a closed dimension forever." he explained. Orihime flinched at that.

"But it wasn't originally designed for use against Espadas. Considering his strength, I'd say it take at least two or three hours for him to escape." he finished as he stuffed one of his hands into his pocket. Then he started walking towards her.

"Now heal him." he ordered. Orihime glared at him before shaking her head.

"No." Immediately, his hand was around her throat, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Heal him!" Grimmjow growled as he tightened his hold around her neck. Orihime shook her head as she struggled, the breath slowly leaving her.

"No! I won't help you kill him! I won't do it!"

"You-" he was cut off when another hand grabbed his arm, causing him to look down at it in surprise. Both looked to see that it was Ichigo who had interfered, his hand tightening around the sexta's arm. He made Grimmjow release her before both men glared at each other.

"Kurosaki-"

"Inoue, heal me."

-Meanwhile-

"_Hoshiookami, the energies have settled down. Is it over?" _Chihiro asked as she turned to her companion. The wolf nodded as she turned back to her master.

"**Yes milady, the trouble is gone. But… something else will happen very soon, I'm sure of it." **she answered. Chihiro looked down and nodded in agreement.

"_I know." _she whispered. The wolf looked at her questionably, eyebrow raised.

"**You know?" **she asked, confused. Chihiro nodded as she placed both hands on her lap.

"_I know Grimmjow hates Ichigo-san, and would love to rip him apart, piece by piece. If what you say about Grimmjow bringing Orihime-chan to heal Ichigo-san is true, Grimmjow must have ill intentions behind it. He must be planning to kill Ichigo-san when he's fully healed, so that they could have a fair fight. Grimmjow wouldn't fight someone who is at a disadvantage." _she explained, wincing at the truth behind her own words. The zanpakuto nodded.

"**I see. It makes perfect sense. But, why are you so sure?" **she asked. Chihiro smiled sadly as she stared down at her lap.

"_Because that's exactly what kind of person he is."_

-Grimmjow, Orihime, Ichigo-

"All right then, let's have a good and clean murder." Grimmjow growled as he glared at Ichigo, pressing his blade into the young man's before pulling it away. Both men withdrew their swords as Orihime continued to heal him. That's when they heard three loud sobs. They looked to see the Tres Ae surrounding Chihiro's body, sobbing their eyes out.

"Oh, Chihiro…" Grimmjow stiffened as he took a step towards them. Was he too late? Did she die while he fought Ulquiorra?

"Is she-"

"No. But this wound… it's so terrible. I'm surprise she's not awake screaming in pure agony. What an awful thing Ulquiorra did." Tae answered as she turned her attention towards him. Mae flew up and landed on her diaphragm, her body still alight as she prepared to heal her.

"Heal." she whispered. Immediately, Chihiro was surrounded by a blue shield as it began to heal her wounds. Grimmjow walked over and winced, he could clearly see the hole in her stomach, and it made him sick.

"All of her organs in her abdomen have been damaged pretty badly, I'm surprised she's lasted so long. Any longer, and she would've been dead." Tae explained as she looked her master over for any other injuries. Orihime gasped in shock.

"How could he be so cruel?" She exclaimed. Rae was silent as she thought about the reason.

"Betcha he was pissed at her. When he found her helping Ichigo-sama…" she mumbled, causing Ichigo to look down in guilt.

"So the only reason her stomach got ripped open was because she was helping me?" he asked. Tae shrugged her shoulders, her guess was as good as his.

"I swear, when that bastard comes out of that Caja- thingamajig, I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him with my bare talons." Rae growled as she clenched her small paws tightly. Chihiro began coughing terribly as she covered her mouth and tried to move, becoming uncomfortable as the pain slowly reached her. Mae gasped as she leaned forward, not sure how to keep her master still.

"Oh wait, please don't move! Um, we need someone to support her head!" she exclaimed frantically. Before anyone could speak, Grimmjow was at the shield.

"Let me in." he ordered. Mae nodded as she lowered her shield enough to let him in, and he quickly walked in and sat down on his knees, carefully placing her head on his lap. Her coughing quieted as her breathing evened out, her body relaxing a little. Grimmjow carefully brushed her bangs out of her face and stared down at her.

"Chihiro..." he mumbled gruffly as he stared down at her, feeling guilt as it welled up inside of him. This wouldnt've happened if he'd just stayed and kept her safe and out of trouble. But he didn't, and she paid for it. Almost with her life.

Soon, both her wound and his arm were almost completely healed. She then moaned softly as she regained consciousness, her eyes fluttering open as she blinked blearily. At first, everything was blurry, but after a few moments she could make out a dash of blue through the whiteness of her vision.

"Grimm…jow?" she asked softly as she stared up at him, blinking as she tried to clear her vision. He smirked down at her.

"Hey. Had everyone scared for a minute there." he said gruffly, causing her to frown a little at his words.

"Sorry." He shook his head as he placed his hand against her head, stroking her hair softly.

"Ya got nothing to be sorry for. Now just stay still, and let her heal you." Grimmjow murmured. Chihiro nodded before looking around, trying to find out where she was. Then she spotted Orihime and Ichigo, as well as Nel as they stood a few feet away, staring at her in worry.

"Orihime-chan? Ichigo-san? Nel-chan? What're you all-" she paused, her zanpakuto's words echoing in her head. "…Oh. So she was right." Rae raised an eyebrow at this.

"She?" Tae sighed as she placed a paw on her sister's shoulder.

"She means Hoshiookami, duh." Chihiro nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah, I had a long talk with her in my inner world. So that means…you and Ichigo-san really will fight, Grimmjow?" she asked as she turned her attention to her lover. Grimmjow nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah. We will." he answered. Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears and she looked away from him, burying her face into his hakama as her shoulders began to shake. He looked at her in confusion before placing a hand on her back, rubbing it in soothing circles as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Hey, why're you cryin'?" he asked as he tried to figure out why she was crying. She shook her head, she didn't want this. She didn't want him, her lover, and Ichigo, her friend, fighting each other to the death. But she knew, no matter what she would say, she couldn't stop them. Nobody could.

"Please, don't die."

* * *

**Aw...Grimmjow, how can you fight Ichigo when she begs you like that?**


	28. Grimmjow vs Ichigo prt 1

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 28

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Itsygo…"

Chihiro and Grimmjow watched as Ichigo comforted Nel and Orihime, the strong feelings of sadness, anger, and hated anticipation hanging in the air like a thick blanket. She turned to him, her eyes full of unshed tears as she stared at him sadly. She didn't want them to fight, but it was already too late to stop it. Nothing would stop them now. He looked at her before looking away, feeling a pang of guilt inside of him.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." he grumbled as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. In truth, he felt terrible. He hated making her cry, and that's exactly what he was doing. She nodded as she wiped at her eyes, stifling a few sniffles as she did so.

"O-okay." she stuttered. Mae, Rae, and Tae looked at each other from where they were hovering a few feet away before flying over and landing on Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Do you have to do this? You can always walk away…" Tae asked as she turned her head so that she was staring at him. Grimmjow growled.

"Fuck no. I'm not walking away. That bastard dies today." he retorted, a deep scowl on his face. Tae looked down before Mae placed a tiny paw on his mask fragment.

"You can do it, Grimmjow-sama. We believe in you." she encouraged, causing Chihiro to turn away and take a few steps away. Both sisters looked at her in confusion and anger.

"Mae! Don't encourage him to fucking fight! What if he loses? What if he dies? Chihiro'll-"

"Rae." Chihiro said sharply, causing her to snap her jaws shut in response. All four winced and looked at her, she had her back turned and was clutching one gloved arm with one hand while the other was limp at her side, her shoulders shaking. Grimmjow stepped forward to touch her arm but she flinched away, like his touch had stung her. She turned to him as tears streamed down her cheeks, making him blink at her in confusion. She stepped forward and grabbed the flaps of his jacket before burying her head into his chest.

"Please… don't go! You don't have to do this!" she sobbed as her shoulders shook. He looked down at her and placed a hand on the back of her head. The Tres Ae, sensing the change in emotions in the air, flew away towards Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel. Grimmjow was silent as he stroked her head, before sighing.

"I have to, Chihiro. Don't worry, I won't die." he whispered roughly. But she shook her head, tightening her hold on his jacket. They were silent for a few moments before he lifted her face up and pressed his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hooked an arm around her waist, not wanting to let him go. They pulled away before Grimmjow ruffled her hair, but the look of sadness wouldn't leave her face. He then turned to the Tres Ae.

"I want you to keep her safe. If anything happens to her, you're all dead." he growled as he glared at the tiny dragons. They nodded in agreement. Like they would let their master get hurt in their presence.

"Okay, Grimmjow-sama!" they replied in unison. He nodded before looking at her once more, then he turned to Ichigo.

"Let's do this." and with that, they were off. Chihiro gasped as she looked up, before running after him.

"Grimmjow, wait-!" she exclaimed, but they were already too far away to hear her. She sighed softly and followed after Orihime and Nel as they stood at the edge of a tall pillar. Chihiro held her hands tightly together as she stared at them, her eyes never once leaving their forms, and watched as the fight began.

Grimmjow fired a cero aimed at Ichigo, but he quickly blocked it using his blade. The boy began to charge the Getsuga Tensho, but before he could release it, Grimmjow threw his sword with one hand and used the other to release a cero which destroyed a nearby building. Thankfully, the two were unharmed as they moved apart, getting a good distance away from each other. After a few moments, Tae transformed into her larger size and wrapped her snake-like body around Chihiro, forming a large circle around them.

"Shield." Tae muttered as her body emitted a golden light, catching the two combatants attentions for a moment. Chihiro and her sisters were surrounded by the topaz-colored shield as the girl stared at her in confusion.

"Tae? Why-"

"Grimmjow-sama asked us to keep you safe. And I'm making sure I hold up my end of the promise, but it's not like I planned to let you get hurt anyways." Tae answered, her gaze focused on that of Grimmjow and Ichigo. Mae and Rae nodded as they sat on Chihiro's shoulders, turning their attention back to the fight as well.

Chihiro nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the fight, watching as Grimmjow pulled his blade from a pillar. Grimmjow was standing on top of the pillar, Pantera slung over his shoulder as he stared down at his opponent, planning his next move. He smirked at Ichigo before swooping down and engaging him in hand-to-hand combat, delivering various punches and kicks directed at the carrot-topped shinigami as he fought them off using Zangetsu. He quickly switched to his blade, the two continuing to block each other as they fought. Chihiro could see Grimmjow's lips moving, but couldn't hear what was said over the clashing of their blades or the sound of the wind moving as they used either shunpo or sonido.

"Damn! I want to hear what they're saying!" Rae cursed lowly. Chihiro nodded, she could easily see the anger on Ichigo's face. Whatever he was saying, it was pissing Ichigo off as the teenager growled at the older man. Without warning, Grimmjow fired a cero and Ichigo quickly used Getsuga Tensho to block it, but it was overtaken by the cero and Ichigo jumped out of the way to dodge it. Both disappear in the smoke that resulted as Ichigo tried to look around for Grimmjow, but Chihiro quickly spotted him with ease. He had sonidoed behind Ichigo!

"Wow!" Mae said in awe as Ichigo quickly turned and tried to counter Grimmjow's attack, but was still wounded in the process as a large cut was inflicted on him. Grimmjow growled loudly as he glared at his rival, not at all impressed on how the fight was going so far.

"C'mon! Bring out that mask of yours already!" he exclaimed as he stood on the sand, thrusting his blade into the ground as he did so. Without another word he slit his finger and a powerful cero began to form, using the blood that dripped from the cut as a catalyst. Chihiro looked to where it was aimed at and paled, he was aiming at Orihime and Nel!

"Gran Ray Cero!" he exclaimed as he prepared to fire it. Chihiro turned to Orihime and Nel, holding her hands beside her mouth so the sound of her voice could reach them.

"Orihime-chan, Nel-chan! Get out of the way! Hurry!" she cried, her voice frantic. Grimmjow quickly released it, the blast of energy hurtling towards them and gaining speed. Chihiro quickly jumped over Tae and ran out of the shield, before standing beside of Orihime and Nel and closed her eyes, grabbing on their arms as she tried to yank them out of the way. Tae gasped at this, as well as her sisters.

"Chihiro, come back!" But it was too late, there was no time for them to dodge the devastating attack that was coming right at them. Ichigo turned to them and quickly dove in after them, his eyes widening as he watched Orihime and Nel stare at the attack with fear-stricken eyes. Grimmjow paled when he turned and saw that Chihiro too was in the direct path of his cero.

"_Shit, no!" _

"Chihiro-" he cried but was cut short when the blast was stopped. Chihiro opened her eyes slowly, confused at first, but quickly gasped at what she saw. She stared at the familiar black-clothed back of a certain strawberry shinigami, before smiling in relief.

"Ichigo-san!" she cried in relief. Orihime sighed as she looked up, but something was different about the boy. She didn't know why, but there was something different about him.

"Kurosaki…kun?" she asked softly, confused. Ichigo turned to them and she stiffened when she spotted his hollow mask, the mask reminding her of her brother for a split second. Chihiro noticed Orihime's expression and quickly backed off, this was something between the two of them and them alone. She ran back to Tae and her sisters, Tae growling at her when she reached them.

"Chihiro, are you crazy? You could have gotten killed!" she exclaimed. Chihiro nodded sadly as she bowed.

"Sorry." Tae sighed before curling protectively around Chihiro again, this time making sure the girl couldn't escape.

"Whatever, just leave it to Ichigo-sama to protect Orihime-sama. You just stay with us." she muttered. Chihiro nodded as Mae and Rae took their places back on Chihiro's shoulders. Grimmjow sighed lightly before his expression changed and he laughed maniacally.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he cried, pointing to Ichigo's mask. He quickly brought out Pantera and rested his left palm on the blade, preparing to release it.

"Now Kishire, Pantera!" with that, he slid his palm across the blade before he disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Chihiro looked around frantically, trying to spot him in the smoke before she spotted familiar blue hair. But… it was different. It was long, full, and much more wilder. More smoke disappeared to reveal cat ears, skin-tight armor, a head plate, and a tail as it swished around a released Grimmjow, now looking like a mixture between animal and human.

Chihiro gasped loudly as she clutched her dress, this was a completely different looking person. Though he looked much more breath-taking and powerful, was he still the same Grimmjow? The man she had fallen in love with?

He bared his fangs and threw his head back before letting out an animalistic roar, causing a large shockwave before launching himself at Ichigo. Chihiro immediately closed her eyes and covered her ears, she didn't want to see or hear anymore of this. It was just pure madness, watching them as they ripped each other apart.

She didn't want to see the man she cared about get hurt or rip her friend apart, but she couldn't find the will to step in and put a stop to it. Maybe it was because deep down, she knew he had to do this. He had to fight to prove himself, to prove that he was strong. It was a fight for pride, and she knew she couldn't interfere in a fight that involved pride. She could hear the muffled sounds of Nel and Orihime talking, but couldn't make out much of it. She was sure Nel was cheering for Ichigo though. After a few minutes, she could hear someone call out to them.

"Don't die, Kurosaki-kun!" Chihiro opened her eyes and looked at Orihime, startled by the girl's outburst of courage. She then looked down and saw Ichigo at the base of a pillar, slumped against it as Grimmjow stood a few feet away. His mask was broken and was starting to fall off in places, signaling that he was growing tired and worn out. Then she turned her attention back to Orihime.

"You shouldn't be fighting for me… it doesn't matter if you win or lose… just please don't… hurt yourself any more than this…" she sobbed, the tears trailing down her cheeks as the boy stared at her in shock. Chihiro stared at her friend in admiration.

"_Oh Orihime-chan…" _she thought as she stared at the girl. She heard a cry and looked to see Grimmjow running at the boy, his claws ready to destroy Ichigo's mask. But before his hand could touch him, Ichigo caught it. Grimmjow looked at him in surprise as the boy turned to him, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry Grimmjow, but… I can't let you hurt me anymore." With that, Ichigo brought Zangetsu down on Grimmjow, slashing him across his chest. Chihiro gasped as she tried to run forward, but Tae held her back.

"Grimmjow!" she screamed, her heart hammering wildly inside her chest, thinking that this was it for him. He slumped to the floor as she tried to go to him, struggling to get around Tae's large body. Rae and Mae quickly took human form and held her back, grabbing her around the waist and legs.

"You can't, Chihiro! You'll get killed!" Mae cried as she buried her face into the girl's stomach. But Chihiro shook her head as she struggled, she didn't care. She just didn't want Grimmjow to die.

"I don't care! Grimmjow!" she cried as she struggled. Before Ichigo could attack again, Grimmjow countered with the blades on his forearms and continued the fight. Both fought with great ferocity, neither one giving in or giving up. Suddenly, Grimmjow fired darts from his elbows and aimed them at Orihime and Nel. Chihiro covered her eyes, waiting for the attacks to hit. But… they were stopped and she opened her eyes. Ichigo protected the two using himself as a shield and took the five darts. He panted heavily before returning to stand in front of Grimmjow. The man gave him an approving smirk, impressed.

"I'm impressed. You went to save the girl, but it looks like you took some damage. I'm not surprised." Grimmjow smirked. He shot a dart into a pillar and it destroyed it instantly, turning it into a mountain of rubble. He turned to him.

"And you just took five of those." he mused. Ichigo ignored this and shot forward, continuing to fight them as they exchanged blow after blow. Rae growled as she watched them go at it.

"Fools! At this rate they'll both die!" she hissed as she watched them fight. Chihiro nodded sadly as she lowered her head, it was true. At this rate, they were either going to kill each other, or both die from exhaustion. Ichigo slashed Grimmjow across the chest again and Grimmjow slumped to the ground, causing her to look up in fear. Suddenly, he grabbed Zangetsu's blade and growled something at him, what it was Chihiro couldn't hear. Without warning he impaled Ichigo through the stomach with his hand, causing Orihime to lurch forward.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she screamed in fear. Then Grimmjow proceeded to beat Ichigo mercilessly as he slammed him into the ground, buildings, just about everything around them, punching and kicking him all the while. At this, Chihiro knew she had to try and stop him.

"Grimmjow, stop!" she pleaded. He looked at her for a moment before going back to pummeling the boy, like he hadn't heard her. He then leaped back and a mass of energy began to form at his fingertips, forming into large claw marks. He decided he had dragged out the fight long enough.

"This is my most powerful attack, Desgarrón!" Grimmjow explained as he aimed his attack at the boy and released it. Ichigo blocked it but was pushed back before Tae wrapped around Chihiro tighter, blocking her from view.

"Get down!" she cried as shards began to bombard the shield. Chihiro obeyed and ducked, covering her head with her hands as she crouched there on the ground. After a few moments, she poked her head over Tae's body and watched as Ichigo destroyed the attack, causing it to shatter to pieces.

"I can't lose, Grimmjow! I'm going to defeat you, and everyone who stands in my way and take Chad, Uryu, Renji, Rukia, Chihiro… and Inoue back with me! So I can't die here, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried as he pushed through the attack using his blade. Chihiro watched as he broke through, his sword aimed at the man's chest. Grimmjow turned his head to look at her, his eyes calm, and a sudden sound of a blade piercing flesh echoed in the air.

"Grimmjow!"

* * *

**Please review! Before the crazy fans massacre me! *runs from crazed Grimmjow fans***


	29. Grimmjow vs Ichigo prt 2

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 29

"Grimmjow!" Chihiro screamed as she looked at them in horror, her hands held over her mouth. Ichigo had pierced Grimmjow's chest with Zangetsu as the man glared at him, blood beginning to drip pass his lips.

"Sh…it." Grimmjow muttered as Ichigo retracted Zangetsu from his chest, blood spurting out as he did so. He started to fall back but the boy quickly grabbed his wrist, before lowering him to the ground. Chihiro fell to her knees as she stared at his limp form lying in the sand, her eyes wide.

Grimmjow was dead, and it felt like the whole crumbled around her by that one simple fact. The man she loved… was gone forever from this world. She wanted to run to him, but her body wouldn't move. Her legs felt like jelly, like they didn't have the strength to move.

"Grimm… Grimm… Grimmjow!" she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Mae and Rae quickly wrapped their arms around her as she buried her head into Mae's shoulder, her feelings overcoming her. Tae was quick to transform into human form and joined her already phased sisters as the three tried to comfort her to no avail. Orihime watched on sadly, holding her hand over her chest tightly.

"I'm so sorry… Chihiro-chan." Orihime said softly as she walked over to the distraught girl's side. Rae glared at her and stepped away, her fists clenched tightly.

"Fuck off, Orihime! You're just happy that Ichigo is alive, and wanted Grimmjow-sama dead in the first place! Chihiro doesn't need your pity!" she spat angrily, making the young woman flinch back in surprise. Mae tugged on her sister's sleeve as Ichigo stood a few feet away, trying to keep her calm so the young man wouldn't go after her for being mean. Nel glomped him immediately as Orihime turned her attention to him.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Are you all right, Inoue?" he asked. She nodded before looking at Chihiro. Ichigo followed her gaze and sighed, wondering whether or not he should apologize. Until Orihime told him, he had no idea that Grimmjow and Chihiro were that close, and felt awful about what he did. Rae glared at him, baring her teeth.

"We don't need your fucking pity, Ichigo Kurosaki. Just take that bitch and leave, come near us again and I'll kill you." she hissed venomously. Tae glared at her.

"Shut up, Rae!" she then turned her attention to them. "I'm sorry, but Chihiro needs some time alone. Quickly, get out of here. I'll get her down and we'll escape on our own. We'll see you soon." she apologized, her head bowed slightly. Ichigo nodded reluctantly before picking up Orihime and throwing her over his shoulder, with some protest from Nel. Then he jumped off the pillar, before he and the child began to squabble because she punched him between his legs. Tae looked at Chihiro before transforming into her true form again, extending her whisker so it could wrap around her master's waist. She carefully picked up Chihiro and her sister's and placed them on her back before flying to the ground, not far from Grimmjow's body.

"It's okay, Chihiro. Shh- don't cry anymore." Mae soothed as she placed a hand on the girl's arm. She wasn't sobbing loudly anymore, but her tears didn't stop as they fell from her cheeks. The four stood there for a few moments, before they felt a familiar reiastu spike. Gasping, they turned and looked to see Grimmjow on his feet, panting heavily. Chihiro's head shot up immediately as she got to her feet, her hands over her chest.

"Grimmjow!" she cried in joy and relief, he was okay! He was alive! The Tres Ae sighed as they returned to their tiny dragon forms. The espada was alive, thank goodness.

"Grimmjow-sama!" they cried in unison as they waved, trying to get his attention. Without warning, his released form faded away and the four stiffened, this wasn't good. Chihiro took a few hesitant steps towards him, her hand reached out to him. "Grimmjow…?"

"Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!" he roared as he ran at Ichigo, trying to run the boy through. Before he could strike, the boy caught his sword with his own. He stared levelly at the sexta for a moment before speaking.

"Stop Grimmjow. You lost." he glanced over at Chihiro, who was standing a few feet away, her hand extended towards the man. He quickly looked back at him.

"Walk away now, while you still have something." he finished, indicating Chihiro. Grimmjow glared at him, baring his teeth.

"Hell no-" he was suddenly cut off when a crescent-shaped weapon sliced him in the neck, causing blood to spurt out as Ichigo and Chihiro stared on in shock. The girl covered her mouth with her hands as she watched him fall to the ground with wide eyes.

"Grimmjow!" Everyone looked on in shock before looking at the owner of the weapon. It was Nnoitra as the man pulled his weapon back, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Sorry to cut in, but you guys were taking too long. Now it's my turn." he cackled. Chihiro growled as tears ran down her face before unsheathing Hoshiookami and pointing it at him, she was going to make him pay. He was going to regret ever doing that to Grimmjow!

"You bastard! How dare you do that to Grimmjow-sama?" Rae growled as Mae and Tae flew in front of Orihime and Nel. In moments a voice cursed lowly and groaned, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Nnoitra, you bastard…" Chihiro turned and saw that Grimmjow had survived, much to her relief. The man was glared hatefully at his supposed comrade, his eyes slightly half-lidded as he fought to stay conscious.

"Grimmjow! You're okay!" she cried happily. Nnoitra growled as he glared at the fallen man, starting to swing his weapon as he did so.

"Still alive? Just hurry up and die already!" he cackled as he threw his weapon at him again. Time seemed to slow down as Chihiro gripped Hoshiookami tightly and ran to Grimmjow's side, shielding his body with her own. Grimmjow's eyes widened when she wrapped her arms around his neck and realized what she was doing.

"No! Chihiro!" he cried as he tried to get her out of the way, but he couldn't move. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to die by Nnoitra's hand as the Tres Ae swooped in, trying to protect them. But before it could hit them, it was blocked by a familiar black blade. They looked up and sighed in relief, the Tres Ae also sighing in response.

"Ichigo-sama!" Mae cheered. Ichigo had managed to block the blade before it could strike them, and was now glaring at the man as he held off his large weapon. Nnoitra looked at him quizzically as he pulled the blade back, confused before turning his attention back to Grimmjow.

"Wow, Grimmjow. To go so low as to have an enemy and a woman protect you from death, how pathetic!" he spat, causing the man to look away in shame. Chihiro growled as she got to her feet, holding her zanpakuto as she glared at the man.

"It's about time someone taught you a lesson!" she cried as she ran at him, blade raised. Ichigo paled as he watched her run, and prepared to run in after her.

"Chihiro! Get back-" Nnoitra saw her coming and prepared to strike her down, but she quickly blocked his blade with her own and dealt him a swift kick in the ribs, forcing him back. He growled as he continued to block and try to avoid her attacks, but it was futile. She swung her blade with all of the strength she had, her mind set on protecting Grimmjow and making Nnoitra pay for what he did to him. Mae, Rae, and Tae flew to Grimmjow's side and watched on with wide eyes, they had never seen such ferocity coming from her. Orihime, who was also watching with wide eyes, heard a sound behind her and turned, before gasping.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she cried before getting cut off. Ichigo turned and saw a blonde-haired arrancar holding Orihime's arms behind her back, he had an eye patch and a turquoise mark on his right cheek. This made the boy growl in rage.

"Inoue!" Before he could move, he heard a pained cry from Chihiro as she fell to the ground. He turned and saw that Nnoitra had kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the ground and was now standing over her as he prepared to finish her off. He looked at her with a wide smirk on his face.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya? Now to squish you like a bug-" before he could finish, a green blur leaped up and kicked him in the face, sending him fifty feet into the air before he plummeted towards the ground, landing with a loud and heavy thud. Chihiro turned and saw a preteen with long, emerald-green hair standing over her, wearing long and flowing arm gloves and what looked like a strange green seifuku.

"Jeez! It took me awhile to find you guys! Good thing I found you, or else you guys would've been toast!" the girl smirked as she turned, revealing dark green eyes that glimmered with mirth. The Tres Ae smiled.

"Sae! It's you!" they cried in unison. Indeed, it was Sae as she helped Chihiro to her feet, her green eyes flashing to Nnoitra's rising form before looking back to her. Before Chihiro could ask how she got here, Sae spoke.

"Chihiro, get out of here. Ichigo-sama and I will handle him, but you have to get out of here and heal Grimmjow-sama." she ordered as she pushed the girl towards her wounded lover. Chihiro was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Mae, Rae, Tae!" she called. Tae nodded as she transformed into her true form, her body extending as she grew, before she wrapped her whisker around the girl and placed her on her back, along with a grievously wounded Grimmjow. Mae and Rae held on tightly to Chihiro's shoulders while she supported Grimmjow's limp form against her.

"Okay Tae, let's go!" she ordered. Tae nodded as she took off, going as fast as she could, knowing that time was of the essence. Chihiro held Grimmjow against her as they flew, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt his soft but faint breaths against her neck.

"_Please… don't die, Grimmjow."_

-Sexta's Quarters-

"Heave-ho!" the Tres Ae grunted as they helped Chihiro get Grimmjow onto the bed, the four straining at the effort because of how heavy he was. Once he was on the bed, they began to examine the many wounds that covered his body. He was bleeding profusely mostly from the neck and chest and they knew that if they didn't stop it soon, he would surely die. Mae landed on his chest and turned to the others.

"Okay, now we're going to need some bandages to wrap up any of the wounds that aren't healed once I finish healing him. And some peroxide to clean his wounds, we can't have them getting infected. Chihiro, you stay put and let us heal him. You need rest." Mae instructed, holding up her paw like a teacher would when they explained how to complete a task. Both of her sisters nodded as they ran into his bathroom to find the necessary items while Chihiro shook her head, she didn't want to sit by and do nothing. She wanted to help!

"I can't! He-" Mae glared at her immediately, cutting her off as the two stared at each other.

"Chihiro, there's nothing you can do now. Just rest, and we'll take care of everything. Trust me, everything's gonna be okay." she reassured her, placing her paw over her chest. Chihiro was silent before nodding and pulling up a chair, deciding to do as the dragon said. Mae smiled before looking at Grimmjow, her body beginning to light up as she prepared to release her shield.

"Okay, here goes! Heal!" Immediately, their bodies were surrounded by a sapphire-blue shield as Mae began to heal his wounds. Tae and Rae came in with the bandages and peroxide and they proceeded to care for him.

-Hours Later-

"Ugh…" Grimmjow groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He could feel a heavy weight on his body and tried to move, wincing as pain shot into his muscles. Damn, was he sore and stiff. His whole body felt cold, with the exception of his hands which were warm, because someone was holding them. He also felt a sudden dissipation of a certain someone's reiastu, causing him to blink in confusion. Deciding to ignore it for the moment, he decided to focus on trying to figure things out.

"_What the fuck… happened?" _he thought as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered getting beaten by Kurosaki, then that damn Nnoitra attacking him, and the last thing he remembered was Chihiro protecting him. Then he shuddered.

Chihiro.

Where was Chihiro?

He opened his eyes and closed them again, wincing at the brightness of wherever he was at piercing his gaze. He blinked them a couple of times before his vision cleared up. He looked around, realizing that he was back in his room when he spotted the clothes on the floor and a few familiar things like his balcony. Looking down at himself, he saw that some of his chest was wrapped in bandages as well as his wrists and neck, probably covering his wounds. He slowly sat up and looked around again before spotting Chihiro, who was asleep with a chair pulled up against the bed, holding his hands limply as she slept. He sighed in relief, she was okay.

"_Good… she's safe… how long have I been out?" _he wondered as he looked outside, trying to figure out how long he had been out.

"Oh good, you're awake. You've been out for some time." a voice spoke, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned and saw a girl, probably in her early teens, with long green hair sitting on his couch, with the Tres Ae in her lap as they slept. He growled before wrapping a protective arm around Chihiro. Who was she?

"Who are you?" he growled, holding his woman protectively against his chest. The girl giggled softly, placing a hand against her lips as she did so.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. The last time we saw each other was when Hiro was brought to Hueco Mundo, along with Chihiro." the girl laughed softly. He stared at her quizzically before staring at the dragons in her lap. Then it hit him.

"Oh. You're the green one that hung around the kid." he realized, remembering the eldest of the triplets that often stayed with Hiro. The girl nodded.

"I thought by now you would've remembered my name. It's Sae, don't forget it." she reprimanded. He growled before nodding, though he really didn't give a damn about what her name was. Then the girl pointed to his body.

"Mae healed you. But she couldn't take the soreness out of your body, she used almost all of her strength just to keep you alive. She's resting, along with the others. Chihiro's been with you the whole time, she just fell asleep a little while ago." She explained as she pointed at him. He was silent before meeting her gaze.

"How long have I been out?" he asked. She shrugged, clueless.

"Dunno. It's hard to keep track of time here. I could've been a few hours, a few days…even a week! But that doesn't matter. You're alive, and that's all the matters." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. He nodded before looking down and pulling Chihiro into his lap, resting her head comfortably against his chest. He stroked her hair softly before turning his attention to the girl again.

"How'd you get here? And what happened to Nnoitra?" he asked. She sighed.

"I came with Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of the 11th division, and Yachiru Kusajishi, Fukutaicho of the 11th division. You see, after Hiro came back she gave her parents a false lead to Chihiro's whereabouts and currently she and her parents are in Kyoto."

"Meanwhile, I remained in Karakura Town and waited for the Gotei 13 to act, and had managed to find him and Yachiru and tagged along with them. When we got here, I felt Chihiro and my sister's reiastus and followed after them, and they followed after me. But… got lost." she explained. Grimmjow nodded before she continued.

"And when I finally found you guys, Nnoitra, at least I think that was his name, was about to kill her. I kicked him and she managed to escape and get you to safety. That left Ichigo-sama and I to deal with him, but he was too much for us. He threw me into a pillar and beat the living crap out of Ichigo-sama and this other woman, Nel, before Kenpachi and Yachiru finally appeared." she paused for a moment before continuing.

"And after a long fight, he finally finished off Nnoitra. Then, I came here to see how your healing was progressing while Ichigo-sama and the others went after Orihime-sama, who was kidnapped again. And so, here we are." Sae finished. He smirked, at least Nnoitra got was he deserved. Served him right for blindsiding him.

"Ha, bastard got what he deserved." Grimmjow muttered, smirking a little. He heard a soft moan leave Chihiro's lips and cradled her to him, Ichigo's words deciding to echo in his head at that very moment.

"_Walk away now, while you still have something." _his words echoed. This made the sexta espada think, and think hard. He had lost, but if it weren't for him, he would have lost everything. His life, his honor, and even Chihiro. Sae watched them before leaning against the couch.

"You're very lucky, Grimmjow-sama." she spoke. He snapped his head up and looked at her questionably, eyebrow raised.

"You could have died out there, but you didn't. You were given a second chance, not just by the fates but by Ichigo Kurosaki as well. Be happy, that you can hold her now when not even hours ago, you could have died, laying on those sandy dunes." She explained as she tried to make herself comfortable on his couch. But it was hard, since it was lumpy. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." he muttered. She smiled at this, maybe he wasn't a dumb brute after all.

"I entrust her happiness with you. After watching how she fought Nnoitra to protect your life, how she cried when we all thought you were going to die, you're the only person I can trust to keep her safe and happy. So, will you accept it?" she asked tiredly, giving a small yawn. Man, was babysitting three kids and two unconscious adults tiring. He was silent for a moment before holding her close to his chest.

"Yeah." he mumbled. She smiled before laying down on the couch, holding her sisters close to her chest as sleep took her.

"That's good…" she mumbled as she gave into sleep. Grimmjow watched the young girl for a few moments before looking down at the girl in his arms. He held Chihiro close to his chest as he carefully laid her down on the bed, before curling protectively around her and holding her tightly. He felt her sigh softly before she buried her face into his chest, a soft smile on her lips. He smirked at this.

"_You're one hell of a pain sometimes. But you're mine, and I'm not letting you out of my sights again." _he thought before burying his face into her chocolate-brown hair and closing his eyes, letting sleep take his tired and worn-out body.

* * *

**See? I let him live. But that's because he's actually still alive in the manga. Thank you, Kubo! I loves ya! XD**


	30. Why?

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 30

"Mm…" Chihiro sighed as she slowly regained consciousness. She could feel something warm holding her close, and was confused at first. It felt solid and firm, but soft and warm at the same time, was she being held by someone? She had no recollection of where she was, and what had happened before she fell asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, her eyes as wide as saucers. She was surrounded by strong and tanned muscular arms, belonging to Grimmjow as he slept peacefully, curled around her protectively. She felt hot tears run down her face as she sat up slowly, was he…?

"Grimm…jow?" she asked softly as she placed a hand on his mask fragment, stroking it in the most sensitive places. He groaned heavily before opening one eye, disoriented.

"Hm?" He asked groggily. She sighed softly before leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting the tears fall down and drop onto his skin as she buried her face into the crook of his muscular neck.

"Thank god… thank god…" she sobbed softly in relief. He looked down at her in alarm as he held her close, his arm wrapped around her waist while the other held her head.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?" he asked roughly, still groggy from sleep. She shook her head as she buried her face deeper into his chest, she just wanted to stay in his arms and never let him go. He sighed heavily as he pressed his lips on the top of her head, stroking her head softly.

"Look, I know I've been a major ass and didn't listen to you when you begged me not to fight him, and-"

"Please, stop. I… don't want to talk about what happened. It… was too much. I… was so scared. I hated it." she whispered softly, cutting him off. He looked down at her in shock. Not once had she ever said that she was afraid or that she hated something. Sure, when he visited her and asked about what she feared most and what she didn't like, she told him.

But she never said that she was afraid, not when they took her here, not when Yammy or Nnoitra attacked her, not even when she was told she might die. She never said she hated anyone, no matter what bad things they did or how cruel they were towards her. She never admitted either of those things… until now. He was silent before cupping her cheek, there was something he needed to know.

"What were you afraid of? Were you…" he was silent for a moment. "Were you afraid of me?" She stiffened before looking him in the eye, her eyes blank. He closed his eyes and sighed before leaning in and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"_Great job, dumbass. You fucking scared her." _he thought as he scolded himself. Suddenly, he felt his face being lifted up before feeling something soft press against his lips. He kissed her back hungrily as he cupped her cheek, pressing his body against hers. She gave a soft, sensual squeak as she tangled her fingers in his blue locks, the unknown feelings returning to her body as she felt it slowly heat up the more they kissed. Not wanting things to escalate further, she pulled away and nuzzled her cheek against his and pressed her lips softly against it.

"I'm not scared of you, Grimmjow. But what happened out there, how you acted, how you fought Ichigo-san… all of that scared me. And when I thought you had died… I… I just wanted to die with you. But… I couldn't. I couldn't leave them." she mumbled sadly, her eyes growing sad as she thought about it. He nodded, she had too much to think about.

She had her parents, her sister, the Tres Ae and Sae, while he had nobody. He could have lived and died as he wished, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to them, leave them forever without saying goodbye. She was just that type of person, more concerned about others than herself.

"Yeah. I know. You have a family waiting for you, I don't have anybody." he mumbled. She shook her head as she rested it on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

"No. You do have someone. I'm here, and I always be here." she whispered, smiling. He looked at her and was silent for a few minutes before nodding. She was right, he had her. Suddenly, they heard loud giggling coming from across the room and jumped in surprise.

"Aw! That was so sweet!" four voices sang. They turned and saw Sae and the Tres Ae sitting on the couch, all staring at them in dragon form of course. Chihiro blushed brightly before hiding her face behind his shoulder, feeling embarrassed. He growled at them, a bright blush tinting his cheeks.

"Shut up! Why the hell were you watching, bunch of peepin' toms or somethin'?" Grimmjow growled as he glared them balefully. Tae, Rae, and Sae growled as they glared at him, while their youngest sister blinked in confusion.

"As if, Grimmjow-sama. Remember, we're her familiars, so we're ALWAYS watching." Sae taunted as she wagged her claw at him. He growled as Rae laughed loudly, slapping her sister on the shoulder.

"You said it, Sae!" she laughed. Tae and Mae shook their heads before the youngest stared at them.

"Guys, what's a peepin' tom?" she asked as she blinked at them innocently. Everyone was silent as they stared at the tiny dragon, all deadpanning as they did so. She didn't know what a peeping tom was?

"Well Mae, uh… a peeping tom is…" Rae started as she scratched the back of her head, not sure how to properly explain it to the young one. Sae quickly intervened, conking her sister on the head before turning to the youngest one.

"We'll tell you when you're older, okay?" Mae pouted but nodded as she crossed her tiny arms, Rae growling as she glared at her older sibling. Before they could get into it, Tae cleared her throat as she glanced over at Chihiro and Grimmjow.

"C'mon, maybe we should give them some time alone. I mean… what if they decide to… to…" she started but trailed off, her face bright red. Mae looked at her questionably, eyebrows raised.

"`To` what Tae? What would they do?" she asked innocently. Sae and Rae quickly caught on and blushed brightly as they coughed uncomfortably, causing Chihiro to blush brightly in response. Sae was the first to answer.

"Never mind, Mae. Again, we'll tell you when you're older." Sae muttered. Suddenly, a loud gurgling sound echoed in the room and all eyes were on Chihiro, who was blushing brightly as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Um… sorry. I guess… it's been some time since I ate anything. Heh…" she laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head as she did so. Grimmjow chuckled as he ruffled her hair, amused by her embarrassment.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" he asked as he pulled his hand away. She looked down in embarrassment before Sae sighed, getting up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That won't be necessary. I'll get the food, besides… things seem to have gotten out of hand since Ulquiorra died." she sighed as the smoke cleared, revealing her human form as she stood gracefully in the middle of the room. Grimmjow growled at this.

"So I was right, he did die…" Chihiro looked at them in confusion, who where they talking about?

"Eh? He died? When?" she gasped as she glanced back and forth between them. He looked at her, his eyes hard.

"While you were sleepin'. A little while ago, I woke up and felt his reiastu disappear and Yammy's rise a little. It looks like the dumbass is fighting a couple of Taichos." he paused for a moment as he glanced over at the balcony, his expression darkening.

"So for now, we're staying in here and out of sight. Until it's safe to go out." he finished. After what happened, there was no way he was risking her safety again. No way in hell. She nodded in understanding, feeling a little bit of pity for Ulquiorra. He may have tried to kill her, but no one deserves such a fate like that. No one.

"Okay. I see." Sae smiled before walking to the door, deciding that now was a good time to go and get the food.

"I'll be back in a few. Mae, Rae, Tae, you three come with me, I have no idea where the kitchen is." She called, pausing at the door so her sisters could follow. The triplets nodded before following after their elder sister, and they were gone in moments.

"Okay, we'll be back soon!" Chihiro was silent as Grimmjow rose from the bed and walked over to his closet.

"Might as well change out of these clothes. They've been torn to hell." he muttered as he opened his closet and began to rummage through it. Chihiro nodded before getting up and heading towards the door, deciding to follow his lead. That is, until Grimmjow suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her back, causing her to squeak loudly in surprise.

"And where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his eyes hard as he stared at her. She looked at him in confusion, why was he so angry? She was just going to change!

"To get myself something to wear. Why?" she asked innocently. He growled, shaking his head as he did so.

"You're not going anywhere." he stated as he glared at her. She stared at him in confusion, why wasn't she allowed to change?

"Why not? I should be able to change as well!" she said indignantly, not at all liking that she was being ordered around. He looked her over, now noticing what she was talking about. Her dress was covered in blood and torn in a lot of places, the worst her stomach because of the wound Ulquiorra had dealt her earlier. He blushed brightly before looking away, he could see the lace outline of her underwear a little bit thanks to the large tear in her dress, and he was slightly turned on by the fact that her soft belly was exposed for all to see.

"Okay. But I'm coming with you, I'm not letting you wander around alone." he muttered, deciding to let her get changed. She blushed brightly before nodding.

"_I hope he doesn't mean that he'll stay in the room with me while I change…" _she thought reluctantly as she turned and headed for the door. She walked out of the room with him following after her and went next door, where her room was. When she entered her room and walked to her closet, he was right behind her, making her feel uneasy. She opened the closet and pulled out her arrancar uniform and turned around, he was still there. She blushed brightly at this, he was serious.

"Um… c-could you please leave?" she asked sheepishly, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He looked at her, eyebrow raised in confusion. Why did she want him to leave?

"Why?" She held up her clothes and gave them a small shake, hoping that he would get the silent message. Unfortunately for her, he didn't.

"Because I have to change." she answered, growing more uncomfortable. He cocked his head to the side, what did that have to do with anything? It's not like he hasn't seen a girl in her underwear- or naked for that matter- before.

"And? What's that got to do with it?" Her blush darkened at this, did he not understand that she was uncomfortable with changing in the same room as him?

"I-I have to change! Boys and girls aren't supposed to change in the same room!" she stammered loudly. He was silent for a moment before smirking wolfishly, oh, so she was embarrassed and shy. She was definitely a virgin, all right. He quickly sauntered up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"So? It's not like anyone would know if we changed in the same room… right? Besides," he leaned in so his lips were against her ear. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of. Neither should you. You could look all you want and I wouldn't give a damn." he purred as he leaned down and began planting open-mouthed kisses on her neck, causing her to shiver in response. Kissing up her neck, he quickly covered her mouth with his own as he moved her back, pressing her against the wall.

"_Mm… vanilla." _he thought as he kissed her, parting her moist lips to explore with his tongue. She always tasted so sweet whenever he kissed her, and it made him want her all the more. Ever since he first kissed her, he began wanting her in a sexual way- not that he didn't think she was attractive before- and he was growing more and more impatient as time passed. His hands drifted to her waist where he held them in a shackle-tight grip, jerking so that his lower half was pressed against hers. Why hadn't he taken her yet?

"_No… got to stop… can't go any further than this." _she thought, moaning as he began to kiss back down her neck. She blushed brightly at this before pushing against his chest, causing him to gaze at her in confusion as he pulled away. Why was she resisting?

"Please, Grimmjow. I… can't." she panted as she tried to get her breath back. He looked at her before growling and pulling away, why? Why couldn't she? He growled as he turned away, feeling frustrated at himself for not being able to control himself. But he was also a bit frustrated at her, but deep down he knew why she was hesitating. It still hurt though.

"Fine. Just change and meet me in my room." he grumbled as he walked to the door, turning and looking back at her once more before leaving. She sighed before looking down, a barrage of feelings welling inside her chest.

"_What's wrong with him lately? All he's been doing is… coming onto me like that. I love him, I really do. But…" _Chihiro thought as she slipped out of her torn up uniform and into her new one, brushing herself down to get all the crinkles and wrinkles out. She sighed before looking at the door, quilt welling up inside of her.

"_I wish I knew why he was acting this way…"_ She sighed once more before going back to changing as she began to slip on her arm gloves and tie her sash.

-Grimmjow-

"Fuck. Why doesn't she want me?" Grimmjow growled loudly as he changed into a clean jacket, not even bothering to brush it down since there were a few wrinkles and such. He couldn't understand it, why was she hesitating? He sort of understood why in a sense, but was also confused.

"_She probably thinks I want her for a quick fuck." _he thought with a sigh. Yes, he was guilty of using a few of the arrancar woman for sex, but with her… he couldn't explain it. He didn't want her just for that, he wanted so much more from her. He sat on the bed as he waited for her to return before he growled again.

"Why doesn't she want me?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Fake Karakura Town, prt 1

**OCs (c) Me**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 31

"Lunch is here, I'm coming in-" Sae started as she walked into the room, carrying a large tray in her hands piled high with fruits and various bentos as Mae, Rae, and Tae sat on her head and shoulders. She spotted Grimmjow sitting on the bed, an angry expression on his face as he glowered at nothing in particular. Mae perked up immediately, she could feel his conflicted emotions, but most of all she could feel his anger and hurt. This confused her, had Chihiro and Grimmjow fought?

"Grimmjow-sama? Why're you mad?" she asked softly, trying to keep him from getting any more angry. He looked at them and growled, irritated.

"It's none of you fuckin' business." he growled. Mae shrank back in fear before Rae glared at him, not liking him growling at her sister.

"There was no need for you to growl at her, asshole." Rae hissed. Sae was silent as she closed her eyes, her mind reaching out and briefly touching his. She could see everything he was thinking, especially at the memory flashing through his mind at that moment. She could see him kissing her before she pushed on his shoulders, forcing him back.

"_Please, Grimmjow. I… can't." _she had said, causing him to growl as he pulled away and walked back to his room. Now his mind was focused only on that scene, with the same thoughts echoing over and over again as he became more frustrated with himself.

"_Why doesn't she want me?"_

"_Oh great, guy can't keep his dick in his pants long enough for him to even understand why she's hesitating. God, men are pigs." _she thought as she rolled her eyes. Before he could retort to her younger sibling's words, Sae held her hand up, her eyes never leaving him.

"Mae, Rae, Tae, go to Chihiro's room. She's there right now. I need to speak with him, alone." she instructed, her tone and expression hard as she stared at the sexta. Her sisters nodded before flying out the door and into the hallway as their sister carefully set the tray down on his table before she made eye contact with him.

"It's not that she doesn't want you, Grimmjow-sama. But she's too young for that type of stuff, and not to mention you don't have proper protection. You need to try and see it from her perspective before you go and get all frustrated with her." She spoke suddenly, catching him off guard. Grimmjow looked at her in confusion, what was she talking about?

"Wha-"

"I'm a mind-reader. I deal with all things that are related with the mind, which means I also experience `visions` of future events. My sister's have abilities of their own, but Mae's is the strongest. She's a feeling-reader, and can use her reiastu and aura to try and soothe any anger or chaotic feelings going on at that particular time." Sae explained. He nodded, remembering when Mae told him she could feel his feelings, even before he knew exactly what those feelings were. He looked at her.

"So, you read my thoughts?" he asked. She nodded, her emerald-green eyes darkening.

"Yes, and I can hear her thoughts too right now. She feels really guilty, and I don't like it because it's not her fault." she quickly pointed at him.

"It's **yours** because you tried to force yourself on her, and even though you've known her for some time and have been going out with her for a few weeks, it was too early for her when you basically tried to have sex with her." She explained. He growled at her but stopped to think. He was new to this whole 'feelings' thing, and he wasn't exactly an expert or the best at it. This was actually the first serious relationship he's ever had, because this was the first time he cared about someone like he did for her. Sae, who had been watching him and reading his thoughts the entire time, sighed softly.

"Grimmjow-sama, don't try and force yourself on her anymore. She already feels guilty because she thinks she's hurt your feelings. Yes, she does know about sex, but you're her first really serious relationship. And…" she trailed off for a moment as she placed her finger against her chin.

"She's… inexperienced in things like that. I know that you've never been in something like this before, or felt these feelings before, but you have to try and understand how it works. And if you really care about her the same way she does for you, then respect her feelings too." she lectured as she stared at him, finger raised like a teacher. He was silent before snorting under his breath. To him, her words only confused him even more. When he didn't give a response, she continued.

"Look, I know hollows and arrancars don't think like shinigamis and humans do. You guys all rely on instinct and animal impulses, which leads me to believe why you have such little control over your sexual urges."

"So I'm sure what I'm saying makes very little sense at this moment, but I think the more time you spend with her from now on, you'll come to understand. Just take my words into consideration before you decide anything." She turned away and started walking to the door before stopping and looking back at him.

"And if you two **do **decide to do it, use some protection for pete's sake. I'm all against under-aged sex, but what you two do is up to the both of you. She's still in high school though, and has a lot going for her. We don't need her getting pregnant with your spawn, if arrancars **can** even reproduce." she growled, glaring at him as she bared her fangs. With that, she flipped her green hair and sauntered out of the room without another word. He growled as he glowered at the door, he hated it when someone other than him was right. But she was, on a lot of things. Even about the part about arrancars and hollows reliant on animal instincts and impulses to survive.

"Damn witch, always gotta make me feel like the fuckin' bad guy." he growled as he clenched his fists tightly, ready to punch something. Suddenly, he could hear loud giggling coming down the hallway as three familiar voices cried out and laughed happily at something, before quickly standing up. He was sure of one thing at the moment, he had to at least apologize. Immediately, Mae and Rae flew into the room, engrossed in a game of tag as they chased after each other like birds.

"I'm gonna get you, Rae!"

"Nu-uh! Ya gotta catch me first!"

"Wait up!"

The two continued to fly around as Chihiro and Sae walked in, Tae sitting on Sae's left shoulder as she shook her head at her younger siblings' immaturity.

"Calm down you two, you'll break something." she scolded as she craned her neck to get a better view of them since they were flying so fast. Chihiro smiled softly before spotting Grimmjow, stopping almost instantly. She lowered her head and looked at the floor, looking guilty as her hair fell around her face in soft waves. They stood there for a few moments, slightly uncomfortable before he sighed, walking up and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. She looked up just as he rested his forehead against hers, causing her to blink in confusion.

"Look, just forget about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have pushed ya." he mumbled as he stared into her eyes, gauging her reaction. She smiled before resting her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso as she did so. She buried her head into his chest, inhaling his scent: It was spicy, like him.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, you were just doing what you thought was okay, nothing more." she responded, causing him to inwardly sigh in relief. He looked towards the tray before nudging her shoulder, indicating the food.

"Hey, lunch is here. Ya gonna eat?" he asked as he looked down at her. She looked up and nodded, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He growled as he returned the kiss, before pulling away and ruffling her hair.

"C'mon." he chuckled as he led her to the table. As soon as she sat down, the Tres Ae swooped down and began devouring the fruit and some of the other goodies on the plate, while Chihiro watched on hesitantly. Grimmjow was silent as he watched them before getting a rice ball and handing it to her.

"Here, eat. You need to keep your strength up." he ordered as he placed it in her hand. She nodded as she took it out of his hands and took a bite, before looking at him. She knew he was probably hungry too, and for now they couldn't leave the 6th tower. So how was he going to eat? She looked at the rice ball in her hand before looking back at him.

"Grimm… would you like some?" she asked softly as she held it out to him. He shook his head, he still didn't care much for human food, and wouldn't eat it. Even though right now, he **was** very hungry.

"No, I don't eat human food, remember?" he grunted as he looked away. She was silent before taking another rice ball from the plate and placing it in his hand.

"But please, eat. You need your strength too, and for now we can't leave to look for hollows for you to eat." she pleaded, her eyes soft as she stared at him. He was silent before staring at it, she was right. He wasn't going to leave her alone while he searched for hollows to devour, and he wasn't going to take her with him if he did. Unless he ate something, he wouldn't have any strength. So he swallowed his pride and took a bite, it wasn't as bad as he thought. It was much better than the noodles she had him try.

"This is good. Little plain though." he mumbled as he chewed. She laughed as they continued to eat, and after a little while they were finished as the triplets smacked their lips in content. Without warning, they felt an overwhelming rush of reiastu push down on them, causing Grimmjow to growl as he looked at the ceiling. He knew the reiastu anywhere, but it was so much stronger than before.

"Yammy! That arrogant bastard!" he snapped as he glared. He heard a loud thump from beside him and turned to see Chihiro on the floor, panting heavily as she tried to breathe. Mae and Tae fell as well, with only Rae and Sae being able to hold themselves up.

"Oh, shit! Chihiro!" he growled as he ran and pulled her into his lap. She was having a hard time breathing as the sweat fell down her temple, her body shaking from the uncontrolled reiastu that forced itself down on them. Sae coughed as she staggered, trying to remain upright.

"Grimmjow… sama… we have to… get out of… here…" She coughed as she fell to one knee, with Rae resting on her shoulder. He nodded before picking her up in his arms and holding one arm out.

"Garganta." Immediately, a garganta opened in front of them and he ran through, with Sae and her sisters close behind as the girl carried them.

"Where are we going, Grimmjow-sama?" Rae called from where she was seated on her sister's shoulder. Everyone found that now they were in the garganta, they could breathe normally again. He glanced over his shoulder and answered her.

"We're going to Karakura town! It's the only other place we can go to!" he called as he glanced back. The four nodded as the group continued on, using the reishi to create a path for themselves to walk on. Grimmjow could see a light at the end and ran for it, to find himself at Karakura town. Or… what was left of it.

"No way…" Rae gasped as they looked around at their surroundings. There was nothing but destroyed buildings and rubble everywhere, it was like the entire city had been decimated by some unknown force. Grimmjow landed on the ground and surveyed his surroundings, this place was as good as destroyed. Chihiro looked around, seeing that her home was completely destroyed as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, before burying her face into his chest.

"No… no!" she sobbed as she clutched at his jacket tightly. He calmly shushed her as Sae transformed into her miniature dragon form, taking a good and long look at their surroundings. She looked at her sisters and they nodded before looking back to him.

"We'll look around for survivors, you two stay here. We'll… be back shortly." Sae instructed, she and her sisters taking off to search for any survivors. Grimmjow was silent before sitting down on a piece of slab, holding her carefully to his chest as she cried. She sobbed quietly, her home was gone and so was everyone in it. She could hear her zanpakuto coo softly through their connection as she tried to soothe her.

"**Milady… it's okay. It's going to be fine-"**

"_Hoshiookami… how can everything be `fine`? Everyone's-… everyone's dead. Nothing's fine, we failed. We were supposed to protect this place… but we failed. And now everyone's dead." _Chihiro thought as she shook her head, Grimmjow tightening his hold on her in case her crying got worse. Her zanpakuto was silent, there was no arguing that one. Then she realized something and spoke again.

"**Milady… I've just realized something. If everyone was dead, where are the bodies? Where's the blood?" **her zanpakuto questioned. This caused her to pause before looking up. There were no bodies around them, no pools of blood. Just broken buildings and rubble.

"_So… what are you saying? That everyone had been taken somewhere else?" _she asked.

"**That's not all, this isn't even the real Karakura town. I can feel it, this is some sort of illusion. The real Karakura town is somewhere else." **she answered. The girl was silent for a moment as she dried her tears.

"_But where, Hoshiookami? Where in the world could it be?"_ Her zanpakuto laughed softly at this.

"**Not in this world, but in the soul society. I can feel slight traces of it, coming from somewhere around here. A pillar of some sort." **she answered. Chihiro nodded before looking at Grimmjow. The man was glancing down at her, a soft scowl on his face as he did so.

"Grimmjow, this isn't the real Karakura town. It's a fake." she spoke as she stared up at him, a relieved smile on her face. He looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? How'd you know?" She was silent before answering his question.

"Because Hoshiookami told me. At first I wasn't sure, but then we realized that there's no bodies around, no pools of blood. So that means that either the town is deserted, or that this is a fake town. The people of Karakura town must be somewhere else." she explained. He nodded, that made sense. The shinigami wouldn't be dumb enough to leave the town's people right in the middle of a battlefield.

"Yeah, that's true. The only blood I can smell is shinigami blood and looks like a couple of arrancars bit it, too." he added, his scowl growing darker. He quickly stood up and set her on her feet, preparing himself for anything like a surprise attack from either side. She looked at him in confusion as he drew Pantera.

"Be careful, we're not sure if anyone's still alive who can hurt us. Stay close to me, I'm takin' a look around." he whispered roughly. She nodded before drawing her zanpakuto, staying close behind him as he walked around, examining his surroundings carefully. They walked for a little bit before Chihiro stopped, noticing something odd. She could see a flash of white and a hand sticking out of a pile of rubble, something that caught her eye easily. She walked closer before she gasped, it was Starrk!

"Starrk-sama!"

* * *

***le gasp* Starrk! No, don't die you awesome wolf-man!**


	32. Fake Karakura Town, prt 2

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 32

"Starrk-sama! Oh Grimmjow, it's Starrk-sama!" Chihiro cried as she ran over to the man's side, before standing over him and looking him over. She could see that he had a completely different appearance and that he was covered in blood, his eyes closed and an almost serene look on his face.

She looked around for Lilynette but didn't spot her, this confusing her because the two were almost inseparable. Where could the girl have gone? Deciding to let it go for now, she knelt down and pressed her ear against his chest, trying to hear a heartbeat or any sign of life. When she didn't hear anything, she pressed a few fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. Grimmjow came up from behind her, his expression calm as he stared at the man.

"So? He still alive?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder, looking for any signs of life in the man. She was silent before pulling her hand away and letting it fall limply to her side. She remained silent for a few moments longer before shaking her head, her hands trembling.

"N… no. H-he's…" she whispered softly, her head tilted down. He was silent before walking to her side and kneeling down beside her, staring at his comrade's lifeless corpse. Turning slightly, he could see that her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and guilt stung at him. She and the man had been good friends, often talking after meetings or whenever Grimmjow escorted her to the kitchen for a bite to eat. She also bonded with Lilynette too, and he knew that if Starrk was dead, so was she.

"_She shouldn't have to see this, people she knew and cared about nothing more than lifeless corpses lying on an empty battlefield." _he thought as he watched her reach up and rub her face with her arm, trying to stop the tears from spilling. He quickly stood up and grasped her hand, pulling her up with him.

"C'mon. Let's try and look for anyone else." he muttered as he cupped her cheek, trying to get her to look at him. She nodded as she looked up, placing her hand over the one that cupped her cheek and holding onto it tightly, trying to calm herself down. Pulling away, Grimmjow led her along as they kept walking, their hands still entwined. They walked a bit further before Grimmjow spotted a familiar dark-skinned figure lying in some rubble. It was Halibel as the woman lay there, her body completely still as she rested on top of a pile of concrete, making him grimace. Chihiro looked over his shoulder and spotted her, her face brightening when she saw her.

"Halibel-sama! Ha-" she cried as she tried to run to her, but Grimmjow stopped her, pulling her back by her hand. She looked at him in confusion and tugged at his hand.

"Why are you-"

"She's dead, Chihiro. She's dead." She stopped and looked behind her, taking a closer look. The older woman was lying in a pool of blood, damages to her shoulder and chest evident as they covered a large portion of her body. She turned away, realizing he was right because the woman was still. Too still.

"I…" Before she could continue, he quickly pulled her away and they continued on. There was no time to lament over the dead, this he knew. If it were any other situation, he would've gladly left her to cry over his fallen comrades, but not right now. There would be time for tears later, just not right now.

After a few minutes, they stopped when they heard a loud moan come from some rubble. Chihiro turned and saw a hand stick out as it tried to shift some rubble away, causing her to gasp as she ran to it, trying to move some of the rubble as well. But some of the pieces were too large and heavy for her, and she turned to her companion.

"Grimmjow! Someone's still alive, please I need your help!" she called. He nodded as he ran to her, kneeling beside her as he examined the hand and the pile of rubble. He was surprised the person was even alive because of how much shit was piled up. Getting on his feet, he began to lift up the large pieces and toss them aside.

"Okay, stand back. I'll move this shit, be ready to drag the person out." he growled as he picked up the first piece of concrete. She nodded as he started to move and throw the rubble away, and before long the hand became an arm, the arm a shoulder, and soon the entire body was freed.

It was a girl, about thirteen or fourteen, with dark-brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was dressed in shinigami robes that were cut up in various places because of the fighting, and her skin was covered in dirt and small cuts and scrapes. Her turquoise eyes blinked in confusion as she stared at her rescuers, confused.

"An… arrancar? Why the fuck is an arrancar-" she started but stopped when she looked at Chihiro. Then something clicked as she stared at the girl, she had seen her before. Yes… back in the Soul Society some weeks ago.

"Oh… you're the human girl that came with Kuchiki and the other one awhile back. The one who's great-grandpa was a Taicho for the 11th division…" she mumbled as she stared at her. Chihiro nodded as she looked the girl over, recognizing her. She had remembered seeing the girl with Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"Yes… I think I remember you. You were standing behind Kenpachi-taicho and Yachiru-chan when I visited. You're-"

"Sixth seat, Sakura Kinoshita. Damn… my leg's broken. Stupid Ikkaku, wanting to fight that gigantic arrancar alone…" the girl, Sakura, groaned as she tried to move one of her legs that was bent at an odd angle. She nodded as she looked the girl over, besides a bleeding cut on her forehead, and a broken leg, she was relatively fine. She carefully placed a hand on her head.

"It's okay, we're going to get you some help. You'll be fine soon." Chihiro spoke softly, trying to ease the girl's worries in case there was anything else wrong that she couldn't see. Sakura nodded before reaching towards the pile, groaning as she did so.

"Damn, my zanpakuto are still in there. They need me." she growled, wincing when she tried to crawl over. Grimmjow nodded and headed back to the pile in search of her swords before Chihiro looked at her.

"They?"

"Yeah, I've got two of 'em. See, they were originally one zanpakuto, only to split when I entered Shikai. But after a training accident years back, they became two. Name's are Taiyouryuu and Tsukiryuu." she explained as she tried to sit up. Chihiro nodded in understanding before Grimmjow emerged, carrying two zanpakuto.

"Here, these are yours." he grunted as he threw them to her side. She glared at him before taking them and setting them against her hip. Though she hated hollows and arrancars with a passion, she decided to be genuinely patient with him, despite her lack of patience anyways.

"Thanks." she growled, giving him a small glare as she turned her attention back to her blades. Chihiro looked around in worry, it wouldn't be wise to leave her here…

"Here, I'll carry you until we find someone who can help you. It's not safe if we leave you here all alone." She offered as she lifted the younger girl's arm over her shoulder. From out of nowhere, Grimmjow picked her up and lifted her onto his back, causing the girl to cry out in pain as she dug her elbow into his back.

"Ow! That hurt you mother fucking asshole! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to carry a goddamn injured person, you son of a bitch?" Sakura roared as she glared at the man balefully. Grimmjow growled at her.

"Better watch your tongue, or I'll leave you right here you fuckin' bitch." he growled in warning. She glared at him before going silent, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could at least get comfortable. They continued on as Sakura and Grimmjow continued to shoot heated words at each other, before Chihiro spotted something that caught her eye.

"Hm?" She walked towards it before stopping. Her eyes widened as she stared at the object, before she held her hands over her mouth and screamed. Grimmjow whipped his head around immediately at the sound of her scream to look for her and spotted her just as she fell to her knees.

"What the hell-?" Sakura cried as she tightened her hold on his neck, startled at the girl's screams. What the heck was she screaming about? But Grimmjow paid no mind of the small woman on his back and just ran, his heart hammering inside his chest as he reached for Pantera.

"Chihiro? Chihiro! What's wrong, what happened-" he exclaimed, but stopped when he got to her side. He spotted the cause of her screams, a bloody corpse, and grimaced at the sight of it. Sakura whistled as she stared, having seen things like this and much worse in the Soul Society a lot because of what division she was in.

"Damn. Major overkill." she muttered as she stared. The body wasn't even recognizable, nothing but a mess of flesh, blood, bone, and organs. The only thing that wasn't completely destroyed was an arm that lay a few feet away from Chihiro's knees. It had dark skin… causing the girl to gag as she covered her mouth with her hands again, trying to prevent herself from getting sick.

"T-Tousen…sama…" Chihiro choked as she tried to hold down her lunch. Grimmjow looked away, though somewhat happy but at the same time worried. He was glad as f*ck that Tousen was dead, but Chihiro was staring at the corpse, her eyes wide and blank with her hands held over her mouth as cold sweat dripped down her temple. He knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder with one arm, while the other held Sakura to his back.

"Chihiro? Chihiro?" he asked as he shook her shoulder. She didn't answer, but instead turned over as she began to vomit, not able to hold it in anymore. Grimmjow quickly reached out with one hand and began to rub her back in soothing circles, not sure what else to do at this point.

"Guh-!" she cried as she threw up, coughing as she tried to get the sick feeling inside of her out, but it wouldn't come out. Sakura looked at the girl in worry, the only time she'd ever seen someone react like this is if they were a trainee and they just saw one of their comrades die.

"Dude, I think she's going into some sort of shock or something." she pointed out. He looked at her in alarm before turning his attention back to the girl. Her skin was beginning to turn a sickly pale as she continued to get sick and dry heave, and he knew she was going to be disoriented about now. But what should he do?

"Chihiro…? C'mon! Say something, anything! Fuck, look at me damn it!" he roared in alarm as he tried to get her to meet his gaze. She turned to look at him, her eyes slowly glazing over, before she fainted and collapsed into his lap. He looked down at her in shock before looking around, swearing loudly as he did so.

"Shit! What the fuck should I do?" he exclaimed, feeling something close to panic well up inside of him. Sakura quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, startling him.

"Pick her up and carry her, I'll just hang onto your neck so I won't fall off. You can do that, right?" she asked seriously, with him nodding in response. He released her leg and wrapped his arms around Chihiro, carrying her bridal-styled as Sakura held onto his neck. As he began to walk, he chuckled a little to himself. He was surprised that the girl was light, his neck feeling like he was just wearing a weight on it for casual exercise.

"Damn, I thought you were gonna be pretty heavy. But you're as light as a feather." Grimmjow taunted, earning a single kick from the girl's good leg. Sakura growled as she kicked him again, though it didn't do any damage.

"Shove it, jackass. Worry more about your woman instead of how much I weigh." she shot back. At this he looked down at Chihiro, the girl unresponsive as she lay there in his arms. This worried him, because he had no idea on why she fainted. Did she just get disoriented, or… was there something more there? Some type of damage he couldn't see? He heard four familiar voices call out to him, and stopped in response as the girl on his back raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Grimmjow-sama!" he turned and saw Sae and the triplets flying towards them, relieved looks on their faces at finally finding them. He stopped as they landed at his feet, each sighing loudly.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Don't you realize-" Sae started but stopped when she spotted Sakura, who was staring at her in disbelief. She cocked her head to the side.

"What happened?" she asked. He was silent before Sakura relinquished her hold on his neck and fell to the ground with a painful thud, landing on her backside as she did so. She winced as she began rubbing her backside.

"Ow! …Hey, one of you can heal, right? Can ya heal my leg?" She asked as she pointed to her broken leg. Mae nodded as she flew over to her, taking a quick look at the girl's leg before her body began to glow a soft, blue light.

"Of course! Now stay still, this won't hurt a bit." She assured calmly as she began to heal the girl, her cuts and scrapes being healed as well. Tae looked up and gasped when she looked at Chihiro's limp form. The girl wasn't responsive, and she was covered in a cold sweat.

"Oh god, what happened?" She cried as she flew and landed on Grimmjow's shoulder, examining her carefully as she did so. Rae and Sae gasped when they realized what she had meant and followed suit, both landing on his opposite shoulder. Grimmjow shook his head as he started his explanation.

"I don't know what the fuck happened: one minute she's behind us and the next she's screaming. I ran over and we find Tousen's body torn to hell, and then she just went up and fainted!" he exclaimed, angry at both his helplessness and the fact that there was probably nothing nobody could do to help her. Sae was silent before sighing, her mind brushing the young woman's subconscious and getting a response. She was fine… for now.

"She'll be okay… in a little while. She's just in a bit of… shock is all. But… we should leave. We should have never come here." She sighed, causing the sexta to slump his shoulders a little in relief. Sakura looked up at this, eyebrows raised. Were they going back to Hueco Mundo?

"You lot heading back to Hueco Mundo? I'm coming, too!" she growled. They looked at her in confusion, why did she want to come? It made no sense!

"Why the fuck do you wanna come?" Rae growled as she got in the small shinigami's face, her teeth bared. Sakura growled and glared at her, clenching her teeth as she tried to make herself look fearsome.

"'Cuz my boyfriend's over there! His name's Hanataro Yamada, and he might need my help. So I'm goin' to save his sorry ass." she explained, her face scowling at the thought of her idiotic and clumsy but sweet boyfriend getting into trouble with the arrancars. They were silent before nodding, with Grimmjow sighing reluctantly as well.

"Okay, fine. But once we get there, we go separate ways. Got it?" he grunted as he turned his back to her. Sakura nodded just as Mae finished healing her, the blue shield fading away and receding back into her body. The young woman stood and without further ado he opened a garganta, the black void opening wide as it welcomed its guests. They stepped through, not looking back as it began to close behind them. Grimmjow looked at Chihiro as he walked along the reishi path, her skin was pale and small beads of sweat still remained on her temples, troubling him. He pressed his lips against her forehead before holding her close, resting his chin on her head.

"_Chihiro… I'm sorry that you had to see that. I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Yes, my littler sister's OC makes an appearance. So sue me.**


	33. I Will make You Mine

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 33

"So I just go down this way and I'll run into Hana?" Sakura asked as they stood outside of Grimmjow's room, hands on her hips as she stared at the sexta and the familiars that rested on his shoulders. Grimmjow nodded as he jerked his thumb down the hallway.

"Yeah, keep going down and you'll be outside. I don't know where your boyfriend is, but the shinigamis are out there fighting. So he should be there." he responded. He was silent before looking at the girl in his arms. Chihiro had yet to awaken, and this worried him immensely. Sakura looked at her for a moment before looking at him.

"Ya better take good fucking care of her, or I'll come and kick your fucking ass. Got it, ya bastard?" She growled, giving the espada the most dirtiest look she could muster. He growled at her and bared his teeth, glaring right back at her.

"What the fuck did you say, bitch?" he spat. She growled at him before turning and running down the hallway, flipping him the bird as she did so. She turned her head as she ran and looked at them, her turquoise eyes flashing.

"Ya heard me! Take care of her, asshole!" she cried, still giving him the bird which pissed him off to no end. Within seconds she was gone, leaving behind a pissed off sexta as he glowered at the hallway in front of him. Grimmjow growled loudly before Sae and her sisters flew after her, causing him to blink at them in confusion.

"Hey, where the hell're you going?" he called. This caused the four to pause before Mae turned around and flew to him. She stopped a few feet away before looking at Chihiro, her expression saddening for a moment before she turned her attention back to the sexta.

"We're gonna go after Kinoshita-san, she might need our help. We'll be back as soon as we can, but it might take awhile. Please… take care of her. She needs you now." she explained before pointing to the woman in his arms. She bowed slightly before taking off after her sisters, the three already having gone ahead when they saw that their sister would take care of the explanation.

"We'll see you soon!" He was silent as they disappeared before looking at Chihiro, his expression scowling for a moment before softening as he continued to stare at her. He held her close before kicking his door open and walking into the room, making his way towards the bed. He set her down gently before looking towards the door. What should he do now?

"…_Wonder if Kurosaki's woman is still out there…maybe she can help-" _his thoughts were interrupted when he saw her shoulders began to shake, moaning softly in response as she curled up a little. He looked at her in alarm as he sat on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chihiro?" he mumbled. She shivered in response and he realized why: Her skin was cold, like ice, as she trembled violently. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, causing her to sigh a little in relief while she slept. He stared at her silently for a few minutes before getting in and pulling her close to his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair as the soft strands tickled his nose. He sighed loudly before completely resting his head against hers, feeling guilt well up inside of him as his thoughts ran rampant in his mind.

"I shouldn't have brought you there… you've never been around stuff like war and death. I'm not surprised you reacted the way you did. How fuckin' stupid can I fuckin' be? God… I hope you get better. I'll never forgive myself if you don't…" Grimmjow whispered as he pulled away and brushed her hair out of her face. He made no sound as he stared at her sleeping face, before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. He pulled away and sighed before curling around her and drifting off to sleep.

-Later-

"Ngh. N-no…no…"

"Mn?" Grimmjow moaned as he cracked an eye open, dazed and confused for a few moments. He looked around before realizing that something was buried into his chest, and it was wet. He opened the other eye and looked down to see Chihiro's head buried into his chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed loudly. He sat up in alarm, pulling her with him as he did so.

"Chihiro? Chihiro, babe, what's wrong?" he asked in alarm as he reached down, cupping her face in his hands. She looked up at him as more tears fell, her normally bright chocolate-colored eyes dull and nearly lifeless.

"Grimm… I s-saw blood… rivers of it. A-and all of my f-friends… were lying in the blood. T-they were all…" she hiccupped, trying to calm herself down. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest, holding her tightly as he began to rub soothing circles on her back. He pressed his head against hers tightly as he did so, trying to calm her down any way he could.

"Shh- it's okay now Chihiro. The nightmare's over, you're safe. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." he whispered as he began to slowly rock them back and forth. She buried her head into his chest and held him tighter, not wanting to let him go. After a few minutes, she shivered violently before he turned and saw his jacket lying on the bed. He quickly picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders, before she glanced up to meet his concerned gaze.

"G-Grimmjow… it's so awful. They… they didn't deserve this… and… I'm so scared. I don't want to see anyone else die. I don't want to lose… anymore friends. I'm so scared." she choked as she thought about all the people she knew that were now gone. Ulquiorra, Starrk, Halibel, Tousen… some of them were people who weren't as bad as Yammy, Nnoitra, and the other espadas and arrancars that inhabited Las Noches. Some of them… she didn't even know or understand why they could work for someone like Aizen, only to be killed and tossed away as if they were nothing more than trash. It was just… awful. Grimmjow nodded as he held her close.

"Chihiro… I know ya cared about Starrk, Halibel, and some of 'em. But…" he paused as he thought out his next words carefully, since he really didn't give a damn about them but knew that she did. He didn't want to upset her any more than she was.

"They chose to obey Aizen, they knew what could happen. They chose to let themselves die, and that arrogant bastard even tricked some of them. It ain't easy to hear, but that's what happens in things like this." he explained as he stared down at her, watching as her eyes widened somewhat at his words. She was silent before looking down, giving a small, forced laugh.

"Maybe… you're right. I… I just wish that…"

"Chihiro, there was nothing you could do. You try so hard to help other people at the expense of yourself, but you need to stop and think about yourself for once. Can't you see what this is doing to you? You're tearing yourself apart with guilt, but you shouldn't have to!" he growled as he glowered at her, gripping her shoulders tightly as he stared at her. She was silent as she stared back at him, surprised. He sighed a little as he pressed his forehead against hers, allowing his body to lean against hers.

"You're important to me, babe. I don't want to see you hurt like this, I actually wanna hit myself every time you cry because it actually hurts me whenever you do. I ain't gonna pretend to understand how ya feel, but I know that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. If you wanna blame anybody, blame Aizen!" he growled at the mention of the man's name, before he shook his head.

"And… I can't promise that no one else is gonna die and that you ain't gonna lose any more friends… but I can promise this. You ain't gonna lose me, the Tres Ae, or Kurosaki and his friends. I doubt they'd let themselves get killed so easily anyways. And… I'll protect you with my life, there's no reason to be scared. As long as I'm around, you'll be fine." he swore as he stared down at her, a look of determination clear on his face. She was silent as she stared up at him, before reaching up and wiping her eyes as a small smile graced her features.

"Yes… you're right. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just kiss me." he growled as he leaned down, his lips hovering dangerously over hers. She smiled before pressing her lips against his, with him smirking as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Their kisses started getting more heated and desperate, before she felt something poke her. She gasped at the poke and almost immediately his tongue darted into her mouth, exploring everything before meeting hers. He growled hungrily as he reached down and cupped her behind, causing her to squeak in surprise. This wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her soft body against his, her body wrapped tightly around him as it trembled in pleasure and ecstasy. He wanted to feel her walls around him, to be inside her. It was never a question before, and it sure as hell wasn't a question now: he wanted her, badly.

He felt her breaths getting shorter before he pulled away and looked at her face. It was flushed as she panted heavily, a clouded look in her eyes as she gazed at him. He brushed some hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. He didn't want to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to go any further without her consent. Damn, she really was making him soft.

"Go… clean yourself up. I'll wait here." Grimmjow mumbled as he stared at some of the dirt and sand on her skin. She cocked her head to the side in confusion but quickly nodded and got up, it was better to just listen than question his reasons. She smiled and stroked his mask fragment softly before walking to the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her as she got ready to bathe. He sighed loudly as he plopped down on the bed, his manhood already half-erect because of the make-out session. He groaned.

"_Fuck… this can't go on. I can't kiss her without wanting to fuck her into the ground. Dammit." _he thought as he stared at his white ceiling, covering his eyes with his forearm. Already dirty and fucked-up thoughts about her and him were swirling around in his head, driving him mad as they made him want her even more. He was actually tempted to just barge in the bathroom and kidnap her back to the bed so he could take her. After a few minutes, he could hear the shower running and her softly humming, allowing him to calm down. But it wasn't a big enough distraction to stop the dirty thoughts from running rampant in his mind.

"_This has to be taken cared of, and soon."_

-Sakura, Tres Ae-

"Damn it all to fucking hell! How big is this fucking place?" Sakura roared as she ran down the hallway, looking this way and that as she looked for her missing boyfriend. She could pick up Hanataro's reiastu from somewhere nearby, but the white hallways were like a huge maze, she had no idea where to go. And at the end of most of the hallways she took was a dead end, frustrating her even more. Suddenly, she came to a hallway that had large amounts of rubble all over the place, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Wow. Someone must've been pissed as hell." Rae whistled as she and her sisters followed from close behind, stopping to hover just above the girl's head. Sae nodded as she gazed around, agreeing with her younger sister.

"Maybe we're close, this is the novena's tower. This is where Rukia was fighting Aaroniero." She mused as she gazed around. Suddenly they could see a small man, well more like boy, as he clumsily walked down the hallway, practically tripping over himself. Sakura gasped loudly before crying out.

"Hana!" she cried as she ran at him, arms opened wide. He looked up in confusion and surprise before she glomped him, throwing them both back because of the force. He cried out in surprise as both shinigami fell to the ground, him landing on his behind and her on his lap.

"S-S-Sakura-chan? W-what're-"

"I came to save you, dumbass! You had me worried! Did you know how long ya took just standing around in this damn place? I've been waiting to hear some word from you in the living world, but **no**! You don't send one damn messenger and have me worried to fucking death!" Sakura ranted as she got into his face, her teeth gnashing together as she chewed him out. Without warning she whacked him in the head with her fist, causing him to cry out in pain as he placed his hands over the bump.

"Ow! I-I-I'm s-sorry S-Sakura-chan…" he exclaimed as he began to rubbing his throbbing head. She sighed before wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his chest with a small smile on her face.

"Dummy. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're safe." she whispered, causing him to look down at her in surprise. Sae and the triplets giggled and watched the touching scene as he hugged her back shyly before they felt increases in reiastu, causing them to gasp and cough a little in surprise. It was massive!

"Damn! Who the fuck is fighting? …wait… it's Zaraki-Taicho!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet. She quickly grabbed her companion's hand as she led him down the hallway, with him staring at her in confusion.

"C'mon Hana, we have to help!" He nodded as the two ran towards the conflicting reiastus, before Sae and her sisters looked at each other.

"Should we head back?" Tae asked as she looked back and forth between her three sisters. Sae was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, we should leave them be." Rae growled at this, baring her teeth.

"Why should we? What if he-"

"What they do is between the two of them. We can at least give them a little privacy. Now, let's go." Sae growled as she glared at the red dragon, causing her to snap her jaw shut in response. Both sisters nodded as the three flew off, leaving behind a confused Mae as she blinked innocently. She cocked her head to the side before taking off after them.

"Wait! Guys what did you mean by `privacy`? Guys!"

-Grimmjow, Chihiro-

Grimmjow waited patiently as he stood outside the bathroom, his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently as he leaned against the wall. As she bathed, he decided that tonight he would make her **his**. And **his** alone. The shower had stopped a little while ago, and now he was getting impatient.

"_Damn, what the fuck is she doing in there?" _he thought, growling impatiently as he glared at the door beside him. He slowly walked in front of the door and stared at it for a few moments, contemplating on whether or not he should kick it down. Then, without any further ado, he kicked the door open. He heard a startled cry as Chihiro fell to the floor, only in her underwear and her uniform half-way slipped on as it came up to her waist. His smirk grew as he picked her up and looked down at her, purring at the sight of her round breasts and bare skin partially exposed to his hungry eyes.

"Grimmjow? Ah-! P-please l-leave, I'm not decent-" she stammered as her cheeks exploded with color, realizing that she was only half-way dressed and most of her torso was exposed as well as her bra. But he didn't pay and heed as he leaned in, licking his lips hungrily as he did so.

"So?" he purred as he nuzzled her neck, giving it a small lick as he began to pepper her neck with kisses and nips. Her face instantly darkened a few shades of red as she stammered, his hands beginning to wander and touch her flesh as well, mostly her breasts which were covered by her bra.

"G-Grimmjow? I, ah-! W-w-why're you-"

"I can't take it anymore. I want you so fucking badly…" he growled as he kissed her neck, ready to just screw it and sink his teeth into her to mark her. She was silent as he continued, kissing all the way down to her collarbone before making his way up and kissing back along her jaw. His hands squeezed her breasts and she gasped, before it turned into a small moan. Why wasn't she stopping this?

"I… I don't know…" she whispered before moaning. Whatever he was doing was making her feel a wide range of feelings, mostly unfamiliar ones, and she couldn't take it. Before she was able to resist, but now after all that's happened…

He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want me?" he whispered as he stared at her, his eyes hard and glazed over with lust as he did so. She was silent before pressing her lips against his, making their bodies heat up with passion as he gripped her tightly by the waist. He slammed her against the wall as their kisses got more heated and desperate, practically pinning her there. She pulled away only for a moment as she stared at him, her eyes glazing over as she panted heavily.

"Take me, Grimmjow."

* * *

**Warning! Lemon is imenent!**


	34. First Night

**18+ Warning! This chapter contains a lemon, so all young eyes turn away!**

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 34

Grimmjow smirked as he stared down at the woman in his arms, unable to hold himself back any longer. She told him to take her, and that was exactly what he was going to do!

Without further ado, he slipped off the rest of her uniform and carried her into the bedroom, his lips pressing against hers as he kissed her passionately: relishing the moans and whimpers that came from the smaller woman. The two fell to the bed as his left hand tangled itself in her long chocolate-brown locks, giving them a tug as their kisses got more heated and desperate.

After a few minutes, he pulled away only for a moment before he kissed along her jaw, his other hand touching her soft flesh as he ran it up and down her milky-white skin. His ran it up her soft stomach and along her collarbone, until he started fondling her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth loudly as he began groping her breasts harshly, his touches were driving her crazy! They were searing hot as he squished and molded her generous breasts under his hands, causing her to squirm as the unknown feelings made it so that each touch he gave her was like it set her nerves alight.

"Mm… ah!" she gasped as he lightly bit her neck, causing her to jump forward slightly in response. This caused him to chuckle lightly under his breath as he continued his ministrations, feeling a sense of power that he alone was able to make her feel this way.

"_She's definitely a virgin. But I'm gonna change that." _he thought as he pulled away and stared at her with lust-filled eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she panted heavily as she stared up at him, before shyly wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned.

"I haven't even started touching you yet, woman. We're just getting started." he chuckled before he started kissing down her neck. He got to the spot where he could feel her pulse and sucked on the flesh, making her moan in pleasure as her hands tangled themselves in his cyan locks. Soon he got to the junction where her neck met her shoulder before biting down, making her moan his name loudly as blood filled his mouth. He groaned at this, enjoying the taste despite how disturbing some would think if they knew, but he didn't care.

He licked the blood away, pressing soothing kisses to the bruising flesh before he pulled back and pressed his lips to hers, though this time hard and demanding. He bit down on her bottom lip and she gasped loudly from the pain, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to focus on the feel of his hands instead of the throbbing pain in her lip. He sucked on the wound softly before pushing his tongue into her mouth and exploring the moist cavern.

She began to run her right hand down his well-built chest, making the sexta groan in pleasure as her fingers brushed over his pecs and abdominal muscles, causing them to twitch in response. He pulled away and stared at her bra, before staring back at her, his eyes silently asking for permission to remove the damn thing. She sighed softly as she stared back, preparing herself for what was to come.

"It's okay. Take it off." she whispered lustfully. He grinned wildly at this before reaching a hand around her and unclasping the annoying thing. He growled when he couldn't get it off, before ripping it off and exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Chihiro blushed madly before looking away, his gaze making her squirm with discomfort as he stared at the milky-white skin. He growled loudly, displeased that she wouldn't look at him.

"Damn it, look at me…" he purred as he lowered his lips to her collarbone and licked it, running his tongue along the bone before lightly nipping it. This caused her to moan softly as she obeyed, watching as he continued down and tightening her grip on his hair in response. He licked down her collarbone to her chest and the valley of her breasts before he got to her left mound. He licked the top as he slowly made his way down, before swirling the appendage around her nipple and pulling it into his hot mouth.

"Oh god… ah!" She cried out loudly as he suckled it, his hand pinching and pulling at its twin to make her shake and tremble with unadulterated bliss.

After he gave her breast some attention, he turned to its twin before a twisted grin formed on his lips. He quickly pulled away, almost removing his body entirely from hers, and causing her to whine softly as she looked at him.

"W-why-?"

"Beg. Until ya do, this is all you're gonna get. If you want me to continue, then beg for it." he purred, a sadistic smirk on his face. She stared at him for a few moments, her chest slightly heaving as she tried to return her breathing to normal, and sighed.

"Please… Grimmjow." she purred, her hands leaving his neck as she ran her fingers over his smooth skin, causing him to lightly groan at her touches. "Please… continue." Without further ado he gave it the same amount of attention, making her mewl in pleasure as she reached up and tugged on his hair, almost ripping it out at the roots. Once he was done he continued to lick down her flat stomach, taking in her moans as his body shuddered in pleasure. He could feel his insides tightening and his groin throbbing as each moan and mewl left her lips, wanting nothing more to take her fast and hard until her throat was raw from screaming his name.

"_No… that shit can wait. This is her first time… I ain't gonna hurt her like that." _his thoughts growled, causing him to bare his canines slightly before he continued his trek downward. Under normal circumstances, he would've already had her pinned to the mattress as he took her fast and hard in an aim to please only himself, but she wasn't anything like those arrancar whores he fucked. She was special to him, he cared about her. Though he liked rough sex and would be more than happy to take her fast and hard, he didn't want to force it on her against her will. She deserved more than that.

When he got to her underwear, he looked at her lustfully and grinned as he slipped his thumbs into the waistband, ready to slip them off. But Chihiro, suddenly feeling bold, pushed on his chest and forced his body back as she crawled on top of him. He blinked in surprised before he smirked lasciviously. She was getting feisty now, was she? She stared down at him hesitantly for a few moments, not sure what to do, before deciding to let her instincts take over.

"Grimmjow…" she whispered as she lowered her lips to his, capturing them with her own as she kissed his sweetly, causing him to groan a bit at the kiss. He growled loudly as his hands reached down and grabbed her behind, squishing it in his palms. She moaned before pulling away and kissing along his jaw, making him purr a bit at her sweet kisses and gentle touches.

She hadn't even done much, but already she was turning him on beyond belief. No woman ever touched him like she did, so soft and tempting that his muscles jumped at the electric shock her hands caused as they touched his heated skin. She continued down his neck, the tight-knotted feeling in her stomach growing as she continued to kiss him. She got to where she could feel his pulse before sucking on it, making him groan loudly.

"Chihiro…" he groaned as she bit down softly, not enough to make him bleed though. This caused him to groan louder as he grinded his pelvis against hers, feeling that she was already wet through her panties. She licked the tender spot in an effort to hold back her own moans and cries and felt his breathing hitch, his grasp on her arms tighten in the process. She pressed a kiss to the bruise before pulling away and looking him in the eye.

"Yes?" He smirked maliciously as he pushed her against the bed, making sure he had complete dominance once again as he towered over her.

"You're such a tease." he growled as he pressed kisses to her neck again, his hands reaching down to hook his fingers in the waistband of her panties once more. He suddenly felt her tremble and pulled away to look down at her, confused. Her eyes were wide and full of fear, and this confused him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stared down at her. Was she going to take her words back? If so, he wasn't sure if he had it in him to stop. He would probably have to leave Las Noches and get as far away as possible if that was the case, because he wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as her otherwise. They had gone to far for him to stop.

She shook her head as she stared at him, trying to calm herself down as fear began to spread through her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't be afraid… but-" she was cut off when he pecked her on the lips, surprised as he pulled away and stared down at her again.

"There's no need to be scared. Don't worry, I'll go gentle…" he grunted roughly before running his hand down from the base of her neck, to her aching warmth. This caused the girl's eyes to widen at this, her cheeks exploding with color. He gave her a cocky smirk before he pulled her panties off and threw them aside as his hand disappeared between her thighs again.

His smirk widened at this, she was soaking as her core throbbed almost painfully. She gasped loudly and closed her eyes tightly as he pressed his finger against her, before moaning as he teased her clit and rubbed his finger at her entrance. He continued this as he made her sing for him, her moans becoming music for his ears, before she looked at him with lust-filled eyes. She couldn't take his teasing anymore, her body was throbbing and crying for him to penetrate her. It was so bad that it was actually hurting her.

"Grimmjow… please…" she whimpered, cracking her eyes open as she stared at him with pleading eyes. He looked at her and held her gaze as he slipped his finger into her heat, making her wince a little at the slight jolt of instantaneous pain. He gave her a moment to adjust before slowing inserting a second finger, making her wince again.

"A-ah!" She mewled and closed her eyes as he leaned down and began nibbling at her jaw, before he began to pump those fingers in and out. She cried out in pleasure as they got deeper, arching into him as he hit that one spot. Soon, she felt her body convulse as she reached her point of orgasmic bliss.

"A-ah! G-Grimm-!" she moaned loudly as she came, her muscles clutching Grimmjow's fingers tightly as her juices spilled out onto his digits. He smirked as he pulled his fingers out, licking her juices from them as she panted under him, exhausted from her first orgasm. But this was just the beginning. He purred at her taste.

"Mm…" he purred as he licked his lips, making sure that he didn't miss a drop. Her face was flushed as she panted, before he began to undo his sash, deciding now that the time for foreplay was over. His manhood was rock hard and throbbing painfully, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands stopped him as they covered his, pulling them away from the soft fabric. He looked down to see her flushed face as she looked at him. She looked somewhat hesitant, but swallowed her hesitation after a moment as she stared at him.

"I… I can't let you do everything… it's… rude." she mumbled as her blush darkened. He chuckled and nodded as he allowed her to take his hakama off. She slowly undid his sash and pulled it out, before reaching and tugging on his hakama. Once it was off, he tossed both articles of clothing to the floor before he turned his attention to her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at his size, he was big!

His smirk widened when he saw her reaction before pressing her against the bed, his body towering over hers as his hands rested on both sides of her head while he pinned her to the bed. He couldn't take it any longer, he wanted to bury himself inside her, and now!

"It's gonna hurt like a fuckin' bitch, but it'll get better. Trust me." he growled, loud and almost animalistic as he prepared to enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to accommodate him, before he laced their hands together. Without another word, he slammed into her, making her cry out in pain as she felt like a million knives were stabbing at her core.

"Ngh… ah!" she cried as she bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming in pain. Without waiting for her to adjust to him, he began to take her roughly, his thrusts fast and shallow as he took her mercilessly. He knew she would have to quickly adjust, because there was nothing stopping him now. She felt so hot and tight around him… it was wonderful.

"God… you're… you're so tight…" he grunted against her neck as he took her, not once holding back. After a little while she adjusted as the waves of pain turned in to waves of pleasure. She moaned loudly as he pounded into her, before she began to meet his thrusts.

He growled loudly at this before pressing his lips roughly against hers, kissing her passionately as he angled in to go deeper. Once he did, her moans turned into cries of pure pleasure, causing satisfaction to well inside of him at that. She could feel her stomach tighten more and more as he pounded into her, hitting her core and making her body shudder in pleasured ecstasy.

"A-ah! G-Gr-Grimmjow…I-" she moaned as he increased their pace, not at all liking how 'slow' they were going. He pulled out almost fully before slamming back in, making her scream his name as she racked her blunt nails down his back in response.

"Chi… hiro…" he groaned as he began to kiss and bite at her neck, relishing the moans coming from her lips as her throat vibrated.

"F-Faster…" she moaned, closing her eyes tightly as she cried out. Without warning, she was lifted up and placed on top of him as he brought her down on him, jerking his pelvis upward so it crashed into hers as he did so. She cried out in pleasure and ground herself against him, leaning over as she began to press kisses to the puckered skin of his scar.

After a while he switched positions again, pinning her against the bed as he continued slamming into her. He was beginning to tire, his body shaking as beads of sweat rolled down his skin and chiseled chest and muscles. She could feel herself coming to a point, making her stomach tighten to a point where it would snap.

"Mm… Grimmjow- **AH**! **GRIMMJOW**!" she screamed as it snapped and slammed into her body, her body being consumed by her orgasm. Her muscles tightened around Grimmjow as he cursed loudly, trying to hold himself together. He quickly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her as he rode out the orgasm. Soon, he reached his own climax, groaning her name as his seed filled her. Once he was done, he pulled out and fell against her, both panting heavily as they lay there. Soon, Grimmjow regained his breath and rolled to his side, pulling her against him as he did so. She winced before whimpering in pain, the area between her legs sore and throbbing a little.

"Ah! Grimm…" she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to ignore the pain. He looked at her in alarm before sitting up and spreading her legs apart, looking at the bruises that were starting to form there. He growled angrily at the sight of the bruises, this was definitely something he didn't want happening, period. He never wanted to hurt her like this.

"Shit! You should have told me to stop if I was hurting you!" he growled as he looked her over, before he pressed soothing kisses to the bruises and licked the fresh blood from between her legs. Once he was done he pulled away, his eyes hard as he stared down at her. She looked at him and pressed her hand against his hollow mask, stroking it softly as her expression saddened.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. He shook his head as he pulled a blanket over her bare form and curled up beside her.

"It's okay. Just tell me if I'm going too hard next time." he grunted. She nodded tiredly as she rested her head against his chest, before he cursed himself eternally. He wanted another round, but it looked like he wore her out. Not at all surprising since it was her first time and all, and he hadn't gone easy on her. She pulled the blanket over his body as well before curling up against his chest, her soft breath saturating his already wet skin. He brushed a few sweaty locks of hair from her face before cupping her cheek.

"You're mine now, and nothing's gonna keep me away from you. Nothing." he growled as he stared at her, his cyan eyes blazing. He had now claimed his mate, his queen, and nothing was going to keep him from protecting her. She was his for life, and he was hers. She nodded before pressing her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm… glad that you're the one I lost myself to. I'll never regret it, or… any of this." she whispered, her eyes slowly closing as exhaustion rushed over her. He nodded as his fingers began dancing up and down her spine, causing small goose bumps to form on her skin. She looked at him before smiling as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Goodnight, Grimmjow. I love you." she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep. He nodded as he brushed his lips against her forehead before lying back, drifting off to sleep as well.

"Night, Chihiro."

"_Same here. I… love you too." _

* * *

**Yes, he finally admits it! Now if he'll only tell her that to her face...**


	35. Promise

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 35

"Ngh…" Grimmjow groaned as he slowly awoke, his mind fuzzy and groggy as he tried to remember where he was. He could feel a strange sensation in the air, it was like a very dense reiastu was weighing down on him, but not enough to affect him much. He opened his eyes and sat up, before looking around the room. His mind became lucid as everything sank in, the fuzziness and the grogginess fading away.

He heard a soft sigh and looked down beside him, to see Chihiro curled up against his side with the sheets tucked under her arm. Her hand was tucked under her cheek and her arm was draped over her chest as she slept soundly, her mouth opened in a small 'o' as she blew some of her hair away from her face. He smirked, remembering last nights events. Only one thought echoed in his mind at this.

"_She's mine." _

He lowered his face until he brushed his lips against her bare shoulder, lightly kissing it. She moaned a little at the sweet contact before snuggling closer to him as a soft smile spread itself on her lips. He shook his head a little at how child-like she looked while she was sleeping. She looked so damn cute.

"Hey, Chihiro. Wake up, it's morning." he whispered as he lightly shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her from sleep. She moaned before opening her chocolate-colored eyes and looking at him, a little dazed and groggy as she did so. Her eyes were clouded with sleep as he moved and brushed her hair out of her face and helped her sit up. She smiled as she reached up and pressed her hand against his mask, lightly stroking it.

"Good morning, Grimmjow." she mumbled groggily as she stretched. The blanket fell to her lap, exposing her and causing his eyes to drift downward instantly. He grinned before relaxing into her hand, he liked the feeling of her stroking his mask, it was sensitive to the touch. Even though it was hard, like bone, she always managed to stroke it in the right places, making his body tingle in pleasure.

"Mornin'. Sleep well?" he purred as he placed his hand on her thigh, lightly stroking it through the fabric of the sheets. She nodded as she rubbed her eyes, before looking down. She gasped loudly at the sight of her bare torso and pulled the blanket up to cover herself as her cheeks exploded with color. He chuckled before leaning in and nuzzling his face into her neck, he loved it when she was embarrassed. It made her look all the more irresistible to him.

"What's with the blush? Don't tell me ya forgot about last night…" he asked as he pressed his lips against her neck, his tongue making small patterns on her soft skin. She shook her head, she remembered all right. Her blush darkened as her hair fell into her face, trying to hide her eyes.

"I… it's just so… strange. I… never would have thought that anything like this would happen…" she mumbled softly as she fisted some of the fabric in her hands. He looked at her in confusion as he pulled away before sighing. Was she regretting sleeping with him now? It'd kill him if that was the case.

"You don't regret it, do you?" he asked lowly, keeping his eyes glued to the matress. She looked at him and shook her head furiously before she reached out and cupped his face in her hands, making him meet her gaze.

"Of course not! Grimm, I love you. And I don't regret being with you, and I never will! You're… the most important thing in my life… my reason for being here!" she exclaimed, her eyes softening as she stared at him. He blinked at her, the last part of her sentence ringing in his head. Where had he heard them before?

"_My grandfather once told me that everyone is born for a reason, something that keeps their will to live strong inside them. We have to find that reason, and I know you're still searching for yours. It's the same with me, I'm searching for my reason to live too because I haven't lived long enough to find it." _

His eyes widened as he stared at her, the words she had spoken to him months ago echoing through his thoughts. He was the most important thing in her life now, her reason for being here?

"_I'm her reason… me. No one else…" _He grinned sexily at this before placing his hand at the back of her head and pulling her into his lap.

"That's good… because last night was definitely worth somethin'…" he purred before pressing his lips against hers. She moaned softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, brushing against his arousal and causing him to groan at the contact. He growled into the kiss before pushing her against the bed, making her gasp in surprise. They separated as she stared at him, her cheeks crimson red.

"Um…" He chuckled, she was still shy despite losing her virginity to him. He liked that.

"You're cute when you're shy…" he rumbled sexily, brushing his nose against hers and dragging his lips down her neck until he reached her collarbone. Her blush seemed to darken before he got up, causing her to look at him in confusion. He was silent for a moment before he walked towards his closet, completely naked as he opened it and pulled his clothes out.

"Don't worry, I ain't taking you right now. But first we should shower, we really need it." he explained as he picked up her clothes and tossed them to her, before walking over and picking her up bridal styled. He walked into the bathroom and set the girl on her feet before hitting the shower knob and turning it on. He then set their clothes down and walked into it, pulling her along behind him as he did so and allowing the hot water drip down their bodies. The girl cried out immediately as the water touched her skin, causing her to flinch back.

"Ow! It's hot…" Chihiro squeaked as she clung to him, the hot water scorching her skin. She stumbled a little as one of her feet slipped before he caught her, pulling her flush against his chest.

She gazed into his cyan eyes as the water tamed his hair, letting it rest against his head and shoulders as they stood there. He stared down at her for a few moments, watching as the water ran down her hair and milky skin, before he pressed his lips against hers and pressed her body against the wall, letting the water cleanse them.

-Sakura, Hanataro-

"What? Kuchiki attacked you? Why the hell did she do that?" Sakura roared as she and Hanataro ran down the long hallways of Las Noches. The boy had just gotten done explaining the entire situation to her, and explained what had transpired in the fight between Byakuya Kuchiki and Zommari. Hanataro shook his head as he looked ahead, also a bit confused on why Rukia had slashed him with her sword.

"I-I'm not sure. B-but Kuchiki-Taicho said that she was being controlled, and didn't mean to strike me." He replied, slightly deadpanning at the thought of his girlfriend going after the younger Kuchiki sibling.

Sakura growled loudly as the Sae and the triplets rested on her head and shoulders, she'd go after the girl later. But right now, her Taicho came first. Sae and her sisters looked at each other in worry before the eldest of the four spoke.

"I hope everyone's all right. There's been so much going on that I don't know who's alive and who's dead." she said worriedly. Rae and Tae nodded in agreement, both feeling the same. Tae closed her eyes as she checked in on everyone's status via reiastu, and sighed.

"I know Orihime-sama and Uryu-sama are fine, they're on top of Las Noches… from what I can make of their reiastu. Nel and Yachiru-Fukutaicho are also fine, but Chad-sama and Renji-sama… it feels like they've been weakened. Same with Rukia-sama." she explained as she felt the different reiastus of their friends. Sae and Rae nodded as they leaned in, eager for further information about their shinigami comrades. But their youngest sister was more concerned with the enemy than anything else.

"What about the Espada? Are any of them alive?" Mae asked as she stared at her older twin. Tae was silent for a moment as she tried to sense their reiastus, but couldn't feel anything. All she could feel were Grimmjow's and Yammy's, but as for everyone else…

"The only ones that are alive are Grimmjow-sama and Yammy-sama. Otherwise…" she said softly, trailing off and shuddering slightly. Rae growled loudly at this, some of them didn't deserve to die. Starrk, Halibel, Lilynette… some of the hollows were good-natured, they didn't deserve this.

"I don't fucking understand it! Why did they have to die? Some of them weren't bad, they were doing as they were told! Who gave you guys the right to slaughter them, huh?" She roared as she glared at the young woman who's shoulder she was currently clinging to. Sakura glared at her, noticing the dirty look the little lizard was giving her.

"Shuddap! We're shinigamis and hollows! Of course we would fucking kill them, it's what we do! And that's how it's always been for thousands of years!" she growled. Rae glared at her and snarled before Sae silenced them with a vicious roar and death glare.

"**Silence**! I'm trying to find anyone else's presence that might pose a threat. Now be quiet!" she roared. Both Sakura and Rae went silent immediately before the dragon closed her eyes. Sae's consciousness reached out and tried to find the others, feeling a few brush against hers in response. She sensed Orihime's, Uryu's, Renji's, Chad's, Rukia's, Byakuya's, Kenpachi's, Isane's, Mayuri's, Nemu's, Nel's, Yachiru's, Unohana's, and…Yammy's thoughts as they all echoed out in unison.

She growled inwardly, she hated that man, he was one of the worst among the espadas. Turning her attention away from him, she could hear Byakuya's and Kenpachi's thoughts the clearest, since they were currently fighting him and were planning out a strategy to defeat him. …Well, Byakuya was anyways. And it looked like the angrier Yammy got, the stronger he became, which left the two in a bit of a pinch. She opened her eyes before glancing at everyone.

"Tae's right, everyone is okay, as she said. The other Espada… are dead. I can't sense their consciousness, which means that they're dead." everyone went silent at this, before she looked towards the exit of the hallway.

"Let's go and assist Zaraki-Taicho and Kuchiki-Taicho, they're fighting Yammy. They'll need us." Everyone nodded before taking off, eager to find the two Taichos.

-Grimmjow, Chihiro-

"Grimmjow, should we go after Kinoshita-san and the others? They might need our help, because Yammy-sama is still outside fighting." Chihiro asked as she brushed her dampened hair, sitting in front of Grimmjow's mirror as she did so. Grimmjow shook his head from where he sat on the bed, not interested in going after them.

He was remotely surprised, Chihiro was fine now after being exposed to his hot-headed comrade's uncontrolled reiastu the first time, and wasn't having any trouble at all breathing. But he wasn't going to risk taking her outside where all of the fighting was going on.

"Ain't our fight. If they wanna go and cause trouble and shit, that's their problem. 'Sides, there's no way in hell that I'm taking you anywhere outside right now. Especially since those two Taichos are still fighting Yammy." he grunted as he stared at her reflection through the mirror. After their little 'episode' in the shower, they had gotten dressed and all Grimmjow had to do was run his hand through his hair and tousle it back to its usual style and he was done. But for Chihiro… it wasn't the case.

"Ow!" she winced as the brush got snagged on a knot. But after a small tug, it was free and she continued brushing her hair. Grimmjow watched her, entranced, for a few minutes before he got up, sauntering over to where she sat. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, allowing her to feel his strong muscles as his chest pressed against her back.

"Ya done yet? Actually… I'm kinda in the mood for a blow-by-blow repeat of last night. Whaddya say?" he purred as he nuzzled his face into her bare shoulder, placing a light kiss on it. She blushed brightly at this and squeaked, turning her attention to him as she placed the brush down.

"G-Grimmjow!"

"What? We're not doing much else. Besides, I have it in me for a couple of rounds." he smirked as he stared down at her face, it was so red a tomato would be jealous. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, the whole room began to shake, causing her to cry out in surprise as she got up and stumbled. He was quick to grab her and hold her close as the place shook, bits of debris falling from the ceiling and onto the floor. He quickly covered her body with his own as pieces of the ceiling fell around them, causing her to cry out as she buried her head into his chest. After a minute or two, the earthquake stopped, and they sighed in relief as they pulled away and surveyed the damage.

"W-what was that?" Chihiro asked as her voice shook. He growled as he looked around his room, before his gaze shot over to the balcony.

"Yammy, that bastard. He must've released again." he answered, growling loudly as he did so. He quickly turned to his mate and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring her in the eye.

"I gotta go. I'm gonna stop Yammy, so stay here and wait for me. If I don't come back in an hour, look for that Inoue woman and the others. Stick with 'em." he explained, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he cradled her to his chest. She gripped his jacket collar tightly, looking up at him as her eyes widened in both concern and fear.

"But what about you? I can't let you go alone!" she protested as she stared at him. He growled down at her, there was no way he was going to take her with him. Yammy was dangerous, he would go after her in an effort to get at Grimmjow, there was no mistake in that.

"No, you're staying here. Yammy would kill you at the drop of the hat, and I can't keep protecting ya when I have to fight him, too." she looked away, still not convinced as she shook her head.

"I still can't let you go and fight him alone! You could get killed, too!" she added. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, this wasn't the time to be arguing over this.

"Look, Yammy's release gets stronger the angrier he gets, and he's a thousand times the size of both of us combined. And don't worry, I ain't gonna fight him alone. Those Taichos that came here are fighting him right now, so we could gang up on him. So stay here, **please**." he explained. She was silent, he had actually used the word 'please' so he was really asking for her to stay and wait for him. She was silent before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay… Will you promise to come back?" she asked, her voice shaking. He looked down at her and nodded, determination clear on his face.

"Of course I will. Who the hell do you think I am?" he growled, his face scowling as he did so. She smiled weakly before pressing her lips against his, causing him to purr a little in response. He returned the kiss before letting her go and running to the door.

"You stay safe, ya hear?" She nodded as he got to the door and opened it, before stopping and staring back at her. The two stared at each other for a few long moments before he ran out and closed it tightly behind him. She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest as she stared at the door, a bad feeling rising inside of her.

"Please… come back safe."

* * *

**Please review!**


	36. Final Encounter?

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 36

"Stupid Yammy! What's he trying to do, blow the place up?" Grimmjow growled as he sonidoed down the hallway, the walls shaking as slabs of concrete and rock fell all around. He was currently running through the treca's building, trying to get to where Yammy was.

The earthquakes had been increasing in both strength and tempo, and if the fighting were to go on for much longer, the whole palace would collapse and Chihiro would get caught up in the destruction. He had to end this, and now.

"_Damn it! If this keeps up, Chihiro will-" _he didn't want to finish the thought. He knew she couldn't survive a complete collapse, she was only human. Her body would just get crushed under the wreckage, not even her bones remaining intact if this were to occur. He passed by a large hole in the wall and caught a glimpse of Yammy. He quickly veered back and jumped through the hole, landing on the sand below.

He looked up and saw the large oaf towering over the castle of Las Noches, before chuckling darkly.

"Ha, this is gonna be good…" he chuckled as he sped up, adrenaline rushing through his veins at the thought of being able to fight full force against his fellow espada. Suddenly, Chihiro's words echoed in his head, causing him to slow back down.

"_Okay. Will you promise to come back?" _her question echoed. He felt a pang of guilt inside his chest, he couldn't guarantee that he was going to come back at all. He was going to where the shinigami were most likely gathered, and they were his natural enemy. They would probably kill him on the spot the second they spotted him. So he didn't really know if he was gonna make it back or not, but he did promise her.

And he was a man of his word.

"Don't worry Chihiro, I'll come back."

-Chihiro-

"Grimmjow…" Chihiro said softly as she stood out on Grimmjow's balcony, staring out over the expanse of Hueco Mundo. She held her hands tightly over her chest as she looked on, waiting.

For Grimmjow to come back.

But was that all she could do? Wait?

She felt the earthquakes start up again and stumbled, falling against the railing for support as she tried to remain on her feet.

"**Milady, you must focus on keeping yourself safe. Even I cannot do anything in this state, so you must keep focusing on your footing and safety. Grimmjow will be fine." **Hoshiookami scolded from where she rested on her master's hip, her thoughts flowing through their mental connection. Chihiro nodded as she got back on her feet, just as the earthquake ended. She heaved a soft sigh of relief before looking at the sword on her hip.

"_I know, Hoshiookami. I know. But… I've got a bad feeling about this. Grimmjow's going after Yammy, and he's where everyone is gathered. If the shinigami see him…" _she thought before trailing off. She didn't want to finish the thought, it was painful to even think about.

"**Orihime is there, she would defend him. As well as Sae and her sisters, they are there as well. Please, don't worry about it. Just focus on yourself, as Grimmjow said." **the zanpakuto cooed soothingly, trying to ease the girl's fears. Chihiro was silent before closing her eyes and praying.

"_Please, oh please… don't let him die. Don't let him die…"_

-Sakura, Hanataro, Sae, Triplets-

"Wow…" everyone said in awe as they stood on one of the large pillars that surrounded Las Noches. The group had gathered after Ichigo and Retsu Unohana took off to face Aizen in Mayuri's garganta, leaving them behind to finish off the rest of the enemy.

No doubt the boy was trying to keep his friends away from the major fighting between Aizen and their comrades in the human world, and they didn't question his intentions. Instead they stared at Yammy's large form in amazement as Sakura focused more on the two shinigami Taicho's that were fighting him.

"Go Zaraki-Taicho! You can do it!" she cheered, jumping up and down as she pumped her fists into the air. Hanataro shook with fright as he cowered behind her, covering his eyes with his hands.

"G-G-Go K-K-Kuchiki T-Taicho!" he stammered, causing her to turn and glare at him for cheering for the stuck-up Taicho of the sixth division instead of her awesome, kick-ass Taicho of the eleventh. Sae and her sisters watched in silence, they were more worried about Chihiro and Grimmjow than focusing on the fight. Mayuri, Nemu, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Yachiru, Orihime, and Uryu were a few feet behind them, talking amongst themselves.

"This is…" Orihime said softly, clasping her hands together as she shook a little with fright. Rukia growled loudly.

"This is taking too long! Ichigo needs our help, he might-"

"He'll be facing Aizen. There'd be no point in going after them, we'll only be a distraction." Sae said curtly, cutting her off and causing the amethyst-eyed shinigami to glare at her in response. Chad nodded in agreement.

"It's something only Ichigo can do." he mumbled. Rae growled loudly as she watched the fight, her blood boiling was she watched the two sides clash. Mae and Tae shook with fright as they watched on, they have had enough of this. All the two wanted was to find Chihiro and go home.

"I wanna go home, Sae…" Mae sobbed as she buried her face under Tae's muzzle, keeping her gaze away from the fight. Sae shushed her sister as she nuzzled her, taking over for Tae as she tried to comfort their younger sister.

"It's okay Mae, we'll go home soon. When all of this is over…" she soothed. Tae nodded as she patted her shoulder.

"Yeah Mae, and soon we'll be able to see Hiro-sama again, and eat food and candy, sip drinks, play, eat ice-cream…" she babbled as she remembered all of the fun things they used to do when they were in the living world. Uryu was silent as he looked at them, before focusing back on the fight.

"_This will take some time…"_

-Grimmjow-

"Ha! I'm almost there!" he growled in excitement as he sonidoed across the desert landscape, he could see Yammy in the distance and could make out two small figures running around him. The two sides were locked in combat, making him all the more excited to get involved and literally beat the living shit out of the gargantuan. Suddenly, one of them sliced across Yammy's torso, sending the giant to the ground.

With that his reiastu dissipated almost instantly, and Grimmjow felt the heavy weight leave his back and shoulders. He growled loudly in anger, Yammy was dead. The shinigamis had done him in, and he didn't get to land a single blow to the mother fuckin' bastard.

"Dammit! Why couldn't the bastard last until I got there? I wanted to finish his sorry ass off." He swore loudly as he bounded over the sandy landscape. He quickly sped up as he kicked up sand behind him, sensing some life left in the big guy. Within minutes he was standing in front of Yammy's enormous body: it was covered in blood as the red liquid pooled out onto the sand and stained it crimson. He was about to walk over and nudge him with his foot to see if he was still alive or not until he felt a sword at his throat.

"So, there was one still alive, eh?" a stony voice spoke. Grimmjow growled as he glared to the right side of him, to see a man with black hair in a shihakusho holding the blade to his neck. In seconds another appeared behind him, this one with spiky hair and a muscular chest as his shihakusho clung to his body in tatters.

"Now come on Byakuya, can't I kill him? You've been having all of the fun…" the man chuckled as he looked over the newcomer, eager to fight. This one seemed more powerful than the giant they had just got done killing, and wanted to have some entertainment before they were forced back to the soul society to get another lecture from Yamamoto.

"No stop! Grimmjow-sama's a friend, he's our friend!" four voices cried in unison from behind, causing the three to turn. They turned to see Sae and the triplets flying towards them, eyes wide at the sight of the blade aimed for Grimmjow's jugular. Rae quickly pulled the blade away from his throat as the four hovered in front of him protectively, fangs bared and glistening.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked calmly as he stared levelly at the four, confused on why they would protect the enemy. The others came from behind the two Taichos as they stared at the four tiny dragons in confusion, all except for Orihime and Sakura, who knew the true circumstances. Tae looked back and forth among the shinigami and humans, before focusing on the elder Kuchiki.

"Grimmjow-sama is our friend, he has done nothing wrong! He saved Chihiro and Sakura-sama, that should prove it!" she explained as she pointed to said Kinoshita. Kenpachi chuckled at this, glancing at his only female sixth-seated member besides Yachiru before looking back to her.

"He did, did he? Well… can't really kill an ally-"

"No arrancar is an ally to us. Stand aside, or pay the consequences." Byakuya interrupted, his eyes narrowed at them as he took a step forward. Orihime was quick to speak up as she rushed to their side, joining them in defending the man.

"Wait! You can't! He means a lot to Chihiro-chan!" she protested. Renji, Rukia, Uryu, and Chad looked at her in confusion, as well as the shinigamis. The younger Kuchiki stared at her, the young woman's eyes confused as she stared.

"Why would he mean a lot to her, Inoue?" Rukia asked as she stared at her friend. Orihime was silent, she wasn't sure if she should tell them or not. It was Chihiro and Grimmjow's business, no one else's. Sakura spoke up at Orihime's hesitation, not at all bothered that she may be getting into someone else's business.

"She's his girlfriend, duh. She… means a lot to him." She growled as she crossed her arms. Grimmjow growled at the girl, absolutely despising her at the moment. She had told his greatest weakness to a bunch of damn shinigami, and that left both him and his mate in potential danger.

"Shut up! That's none of your fucking business!" he spat. She growled loudly at him before Renji spoke up, completely taken aback at the new information.

"Wait, he's… she's… huh?" he stammered, his face flushing slightly. Rae growled as she glared at the red-head.

"They're in love, as in L-O-V-E, dumbass! What part of that didn't you understand?" She growled, causing the man to glare at her in return. Everyone began to murmur to each other about this new revelation, mostly Mayuri because now he was even more curious about the arrancar species. Grimmjow was silent as they talked to each other before Uryu spoke up.

"I see… that is a problem. Can he be trusted?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up to his face. Grimmjow scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, a bit insulted by the quincy's words.

"What's not to trust? Sure, I'm an Espada, but I do have a promise to keep." Grimmjow said coldly as he looked off to the side. Everyone stared at each other uncomfortably, should they trust him? Orihime was silent as she stared at the espada, a few things running through her mind.

"_Maybe they'll let him live, but what about Chihiro-chan? If the rest of the taichos and fukutaichos find out about this… she could get killed. She could even be branded a traitor and taken away again." _she thought as she stared at the sexta espada. They would both be killed or imprisoned, so there had to be a way to prevent that…

"Grimmjow-san… please. Let Chihiro-chan go." she asked softly. Grimmjow immediately turned to her, feeling every cell in his body react in protest to her words, and he stiffened.

"Wha…what?" he growled as he narrowed his eyes at her, completely confused. Let her go? The young woman took a deep breath.

"Please, you have to let her go. She can't… stay here. And you both might get killed if the others see you together, or she could be taken away again. You can't just do that, she has a family back home. Hiro-chan, Kururugi-san… please…" she tried to explain, but he wasn't having it. He shook his head angrily at her words, his stomach twisting into knots at the thought of letting her go.

He couldn't do it, no matter how right she was. Chihiro couldn't stay in Hueco Mundo, and he couldn't take a step outside without getting executed by the shinigami. If he did, she would be branded as a traitor and they would both be killed on the spot. No matter how right she was, he couldn't do it. She was precious to him and he had no intentions of letting that disappear.

"No! I won't do it! The rest of you can go and screw yourselves, but Chihiro's staying with me!" he roared, taking a step towards them as he gnashed his teeth together. Before anyone could retort, Byakuya stepped forward and drew his sword.

"There's no more to discuss, you have made your choice. Goodbye, Espada." with that, the sound of a sword hitting flesh was heard, and then there was nothing more than a deadly silence.

* * *

**Oh noes! Why Byakuya, whhyyy?**


	37. Goodbye, My Beloved

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 37

"_What's taking so long? They should have defeated him by now." _Chihiro thought in worry as she paced around inside Grimmjow's room, stepping over pieces of debris as she held her hands tightly over her chest in a prayer. She was growing more and more worried as the minutes ticked by, but after a while she felt the energies in the air change.

"Huh?" She gasped as she felt Yammy's large reiastu dissipate, making it a lot easier to breathe and the earthquakes stop. At this she smiled, immediately grabbing her zanpakuto as she headed for the door.

"Hoshi, they did it! They won!" she cried happily, feeling both relief and joy that everyone was all right. She could hear her zanpakuto's spirit laugh softly as she pulled the sword out of its sheath, prepared to release her shikai so she could get to them and Grimmjow as fast as possible.

"**Milady, calm yourself. We must find them, it has been an hour, as Grimmjow said. We need to find Orihime and the others." **the sword chuckled delicately. She nodded happily as she held the blade in front of her.

"Okay, we will! Enter the twilight… Hoshiookami!" Immediately, the sword changed and her wolf was at her side once more, towering over her smaller stature and almost reaching halfway to the ceiling. The she-wolf knelt down and nuzzled her mistress's shoulder as the girl hugged her massive head. After a few minutes, the wolf sat on her stomach to let Chihiro climb onto her back.

"**Are you ready, Milady?" **she asked as she got to her feet, looking at her mistress from over her shoulder. Chihiro nodded as she held onto the collar, making sure she was seated and couldn't fall off.

"Yup. So let's go and find Grimmjow and Orihime-chan!" she laughed. The wolf nodded before taking off and out the door, running down the long white hallways in long strides. They passed piles of rubble that had fallen during the quakes caused by Yammy, making it somewhat difficult to get through if a normal person had been wandering these hallways.

But the wolf easily jumped over the rubble as she continued on, before spotting a massive hole in one of the walls. Leaping through, they quickly found themselves outside, basking in the fake sunlight that Aizen created. Chihiro looked up at the pale, blue sky before shielding her eyes from the sun.

"**Aizen is truly a master of illusions. That resembles the sun so well, but it can never be as bright as it is truly. Ah… I miss the sun." **the wolf spoke as they gazed at the sky, noticing that this sun held no warmth and it was just there for decoration. Chihiro nodded in agreement, Aizen's fake sun could never match the real one. No matter what he did.

"**And I miss the moon. Hueco Mundo's everlasting night can never waver my heart to believe that we're at home here, in this deserted wasteland. Ah, I yearn to howl at the silent moon, singing solace to it." **the wolf continued, closing her eyes as she remembered the times she would howl in her spirit form, singing to the moon as all wolves do. Chihiro nodded again, she missed that too. Even in the sword's sealed state, she could hear her howl every night at the moon, regardless of what phase it was in.

"I miss home too, Hoshi. But we'll be able to go home soon. All of us, Sae, the triplets, Grimmjow-"

"**Grimmjow can never call earth home. He is a hollow, regardless of what form he takes. He is a hollow mind and body, the shinigami know this. Are you willing to go against them, for his sake?" **Hoshiookami warned, cutting her off. Chihiro was silent before nodding.

"Of course, Hoshi. I would never leave him. He… he means everything to me. If he was gone… I don't know what I would do." she whispered softly, just the thought of him not being there beside her… hurt. The wolf was silent before turning its head towards her.

"**Surely you don't think of killing yourself if he were ever to die, are you?" **she asked, her voice harsh at the thought of her mistress ever being stupid enough to take her own life. Chihiro shook her head at this, she could never do that. She had too many people to think about, and… he wouldn't want her to do that either. Before she could speak, she felt a familiar reiastu disappear, and it almost made her heart stop.

Grimmjow's reiastu disappeared.

Why did his reiastu disappear?

"**Hn. So the bastards don't have a shred of honor, do they? Grr… if they harmed him, I'll crush their skulls and tear their throats open…" **Hoshiookami growled as she bared her teeth, practically snarling. Chihiro clutched her collar in her hands, her knuckles turning white at the force.

"Please Hoshiookami, hurry!" she screamed, her heart beating erratically as she did so. The wolf nodded before taking off again, making sure not to waste any time. Chihiro buried her face into the wolf's soft fur, trying to hide her tears. She was scared. She had no idea why his reiastu disappeared, and prayed to God that the shinigami hadn't killed him.

"_Please… don't let him be dead. Please…"_

-Hoshiookami's P.O.V-

I could feel her tears staining my white fur as I ran, my paws kicking up the white stone-like sand behind us as I did so. She was scared for her lover, and I couldn't blame her for that. Milady truly loved the espada, and I wanted nothing more than to see her live her life happily, despite this fate she was forced into. If he was something that made her happy, then I wasn't about to argue against it.

I felt my anger rise as my thoughts filled with the many ways I could rip through the flesh of his murderers, staining my white teeth with their crimson blood as the hot liquid splattered on my fur and jaws. I felt elation run through me at the thought, it had been many years since my teeth had ripped through traitorous shinigami flesh, and I don't regret it one bit of the taste or the act itself.

They deserved to die, and I was their proud executioner along with any of my previous masters.

They had committed inhumane acts against one another, and the last person to wield me eagerly slashed down all those who committed crimes since it was so common back then.

I felt her start to tremble on my back, snapping those thoughts away as I looked at her. Her long, brown hair was flowing in the wind and it obscured her face, but I could tell she was crying.

"**Shh- Milady it will be all right. I'm sure of it." **I soothed, feeling a bit helpless because I wasn't sure how true my own words rang. Out of all of my previous masters, this girl was like a child to me. And out of all of them… I liked her the best. Suddenly, a smell drifted into my nostrils and I grimaced at the familiarity of it. It was blood. Arrancar blood.

And not just any arrancar's, it was Grimmjow's.

It was **his** blood.

I raced on, preparing myself to whatever we might discover beyond the next sand dune.

-3rd Person P.O.V-

Chihiro and Hoshiookami arrived to see Yammy's massive body stretched out across the sand, the sand under him stained crimson with his blood as the scent of death lingered in the air. Both grimaced.

"**They showed him no mercy." **the wolf whispered as she stepped forward and tentatively sniffed him, noticing a small hollow dog nearby as it whined and nudged its fallen master. Chihiro shuddered at the thought as she quickly buried her face into her fur, her body trembling hard. The wolf gave her a small nudge as they kept going, getting about half-way around the body before they heard a voice speak out.

"Hado 54, Haien." Without warning, there was a loud explosion, causing the two to jump in surprise. Without hesitation, the two raced to where it came from to see Orihime and the others as they surrounded something. The group stared at the two in confusion, jumping a little in surprise as Mayuri, Nemu, and Kenpachi stood off to the side, as far away as possible.

"Chihiro…chan?" Orihime gasped in surprise, not expecting her to be there as quickly as she was. Chihiro stared at them in confusion, that is before she spotted the Tres Ae and Sae in the back as they rested on the ground. She brightened at this, they were safe.

"Sae, Mae, Rae, Tae! You're safe!" she cried as she jumped off the wolf's back and ran to them. The four looked up at her at this, tears running down their cheeks as they surrounded something. Chihiro got closer and realized that it was a piece of torn clothing, stained with blood. She stopped a few feet away, a blank and confused expression on her face.

"What's… why're you all crying?" she asked softly. Sae wiped her eyes with her paw before looking at her. How was she going to break it to her? The young woman waited patiently for the dragon's response, a dark feeling developing in her gut.

"Chihiro… we're sorry." she spoke softly. Chihiro blinked at her in confusion, before bending down and picking up the white cloth. It had black lining, and some of it was stained in blood. She gasped, she could feel slight traces of Grimmjow's reiastu lingering on the piece of cloth. Her heart dropped at this.

"Sae… no… he's okay, right? He just went to probably look for more arrancars, right…?" she said softly, her hand shaking as it clutched the cloth. Everyone was silent as they stared at her, before Byakuya Kuchiki spoke.

"The blue-haired Espada is dead, his body completely destroyed by my Hado. There is no saving him." the man said coldly, staring at the girl as if he wasn't at all guilty for what he had done. Chihiro looked behind her to see a burnt up area, and she knew it had to have been burned by kido. The wolf growled angrily as she stepped towards them, fangs bared as she snarled.

"**Monsters! You gave him no mercy, no right to defend himself? He allied himself with you arrogant fools, on his own accord. And you kill him? You're all just as bad as Sousuke Aizen!" **the wolf roared, her snarls of hatred mixing in with her words and causing the group to look down in response. Chihiro fell to her knees at the revelation, her heart aching in agony. Grimmjow was gone, and it was the shinigami that killed him. The people she thought she could trust… they had taken him from her forever.

"_No… no! He's not dead! He's not dead!" _her thoughts screamed, causing her to bite her lip as her shoulders began to shake. Rukia and Orihime, taking note of this, took a step forward to comfort the girl. But she abruptly stood up and shook her head, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't.

"No… I don't believe you! You're lying, he promised me he wouldn't die! He promised!" she screamed, glaring at them before turning around and away from them. She ran from them, calling out his name frantically. There was no way that he would have let them kill him so easily. There was no way.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow, where are you?" she called as she ran, tears starting to cascade down her cheeks as she searched helplessly for someone who she knew wasn't going to be found. She could hear the others calling out to her from behind her, but she ignored them.

"Chihiro-chan! Wait!"

"Chihiro, stop! It's no use, he's dead!"

"Stop, Chihiro!"

Soon Hoshiookami was at her side, running alongside her at a human's pace. The wolf looked at her panicking mistress, her eyes soft and sad. The young woman was on the verge of hysteria, and she had no idea what to do to get her to calm down.

"**Milady, he's gone! Please, stop this foolishness!" **she cried. Chihiro shook her head furiously, there was no way he could have died. No way.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow, please answer me! Please!" she screamed, hysterical now. He had promised her he would come back, he had promised that he wouldn't die. He had promised!

Overcome by grief, she fell to the ground, completely out of breath as she panted heavily. The wolf stopped beside her and curled her body completely around her, allowing the young woman a place of solace amongst the white fur that surrounded her. Strangled sobs ripped from her throat as she buried her face into the soft, white fur.

"**Shh- Milady, don't cry. Shh-" **the wolf soothed as she rested her chin on Chihiro's head, attempting to console her. But the girl was inconsolable. Her heart ached in agony, overcome with the grief of losing Grimmjow, the person she cared about the most.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow… Grimmjow!" she sobbed loudly. The wolf shushed her before the others approached, before she raised her head and bared her fangs at them, warning them not to came any closer.

"**You disgusting lot stay there, you've done enough. Whether is was justifiable or not, there was no practical reason to end Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's life. What you all did was despicable, and I can't wait until the day I sink my teeth into your putrid flesh and rip you apart. Piece by piece." **the wolf snarled, her fangs bared as she crouched slightly, ready to attack if just one of them even dared to take another step closer. The group obeyed the wolf's words and stayed a good distance away, staring at the two in silence as the girl sat there sobbing. They had no idea that he had meant so much to her.

"I'm so sorry Chihiro, we should have-" Rukia started but stopped the second the wolf snarled at her. No amount of apologizing was going to fix this. They had taken someone dear to her, and she would probably never trust another shinigami ever again because of this. Sae and her sisters flew to her, carefully landing on the sandy ground next to her. Mae could feel the waves of sorrow rolling off of her master, adoptive mother, and very dear friend and she carefully crawled into her lap. She sat on the girl's lap quietly for a few moments, before placing her tiny paws on the girl's knee.

"Chihiro, we're so… so sorry. We-" she was quickly cut off when Chihiro scooped the tiny dragon into her arms and buried her head against hers.

"I-I-it's o-okay Mae…y-you d-d-did your best…" she sobbed softly. Mae felt the tears fall down her cheeks as well before burying her snout into Chihiro's neck. Rae, Tae, and Sae joined in as the four grieved, the shinigami watching them for a few moments before walking away until only her closest friends among them was left.

They would never see him again.

Grimmjow was gone, and Chihiro's world crumbled around her by that simple fact.

Everyone was silent as they watched the four grieve, no one daring to interrupt. That was how the war ended for the group, a girl grieving for the lost of her lover, who had changed her whole world.

* * *

***runs from the fans* I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!**


	38. 2 Years Later

**The next two chapters will be in Chihiro's POV. Just warning you now.**

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 38

-2 Years Later…-

I sighed as I looked up at the clear, blue sky. The sun was shining brightly overhead and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky, nothing but what seemed like an ocean of sky blue. Today was a perfect day for kids to be out playing in the park and for everyone to enjoy the clear sunshine. But of course, today was a school day that just ended.

"Chihiro-chan!"

I turned to see Orihime-chan running towards me, a wide, goofy smile on her face as she waved her arms in the air. I smiled and I raised my hand to wave back, stopping just as I got to the school gate. Her long, somewhat curly hair flew out behind her as she ran at me, and for a second I thought she was going to tackle me.

"Hi, Orihime-chan!" I called, smiling as I waited for her to catch up. She stopped at my feet and panted lightly, her hands on her knees as she bent forward, before laughing as she straightened herself out.

"Chihiro-chan, me and Tatsuki-chan are going with Ichigo-kun to the movies as a celebration for graduating. Would you like to come?" she asked, her face slightly flushed due to the exertion. I was silent for a moment, should I go with her? Graduation was tomorrow, and today was our final day of actual school before we graduated. Maybe… a movie would be a nice way of celebrating. I nodded without hesitation, smiling as I did so.

"Of course, Orihime-chan. I would love to go." the girl smiled brightly and cried out in joy as she began jumping up and down, and I laughed. Orihime-chan hasn't changed one bit, she was almost like a kid. But she had matured some, so I have to give her credit for that.

"How are things between you and Ichigo-san?" I asked, deciding now it was time for our usual "up-to-date" discussions on how things were going between Orihime-chan and Ichigo-san. After the winter war, he did keep his word and confessed his feelings to Orihime-chan, who was ecstatic over the whole thing.

Ever since then, they've been nothing but close and lovey-dovey when no one was watching. And if someone happened to catch them being lovey-dovey… poor Ichigo-san would get so embarrassed! He'd start yelling and denying it, with his girlfriend blushing brightly behind him.

Orihime-chan blushed brightly at my question before stammering, twiddling her hands as she did so.

"A-ah… w-well things are… good. T-this Saturday we're planning on going skating and maybe having dinner. Kurosaki-san told us of a great place to go, and was happy when Ichigo-kun told him he was going to take me." she answered sheepishly, a blush dusting her cheeks and giving them a nice rosy color. I smiled a little at this, but I was sure that it didn't reach my eyes. I was happy for the both of them, I really was. But… them being together… it reminded me of-

Without warning, I felt some movement inside my bag as three little dragons popped their heads out. Mae, Rae, and Tae all stared at the busty young woman, two of the three excited at the news as they smiled at her.

"That's good, Orihime-sama! You finally found your special person!" Mae giggled as she held her paws over her muzzle, trying to stifle her laughter. Tae nodded in agreement, her eyes sparkling as she stared at her.

"Yes, when do you think he'll pop the question?" she spoke quizzically. I laughed as Orihime-chan blushed brightly before I looked down at her.

"Tae, they're too young to get married! Maybe in a few years they'll be old enough, but certainly not anytime soon!" I laughed, patting her lightly on the head and causing her to blush a little in embarrassment. Rae scowled and quickly went inside the bag, not at all interested in the conversation. She still didn't like Orihime-chan, no matter how much the girl tried to reconcile with her. I looked at Orihime-chan, ignoring the troubling thoughts for now.

"So, when are we going?" I asked. She smiled as she handed me a slip of paper with some writing on it. Taking it, I could read that the movie started at six in her messy handwriting, and that we were to meet at Ichigo-san's house.

"We'll meet at Ichigo-kun's house at six, and then we'll go to the theatre. After that, we might even have dinner at the restaurant near by! But I'm so excited… we're going to see a anime movie!" she explained, excited at the thought of going to see a movie. With that she turned and began to head to the school gate, probably to walk home with Ichigo-san.

"Well see you later, Chihiro-chan!" she called before disappearing. I stood there in silence before walking out the gate and towards home. I sighed a little at the thought of home.

Home… I thought that two years ago, I would never see home again.

It's been two whole years since the winter war. Aizen-san had been imprisoned by Ichigo-san, who had lost his shinigami powers shortly afterwards because he used a hidden but life-altering technique that caused him to lose his powers after he used it. Life had been quiet for seventeen months after that, until a man named Ginjou-san showed up and decided to cause havoc.

I had a vague idea of what was going on, but stayed as much out of it as I could. Urahara-san was kind enough to keep me updated, and after a few things happened, Rukia-chan and the others appeared and gave Ichigo-san his powers back. Then he successfully stopped Ginjou-san and his partner-in-crime, Tsukishima-san. There were a few others, but they either died or disappeared, so I didn't hear much about them.

There were a lot of casualties in the winter war, most of the arrancars, besides Nel-chan, Pesche-san, and Dondochakka-san, were killed and a few other besides those three remained. I even found out that Halibel-san and her fraccion were still alive, because the four had showed up at my house a week or so after the war ended. I was happy, but sad at the same time to see them, and they promised to keep in contact as often as they could.

A few shinigami became casualties as well, mostly the traitors though. Tousen-sama was killed and a lot of the others including the taichos and fukutaichos were wounded severely. Gin-sama was saved, something I was grateful for because no one thought that he was going to make it. He had been terribly wounded by Aizen-san, but Orihime-chan was able to save him. And that's when we found out why he had betrayed the soul society, he was trying to stop Aizen-san. He did it for Rangiku-san, but unfortunately, he couldn't go back to the Soul Society. So he chose to remain in Hueco Mundo, where she would sneak off on occasion to see him.

Things had gotten a bit crazy after the war, and things weren't over between myself and the Soul Society, as much as I wanted things to. I was accused of betraying the soul society, and some wanted me executed and brought there immediately. Thankfully, a lot of people had come to my defense, and I was freed from all charges.

When I got home afterwards, my parents as well as Hiro were crying with emotion as they hugged me, having just gotten back from Kyoto. After telling a white lie about being kidnapped and not knowing where I was for the past couple of months, my parents were eager to find my captors. But… they would never find them. How can you find something that you can't see?

But… things were hard afterwards. I was an emotional wreck, but was able to act normal in front of my family. But… when I was alone… my heart would ache terribly, like a million little knives were stabbing it repeatedly. And my heart still does, whenever I think of **him**…

I don't try to forget him, or wish that I had never met him. But I never talk about him with anyone, because Ichigo-san, Orihime-chan, and even Sae and her sisters still feel guilty about what happened, so I never say a word in respect to their feelings. But it doesn't change the fact that I always think about him, even when my mind tells me to forget about him and move on.

The feelings get so much worse when either Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan, or the other shinigamis invite me to come along to have fun with them. They almost always bring their special person along with them, which makes my heart hurt every time. Orihime-chan had Ichigo-san, Rukia-chan had Renji-san, Rangiku-san had Gin-sama, Uryu-san had Nemu-chan, Momo-chan had Toushiro-san, Sakura-chan had Hanataro-san, Shinji-san had Hiyori-san, and… everyone just seemed to have somebody that they were always with. Even Nanao-chan had finally got together with her Taicho, Shunsui-san.

Rae always said they did it to constantly remind me of what happened and what they did, but I couldn't say anything. I can't deny them to bring their significant other along, because if he was still alive, I would've done the same thing.

It tore me up sometimes whenever I was left alone and waiting for them to come back from the bathroom or for them to meet me, because all I could ever think of and have been thinking of for the last two years was him.

Grimmjow…

I shook my head as I walked home. I knew that he wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable for the rest of my life, but… I loved him. I loved him so much. It was like I was constantly stuck between a rock and hard place, should I forget him and move on or continue to morn for him? At this point, I wasn't sure anymore.

Mae poked her head out of the bag and looked at me smiling as she reached out and tugged on my sleeve with her tiny paw.

"It's good that you're all going to the movies the day before graduation. It's nice for you to have some fun once in awhile, because you've been studying way too hard lately." She giggled. I smiled softly, the Tres Ae have been doing whatever they could to keep me happy since then, and I owe them for that. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest, her two sisters joining her as I carried them home.

"Yes, Mae. It's good to have fun every now and again."

-A Few Hours Later-

"That was so much fun! I loved the part when they confessed their love for each other, it was so sweet!" Orihime-chan gushed as we walked home from the movie and after-movie dinner at the restaurant. Ichigo-san had wrapped his arm around her waist as Tatsuki-chan and I walked on either side of them, holding her close to his side as we all walked home together. He smiled a little, his face almost free of his usual scowl or "I don't care" look.

"I'm glad you liked it, Orihime. Though some of it was cheesy as hell. What kind of guy dumps his girlfriend in order to protect her from a gang of thugs? I wouldn't do that." he chuckled. Orihime-chan frowned a little at this and Tatsuki-chan growled, whacking him in the head as she did so. Since Orihime-chan wanted to see an anime movie, we saw the only one there, which was a romance-drama about a school girl and a gangster falling in love with each other. It was actually pretty sweet.

"Ow! What was that for?" he growled as he rubbed his head, glaring at her. She glared back at him.

"It wasn't cheesy! It was sweet, and you know it!" The two glared at each other as Orihime-chan looked between them frantically, trying to prevent them from fighting. I smiled, things didn't change much after the war. But now Tatsuki-chan, Keigo-san, Mizuiro-kun, Chizuru-san, and a few others, knew about the existence of shinigami and hollows. I looked to my right, deciding to just enjoy the walk home, and immediately stiffened. We were right in front of a familiar building, the same building where I had first met Grimmjow two years ago…

"_It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name's Chihiro, Chihiro Kururugi. What's yours, arrancars-san?" _

"_Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." _

I felt the tears fall freely down my cheeks at the sudden jab of pain within my chest. I had no idea that it would hurt so much to see the place where we first met, even after two long years since his death. I hoped that the pain would dull over time, but it didn't. I was just fooling myself, of course it wouldn't go away. I don't think the pain of losing someone precious ever goes away, it's still inside your heart somewhere and once you see something that reminds you of them… it all comes back.

I quickly turned away and wiped at my eyes furiously, I was acting foolish. I didn't want to spoil their fun by crying, I didn't. But I felt someone's eyes on my back and resisted the urge to turn, since I still had tears in my eyes and on my cheeks.

"Chihiro-chan? What's wrong?" I heard Orihime-chan ask from behind me. I shook my head, I didn't want to let them know what was wrong.

"Uh… nothing! Just got dirt in my eyes, that's all!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice calm. That first encounter was a secret between Grimmjow and I, and the only other ones that knew about it were the Tres Ae, Hiro, and I think Orihime-chan. It was something that Ichigo-san and the others didn't need to know about. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder before someone spun me around. Ichigo-san was looking at me with a soft scowl on his face, clearly not believing my lie.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" he asked. I was silent before nodding, it was obvious now that every time I cried was because of him. He sighed at this, shaking his head like he was ashamed about something.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to be sad, he would have wanted you to be happy. To live a good, long life." He murmured, trying his best to cheer me up. I nodded a little as I wiped my tears away.

"Y-Yeah…" He smirked before ruffling my hair and planting a kiss on Orihime-chan's cheek, causing her to squeak and blush brightly in response.

"C'mon, it's getting late and we should head home. Before our parents start worrying." He chuckled. I smiled as Tatsuki-chan punched his shoulder, causing him to cry out and start rubbing it.

"You mean before **your **dad starts worrying. That man has a lot of issues he needs to work out." She laughed. Ichigo-san growled at her before picking up Orihime-chan bridal-styled and smirking at her.

"Race you back!" he challenged. She smirked at the challenge.

"Fine, then! Catch ya later, Chihiro. I'm gonna kick his ass!" she cried. Immediately the two flew down the street, trying to run faster than the other as they ran home. I smiled as I watched them go, before walking down the street towards my house.

-An Hour Later, Kururugi Residence-

I was on my roof, staring at the night sky as my mother and father tucked Hiro into bed for the night. All was quiet, except for the distant sounds of the city's night life starting up as the clubs and bars opened for their patrons. After I had gotten home, I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas before climbing onto the roof to just sit there and enjoy the scenery.

"Ah…" I sighed softly as I stared at the night sky, it was beautiful. The many stars twinkling and blinking as they hung in the sky, like small crystals on black velvet blanket. The moon shone softly, its white, pale light reaching out towards the distance, to wherever darkness reigned. I smiled sadly, tomorrow I would be graduating from Karakura High School, and moving onto college. Then… I would be on my own.

I looked down at the white cloth with specs and blotches of red that I held in my hands, as Hoshiookami rested on the roof beside me. It was the same, bloodstained cloth that I found after Grimmjow was killed. His scent was still on it, reminding me of him and bringing me a little bit of comfort, despite how faint it was. I kept it as a reminder of what happened, and to prove that he was still gone.

"**Milady, I thought you would be happy that tomorrow you'll be graduating from school. So why aren't you happy?" **Hoshiookami asked from where her sword rested beside me. I was silent before picking it up and placing it on my lap, rubbing my hand against her sheath.

"_Hoshiookami… I am happy. It's just… bittersweet. I'm happy that I'm graduating, but… I'm also sad. I… wish he could see how much I've become. How much I've grown." _I explained. It was true, I still had a childish face, but my body and mind proved otherwise. My hair grew longer, down to my waist instead of mid-back and I think I grew about a centimeter. Maybe. I wasn't as hesitant about fighting as I had been, because Ichigo-san couldn't fight the hollows himself and someone besides Uryu-san had to fight the hollows while he was still human.

"Chihiro! It's time for bed!" I heard Mama calling from downstairs. I smiled a little and shook my head before getting to my feet.

"I'm coming!" I called back as climbed down the roof and onto my windowsill. Within moments I was getting into bed, the Tres Ae shooting under the covers immediately as well as my now full-grown cat Akari joined them. Mama came into the room a few minutes later and smiled at me.

"Goodnight dear, have pleasant dreams. You don't want to be tired for the big day tomorrow." she said softly. I nodded in agreement, that I wouldn't.

"Night, Mama." She blew a kiss before softly closing the door. After a few moments I pulled the covers to my chin as the Tres Ae and my cat curled up and rested against my sides, already falling asleep as their breathing evened out. I smiled softly as I drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.

-3rd Person POV-

As Chihiro slept, a figure stood outside her window as he watched her, a wide smirk on his face. A dark-skinned woman and three others were standing a few feet behind him, all also keeping watch over the girl.

"I wanted to congratulate her while she was still awake, but it seems that I have to wait." the dark-skinned woman, Tia Halibel, mused as she watched the girl. She then looked up at the man who was just feet from her window.

"You better be on your best behavior. Once she sees you, I'm not sure how she will react. But there's a chance she will reject you, so you better heed my advice." the man scoffed at this.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." with that he turned his attention back to the girl, his scowl softening as he watched over her.

"_Don't worry, I'll see you soon."_

-The Next Day, Graduation-

"_Congratulations on Graduating!"_

"Ah! Now I can become a baker, an astronaut, a nurse…" Orihime-chan babbled as she held her diploma in her hand, cradling it like it was the most important thing in the world. In this case, I guess it was. I smiled as I cradled mine, it was a nice sunny day until later, when it would start raining. I adjusted the little ribbon they had us pin to out uniforms to signify that we were graduating, since it was starting to fall off. Ichigo-san nodded as he held his so that the end of it rested on the back of his head.

"Yeah, and maybe I can finally take over for the old man. He needs to slow it down a bit." he agreed. Currently Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan were talking to the other parents as he gloated about his son. Hiro clung to my side as the school grounds got more and more crowded, laughing as she talked with Ichigo-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, and the others.

Mama and Papa had left early because of work, and promised to celebrate with us later. Meanwhile Hiro wanted to play with Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan afterwards, so it was decided that she would stay at their house while Mama and Papa were at work. We all decided to go and walk around until the party, which was going to be held at the school later. Uryu-san pushed up his glasses as he glanced at Ichigo-san, a small smirk on his face.

"I can hardly believe that you were able to graduate at all, Kurosaki." he spoke, a small tone of sarcasm in his voice. Ichigo-san glared at him as he clenched his fist.

"Shut up, Uryu!" he spat. I giggled, those two would never change. They always fought when they were together, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be from what I heard. I looked and saw some of the shinigami had also come to the graduation, as well as Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san. There was Toushiro-san, Momo-chan, Rangiku-san, Gin-sama, Byakuya-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-kun, and Nemu-chan as they walked over and smiled. Renji-san and Rukia-chan were also with them.

"Congrats, Ichigo. Didn't know you had it in you." Renji chuckled as he patted his shoulder. Ichigo-san glared at him, clearly not liking the remark.

"Why you-" he started before Rukia-chan smacked him, causing him to cry out in pain. She growled at him before clasping Renji-san's hand tightly, earning a small glare from Byakuya-san.

"Shut it, Ichigo! He was only complimenting you!" she spat. Yumichika-kun rolled his eyes a little at this, not believing her.

"I highly doubt that." he muttered as he flipped his hair. I laughed, he always seemed to have something sarcastic to say. As we continued to talk and joke around, I felt a familiar presence. I stiffened at this, no way…It couldn't be!

I turned and saw a man with spiky blue hair dressed in a black jacket with a black shirt with an embroidered white skull on it underneath, a gold skull belt and dark jeans, and a gold skull wristband. My heart almost stopped as I looked up to see striking blue eyes with familiar teal markings underneath them. I felt my heart stop.

"It's been awhile… Chihiro."

* * *

**Please review!**


	39. We Meet Again

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 39

"It's been awhile…Chihiro."

"Grimm…jow?" I choked, my hands flying to my lips almost instantly. I couldn't believe it. There he was, looking the same as he always did, except the hollow mask fragment was gone. He was standing there with his usual cocky smirk on his face, hands stuffed into his pockets as he stared at me like we had just seen each other hours before. I felt my knees quiver and a knot build up in my stomach as my heart began to beat erratically, this had to be a dream. It had to.

-3rd Person POV-

Chihiro and Grimmjow stared at each other for a few moments, before Hiro gasped in surprise as she caught sight of the man. She blinked in confusion before rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After Chihiro had returned, she was told that he had died, and was saddened at this. But that couldn't have been right, he was right here right now!

"Nii-sama? You're alive?" she exclaimed as she pointed at him. Then she looked at her older sister, smiling happily as she tugged on her skirt.

"Onee-chan, Nii-sama's alive! He's okay!" she cried. But Chihiro remained silent as she stared at him, her face emotionless as her knees quivered slightly. From out of her school bag, the Tres Ae and Sae flew out, grabbing strands of the child's hair and pulling her back slightly.

"Hiro, shh! Let Chihiro sink this in before you say anything else." Sae hissed, causing the child to nod in understanding. All was quiet before Grimmjow stepped forward, deciding to break the ice.

"Okay, I know this is gonna be a bit shocking-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, because suddenly she took off running like a bat out of hell as she dropped her diploma. Everyone deadpanned as they quickly lost sight of her, a dust cloud forming where she had just been moments ago. After a moment, Ichigo spoke up.

"Damn. She runs fast." he whistled as he stuffed one of his hands into his pocket. Hiro blinked at this, why did her Onee-chan run away? Was it something she said?

"Um… why did Onee-chan run away?" she asked as she looked around, completely confused. Grimmjow growled as he face-palmed, he knew that she was probably freaked out now that she saw him. He looked at the others as he removed his hand, a deep scowl on his face.

"See what that little stunt of yours did? Now she thinks I'm a damn ghost!" he growled, clenching his fists tightly as he glared at them. The others looked down in response, things were gonna be rough the next couple of hours, especially since Chihiro practically ran for her life at the sight of him. Before anyone could speak to calm him down, he had taken off after her.

"Shit! I knew this was a mistake!"

-Flashback-

"There's no more to discuss. Goodbye, Espada." with that, the sound of a sword hitting flesh was heard, and then there was nothing more than a deadly silence.

"…" Grimmjow opened his eyes and realized that the black-haired taicho had only cut off a part of his jacket and left a small wound, letting the blood fall onto the cloth that now was at his feet. Byakuya slowly slid his sword into its sheath before looking at him.

"Go. For the time being you're putting both yourself and the young Kururugi at risk. Wait until things have settled down, and then you can come for her." he ordered as he stared at the espada levelly. Grimmjow growled loudly at this.

"No, I ain't leaving her! She's-"

"Please, Grimmjow-san. Chihiro-chan will be marked a traitor and executed if you don't. Please…" Orihime begged as she stepped forward, hands held tightly over her chest. This stopped him. Against all of the shinigami Taichos, he and her would have no chance. He bared his teeth before punching the ground underneath him, feeling frustrated at what he was about to do. He took a deep breath before glaring at them.

"Fine. But you better keep her safe until things settle down. If anything happens to her… I'll hack every one of you into pieces. Got it?" he growled reluctantly. Everyone nodded before he turned his back to them. He stared at the lonely desert before deciding to ask the one thing that was bothering him.

"Hey, why're you letting me go? Ain't I the enemy?" he asked, directing his question at Byakuya Kuchiki. The man was silent as he stared at him, before he spoke.

"You may be the enemy, but you have yet to harm us and it leads me to believe that you are true to your word. I may be one of the strictest among the Gotei Thirteen, but I've learned that sometimes rules are to be broken and not everyone who is not a shinigami is against us. Kurosaki Ichigo taught me this." Grimmjow was silent before nodding. But the man wasn't done.

"That… and a person like Chihiro Kururugi-san would be heartbroken if you were to be killed. I'd rather allow you to live than to see a kind person suffer." his thoughts immediately drifted to his late wife, Hisana Kuchiki. This made the blue-haired espada quiet before he took off, making sure to mask his reiastu entirely so Chihiro couldn't sense him. If she thought he was still alive, both of their lives would be in jeopardy. This was the only thing he could do.

But he knew he would see her again. No matter what it would take, he would see her.

And that was a promise.

-End of Flashback-

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" he growled as he sped up, trying to catch up with his woman as she ran like her life depended on it.

-Chihiro's POV-

What was I doing? Why was I running from him?

This is so crazy… it can't be real, right? This was all just a dream… right?

But it wasn't. I had no control of my body, every cell inside of me was screaming in disbelief. There was no way he was still alive, his reiastu had vanished. Disappeared. But there he was, his reiastu stronger than ever and I was sure that he was running after me. I stole a quick glance behind me and my breathing hitched, he **was** right behind me!

I felt a raindrop on my face and looked up, the clouds were dark and gray and it was starting to rain as the droplets rained down from the sky. I ran faster, my shoes slightly skidding across the pavement as I ran through the pouring rain. I didn't want him to catch me, that much I was sure of. For two years… when I thought that he was dead, he had been alive all along? But why didn't he come to see me, to tell me he was all right?

"Chihiro! Wait, damn it!" he cried from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts almost instantly. I shook my head and just kept running, I didn't want him to explain himself. For two years I had been mourning his death, feeling nothing but miserable whenever he was brought up in a conversation… but he had been alive all along. Why… why did he lie to me? Why did he fake his death? I ran into the street and into a back alley, making sure to lose him. I looked behind me and sighed, I had lost him.

"Ha… hah…" I panted as I bent over, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to get my breath back. I looked up and decided to go to the one place he wouldn't think to look, the Onose river.

-The Onose River-

I sat under the Onose river bridge, my clothes soaking wet as I looked at the river. I was so confused, Grimmjow was still alive and had been alive for the past two years. But he had left me alone without even telling me why. Did he really not care about how I felt? Was I just a toy to him to play with for his own amusement? Was that all I was to him?

I buried my head into my knees and sobbed loudly at this, it was so hard to understand. I felt so stupid, and at the same time so lost. I wanted to be angry at him, to hate him for doing that to me. But I felt devastated too, because I still loved him with all my heart. But to feel like all you were was a toy, a plaything… it was awful. The pain was like a thousand knives stabbing themselves into my heart, causing intense emotional pain as well as physical.

"I'm so stupid… so stupid…" I sobbed, my arms tightening around my knees as I held them to my chest. I heard the sudden sound of something rustling behind me and jumped in surprise.

"Finally found you…" I turned and saw Grimmjow standing there, his clothes soaked as his hair lay tamed on his head to his shoulders. I quickly turned away and buried my head into my knees again, wrapping my arms around my legs and curling up into a ball. I heard him come closer before feeling him touch my arm. I flinched away at the contact, like he had shocked me, and heard him sigh softly.

"Look… I know this is hard for you-"

"You don't get it, do you?" I choked, interrupting him. I looked up at him, the tears falling down my cheeks in flows as I glared at him. He stared at me in confusion, perplexed at my glare, before I looked back down. Even staring into his eyes for long hurt.

"For two years… I thought you were dead. And it agonized me everyday because I thought that I would never see you again… it practically killed me. And then out of the blue you show up again as if the past two years never happened. How am I… supposed to forget all of that and welcome you back? How can I?" I broke down again. I felt him shift a little beside me as he tried to reach out for me, but I shuffled out of his reach.

"You… you lied to me, Grimmjow. You just left without saying goodbye… like I don't mean anything. Am I just some toy to you? Something that you can just toss away?" I continued, my voice cracking through my sobs. This was just too much. I was torn by either rejecting him… or kissing him. Suddenly I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest, crushing me to him.

"I know. It must've been hard for you, and I'm sorry. The only reason I even left in the first place was to protect you, to keep you safe." he growled huskily, crushing me to him as he buried his face into my hair. I struggled against him, not once believing him. How was he protecting me? By hurting me? He should of known that it wouldn't work, he did the same thing two years ago when Aizen threatened to kill me.

"N-n-no… that's a lie! Y-you…" I sobbed as I pounded my fists feebly against his muscular chest, trying to get him to release me. I felt his arms tighten around me as he pressed his head against mine.

"It's the fuckin' truth! If I didn't… you would have been executed! And I wouldn't have been able to save you, they would have killed the both of us before allowing that to happen." I stopped struggling and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was silent for a moment, before he continued.

"The shinigami and that Inoue woman told me to go, so I did. They told me to hide out in Hueco Mundo until things were safe so I could come back, but you weren't supposed to know that I was alive. A few days ago they found me and told me the coast was clear, so I got a gigai and came here." he explained. I was silent before looking up at him.

"R-really? But… why didn't you tell me? I-"

"Chihiro… at first I wanted to keep you at my side, even if it meant keeping you in Hueco Mundo for the rest of your life. But… you had a life here, and I couldn't take that away from you." he paused for a moment, his expression serious.

"You mean the fuckin' world to me, and your happiness was more important than my own. So I decided to suck it up and wait, until I could come back and make you my queen." I stared at him with wide eyes, this wasn't the same man I met two years ago. If he had been the same as he was back then, then he wouldn't have said so much; he wouldn't have been as open with himself as he was right now. Yes, he did say he cared about me when I confessed to him the second time, but… he was always on guard, always had a little wall so that others wouldn't know what he was like when he was with me. He was even very selfish at times, but I was okay with it because I knew that's just what kind of person he was. What changed?

"Grimmjow-"

"Let me finish, woman." he growled, cutting me off. I nodded without a second thought and waited as he gave a small chuckle, reaching up and cupping my cheek as he stared down at me.

"Chihiro… I don't always act like it and I sure as hell ain't gonna act like it around Kurosaki and his weaklings but… you're my woman, and I'll give a lot just to make ya happy. Yeah, I'll admit it, I was an asshole back when we first met and I didn't give a shit about anyone or anything. But after I met you…I changed, in a fucked up sense."

"I always fought and always killed and never cared for anyone else or even wanted to. After meeting you, getting to know you…I guess I started to like you and wanted to keep you safe from Aizen and the shinigami and… I started to change because of you. After I faked my death, I spent all my time in Hueco Mundo thinking about ya, wondering how you were and if you were okay…smiling like the little dope I fell for. So don't think for a goddamn minute that I don't care about ya, because I do. You're mine, and nothing will ever change that." I was silent before wrapping my arms around him, holding onto him tightly as my eyes welled up with fresh tears. But they weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy.

We were silent for a few moments, soaking wet and in each other's arms as we sat beneath the Onose river bridge. I felt him shift a little as he stroked my wet hair with his hand, his other holding me to him.

"You've sure grown these past two years…" he murmured his lips just brushing my ear as his breath ghosted over it. I blushed as I buried my head into his chest, feeling the tingles and shivers that he always gave me whenever we were together. He pulled away and looked me over, his eyes roving over my body and causing my blush to darken as the bubbly feelings welled up inside of me.

"You've grown so much… you look more beautiful than from what I remember." he murmured, his hand lowering down my back. I felt him touch my lower back as he pulled me to him, leaning in with half-lidded eyes as his lips brushed softly against mine. I stiffened, before he pulled away. He stared at me with soft eyes, mixed between angry and sad.

"Do you still hate me? Is that why you're fuckin' rejecting me?" he asked, his voice gruff. I shook my head at this, I could never hate him. No matter what… I still loved him. I reached up and grasped his face with my hands before lowering him to my level.

"Grimm… there's no way I could ever hate you. I love you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and that fact will never change." I whispered, staring deeply into his eyes as I smiled softly. He smirked widely before crushing his lips against mine, my whole body heating up as I kissed him back eagerly. I tangled my hands in his light blue hair as he brushed his tongue against my lips, begging me for entrance.

I opened my mouth eagerly as his tongue ran every corner, before meeting mine. He pulled me up with him as he stood, his hands reaching and touching everywhere, memorizing my curves. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, smiling when I felt a growing bulge in his jeans. My entire body felt like it was full of fire and electricity, like I was a livewire.

He quickly pulled away before picking me up and laying me out on the ground, getting on top of me as he stared at me. He smirked as he reached down and brushed his hand over the buttons on my blazer, causing me to shiver in delight. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and as much as I wanted him to make love to me… this wasn't exactly the place for it.

"Oh man… do I wanna fuck you…" he purred, leaning down and sucking on the exposed part of my throat, causing me to moan loudly at his deft movements. I didn't like how he termed it, but it's Grimmjow. He always had a vulgar term for terms that most people wouldn't use.

"Oh God… Grimmjow-" He immediately opened my jacket and started unbuttoning my shirt, tearing off the large red ribbon and gazing at my exposed body with lust-filled eyes. He went to undo my bra before I stopped him, pushing my hands against his chest and causing him to look at me in confusion.

"Wait… this isn't the place for that." I panted, trying to get my breath back as I looked away shyly. That's how he always seemed to make me feel after kissing me, like I was out of air and a bit nervous for what was to come. He growled a little in displeasure before nodding and shrugging off his black jacket, covering my body before picking me up in his arms.

"Then let's find a better place for it." he purred seductively as he nuzzled my neck, placing another open-mouthed kiss against my skin. He then started running, carrying me as he went through the pouring rain, and before long we were outside my house. Before I could pull the keys out he opened the door. Funny, it wasn't unlocked when we left…

"I unlocked it after ya left. To make sure I could get in later. It would've been a bitch getting in otherwise." he explained, grunting a little as a small blush dusted his cheeks. I giggled softly, in some ways he hadn't changed at all. In some ways... he was still the same Grimmjow. He walked in and closed the door behind us before walking to the stairs. He started climbing them before looking at me, watching as the water dripped off my exposed neck and right shoulder. He licked his lips a little at the sight.

"Jeez, we're both soaking wet." I giggled again, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Yes… I guess we are."

"We better warm up before we get sick. And I know the best way to do it." he spoke suggestively, smirking at me as he did so. I blushed brightly when I caught the suggestiveness of his tone, before ducking my head and looking away. He shook his head at this and quickly carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom, closing the door so my cat wouldn't get in. Without another word he carried me to the bed and we both fell against the sheets, with him ripping off his jacket and the rest of my blouse and blazer. He pulled off his wet shirt before hovering over me, a wide smirk on his face.

"Now, let's get started…"

-Hours Later, Hiro-

"Onee-chan! I'm home!" Hiro cried as she walked into the house, closing the door behind her as she slipped off her bubblegum pink poncho. The Tres Ae and Sae were resting on her head and shoulders as she walked in. The house was quiet, like nobody was home, and this confused them. They were sure Chihiro would've been home by now after sorting things over with Grimmjow.

"Hm… I wonder where Chihiro is…" Tae mused as she looked around the living room and entryway. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as Hiro ran up the stairs, deciding to check and see if her sister was in her room. She got to Chihiro's room and opened the door slightly, to see Chihiro's bare back to her as she lay in bed. Hiro brightened at this, she was home!

"Onee-" was all she could say before Sae, Rae, and Tae pulled her out of the room and quickly closed the door. What Hiro had failed to see was that Chihiro wasn't alone. Grimmjow was with her as he curled his body around hers, his bare chest explaining all of the events that occurred in there. The trio blushed brightly at this, embarrassed to see their master in such a manner.

"Um… we'll wake her up later. She's… really tired right now. Graduation probably wore her out!" Sae laughed awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. Mae and Hiro looked at them in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and going downstairs to watch cartoons, deciding to not question them and just go with it. Sae, Rae, and Tae looked at each other awkwardly as they deadpanned.

"Jeez! Have some decency would ya!"

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one, and I had to make some grammar edits and add more in case anyone was confused. (Have to have Grimmjow's side of the story, too.) So please enjoy...and review!~**


	40. Epilogue, 6 years later

**OCs (c) Me**

**Sakura Kinoshita, zanpakuto (c) TheTroublesomeZorua AKA C-chanLovesGamingX3**

**Bleach (c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

The Bleached Chronicles

Chapter 40

Epilogue

-6 Years Later-

"Mother! Are we there yet?" a young boy of six called as he ran up a steep hill, the sky clear of clouds as the sun shone brightly overhead. He had wild and spiky blue hair and lightly tanned skin as he ran up the hill, eager to see what was on the other side. He was dressed in a light gray shirt with the picture of a rocket on the front and dark blue shorts, a band-aid placed over his kneecap just below where the shorts ended.

A smaller girl about five years old ran after him as well, her chocolate-brown hair flying out behind her and revealing cyan colored eyes behind her bangs. She was dressed in a white and pink sundress, a straw-hat adorning a large pink ribbon on her head as it kept the sun out of her eyes.

"Nii-chan, wait! Yukiko can't keep up!" the girl cried as she flailed her arms, trying to get the boy to stop. The boy stopped and waited for his younger sister as she caught up, her face flushed from the exertion. But he scowled at her, giving a grunt as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"C'mon, Yukiko! I wanna see the graves!" he sighed in frustration. Suddenly a clear, gentle voice called out from behind them, causing the two to perk up almost immediately.

"Grimmjaw, Yukiko! Get back here, you're going to get lost!" the two children stopped and looked down, watching as three figures approached them. Both brightened as they stared down, before the tiny girl waved her arms.

"Mama, Papa!" Yukiko cried as she waved her arms, trying to get the three's attention as she ran back down the hill. Grimmjaw smiled as he uncrossed his arms and waved as well, following right after his younger sibling.

"Mother, Father! C'mon, you're going too slow!" he called, his eyes focused on his parents as they came up the hill. One of the three, an older male, `Tch'd` before glaring at the small boy. He was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Grimmjaw, you better fuckin' watch it or I'll come up there and-!"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" another, a woman, cried as she turned to him, giving him a stern but soft glare. She was dressed in a white blouse and a dark-purple cardigan, along with a lilac skirt that reached her knees. The man, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, looked at his wife before sighing.

"Sorry, Chihiro. But the kid needs to learn some respect though. Or else he'll be like that fuckin' bastard Kurosaki." he growled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Chihiro giggled and shook her head as she cradled their baby daughter, Aoi, in her arms. The baby girl had a tuff of blue hair mixed with strands of brown highlights on her head and brown eyes, a combination of both parents genes.

"He gets it from you." she laughed as she pulled the baby's blanket so that only her head could be seen. He blushed slightly at this before looking away, somewhat embarrassed at the comment. Suddenly Yukiko grabbed onto Chihiro's skirt and began tugging on it, surprising the two as they looked down.

"Mama, when are we gonna get there?" she asked innocently, her eyes sparkling in curiosity as she stared at her mother and father. Chihiro smiled as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's head, stroking it lightly as she cradled Aoi in the other. Grimmjaw joined them as he stood in front of his father, no taller than the man's knee.

"We just need to get over this hill and we'll be there. Now, you know how to behave, right?" Chihiro explained. Both children nodded as Yukiko ran over and hugged her brother.

"Yes Mama, Yukiko knows how to act!" she chimed. Grimmjaw smiled as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"I know how to act." he replied. Chihiro smiled as Grimmjow picked up the two children and placed them on his shoulders, causing the two to cry out and laugh as they began to mess with his cyan locks. He smirked.

"Good. Now when we get there, you better behave or no dessert tonight. Deal?" he bargained. Both children shuddered at the threat then nodded.

"Okay!" both chimed. Grimmjow and Chihiro looked at each other before smiling. Suddenly Aoi woke up and began to wail in Chihiro's arms, causing the young woman to turn her attention to the baby as she began to soothe her cries.

"Shh- it's okay Aoi. Shh…" she soothed as she rocked the baby back and forth, luring her back into sleep. Immediately four familiar dragons went to comfort the child as they sat on their master's head and shoulders.

"It's okay Aoi-chan, don't cry." Mae soothed as she leaned over the child, causing the baby to coo as she blinked at her in curiosity. Tae and Rae went right over to Grimmjaw and Yukiko, playing with the two children as they began to laugh and try to catch them in midair. They heard a loud huff from behind them and turned to see Hiro, now fourteen, as she walked towards them. She was dressed in a dark red skirt with a pink blouse, a large red ribbon tied in her hair so it held some of it back.

"Jeez you guys are fast, I thought I lost you all for a second there." she huffed as she walked over, carrying a backpack on her back. Both children smiled as Sae sat on Hiro's shoulder before they waved.

"Auntie Hiro!" both cried. She smiled and waved at them as she walked over to her older sister.

"Hey guys. I already got a call from Ichi-nii, he and Orihime-nee along with Ichiro and Izumi are already there. As well as the shinigami and their kids, so we should hurry. They're getting kinda impatient." Hiro explained, laughing a little at the last part. Chihiro nodded as the small group continued on. They walked up the steep hill before reaching the top, and spotting a few familiar families below as they relaxed and had fun. They were seated on blankets as they looked at eight grave markers that were there. Chihiro smiled as she waved, trying to catch their attention.

"Ichigo-kun, Orihime-chan!" she called. Said orange-heads looked up and spotted the small family before two orange-haired twins ran to them, having spotted them first.

"Grimmjaw, Yukiko!" they cried as they waved. Both were six and had orange heads similar to their mother and father. The first orange-haired boy looked like his father, his twin sister her mother with darker auburn hair. Grimmjaw and Yukiko smiled as their father placed them on the ground before running over to the twins.

"Ichiro, Izumi!" both cried in unison. Immediately they were joined by other children, like Riku and Rina, whose parents were Rukia and Renji. Riku looked like his father, with black hair, and Rina looked like her mother, with red hair and both were six years old.

Toshiko, who was five and whose parents were Toushiro and Momo, had her mother's looks but her father's green eyes and white hair. She followed after Riku and Rina shyly, since she was the most easily frightened among the group.

Sayuri and Shun, who were Kisuke and Yoruichi's twins and were seven years old, had a combination of both their parents looks. Sayuri had purple hair and white skin, while Shun had tanned skin and his father's blonde hair. But both were mischievous as they ran over and proceeded to tease some of the younger children, causing their parents to sigh and roll their eyes as they reprimanded them.

"Sayuri, Shun! Stop teasing the younger kids!" Yoruichi called, causing the two to flinch and obey immediately as they ducked their heads.

Sakurako, who was Hanataro and Sakura's daughter and was four years old, had brown hair and green eyes, like her mother. But she took more after Hanataro, and was more passive than aggressive, often over-apologizing for simple things.

Ran, Ren, and Rin, all age five, were Nanao and Shunsui's triplet girls. All three had brown hair and eyes, with only Ran standing out since she had glasses and her mother's hairstyle. Ren was the more easy-going of the three, while Ran was the strictest and most mature. Little Rin was the exact opposite of both, and was often making imaginary friends and acting like any other five-year-old.

Ginhime, Gin and Rangiku's daughter who was seven, had long silver hair and blue eyes, with her mother's looks and her father's hair color and eye color. She was both playful and mischievous, often getting into trouble with Sayuri and Shun by helping them tease or play pranks. But she often got out of trouble using her adorable looks to woo over anyone who said otherwise, like her mother.

Misaki, Uryu and Nemu's little girl who was four, had black hair and eyes, with her hair in a braid and a pair of glasses on her face. She was very quiet and often turned to picture books instead of getting involved with anyone but her close friends, which were the other shinigami's children.

Katashi, Shinji and Hiyori's son who was eight, had blonde hair and freckles, a combination of both parents. Temper included. He also picked up Hiyori's sandal habit, and sometimes smacked some of the other boys with a sandal that he always carried around with him.

All of the families brightened as the small group made their way down, until they got to the bottom and joined the rest of the large group. The children immediately ran off to play as Hiro set down a picnic blanket, Chihiro and Grimmjow going to chat with the other adults as she did so. Orihime came over and smiled, looking at the new addition to the Jeagerjaques family.

"Aw! Aoi-chan looks so cute!" Orihime gushed as most of the mothers looked at Grimmjow and Chihiro's newborn, all coddling the infant as they gushed over her. Chihiro smiled as the baby reached out to touch the familiar faces, cooing as she did so.

"Yes, Grimmjow and I are so happy." Chihiro agreed as she nuzzled her cheek against her infant daughter's. Grimmjow smirked as he sat down, not one to socialize with the shinigami as he watched his wife chat with the other women. At times he did talk with some of the shinigami males and their women, but likewise they kept their distance. Hiro sat down right beside them as they watched the other women cooing over the baby, smiling as she did so. The two were quiet as they watched on, before the teen decided to break it.

"Onee-chan and Nii-sama are lucky." Hiro said suddenly, causing the man beside her to jump in surprise. Despite being fourteen, she still called them the honorifics she did as a child, but they didn't mind too much. Grimmjow looked at her in confusion as she continued.

"Onee-chan would probably have never seen Nii-sama again if it weren't for the shinigami. So nii-sama should be grateful to them that he's alive and blessed with children. Onee-chan's already grateful, and I'm grateful too." She continued, smiling. Sae nodded as she watched her sisters play with the children, flying overhead as they played a game of tag. But Grimmjow was still confused, what brought all this on?

"Yes, you should count your blessings. And make sure that you don't screw this up." She agreed, nodding and pointing behind her as she did so. Grimmjow growled before looking away and watching his two children play. Then he glanced behind Hiro and Sae, at the eight grave markers that stood a few feet away.

They were graves for the fallen Espada, as well as Tousen, who had perished in the war. Before they were reunited, Chihiro had made the grave markers and placed them there along with Halibel, in memory of the people she came to call as friends. After they were reunited, they came here and removed one because he wasn't dead. But Halibel often came and set flowers on the graves, and she also came over and visited them on occasion, along with her fraccion.

And since then, they've come here on the anniversary of the war's end to tend to the graves. The other shinigami came along as well, because not all of the Espada were bad. Some of them were good, but had a duty that overshadowed that. Starrk and Lilynette were examples of those people. Then it hit him, that's what they were getting at.

He smirked slightly at the graves before looking at his wife and newborn, for once in his life thankful that he wasn't dead. His attention turned to his other daughter as she ran over, flowers in her hands and a bright smile on her face.

"Papa! Papa, lookie what I found! I'm a flower lady!" Yukiko gushed as she placed a flower on his knee. He looked at it and chuckled as she climbed into his lap, trying to place the others in his hair like a crown.

"That's good, Yukiko." he chuckled as he ruffled her hair, causing her to laugh and squeal loudly as she tried to get him to stop. After a minute he stopped as the little girl smiled, spotting Izumi as she came over and started tugging on her hand, pointing to where two familiar adults were giving out candies to the other children. Without warning a pink-haired teen joined them, ready to pounce on the white-haired man in an attempt to get the candy.

"Come on Yukiko-chan, Uncle Ukitake and Auntie Unohana are giving out sweets! Yachiru-nee might eat them all if we don't hurry!" the auburn-haired girl chimed, watching as an older Yachiru began to pester Jushiro Ukitake and his new wife. Yukiko brightened before looking at her father.

"Papa, can I go?" she asked as she gave him the puppy eyes. He smirked as he ruffled her hair.

"Fine, but save some sweets for your brother." he chuckled. Both girls smiled as they ran to Jushiro and Retsu, who were now happily married as they passed out the candies to the kids. Hiro was quick to follow, since Yachiru was already there begging the couple and decided to get some candy as well. He was silent for a moment before Chihiro came over and sat down beside him, adjusting her hold on Aoi as she turned to him.

"Today was a great day to come here. It's sunny, cool, and everyone's happy to be here." Chihiro spoke softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. He nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah." he mumbled. She smiled before grasping his hand with her own, giving it a small squeeze as their infant daughter slept peacefully in her mother's arms. He looked at her, and then at his baby daughter who was cradled in her arms.

"Mind if I hold her?" he asked, a little tense. Chihiro giggled at this and nodded.

"Okay. Be careful." she whispered as she gently handed him their daughter. He carefully held her as she woke up and stared at him with brown eyes. He smirked down at her, causing her to smile and coo in response.

"She's beautiful…" he murmured, awed at the sight of her. He felt a familiar feeling touch down in his chest, the same feelings he had when he first held Grimmjaw and Yukiko after Chihiro gave birth to them. At the birth of his first son, he finally understood why humans gave so much for their children, and was ready to do the same if any of them were in danger. Chihiro nodded as she leaned into his shoulder, staring at their daughter as well.

"Yes. She, Yukiko, and Grimmjaw are all beautiful children. We're so lucky…" she mumbled softly as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead and held her close, holding their daughter in his other arm.

"Yeah…we are."

-Later that night-

"Ah…" Chihiro sighed as she looked up at the night sky. It was late, and the children were already tucked in bed for the night, sleeping peacefully as they did so. She let her thoughts wander as she stared up at the moon, its soft and pale light casting shadows on the roof. Karakura town hadn't changed much from when she was a teen, and that she was thankful for. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her, causing her to jump and squeak in surprise.

"Hey." a rough voice whispered, causing her to relax and lean into his touch. She giggled softly.

"Hi." she whispered back, placing her hands on top of his arms. She felt his breath on her neck as he rested his head against it, giving her a soft nuzzle.

"You're gonna catch cold. Wanna go inside?" Grimmjow asked as he placed a tender kiss on her throat, his eyes lighting up deviously at the thoughts running through his mind. Chihiro shook her head, she didn't really want to leave just yet.

"No… let's stay out here a little while longer." she whispered. He was silent before grunting and pulling her into his lap, resting his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were silent for a few moments before she looked up at him.

"It's been eight years since the winter war. But it still feels like it all happened yesterday." Chihiro whispered abruptly. He looked at her in confusion before she continued.

"Every time I look at the moon, I remember Hueco Mundo. Of all the things that happened there, the happy times, the sad times…" she whispered as she looked back at the moon, her eyes growing soft as the pale light reflected off her irises. He was silent before looking at the moon too. It made him think about his past, how he always killed and devoured the weak to become strong. How he wanted to become king.

But in the end, he chose something else. He chose her, he chose this life. He chose to be with her, and gave all of that up… because he loved her. He sighed lowly at this.

"Yeah. Me too." he mumbled. She was silent before lifting her hand up and pressing it against his cheek, she knew what he was thinking about. He gave up a lot to be with her, and she hardly gave up a thing.

She knew why though, she always knew. It was because he loved her. Sure, he could never say it, but he showed it. Even if it wasn't as romantic as people thought. She sighed softly as she looked back up at him, her expression a little sad.

"Do you miss it?" she asked, worried. He was silent for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sometimes, but I don't care. I'm glad that we're not in that fuckin' hellhole, and that we're here. Alive, and okay." He answered. She was silent before smiling, turning in his hold and nuzzling her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah. Me too." He smirked as he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into a rough kiss, enticing her to give into him. She moaned softly before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's go inside. The kids are asleep, the Tres Ae are with your sister, your zanpakuto is in the living room in its case, and the night is still young. If we're quiet, no one will hear us." he chuckled, giving her a suggestive wink as he did so. She nodded and giggled in agreement as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside. To the end of their long journey and start the beginning of a new one.

* * *

**To my readers…**

**for everyone who has read both the first verion of "The Bleached Chronicles" and this newer version, I would like to give you all my thanks.**

**I know not a lot of people like GrimmjowxOC pairings, or some of the other pairings that appeared in this story like Ichihime and Renruki, but for those who pushed that all aside in order to read a story just for the story like this, I sincerely thank you. I've actually had a reader or two post and say that they weren't gonna read the story because of some of the side pairings that appeared.**

**Whether or not you liked this version better I can't say, but I hoped it got your interest and you read all the way up to this point. I am currently working on stories for other fandoms, but in the future I will post more BLEACH ones when I find inspiration to. (the current state of the manga bores me, so that's why I haven't posted any bleach stories in awhile)**

**...Okay, I've been talking for too long. To see some art or to read the other stories that I've written, you can go to my profile and click on the links.**

**I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANFICTION CREATED BY A FAN FOR OTHER FANS TO ENJOY- NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! (sorry, just had to state that in case anyone gets offended)**

**Anyways, thank you all!**

**-K-chanLovesAnimeXD**


End file.
